Skeletons
by Holz9364
Summary: We all have skeletons, when the Triwizard Tournament is hosted at Hogwarts to 'boost moral' and 'remember Cedric Diggory' all of Harry's start to come out as he struggles with running the school and the tournament, working with his ex, facing a life changing injury and falling for his best friend! AU AFTER DH. Harmony. M for language and sexual themes!
1. The Tournament for Cedric Diggory

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 1 – The Tournament for Cedric Diggory**

**_A.N: New project, yay! I love writing Harmony again, I really hope people like it so I can keep writing this story, I'm having a lot of fun with it!_**

**_Read, and (hopefully!) enjoy!_**

* * *

I still wish I wasn't doing this.'

'Well you are.'

'Don't you think it's a little disrespectful?'

Hermione rolled her eyes for the hundredth time as she looked at her best friend, 'Harry, the ministry are doing this _for _Cedric remember? How could it be disrespectful?'

Harry grinned at Hermione's attempt at sarcasm, 'Leave the sarcasm to me Hermione.'

Hermione gave him a small smile, 'Do you know what you're going to say yet?'

Harry put his feet up on his desk and shook his head, 'Nah, some rubbish that I don't believe about how it's _for _Cedric.'

'It's a load of bullshit,' Hermione sighed as she leaned back in her seat in Harry's office.

'And that's coming from the person whose organising the whole thing,' Harry said with a smirk.

'_I _didn't organise anything,' Hermione corrected, 'I was ordered by the Minister to do it.'

'I don't blame Kingsley for trying,' Harry said, 'I mean, he's only doing it for PR and let's face it, the ministry need all the support they can get at the moment.'

'Tell me about it,' Hermione muttered under her breath.

'I'm so glad I don't work in the ministry,' Harry said with a cheeky grin, Hermione glared at him.

'I think I'll just try and embody Dumbledore at dinner tonight…' Harry mused, 'that's what I usually do when I have to make a big speech.'

Hermione chuckled slightly, 'I still don't know why McGonagall is handing this over to you.'

'Hey, are you saying I'm not a fit Headmaster?' Harry asked teasingly, 'the best are the ones that are a bit mad, look at Dumbledore.'

'You're not mad, you're out of control,' Hermione said, a small smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

'I'll take that as a compliment,' Harry said with a grin.

'Are you not the slightest bit nervous about tonight?' Hermione asked in disbelief, 'I mean it's your first year as Headmaster and then you have this to announce on top of that.'

'I'm coming in with a bang,' Harry said happily, he glanced at the clock, 'is Ron coming?'

'Tonight? No,' Hermione said thoughtfully, 'he's training with the cannons.'

'He's always training,' Harry said as he shook his head.

'He doesn't have boring day jobs like us,' Hermione said in amusement.

'Boring? You think working here is boring? Pfft, _you _have a boring day job Mione,' Harry said with a chuckle, 'working with the bloody Ministry, and in the department for magical co-operation too.'

'In my defence, I didn't realise it was all bloody politics when I took the job,' Hermione muttered darkly.

'You've been working there for 5 years, you must like something about it,' Harry said as he raised his eyebrow at her.

'I don't mind it, but lately with all of the hype about this…well it hasn't been fun,' Hermione said, defending herself.

'I know what you mean,' Harry said honestly, 'Minerva has chucked me in with this crap during my first year as headmaster.'

'I think she thought you'd handle it better than she would,' Hermione said with a vague smile, 'despite how much you think it disrespects Cedric.'

'Well, at least they cancelled the last one, a 10 year gap is better than a 5 year one I suppose,' Harry said, although it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

'You're just pissed that it's happening at Hogwarts again,' Hermione remarked.

'Well, yeah, it's supposed to be Durmstrangs turn,' Harry said with a glare in Hermione's direction.

'I thought you'd find it fun,' Hermione teased, 'you being a 'cool' headmaster and all.'

'Hey don't mock, I _am _a cool headmaster,' Harry said, but before Hermione could mock him anymore there was a knock on the door and Harry called out, 'come in!'

The door opened and the potions mistress walked in holding a 2nd year by the ear. Harry hid a small smile, he recognised the kid.

'Ah, Professor Greengrass, what has he done this time?' Harry asked as the boy was pushed into a seat in front of Harry's desk.

Daphne Greengrass was a professional, she was strict, just like Snape had been, 'Mr. Arton decided to put a firework in Miss. Montgomery's cauldron.'

'And is Miss. Montgomery alright?' Harry asked.

'Apart from being in the hospital wing with half of her hair missing, she's fine,' Daphne said, glaring at the boy.

'I told you last time that I had given you a final warning Mr. Arton, I'll have to give you detention.'

The 2nd year boy nodded and Harry added, 'and I'll leave it up to Professor Greengrass to decide how to punish you.'

The boy nodded once more and Daphne barked, 'You can scrub my classroom floor clean tonight, no magic!'

The boy nodded for a third time and Harry gently told him to get going to dinner since the bell had just rung. He scurried from the room and Harry chuckled, 'that boy was in here once a week last year.'

'I don't usually get this much trouble on the first day of term,' Daphne said in exasperation as she sat down in the chair the boy had just occupied.

'Admit it, you can never be bothered on the first day of term,' Harry said with a grin, 'you'd rather be back in your villa in Greece.'

Daphne smirked, she had an amazing tan and long blonde hair which she tied up in a bun when she was working, 'I do miss the sun,' she admitted.

'Did lover boy accompany you this year?' Harry asked in amusement.

'Nah, he left to play Quidditch in Asia or something,' Daphne said, shrugging this off.

'That's why I broke up with Viktor,' Hermione said, vaguely amused, 'I saw him more when I told him I was thinking about breaking up than I did in the rest of the year we dated.'

'I know, right?' Daphne said and Harry rolled his eyes as 'girl chat' commenced. He grabbed his cloak and threw it on.

'I mean, they have huge egos too,' Hermione was saying as the trio made their way down to the great hall.

'Hey, you know what they say about men with huge egos,' Harry said with a wink towards the potions mistress.

Daphne only rolled her eyes, 'Yeah right Potter, I'd know if that was true, remember?' she shot him a wink back and Hermione laughed loudly as Harry sulked the rest of the way down to the great hall.

* * *

Most of the students in the hall were halfway through dinner when Harry stood up to make the announcement. They knew that he was Headmaster now of course, that had been announced the night before at the welcoming feast.

The moment he raised his voice and asked for silence he got it. Harry walked forward to the front of the hall with all eyes on him.

'I have an exciting announcement to make,' Harry began, 'this year, in honour of Cedric Diggory, the first victim of the Second Wizarding War, Hogwarts will be hosting a very special event,' the hall was silent in anticipation, 'tradition states that this event should switch between three schools, but in honour of Cedric it will be held here for the second consecutive time.'

There was some whispering and muttering now as people began to realise what was happening.

'This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament!'

There was much cheering and chattering throughout the hall at this.

'Here to explain more about the rules, is Hermione Granger, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation!' Harry said as he stepped to the side and Hermione walked over to him. She glared at him and muttered in his ear, 'so your plan was to make me do all the talking.'

Harry merely smiled and whispered back, 'Yes, after all, you are so good at it.'

Hermione shot him one more glare and then walked forward and smiled out at the students of Hogwarts, 'The Triwizard Tournament is a competition between a competitor from the three European schools,' she explained, 'there will be three tasks and an impartial judge which as I'm sure most of you know, is known as the goblet of fire.'

'Bloody goblet of fire,' Harry muttered in the background and Daphne sniggered and whispered something along the lines of, 'shut up hero boy.'

'Treat me with respect Greengrass, I'm Headmaster now,' Harry whispered to the former Slytherin.

Hermione continued to the students, 'Problems encountered in the last tournament were severe so this year extreme measures have been taken to ensure that nobody under the age of 17 gains entry to the tournament. We have also made sure that there is no way the goblet of fire can choose any more than 3 candidates, one from each school.'

With her speech done she walked back from the stage and Harry walked forward to take over again, 'The delegates from the other schools will be arriving on the 30th of October, and the champions will be selected on the 31st of October during the Halloween feast. Remember, no one under the age of 17 is allowed to enter, so don't try it!'

Harry walked away and the hall was buzzing once more with chatter as he took his seat next to Daphne and Hermione (who was attending that one night for this announcement).

'That's rich coming from you Potter,' Daphne teased, 'the youngest winner of the tournament and all.'

'That wasn't his fault,' Hermione said, sticking up for her friend, 'Harry was entered into that competition in an attempt to try and kill him.'

'She's just teasing Mione,' Harry said gently, 'she knows as well as anyone else what went on that year, after all her Mother's maiden name is Crouch.'

Hermione was surprised by this, but Daphne merely smirked and said, 'That's me, full of secrets. I know everyone's.'

Harry turned away from Daphne and whispered to Hermione, 'She doesn't really, she just thinks she does.'

Hermione smiled slightly, she knew Harry didn't get on with the girl particularly well, she was the head of Slytherin and he was the head of Gryffindor so it was to be expected, especially since they both loved Quidditch.

'She's probably still mad from last year,' Hermione whispered, 'I've never seen Gryffindor kick Slytherins ass so bad.'

'I know,' Harry grinned, 'she had such a temper tantrum, it was awesome.'

Hermione chuckled and was sure she saw Daphne shoot a glare in their direction.

'So, when will I see you again?' Harry asked his best friend as he finally managed to find some time to eat.

'Probably not until October,' Hermione sadly, 'I'm so swamped with the final prep for the tournament.'

'So you can't come visit me,' Harry corrected, 'I'll drop by next Saturday with wine.'

'What if I'm working?' Hermione asked in amusement.

'Then I'll bring the wine to your office,' Harry said as if this were obvious.

'Alright, I'll see you next week then,' she agreed with a chuckle.

'Do you think Ron will show up to any of this?' Harry asked thoughtfully as he surveyed Hermione.

Hermione shrugged, 'I don't know, I haven't seen him since your birthday in July.'

'That was the last time I saw him too,' Harry said, 'I know he's happy being an international Quidditch player and all, but he could at least try and make time for us.'

'He'll show up to the final task I suspect,' Hermione guessed and Harry gave a small nod, 'at least he writes.'

'He's training this week and then he's off to America next week,' Hermione said, shaking her head, 'who would have thought that he would have been the most successful of the three of us.'

'We're all successful in our ways,' Harry said with a smile, 'don't put yourself down about it.'

'Oh don't worry, I'm over all of that, it was a long time ago now,' Hermione said truthfully.

'At least you're still on reasonably good terms,' Harry said to his friend.

'That's only because it only lasted the summer, if it had lasted any longer I'm not sure it would have ended on good terms,' Hermione said thoughtfully, 'and you and Gin ended okay.'

'Yeah, but it's still awkward when we do see each other,' Harry explained, 'and she has a baby now.'

'I can see why that might be weird,' Hermione admitted and for a moment they were both quiet as they ate.

'I'd better head off,' Hermione said as she got to her feet and kissed Harry on the cheek, 'I'll hold you to your promise and say I'll see you on Saturday.'

'I'll definitely be there, I just might have to bring some marking with me,' Harry joked as Hermione shook her head in amusement and walked away. She said goodbye to Neville on her way who was the Herbology professor, and then said goodbye to McGonagall who was still teaching Transfiguration.

* * *

As he had suspected Hermione was working when Harry turned up at her flat with a bottle of wine on Saturday night, despite the fact it was nearly 10pm. He followed through on his promise and knocked on her office door just after 10.

'Come in!' Hermione called and she grinned when she saw Harry walk in waving the bottle of wine.

'Ah, it's Saturday,' Hermione said, biting her lip, 'I forgot,' she admitted sheepishly.

'Does our friendship mean nothing to you?' Harry asked mockingly as he put the wine down on her desk and sat down in the chair across from her.

'I did tell you I was swamped,' Hermione said as she pointed at the stack of paper on her desk.

'They overwork you Mione,' Harry said as he conjured up two glasses and poured them each a glass of wine.

'I do hard work, I don't just mess about with shield charms a few times a day,' Hermione joked, but she didn't mean it, she knew Harry worked hard and was passionate about what he did.

'Hey, I'm protecting the nation, safeguarding the nations kids, or whatever politics crap it is your lot say,' Harry said as he forced the wine glass into Hermione's hands, 'take a break.'

'Thanks,' Hermione said gratefully as she sipped from the glass.

'How are you so busy anyway? I would have thought most of it would have been finalised by now,' Harry said as he frowned at the stack of paper work and letters.

'Well the rules are finalised of course, and the schools have all signed the contract but now I'm arranging transport expenses for the schools and finalising the payment for the people helping create each task, all of the boring stuff,' Hermione said as she shut her eyes, they were bloodshot and Harry wondered how long she had been awake for.

'So are you going to tell me anything new about the tournament yet?' Harry asked somewhat eagerly.

'I'm not supposed to,' Hermione said with a smile, 'and I definitely can't tell you about the tasks.'

'You're boring,' Harry said with a mock pout that made Hermione laugh.

'I'm looking forward to seeing Fleur again,' Harry mused, 'It's been a while since she moved out to France with Bill and the girls.'

'Victoire is 5 now, can you believe?' Hermione asked, shaking her head, 'and Dominique is 2…'

'Hey I helped plan Teddy's 6th birthday party in April, I feel old,' Harry said, he couldn't believe how fast his Godson was growing.

'It's scary when you think about it,' Hermione said thoughtfully, 'I mean Gin has a baby, does it not make you wonder who else from school has settled down now?'

'Slightly,' Harry admitted, 'but I can tell you a few who I know for sure haven't.'

'Apart from Ron?' Hermione asked with a snort and Harry sniggered, 'Yeah well the way he's going he's going to be a womaniser forever, but apart from him, Susan hasn't settled down yet, and neither has Daphne.'

'Lavender has two little boys,' Hermione informed Harry, 'I saw her the other day in Diagon Alley, she married Theodore Nott of all people.'

'Who is Theodore Nott?' Harry asked, clueless as ever.

'A Slytherin we went to school with, he was friends with Malfoy, sort of,' Hermione said, rolling her eyes when Harry showed no sign of recognition at all.

'He came back to school to do his N.E.W.T's when I went back after the war,' Hermione explained, 'he's a bit odd, fairly quiet and all but with Lavender being so loud I didn't expect them to get together.'

'Hmm,' Harry said, drinking deeply from his wine glass, 'I wouldn't worry too much, Dean and Seamus haven't settled, and neither have either of the Patil twins.'

'Ernie has,' Hermione said, frowning as she thought about this, 'well, depending on what you mean by settled, he has a son but he didn't marry the girl…'

'Does it bother you?' Harry asked curiously, Hermione shook her head, 'That he has a kid? No, I mean, it was years ago now…'

'But you were together for nearly 2 years,' Harry pointed out.

'I know,' Hermione said, 'I guess I just worry. With everyone else settling down I wonder if I ever will, if I'll ever meet someone who wants to stick with me that way.'

'You will,' Harry assured her, 'you've just had a string of bad romances.'

'Well if anyone can sympathise with me on that it's got to be you,' Hermione said with a small smile as Harry rolled his eyes.

'Try a string of sour flings,' Harry said somewhat bitterly.

'And the odd relationship, you really liked Susan,' Hermione said, Harry couldn't hide anything from her.

'Until she ran off with that girl from the Auror department…'

Hermione burst into a fit of the giggles, as she always did when this story was brought up and Harry glared at her and sipped his wine for a while until she calmed down.

'I'm sorry Harry,' Hermione said apologetically, 'but that always cracks me up.'

'Nice to know my terrible love life gives you amusement,' Harry said with a small smirk.

'I can tell you one thing about the tournament actually,' Hermione said thoughtfully, and Harry chuckled as he realised she had finished her first glass of wine already.

'And what's that?'

'As long as you promise not to tell a soul,' Hermione said as she held out her hand to Harry. He took it and shook it, 'I swear on my heart,' he said with a grin.

'Well, I can tell you who the other judges will be, apart from Fleur,' Hermione said, leaning forward and whispering, she didn't know why because it was only the two of them in the office and the door was shut.

'Ooh, who?' Harry asked excitedly.

'The Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports will be a judge.'

'Who _is _the head of that department?'

'A certain Susan Bones,' Hermione said, biting her lip as she watched Harry for a reaction.

He looked vaguely amused, 'That could be fun…'

'Then there will be me as Head of my department, and Fleur as Head of Beauxbatons, and you as Head of Hogwarts. The last judge will be the Head of Durmstrang,' Hermione said, again looking nervous.

'And who is the head of Durmstrang?' Harry asked, feeling very out of the know here.

'Well, he moved there after the war…' Hermione said, she was chewing her lip again, 'Draco Malfoy is the head of Durmstrang.'

Hermione was expecting Harry to take this badly, she hadn't expected him to react the way he did.

Harry laughed almost wickedly and said, 'Malfoy? Really? We could have so much fun with this Hermione!'

Hermione gaped at Harry for a moment, 'I thought you would take the news badly that you'd have to spend that much time with him.'

'High school grudges are in the past Mione, but that doesn't mean that we can't have fun this year,' Harry said with an evil grin.

'Okay,' Hermione said slowly, 'what kind of fun?'

'Well, Malfoy's been gone since the war, you say?'

Hermione merely nodded.

'That means he won't know what's happened here since then.'

'Just because he doesn't live here doesn't mean he doesn't know what's happening. He probably still gets the prophet,' Hermione said, still amused at Harry's reaction.

'Well, we can still prank him,' Harry said, leaning forward so much in his seat that Hermione thought he might fall off.

'What do you have in mind?' Hermione asked, she didn't try to stop these things now, with Harry she had learnt that it was easier to go along with them.

'We can tell him we're married!'

'_Why _would we do that?!'

'Hermione,' Harry said in exasperation, 'I'm the son of a Marauder, I have to prank the Slytherin prince! It's in my veins!'

'Why do I have to be a part of this prank?' Hermione asked, still amused with a small smile tugging on her lips.

'Because you're my accomplice,' Harry said simply as he leant back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Right, and what if I don't want to be your accomplice?' Hermione asked as she leant back in her chair and mirrored his pose.

'Well,' Harry said thoughtfully as he got a glint in his eye, 'I suppose I could tell him that Daphne and me are married.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, she didn't like Daphne much at all, so she said quickly, 'Fine, I'll help you with this prank of yours.'

'Awesome!' Harry said with a grin, he was practically bouncing in his chair, 'this is going to be so much fun!'

Hermione laughed and said, 'Come on Harry, you're getting too excited, I think you need to get home.'

'Fine,' Harry agreed, 'but promise you'll come to Hogwarts again before the arrival of the competitors?'

'I'll try,' Hermione promised as she hugged him and saw him out of the door, 'but I'm busy.'

They said goodbye and Harry went back to his office at Hogwarts, all the while thinking up pranks he could play on his old arch nemesis.

* * *

Hermione didn't manage to make it to Hogwarts, she was as swamped as ever with work leading up to the tournament, and Harry was just as busy getting Hogwarts ready for its guests, as well as teaching and marking. The next time they saw each other was on the 30th of October, shortly before the competitors were due to arrive.

'Hey,' Hermione called out as she walked into Harry's office, she didn't see him at first until he walked out of the adjoining bedroom doing his trousers up.

'Oh, hey Hermione,' Harry said happily, 'I hoped you'd get here early so I could talk to you before they all started arriving.'

'Yeah,' Hermione said with a frown, 'I wondered if you might want me to help you prepare a speech.'

'I was just going to get you to do all of the talking again,' Harry smirked and Hermione was about to make a jibe when something stopped her. Daphne walked out of the room adjoining the office, Harry's bedroom, she smirked at Harry as she slipped past him, 'I'll see you later, Headmaster,' she said as she made her way down the stairs.

'He's all yours Granger,' Daphne said as she passed Hermione. She gaped for a moment until the door snapped shut and Hermione was alone with Harry in the office.

'Really Harry?'

'What?' Harry asked innocently as he made his way down the staircase.

'Seriously?'

'What?' Harry asked, slightly defensive now.

'In this tower, where Headmasters, such as Dumbledore have lived…and you use it as your personal bedroom for all of your recreational…activities?'

'Recreational activities?' Harry asked in amusement, 'is that what you're going to call it?'

'Yes, that's what I'm going to call it, now shut up so we can get down to business,' Hermione said as she crossed her arms and glared at her friend.

Harry whistled as he sat down on his chair behind his desk, 'All of that pent up frustration isn't good for you Hermione, you need to get laid.'

Hermione didn't say anything more as she glared at her friend.

'You never know, Malfoy might be up for it,' Harry said with a smirk.

'I have standards,' Hermione said as she dropped down onto the seat across from Harry.

'Anyway, enough about me. I thought you said you were going to stop sleeping with her?' Hermione said, still glaring at Harry slightly.

'Yeah well, she's kind of like my deep fried twinkie,' Harry said casually as he swung his feet up onto the desk.

'What in Merlin's name is that?' Hermione asked, she was bewildered.

'It's an American cake type thing,' Harry explained, 'the point is that every once in a while a deep fried twinkie is a nice treat, having them all the time would kill you.'

'So basically you're saying she's a good fuck?' Hermione asked bluntly.

Harry's mouth fell open in surprise, 'Is this the Hermione Granger I went to school with?'

'Yeah, she has to work at the Ministry every bloody day,' Hermione said bitterly.

'That would make me want to swear too,' Harry said at this.

'You didn't answer my question,' Hermione said as she watched Harry carefully.

'Yes, I am saying she is rather skilled and enjoyable in the bedroom,' Harry replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, 'is that what you wanted to hear?'

'Okay, now we've got that out of the way can we actually talk about the tournament?' Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow at Harry.

'Of course we can,' Harry said politely, 'but I would like to point out that it was you who brought up my sleeping with Daphne.'

'So, Beauxbatons will arrive first,' Hermione said as she glanced down at her itinerary, 'and you'll be expected to kiss Fleur and be welcoming.'

'I can do that,' Harry said simply.

'Then Durmstrang will arrive, and you'll be expect to shake Malfoy's hand and put up a false pretence that you actually like him,' Hermione said, smirking as she predicted Harry's reply.

'That won't be so easy,' Harry said, 'but I acted enough to convince the politicians in all my bloody speeches after the war, so it's manageable.'

'After you've greeted both parties everyone will head to the Great Hall, you will give an opening speech and you will _not _make me do all of the speaking,' Hermione said, and Harry grinned sheepishly, 'then everyone will eat, simple as that.'

'That is very simple, but thank you for briefing me anyway,' Harry said as he got up and kissed Hermione on the cheek and grabbed her hand, 'Come on, you wanted to help, you can help me get dressed.'

'Why didn't you get Daphne to help you with that?' Hermione asked, making a face as she talked about the girl.

'If I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous,' Harry joked as he made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom, Hermione followed him into the large ornate room. She had helped him pick out clothes before for state dinners and the like, but she had never seen his new room, it was beautiful architecturally but given that Harry lived in it, it was a mess.

'Don't kid yourself, I just don't like her,' Hermione said, wrinkling her nose.

'Oh I know, you make that very clear,' Harry said as he trod across the clothes strewn on the floor to his wardrobe.

Hermione surveyed the mess and saw a lace bra lying on the floor, she shook her head in disbelief, 'Looks like your potions mistress left an item of clothing,' Hermione said with a raised eyebrow. Harry followed Hermione's line of sight and said, 'Oh no, that's Aurora's.'

'You're sleeping with Sinistra too? Really?' Hermione asked in surprise and shock, 'I thought you were supposed to be a responsible Headmaster.'

'No, I'm a cool Headmaster,' Harry corrected, 'which means that I sleep with my staff.'

'So who else then?' Hermione asked as she dropped down on the bed then stood up seconds later when she realised what it had likely been used for, 'Flitwick and Trelawney?'

Harry made a face at this, 'I have standards, Hermione,' he said with a smirk, 'but you know, clearly Neville and I have this whole sexual tension thing going on…'

Hermione chuckled and said, 'Oh yeah, I always wondered about you two.'

'What are you saying about me?' A new voice said from the doorway, Harry stuck his head out from the wardrobe and said, 'oh hey Nev.'

'Hey Harry,' Neville said as he surveyed the messy room with the same disbelief and amusement that Hermione had.

'Harry was just telling me about the sexual tension between you two,' Hermione joked and Neville chuckled, 'Damn, I told him not to tell anyone about that,' he said mockingly which made Hermione laugh.

'Are you ready to head down?' Neville asked Harry, who called back, 'Nope, I'm not even dressed yet!'

'Tell him he has half an hour to get down there,' Neville muttered to Hermione who whispered, 'Don't worry, I'll keep him in check.'

Neville chuckled and said, 'Good luck.'

'Did you know he was sleeping with Daphne again?' Hermione asked Neville quietly, apart from Hermione, Neville was Harry's closest friend.

A dark look crossed his face and he shook his head, 'No, he told me he was going to stop.'

Hermione sighed, 'Yeah, he told me that too, but you know what he's like.'

'It's kind of sad, how much of a player the war changed him into,' Neville said, knowing Harry couldn't hear them talking in undertones.

'It wasn't the war,' Hermione whispered to her friend, 'it was Susan, he had already bought the engagement ring when she ran off.'

A look of surprise crossed Neville's face, Hermione was fairly certain that she was the only person who knew of this fact, 'Don't tell anyone though Neville, he's sensitive about it.'

'Don't worry, I won't,' Neville said with a small smile, 'I'll see you at the feast later,' he said as he made his way out of the office.

'Okay Hermione,' Harry called as he walked out of the wardrobe wearing only his boxers, 'which one?'

Hermione tried not to gape, but she couldn't help it, the last time Hermione had helped Harry out like this had been when he had a state dinner two years ago, and in that time he had changed.

Harry noticed her slight blush and grinned, 'Not such a skinny runt anymore huh?' he said in amusement, 'I've been working out.'

'It shows,' Hermione said, she swallowed and tried to control the colour of her cheeks, 'so show me the outfits.'

Harry held up two sets of robes in his hands. One set was deep emerald green that was almost the exact same colour as his eyes, and the other was dark purple with silver stars which reminded Hermione of Dumbledore.

'The purple I think,' Hermione said and Harry nodded, 'that was my gut instinct,' he said as he pulled on black trousers and a purple shirt then pulled the purple robes on over the top and bent down to put his shoes on with a grimace on his face.

Hermione jumped in, 'Hey, let me help,' she said as she tied the laces on both shoes for him, she got up and saw him looking embarrassed.

'Oh Harry, it's just me, don't feel embarrassed,' Hermione said, but Harry merely shrugged and said, 'I wish I could go back in time and stop it from happening.'

'It's easy to say that now,' Hermione said sympathetically, 'I doubt the amount of sex you're having is helping. The healers told you to take it easy when it hurts.'

'Well it's only been hurting for a day or so, I got hit by a stunning charm by a 6th year the other day and I must have twisted it the wrong way,' Harry said as he got to his feet and left the bedroom.

'You're lucky you came out of that accident alive,' Hermione said as she made her way down the stairs with him, 'a back injury isn't so much when you think about what could have happened.'

'I know,' Harry said quickly, and Hermione could tell that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He took a moment to catch his breath and then smiled at Hermione and put his arm through hers, 'Shall we?'

'We shall,' Hermione said, smiling back at her friend.

_**TBC :)**_

_**A/N: Now, what do you think? Because personally I LOVE writing this story, its great to get back to basics and write some Harmony again because its where I started before I even had a fanfic account! I really hope people like it so I can keep writing and updating it, this fic will be a good long one, probably about 30-40 chaps long with chaps ranging from 4,500 to 6,000 words in length. Pretty please review if you like it so I know whether I should continue!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Holly**_

_**x**_


	2. Of Ferrets & the French

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 2 - Of Ferrets & the French**

Harry and Hermione walked through the courtyard past the crowds of students waiting with excitement to see the contenders from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrive. It was cold and Harry was glad for the heavy violet cloak he was wearing. He glanced at Hermione as they stood in the cold grounds waiting.

'Are you nervous?' He asked curiously.

'No,' Hermione said, denying it a little too well.

'That looks like them,' Harry said as he pointed to the sky where something was beginning to come into view.

'Such a grand entrance, like last time,' Hermione said, shaking her head in amusement as the pale blue carriage drew closer and the students gasped in surprise. The carriage landed gracefully on the ground and a few moments later Fleur stepped out, she flicked back her blonde hair, looking as beautiful as ever, many male students gaped at her. She made her way towards Harry with a line of French girls following her.

'Harry!' Fleur said happily when she reached him, she hugged him warmly and kissed him on both cheeks, Harry did the same, just as instructed by Hermione.

'Fleur, it's fantastic to see you,' Harry said as he led her into a covered area of the courtyard, he knew how cold the girls from Beauxbatons found Hogwarts, 'how are the girls?'

'Fantastic, they were sad to see me go of course, but how could I miss out on an opportunity like this?' Fleur asked, the question was obviously rhetorical but Harry nodded, 'Oh, of course, it would be horrible to miss out.'

'It is rather sweet, that we are doing it for Cedric,' Fleur said as Harry got her and her girls settled in the covered area set aside for them.

'It's nice,' Harry agreed, Fleur used the brief moment of silence to pull a girl forward, 'You remember my sister Gabrielle?'

Harry had to fight not to gape, the girl looked around 17 and she couldn't have looked more like Fleur had at that age if she had tried. The long silvery-blonde hair and blue eyes, the pale skin and even the similar face shape, it was slightly scary how alike they were.

'Bonjour,' Gabrielle said with a smile as she curtseyed to Harry and blushed when he greeted her with a kiss on each cheek like he had to her sister. He had seen her at the wedding, but that was nearly 7 years ago now, she had grown up.

'Harry, Durmstrang are arriving,' Hermione called so Harry excused himself and made his way over to where she was standing. He didn't need to wonder where to look, his eyes found the lake immediately. It was all happening the same as last time, but this time he and Hermione were sort of in charge which was a slightly scary thought.

'Something's different,' Harry said as he squinted through the semi-darkness at the boat.

'The colour scheme…' Hermione said in disbelief.

Harry gaped slightly, Hermione was right, the boat had previously been ornately decorated in red, however it was now glistening green.

'Hang on a minute…' Harry said in surprise as the boat surfaced properly, 'wasn't the logo red?'

'Yes, it was,' Hermione said.

'And now it's green,' Harry stated.

'It appears so.'

'Did he really change the school logo just because it was red?' Harry asked, completely astounded.

'Yes, I think he did,' Hermione replied rather matter of factly.

'Is he that sad?' Harry asked, shaking his head.

'Harry,' Hermione said slowly, 'the first thing you did when you became Headmaster was redecorate the great hall red and gold.'

'That's not the same thing Hermione.'

'It sort of is,' Hermione teased as the ship anchored and the students began to embark, at the head of the group was Draco Malfoy, his blonde hair glistening in the moonlight.

'Here we go,' Harry muttered as Draco approached Harry and Hermione.

'Headmaster Potter,' Draco said politely with a small bow of the head towards Harry.

'Headmaster Malfoy,' Harry said, with a similar bow of the head. Hermione watched on, biting her lip.

'I noticed that you changed the colour scheme of the Durmstrang flag. I see you didn't add a ferret however,' Harry said, all in a very polite tone, he then grimaced as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

'Yes, well I've heard rumours about the redecoration of the great hall Potter. Once again we may be more similar than we choose to believe,' Draco said with narrowed eyes.

Harry smiled at this and shook Draco's hand, 'It's good to see you Malfoy.'

'You too Potter,' Draco said, smiling slightly too as he shook Harry's hand, he then turned to Hermione, 'and you Granger, it's been a while.'

Harry interjected, 'Uh, actually, she's not Granger anymore.'

Draco wrinkled his nose slightly, 'So you really did marry the Weasel then?'

'Not exactly,' Hermione said, glancing at Harry.

'She's Mrs. Potter, actually,' Harry said, and for a moment Draco surveyed them.

'Interesting,' Draco said finally, sounding very similar to their former potions professor.

'Yeah, that's two years now,' Harry said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Hermione.

'Any mini-Potter's?' Draco asked, slightly disgusted.

'No,' Hermione said, glaring at Harry a little, 'and I'm not Mrs. Potter, I'm still very much Miss. Granger. _That _was Harry's idea of a prank.'

'I see,' Draco said with a smirk in Hermione's direction, 'does that mean you're available?'

'Really?' Hermione asked in exasperated disbelief, 'great, now I have to put up with _two _womanising gits at Hogwarts this year.'

Draco frowned slightly as he walked with Harry towards the area where the delegates from Beauxbatons were waiting, 'Two?'

'Harry,' Hermione stated, 'has become something of a…magnet for desperate single women.'

Draco snorted in amusement, 'The thought of Potter as a magnet to any woman amuses me.'

Hermione tried to hide her smile, but Harry caught it, and so did Draco.

They reached the other delegates at that point and all chit chat ended.

* * *

When everyone was settled in the great hall, the Durmstrang students at the Slytherin table, and the Beauxbatons students split between the other tables, it was time for all the speeches and announcements that Harry hated so much. The seating arrangement had changed slightly for the duration of the tournament. Fleur was now sitting on Harry's right and Draco was sitting on his left. In between Draco and Neville was Hermione, and Daphne was sitting next to Fleur.

'Students of Hogwarts,' Harry said loudly, grabbing everyone's attention, 'I am pleased to introduce you to Madame Delacour-Weasley, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy for Magic.'

Fleur stood up at the head table and curtseyed as the students clapped.

'And Professor Malfoy, Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute,' Harry said, and at the head table Draco did a small bow and got some claps, mostly from the Slytherins and his own students.

'Tonight the delegates from all schools, including Hogwarts will enter the tournament, through this,' Harry pulled off the silk sheet covering the goblet at the top of the hall, 'the goblet of fire.'

The students ooh-ed and aah-ed and Harry continued, 'it will be placed in the entrance hall at 7pm tonight, and students may enter their names up until 5pm tomorrow. To explain more is the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Hermione Granger!'

Harry walked back a few steps and Hermione passed him, shooting him a glare and muttering, 'I'm going to fucking kill you for this.'

Harry merely grinned as Hermione addressed the students, 'To enter all you need to do is write your name and your school on a slip of paper and throw it into the goblet of fire. There will be an age line around the goblet, but as an extra precaution an Auror will be guarding the goblet at all times and anyone under the age of 17 caught trying to enter will be severely punished by the Headmaster.'

'Thank you Hermione,' Harry said with a small smile as Hermione made her way back to her seat, he addressed the students once more, 'So don't try and enter if you aren't 17, or you'll get hunted down by the Ministry!' he joked on a final note, leaving most of the students laughing.

Harry then made his way back to his seat and sat down. In seconds Hermione was giving him abuse over Draco who was sitting between them.

'I swear to god if you do that one more time I'll tell Daphne and Sinistra that you're fucking both of them,' Hermione hissed.

Harry grinned and said, 'They both know.'

'Ugh, you disgust me,' Hermione hissed as she spun around to talk to Neville.

'You and Daphne? Daphne Greengrass?' Draco asked, not believing Harry.

'Yes,' Harry replied simply, 'she's my mistress, my potions mistress that is.'

'And you're sleeping with her?' Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes, I am, you can ask her if you don't believe me,' Harry said casually as food appeared and he tucked into it happily.

Draco shook his head in disbelief and turned to talk to Hermione, Harry spent most of the feast catching up with Fleur.

When the feast finished around an hour or so later Harry was one of the last to leave the hall, he said goodnight to Fleur and Draco and waited until all of the students were on their way to bed before leaving.

'I'm going to bed,' Hermione said as she kissed Harry on the cheek, she was sleeping temporarily in the teachers quarters since her whole job here was to keep an eye on things and make sure everything went smoothly.

'Goodnight,' Harry said to her and was about to walk her to her room when Daphne appeared by his side, 'so, are we still on for tonight?'

Harry grinned, thinking how much of a pity it was that Draco wasn't here to see this, 'I never break promises,' he teased, 'I'll show Hermione to her room and meet you in my office.'

'I look forward to it,' Daphne said as she strutted off in the direction of the grand staircase.

'I know where I'm going,' Hermione said with a smile, 'you don't have to walk me.'

'Are you sure?' Harry asked, and Hermione nodded, a look passing across her face that he didn't understand.

'Goodnight then,' Harry said as he watched Hermione disappear up the marble staircase.

Harry was about to make his way up to his office after Daphne when something stopped him.

'Harry!'

He spun around and smiled when he saw Neville approaching, 'mind if I walk with you?'

'Nah, course not,' Harry replied, Neville's quarters were on the 6th floor so they often walked together.

'That seemed to go pretty well, you didn't punch Malfoy, he didn't insult me, and you managed to piss Hermione off _again_,' Neville said rather matter of factly.

'I must agree, but I don't know what I actually did to piss off Hermione,' Harry said thoughtfully.

'Uh, apart from making her speak again because you couldn't be bothered doing it yourself you mean?' Neville asked, vaguely amused at how clueless Harry could be.

'Well, I understand that, but she was pissed off with me before that,' Harry said, really not understanding what he had done to annoy his friend.

'You really don't know?' Neville asked in disbelief.

'No…should I?' Harry asked with a frown.

'Harry, you're my best friend, but you can be so clueless sometimes it's unreal,' Neville said, shaking his head in amusement.

'I think it has something to do with Daphne, I mean Hermione really hates her,' Harry mused.

'Well,' Neville said, not wanting to say the wrong thing and face Hermione's wrath, 'she _does _hate Daphne and you're flaunting the fact you spend a lot of time with her. She probably feels a bit left out.'

'Hmm,' Harry said, 'you're right Nev, I've been neglecting Hermione. I'll apologise tomorrow.'

'Good,' Neville said, glancing at Harry and narrowing his eyes, 'You're still going to sleep with Daphne tonight, aren't you?'

'Yep,' Harry replied, 'I'm just not going to tell Hermione,' he said playfully.

'Oh Merlin Harry,' Neville sighed in despair as they reached the 6th floor, 'I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight.'

'Night Nev,' Harry said, he then made his way to his office and into his bedroom where a certain potions mistress was waiting for him. Harry felt slightly bad about neglecting Hermione, she was, and always had been, his best friend after all.

The guilty thoughts quickly vanished from his mind though, Daphne made sure of that.

* * *

Hermione was tiptoeing as quietly and quickly as possible through the empty, dark corridors of Hogwarts at 3am in the morning. She hadn't done this since she had come back to do her N.E.W.T's. She had been thrown in with the 7th years, and a few others from her year who had returned. Hermione and Ginny had always gotten on, but they hadn't been incredibly close. For the first little while of the year they had stuck together, but Ginny had her own friends in her year and when Harry broke up with her just before Christmas Ginny turned her back on Hermione slightly because of it. Hermione had ended up spending most of her time with the other students from her year who had returned, there was only 8 of them after all. She had become good friends with the Hufflepuff girl Hannah Abbott and she had become close with a Ravenclaw called Mandy Brocklehurst. It had been hard, being at Hogwarts without Harry and Ron, but she had a good time, and she had even become friends with the only returning Slytherin, a guy called Theodore Nott. He had been quiet, but hilarious once you got to know him so he and Hermione had hit it off, they had spent a good few nights eating ice cream in the kitchens talking about everything from their perspectives on the war to what they were going to do next. Hermione hadn't actually seen him since they graduated Hogwarts which was 5 years ago now.

Hermione got as far as the bottom step of the marble staircase leading into the entrance hall when she ran into trouble, she tumbled but managed to catch herself before she fell flat on her face. She frowned as she looked around, there was no one around and nothing on the ground that she could have tumbled on. She listened carefully and heard shallow breathing then realised what was going on.

'Harry, is that you?' She asked in exasperation.

'No…' A disembodied voice said from somewhere at her feet. Hermione felt around the area where she had heard the voice and found the thin silky material that she knew well. She lifted it up and slipped under, sitting down next to Harry on the marble steps.

'You're watching everyone put their name in the goblet, aren't you?' Hermione asked as she looked at her friend.

He smiled mischievously with a twinkle in his eyes akin to Dumbledore, 'Yes, I am.'

'Did you have fun with Daphne?' Hermione asked, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice and failing.

'Oh we didn't sleep together,' Harry lied, bearing in mind what Neville had said to him after the feast.

'You didn't? Why?' Hermione asked, not able to hide her surprise.

'I was just tired, and worried about this,' Harry lied, pointing at the goblet.

'Oh, fair enough,' Hermione said thoughtfully as she too looked at the goblet whose fire was currently gently swaying in the breeze coming in through the draughty walls and windows.

'What were you doing up so late?' Harry asked Hermione curiously.

'Oh,' Hermione said, trying to think of a reason for her wandering around so late at night, 'I was on my way to the kitchen to get ice cream…I crave it late at night sometimes.'

Harry narrowed his eyes at Hermione and said, 'You're not pregnant…are you?'

Hermione glared at Harry and punched him in the arm, 'Are you saying I'm fat?'

'No! I just…because of the ice cream…' Harry floundered and Hermione rolled her eyes, 'I'm not pregnant, I just wanted ice cream.'

'Good, because if you were I'd have to kick Krum's ass, you know that?' Harry said, and Hermione was surprised to see him blushing a little.

'Yeah, I know,' Hermione said with a fond smile, 'Don't worry about it I didn't see him enough to…' she trailed off and Harry chuckled, 'see, this is why deep fried twinkies are essential.'

Hermione chuckled and said, 'Well for you maybe, but not for me. I couldn't sleep with someone I didn't know that well…I couldn't just have that sort of relationship, it wouldn't be enough for me.'

'It's not enough for me,' Harry admitted, in one of these rare conversations when he let his wall come down, 'it doesn't fill the gap that Susan left, and it never will, but it's something,' he frowned as he stared at the goblet of fire, 'it's human contact, proof that I'm alive, something that gives me an adrenaline rush.'

'Something that makes you feel the way you did during the war,' Hermione finished, understanding Harry more than he knew at times.

Harry nodded, not saying anything for a moment, 'I've had more flings than I've had real relationships.'

'I can't say I know the feeling,' Hermione admitted, 'I've only really had one or two flings, but there have always been feelings involved for me.'

'Apart from that one time,' Harry said with a small smirk as he caught Hermione's eye, 'with Neville.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and nudged Harry in the ribs, 'That doesn't count, that was the last and only time I've ever been that drunk.'

Harry sniggered and said, 'Well, you know what Neville is like when he's had a few…'

Hermione chuckled at this and then slipped out of the cloak to get ice cream. She managed to sneak past the Auror on duty fairly easily, she only saw him from behind though so she wasn't sure who he was. Hermione returned from the kitchen with a sizeable tub of vanilla ice cream and two spoons. Once more she snuck past the Auror who was too busy reading the prophet to even notice her, she found Harry again and slid under the cloak.

Harry grinned as Hermione handed him a spoon and balanced the tub on her lap.

'So, what's happened so far?' Hermione asked, her eyes flicking over to the goblet.

'Well it's only been a few of our kids,' Harry said, referring to Hogwarts students, 'I suspect that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students will do it tomorrow morning when everyone can see them.'

'So who's put their name in so far?' Hermione asked, a little too eagerly as she dug into the vanilla ice cream.

'A couple of 7th year Gryffindor's who are quite shy, a Ravenclaw kid whose crazy smart, like Hermione smart,' Harry said, missing the proud smile that spread across Hermione's face at this comment, 'and a Hufflepuff girl who I've seen speak once in the whole time I've taught here.'

'Hmm,' Hermione said as she handed Harry the ice cream tub, 'so what are our bets for who will be chosen?'

'From here?' Harry asked as he thought about it for a moment, 'I think it will be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw, no offence to Hufflepuff but Cedric…he was an exception.'

Hermione nodded, putting her hand on Harry's knee, 'He was exceptional,' she agreed.

'Why do you think it won't be a Slytherin?' Hermione asked curiously as an afterthought.

Harry shrugged, 'They are alright all-rounders Slytherins, but they aren't great at any specific subject apart from potions occasionally, although one of my favourite students is in Slytherin, I hope she enters. The Ravenclaws that I think will enter are like you, great at everything.'

Hermione blushed and shook her head, 'I would never have made it in that tournament.'

'You made it in the war,' Harry said as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder, 'if you got through that you could have gotten through anything.'

Hermione shook her head, not believing Harry, 'the war was different…I wouldn't have survived it without…well, without you.'

Harry passed the tub back to Hermione and shook his head, 'Don't kid yourself Hermione, if you hadn't been there that snake bite would have killed me. _I _wouldn't have gotten through the war without you, or Ron, I mean he saved my life in that lake.'

Hermione nodded, the conversation stilted for a moment until someone emerged from the dungeons and made their way over to the goblet.

Harry snorted quietly and Hermione frowned, 'What?' she asked in an undertone as the boy glanced around to make sure no one was looking and threw a bit of paper into the goblet of fire. He then speedily made his way back to the dungeons.

'That's the equivalent of Malfoy putting his name in the goblet in 4th year,' Harry said in vague amusement.

Hermione gave Harry a disapproving look, 'Harry, you may have hated him, but Draco was smart in school, smarter than you, he was always just a few marks below me in every class.'

'Yeah, he might have been smart but my point is he was a coward, and so is that Slytherin kid,' Harry said, snatching the tub from Hermione and eating some more ice cream.

'Harry, don't you remember everyone talking behind your back when you put your name in the goblet? This is what you're doing to these kids,' Hermione said, it was clear that she disapproved.

'But, _I _didn't put my name in the goblet,' Harry pointed out.

'It's the same thing.'

'No it isn't,' Harry said, and he then decided to change the subject, 'I reckon Gabrielle will be the champion for Beauxbatons.'

'It wouldn't surprise me,' Hermione agreed, 'if she's as similar in personality as she is in looks to Fleur then she will make a good champion.'

'She still has a crush on me,' Harry said with a chuckle, 'I felt so sorry for her the other day, I kissed her on the cheek like I did with Fleur and she got rather embarrassed.'

'She's 17 Potter, don't try anything,' Hermione said and Harry raised his arms slightly and said, 'hey, I sleep with my staff, not my pupils, remember?'

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the goblet.

'What about the Durmstrang kids? Who do you reckon will get picked?' Harry asked.

'We can't really call them kids, can we? They're only 6 or 7 years younger than us,' Hermione said, but Harry merely shrugged and said, 'so what do you reckon?'

'I don't know,' Hermione said, 'they're all pretty cocky, you can tell they've been coached by their new Headmaster.'

'Have you noticed how many of them slick back their hair?' Harry asked with a snigger, and although she disapproved a lot of the time this was one area that Hermione rarely disagreed with Harry on so she let herself chuckle. It was true, the Durmstrang boys seemed to embody Draco slightly.

Hermione yawned and looked at the time, 'Are you actually going to sit here and watch this all night?'

'Nah,' Harry replied as Hermione's yawn caught on so that he yawned too, 'I'm going to head to bed soon. I have 1st year Slytherins and Gryffindors first thing tomorrow.'

'Good luck with that,' Hermione said, she then paused as the Auror that was on duty passed close by their spot on the stairs. Hermione hadn't realised until now who it was. Seamus stopped for a moment and listened and then continued his patrol of the entrance hall.

'Seamus is the Auror guarding the goblet?' Hermione asked in amusement.

Harry nodded with a slightly evil smile, 'I had so much fun making noises and throwing things. He was convinced it was Peeves, then I did my bloody baron voice and really freaked him out.'

Hermione sniggered as she remembered the time he had impersonated the baron to frighten Peeves.

'Well if you're quite done teasing Seamus I think I'll go to bed,' Hermione said, waving her wand and causing the ice cream tub and spoons to vanish.

'That's a good idea,' Harry said with yet another yawn. They stood up carefully and hunched over. They could just make it up the marble stairs onto the grand staircase without their feet showing. Hermione smiled as they walked up the stairs, it had been a good 7 years since she had been this close to Harry under the cloak and it brought back good memories from their Hogwarts days. When they reached the grand staircase Harry took the cloak off and kissed Hermione on the cheek, 'I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow.'

'You might not, I have some work to do so I'll probably eat in my quarters, but I'll come by your office in the afternoon to go over the preparations for tonight,' Hermione called as she walked away. Harry merely gave her a small wave and started the trek up the grand staircase to the 7th floor entrance to the Headmasters tower.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: Thoughts? :P Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Goblet Chooses

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 3 - The Goblet Chooses...**

When Hermione walked into Harry's office she encountered a similar situation to the last time she had come in unexpected.

'Harry,' she called out when she walked in. She shut the door and surveyed the office. The door to his bedroom was open, but Hermione didn't dare walk in there, she didn't know what she would see.

'One minute Mione!' Harry called from the bedroom, Hermione made a face of disgust, Harry was her best friend but she hated who he had become.

She heard movement and looked up to see Sinistra leaving the bedroom, her cheeks were flushed and she looked incredibly embarrassed.

'Professor Sinistra…' Hermione said in surprise when the woman reached her at the bottom of the stairs, she had been a young teacher when Hermione was at school, but she was still a good bit older than Harry, she was probably in her mid-30's now. It didn't make much of a difference though, Hermione was pretty sure she knew why Harry was sleeping with her. She was still gorgeous with golden brown tanned skin that lasted all year round, and long brown hair, it probably helped that she had an amazing figure too.

'Hermione,' Sinistra said politely, 'it's nice to see you.'

'Sleeping with an ex pupil?' Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow towards the teacher she had gotten on well with.

'I only taught him in 1st and 2nd year,' Sinistra said faintly, attempting to defend herself.

'I thought you had a thing for Charlie Weasley,' Hermione said as Harry emerged from the bedroom once more doing his trousers up.

'I did, but…well I'm pretty sure he goes the other way,' Sinistra said slightly awkwardly.

'Trust me,' Hermione said with a small smirk, 'he doesn't.'

Sinistra gaped for a second and then quickly left the office. Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione as he sauntered down the stairs, 'you and Charlie?'

'It was a couple of months in 2002, I was working over in Romania,' Hermione said, trying to brush it off as she sat down in her chair across from his desk.

'You never told me that one,' Harry said, faintly amused but with a glint of something else.

'Yes, well, you don't need to know everything about my sex life,' Hermione said with a slight glare, 'although unfortunately I seem to know everything about yours.'

'That's because you seem to choose inconvenient times to visit,' Harry said as he sat down in the chair behind the desk and sighed, 'it's been a busy morning.'

'Has it?' Hermione asked, adding in an undertone, 'probably cause you've spent it all fucking Sinistra.'

'Not all of it, I had a class this morning,' Harry corrected and the smug air of it all was beginning to get on Hermione's nerves, she could handle it when it was every so often, but she saw Harry much more than usual at the moment and his lax attitude towards the women he was sleeping with was beginning to piss her off.

'Shut up Harry, and let's talk about what we're actually here to talk about because it's only been a few days and already I'm sick of hearing about your sex life,' Hermione said, her glare not at all playful and Harry knew not to mess with it.

'Alright,' he said, all playfulness gone from his voice, 'what's the plan for today?'

Hermione stopped glaring and started explaining, 'We'll go to the hall as usual for the feast and everything will occur as planned. You will open the feast and be a gracious host, you'll make a speech entirely on your own unless you want me to start telling all of the women who are sleeping with you about your one night stand with Neville-'

'That's low,' Harry interrupted with a slight glare of his own, 'do you know what I had to do to stop that from getting out to the press?'

'I don't and I don't want too,' Hermione said harshly, 'but I'm sick of you getting me to do your dirty work, you are the headmaster and you will do the talking tonight.'

'Fine,' Harry agreed, acting slightly like a child.

'After the feast you will announce the champions as they come out of the goblet and then we will take them into the room off of the hall and I'll explain the rules,' Hermione finished, glaring slightly less at Harry now.

Harry nodded, and the air was awkward and silent between them for a moment.

'I'm sorry Hermione,' Harry sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, 'I'm stressed right now, I hate this as much as you. This bloody tournament, I just wanted a nice peaceful first year as Headmaster, and now I'm worrying about every little thing that could go wrong.'

Hermione knew the playful front was just that, a front, but it hurt sometimes how little she saw past Harry's front, once upon a time she had been inside it, part of it, one of the few who saw who he really was every day. Years of pain had slowly being closing him off more each day.

'I'm stressed too Harry, but please can we agree to stop taking it out on each other? You're my one ally in this game of politics,' Hermione said, she knew it sounded slightly desperate but she was at the point where she didn't really care anymore. Harry nodded and walked around the desk to hug her, it helped, but Hermione still felt frustrated about the way Harry had gone about the tournament so far.

'Now that we've made that promise, you can't yell at me for what I'm about to tell you,' Hermione said as she got to her feet and began to pace the office.

'How bad is it?' Harry asked, grimacing slightly as he sat back down in his chair.

'Well, tonight all of the judges are required by the rules to be there…to announce the champions and explain the rules,' Hermione said, chewing her lip anxiously.

'So?' Harry asked, not understanding what she was implying at first.

'So, Susan will be here tonight,' Hermione said, and she watched helplessly as Harry slowly began to break apart all over again. His face fell, the twinkle in his eyes vanished and a cold look replaced it.

Harry sighed heavily and literally deflated slightly. The words that had come out of Hermione's mouth had affected him like they were a physical blow.

'Did you ever…' Harry began, a lost look in his eyes, 'did you ever find out why? Was it something I did? Or did she just leave?'

He seemed completely lost and broken and Hermione wished there was something she could do to help, but she couldn't because she didn't have the answers Harry wanted, 'No,' Hermione admitted, 'I don't see her very often anymore.'

'It's not like it matters anymore,' Harry said, his gaze stuck on the wall across from his desk.

'Are you sure you're going to be alright tonight?' Hermione asked gently, she didn't want to upset or irritate Harry but she was worried about him.

Harry nodded, 'I'll be fine…'

'Harry,' Hermione said slowly and quietly, 'if she happened to be single again and sorry about what happened would you…' she trailed off.

'No, I think it's over, we had our time and our chance and it…well it's gone,' Harry said with a deep frown on his face. He didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive Susan for what she had done, if he tried to get back into a relationship with her he'd probably always resent her, it just wouldn't be the same again.

Hermione chose that moment to change the subject which made Harry happy, 'Oh, I got a letter today from Kingsley,' she said, 'he gave me the dates of the three tasks.'

This cheered Harry up slightly, 'Oh, can you give me any hints?'

Hermione smiled as she sat back down across from him, 'Better, I can give you the dates.'

This brought a smile back to his face, 'What are they?'

'The first task will be on the 27th of November, the second task will be on the 26th of February and the final task will be on the 25th of June,' Hermione said, she smirked slightly, 'do you think you can handle sitting next to Draco for that long? Virtually a whole school year.'

'I don't mind him to be honest,' Harry said thoughtfully, 'we're quite similar in an odd way.'

'I spent so much time at Hogwarts telling you that and you completely ignored me,' Hermione said, faintly amused at her best friend.

'Hang on Hermione, speaking of Draco…I know how to piss Susan off! Pretend to be my girlfriend!' Harry said, the spark back in his eyes.

'No!' Hermione exclaimed, she wanted to make Harry happy and if it was a short prank she would, but this was different, 'she'll be here for every task and the Yule Ball Harry, we would have to pretend for a whole year.'

Harry knew Hermione was right, but it didn't mean he had to like it, 'I want to do something to show her how much better off I am without her, to show her I've moved on, and what better way to do it than pretend I'm dating someone 10 times better than her?'

Harry missed the faint blush that spread over Hermione's cheeks at his comment, he was too lost in his thoughts, his thoughts about Susan.

'Well I'm sorry Harry, but you aren't using me just to get back at your ex,' Hermione said gently, and Harry nodded, 'I know Mione, that wouldn't be fair. I'd ask Daphne, but I know she would never go along with it.'

'Why?' Hermione asked, out of curiosity more than anything else.

'She's scared of commitment, I think,' Harry said, 'it's why we make such a good pair, both of us broken beyond repair.'

'You aren't broken,' Hermione said, her voice a little frail as she made her way around the desk, 'just a little rough around the edges.'

Harry gave a bitter chuckle and let Hermione hug him, 'Maybe,' he said.

'I can think of one way I can help you out for the meeting with Susan,' Hermione said as she grabbed Harry by the arm and led him upstairs towards the bedroom. Harry chuckled, his sense of humour back as he joked about how this was inappropriate behaviour for two friends.

'You're going to help me get dressed, aren't you?' Harry asked in amusement when they walked into the bedroom.

'Yes,' Hermione said as she pulled her wand out, 'but first I'm tidying up.'

Harry never realised how skilled Hermione was at the everyday things, he knew that she was a fantastic witch of course, but he was still surprised when in 5 minutes she had the room back to its original state.

Hermione then proceeded to walk into Harry's huge wardrobe and look through his clothes, trying to find something that would make him stand out when he saw Susan. In the end she decided on a slick, serious look so she came out of the wardrobe with black trousers, a purple shirt and black robes with a silver hem.

'Are you sure it won't be too much?' Harry asked as he examined the clothes.

'It's fine,' Hermione assured him, 'but go shower first, you have time.'

'Alright,' Harry said, he didn't hesitate in stripping down to his boxers and throwing his clothes in a pile on the bed. He had no shame anymore, but Hermione wondered if this was something he only did around her, they were acquainted with each other from the time they had spent together during the war, but Hermione had always been a little more dignified than Harry. He slipped away to the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom and while he was gone Hermione tidied up some more, she changed the bed covers and folded the clothes that had been flung carelessly in the wardrobe. She sighed, Harry had always been messy, but never this bad. Ever since Susan had left he hadn't been the same, but she saw flashes of the boy she had known, and she wished they lasted longer than a few minutes.

Harry didn't know it, but Hermione put on a front too, one that he used to be able to see past, but he didn't anymore, not all of the time. She smiled at him when he emerged from the bathroom and they talked about meaningless things as she cut his hair and helped him dress, but then there was the awkward part of any moment like this. Hermione had being doing this for Harry since his first public appearance a week after the war, and ever since the accident this moment always came.

'Do you need me too?' Hermione asked and although Harry hated his injury and hated relying on people he nodded. Hermione sat down cross-legged on the floor and pulled on his socks for him, then she helped him push his feet into his shoes and tied his laces. She pushed herself up into a standing position and glanced at Harry, the shame on his face made Hermione sad, but it also confused her. He had no shame about being practically naked, but he had shame about the fact he couldn't do a few things, like tie his shoe laces.

Hermione glanced at the time, 'Harry, we still have an hour or so until the feast.'

Harry grimaced but didn't attempt to stand up, 'No Hermione…'

'Look it hasn't been bad for a while, but if I don't then it could get worse…please don't let that happen again,' Hermione said, practically begging Harry.

'It…'

'It's painful, I know, but you won't go back to St. Mungo's, and you know it will be much more painful if they do it than if I do,' Hermione said, chewing her lip and feeling guilty.

'Okay,' Harry agreed finally, he undid his shirt and winced as he let it fall onto the floor. He knew what to do, Hermione had once done this often when the injury was new and fresh. He lay down face first on the bed and clenched his teeth, waiting for the pain.

Hermione had seen the scar so many times, but it never got any easier for her, she was glad that Harry couldn't see her grimace. The scar was deep and it always looked angry even though it was over 4 years old now, it was about 60 centimetres long and stretched from his lower back to his mid-back.

Hermione took out her wand and muttered the charm she knew well, a red wave flew out of her wand and went inside Harry's skin. He had been through hell, he had gone through the cruciatus curse, he had been tortured by Lord Voldemort himself, but that was nothing compared to the spell that was to supposed to help 'heal' him. Harry gripped the pillow in his hands tightly and shouted in agony, Hermione didn't want to cry, but she always ended up shedding a few tears. She hated knowing she was putting her friend in so much pain.

The spell began to work through the muscles in Harry's back, soothing and loosening everything, she closed her eyes and felt the magic talk to her in a sense. She could have been a healer, but she didn't like seeing people in pain. The muscles in his back had been stretched so tight they felt like they might have snapped. Harry was supposed to have treatment every 6 months, but it had been over a year since Hermione had done this.

She knew the pain he was in, she had gone through it after the war when the healers thought she had done permanent damage to a muscle in her leg. It had only taken two treatments and she had never been bothered by the pain again, but Harry's injury was much more extensive. It felt like your skin was on fire, you could feel the searing, the burning, like your flesh was burning off. It wasn't of course, but that was how it felt. When cast wrong this spell was brutal, it could incinerate a person in seconds, it could cause flesh to turn black and die. Hermione had to be careful to cast it right, to keep the magic flowing and to never, _ever_, let the spell remain under Harry's skin for longer than 5 minutes, if that happened his skin would start to bubble with the intense heat of the charm.

Before the war Hermione had been squeamish about blood, and charms such as this one. Now however things were extremely different. Harry was all she really had, and if she hadn't learned to do this then he would probably be in a much worse situation now, paralysed from the waist down, according to the healers, if he hadn't gotten the right care quick enough. Luckily he had.

'Hermione,' Harry gasped, taking his hand off of the pillow and stretching it out slightly. Careful not to misdirect the spell Hermione took Harry's hand with her left one and shut her eyes again as she heard him moan in pain.

Susan had never been great at healing charms, she was into sport, she always had been, and while she had gotten by okay in school she had never been exceptional. She hadn't known the charm and she hadn't felt comfortable doing it, so the task had fallen to Hermione who had contemplated training as a healer before going into the Ministry. Harry had never wanted Susan in the room while he had his treatments, but Hermione knew that she had heard the screams of pains, she had heard Harry beg Hermione to stop the pain, and that had been enough. Hermione didn't think Susan would have been able to handle being in the room with Harry through these sessions.

After what felt like eternity Hermione's wand vibrated slightly and the second she felt that slight vibration she ended the spell. Harry had tensed up as his natural reaction to the pain, but the moment that it stopped his whole body went loose and he seemed to melt into the bed. Hermione tucked her wand away and sat down on the edge of the bed, by instinct her hand found his hair which was coated with sweat from only 5 minutes of the spell, he was breathing heavily and either didn't have the strength or willpower to push her hand away when she ran it through his wet hair.

'Better?' Hermione asked gently as Harry's body slowly began to recover. He gave a small nod, but said nothing.

'Can you sit up?' Hermione asked, still stroking Harry's hair. Again he nodded so Hermione helped him sit up and propped him up against the pillows.

'I'll be back in a minute,' she said, she knew he was still too weak to speak. The treatment took a lot out of him, but he was usually alright about half an hour after it.

Hermione made her way into the office where she threw some floo into the fireplace and said Daphne's name, the fire came to life and Hermione heard the tapping of heels across an office before she saw Daphne's face appear in the fire.

'Granger,' she said politely.

'Hi Daphne,' Hermione said, just as politely, 'I wondered if you had any pain relief potion around at the moment? I know I could ask Poppy, but she's always so low and I feel guilty for taking it from her.'

'Sure,' Daphne said, 'I'll pop through with it.'

'You can just pass it through the fire,' Hermione said quickly as Daphne's face vanished, she bit her lip, Harry would go crazy if Daphne saw him the way he was at the moment.

Hermione couldn't do anything about it though, she couldn't stop Daphne from walking through the fire or strutting towards the staircase.

'No, Daphne, don't go up there,' Hermione said desperately as she hurried up the stairs after the woman, 'he doesn't want-'

Hermione couldn't finish what she was trying to say in time, Daphne had already walked into the room.

'I brought you a pain reliever potion,' Daphne said to Harry whose eyes snapped open in shock, 'just like Granger asked, but I think you owe me an explanation as to why you need it.'

'I don't owe you anything,' Harry said under his breath, 'you're someone I have sex with every so often, not my girlfriend,' his breathing was irregular and harsh, 'get out,' he all but growled.

'You're right, I'm not your girlfriend. Who would want to date a cripple like you?' Daphne asked bitter and harsh as she threw the vial of potion onto the bed.

'Hermione,' Harry said in a dangerous tone of voice, 'get her out of my sight, _now_.'

Hermione was a fantastic witch, people always underestimated her quick spell casting however. In seconds she had levitated Daphne and pushed her back, slightly forcefully onto the landing outside the door. With her wand she shut the door and locked it, not just with alohomora, but with stronger locking charms too. Daphne made a childish noise of frustration and stormed away down the stairs.

'I'm sorry Harry,' Hermione said, 'I tried to make sure she didn't come through the floo, but I couldn't overpower her.'

Harry shook his head, still feeling weak, 'Don't worry about it,' he said, trying to force a smile and failing miserably.

'I think it's safe to say that Daphne may have been good enough for your bed, but not for your heart,' Hermione said softly as she sat down on the edge of the bed and uncorked the vial, 'here, take this.'

'Thank you,' Harry said hoarsely and he drank the contents of the entire vial in one gulp.

'How do you feel?' Hermione asked as she set about cleaning him up a little. It seemed pointless, the shower he had just had.

'Like every muscle in my body is screaming at me,' Harry replied, already sounding just a little bit brighter.

'The usual then,' Hermione joked and Harry actually chuckled.

'How long do we have until I have to make an appearance downstairs?' Harry asked, glancing at the clock on the wall.

'30 minutes, so we should leave in 15,' Hermione replied as she went into Harry's wardrobe and got him a new pair of trousers since the ones he was wearing were soaked through.

'Do you need a hand?' She asked, but Harry shook his head and got to his feet, he was a little shaky but he seemed to be in less pain. Hermione tried not to watch or hover over him as he changed his trousers and redid his shoe laces then put on his shirt again. She passed him his cloak and helped him into it and then glanced at the time.

'Ready?' She asked, and she wasn't just asking if he was physically ready for what to come, she was asking if mentally he was ready to see Susan again.

'As ready as I'll be ever be,' Harry replied, holding his arm out to Hermione who slipped her arm through it with a small smile. Together the two friends made their way down to the great hall for the Halloween feast.

* * *

'Hermione, you know how you asked me if I was ready?'

'Yes Harry?'

'I lied,' Harry said, swallowing a lump in his throat as he and Hermione walked to the front of the entrance hall to greet Susan.

Hermione glanced over at Harry and saw so many things in his eyes, longing for the woman standing on the other side of the hall, resentment towards her, and more than a little anger.

They were still arm and arm and Harry was gripping Hermione's arm so tight that she couldn't remove it even if she wanted too.

'You'll be fine Harry,' Hermione promised, gently tying to ease her arm out of his grasp. Harry loosened it and let Hermione free her arm, she slipped her hand into his instead and he sent her a small smile, a gesture that he appreciated her support.

Harry kept his eyes on the ground until they reached Susan who was leaning against the wall waiting for them. She didn't look any different to Hermione, still as beautiful as she had when she had been dating Harry. Susan had long red hair that was poker straight and flowed down to the middle of her back, she had emerald green eyes, slightly darker than Harry's. She was any mans perfect woman really.

'Harry,' Susan greeted politely, but in a monotone when the pair approached her.

Harry dropped Hermione's hand and looked up at his ex-girlfriend, 'Susan,' he said in the same tone.

'It's good to see you,' Harry said, forcing the words out of his mouth.

'Don't bullshit me Harry, you don't want me to be here at all,' Susan said, she crossed her arms over the pale blue robes she was wearing.

'You're right,' Harry said honestly, 'I've been dreading this since the moment I heard. I'd rather have Ludo Bagman back again.'

'He's in St. Mungo's with mental health issues,' Susan said with narrowed eyes.

'Exactly,' Harry said with a smile at the girl.

'Funny,' Susan remarked sarcastically.

'How's life been treating you?' Harry asked, really not caring about her life or what she had been doing recently.

'Not too bad, but it obviously hasn't done much for you. Still a skinny runt I see,' Susan said with a raised eyebrow.

'Trust me,' Hermione said with a smirk, 'you haven't seen him naked for a while, he isn't a skinny runt.'

Harry grinned at Hermione and Susan raised an eyebrow at the woman, 'Really? I'll believe that when I see it.'

'Well that's a shame, because you won't,' Harry said, the bitterness in his voice made it clear that he was still harbouring feelings for the redhead.

'No, but from what I hear most of the staff of Hogwarts do on a regular basis,' Susan said, but the dig didn't bother Harry.

'What about you? Are you still dating that woman you left me for?' Harry asked, again sounding very bitter.

Susan narrowed her eyes at Harry, 'No, we went our separate ways, if you must know.'

'Really? I'm almost sad to hear that,' Harry said sarcastically, 'did she break up with you or did you run away again?'

Susan didn't let the dig get to her, she was pretty thick skinned, 'It was a mutual agreement actually.'

'A mutual break up?' Harry asked in mock surprise, 'wow, that must be nice. Not that I'd know, I've never experienced it.'

Hermione chose this point to interject in the argument, she took a step forward and said, 'look, I know this is difficult but you have to put on a united front for the press for the duration of the tournament.'

Susan uncrossed her arms and pushed herself off of the wall, 'I can do that Hermione, he's the one who seems to struggle controlling himself.'

'Harry can control himself perfectly well,' Hermione said with a glance to her best friend, 'after all he is the responsible Headmaster of Hogwarts now.'

'Which has great pay by the way,' Harry said to Susan, 'which I would have used to buy you a nice house if you hadn't ran away.'

'I'm quite happy in my small flat thanks,' Susan said casually and Harry glared slightly at her once more.

'Come on,' Hermione said before they could fight anymore, 'we better get to the great hall, you have your announcement to make Harry.'

Harry nodded and walked towards the hall, leaving Hermione and Susan to walk a few steps behind him. The short walk to the great hall and down it to the head table was awkward and silent and felt like it took forever. Eventually they reached the head table and Harry politely told Susan to take her seat between Draco and Hermione. When everyone was seated the feast began Harry stood up and gave a brief speech, 'Happy Halloween!' he said, it felt strange, opening the feast like this. Halloween had never been a happy time for him, it was a reminder of his parent's deaths.

'At the end of the feast the champions who will compete in the Triwizard Tournament will be announced, but until then, eat, drink and have fun!' Harry said, he then sat back down and the hall became loud with chatter and the sound of the plates and cutlery chinking together.

'Do you know what you're going to say yet?' Draco asked in vague amusement from next to Harry.

'No, I never plan speeches, I come up with them on the spot,' Harry explained as he helped himself to some food.

'That much is clear,' Draco drawled and Harry rolled his eyes but didn't respond to the Slytherins jibe. Draco got bored and turned to Susan, and Harry happily spent the majority of the feast talking to Fleur about her children, and getting glared at by Daphne periodically.

'Why is Harry getting glared at by that blonde?' Susan asked as she surveyed her ex-boyfriend. The question wasn't directed at anyone, but Hermione answered it.

'Because he's spent the last few years sleeping with her and from what I witnessed I'm pretty sure he broke it off with her earlier today,' Hermione replied, she too glanced over at Harry just in time to catch him rolling his eyes at Daphne when he caught one of her glares.

'He's been sleeping with her?' Susan asked, not quite believing it.

'Apparently so,' Draco cut in, 'she was a Slytherin, in our year, her name is Daphne Greengrass.'

'I remember her a little,' Susan said as she looked at the girl, Hermione was worried the moment she saw envy in the redhead's eyes.

'Why did he break it off?' Susan asked curiously, she wasn't eating much and Hermione wondered why.

'Uh, she walked in after one of his treatments, he doesn't like people seeing him that way…you'll remember,' Hermione said, trying to keep her voice down so Draco didn't hear.

'I remember,' Susan said slightly darkly, and nothing more was said. Hermione had to hide her glare and bottle her anger, it had maybe been a little difficult for Susan, but she hadn't held his hand through it all, she hadn't stroked his hair afterwards, or calmed him down when the seizures came. That had all been Hermione, Susan didn't know the half of it.

'It's not just her either,' Draco said, taking his gaze away from Harry to look at Susan, 'remember the Astronomy teacher? Sinistra?'

Susan nodded as she thought about the woman, then her eyes widened, 'he's sleeping with her too?'

'I've seen her slipping out of his office late at night,' Draco informed Susan and Hermione rolled her eyes, 'you shouldn't be walking about the castle late at night Malfoy.'

'Who put you in charge Granger?' Draco retorted and Hermione rolled her eyes yet again and went back to her food.

'I don't believe it,' Susan said with a chuckle, 'I mean when I was dating him he was insecure and shy, and now he's sleeping his way through the staff of bloody Hogwarts.'

Hermione swallowed a harsh comment about how Susan had made Harry that way and kept her mouth shut.

Draco seemed surprise at this news, 'I didn't know you and Potter dated.'

'Yeah,' Susan said with a small smile, 'for a while.'

'A while? Try 3 years,' Hermione said, unable to avoid letting this comment slip out.

'3 years?' Draco echoed, still surprised.

Susan nodded, she looked down at her plate, 'Yeah, June '99 till July '02,' she said.

'Yeah, the _day _before Harry's birthday,' Hermione said, saying it in a perfectly neutral and polite way but with underlying annoyance. She kicked herself, she was supposed to be the one making sure that everyone was getting on, not the one causing conflict.

'How come you didn't see it all in the papers?' Susan asked, completely ignoring Hermione.

'I've lived in Europe since about a week after the final battle,' Draco explained, 'I've taught at Durmstrang since the start of the 1998 term. I get the prophet sometimes, but I'm a little out of touch with life here.'

Upon this news Susan proceeded on updating Draco on all of the big Quidditch achievements that he had missed out on in Britain. Hermione rolled her eyes and struck up a conversation with Neville who was on her other side.

'How is he?' Neville asked quietly.

'Not great,' Hermione replied, making sure Susan couldn't hear them, 'he's still in love with her.'

'I thought he might be,' Neville said as he glanced at Harry who seemed to be trying to force himself through the feast. Neville reached into his cloak and pulled out a hipflask with his initials on it, he poured some into his drink and then poured some into Hermione's.

'Firewhiskey,' He said with a wink and Hermione chuckled, 'I appreciate it.'

'Is it true about him breaking it off with Daphne?' Neville asked and Hermione smiled slightly, 'well they had a pretty big fight this morning.'

Neville only gave a small nod, but Hermione saw right through him, 'how long have you liked her for?'

Neville's face turned a faint shade of pink, but he replied, 'Merlin knows, since I arrived here pretty much, so about 4 years,' he sighed and Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, 'I'm sorry Nev.'

'Don't be,' Neville said, drinking from his firewhiskey infused pumpkin juice, 'she's much too good for me.'

'Don't put yourself down,' Hermione told him, 'no one is too good for you unless you tell yourself they are.'

'Thanks Hermione,' Neville said with a small smile, 'Harry doesn't deserve you.'

Hermione would normally have chuckled at this comment, but at the moment it hit home a little and she merely looked down, 'he doesn't deserve anyone at the moment, but he needs someone.'

'I'm glad you're here to help,' Neville said honestly, 'trying to deal with him when you're busy is tough. He only listens to you a lot of the time.'

'I miss the way he used to be Neville,' Hermione said with a sad sigh as she glanced over at Harry who was now talking to Draco and Susan.

'Who would have thought the precious chosen one would become such a player?' Draco was saying and Susan was chuckling.

'Hey you're just jealous,' Harry said to Draco, and then he winked at Sinistra who was further along the table and her cheeks turned bright pink.

'I'm not jealous,' Draco said casually, 'I sleep with people my own age.'

'Older woman are fantastic,' Harry said, just as casually and with an air of cockiness, 'you should try it sometime.'

'Wow, you really are a complete asshole,' Susan said, partly in jest and partly in surprise.

'No, I'm a guy who gets everything he wants,' Harry said simply, smirking at Draco and Susan.

Hermione turned away in disgust and only Neville saw the glint of sadness in her eyes.

'I miss who he used to be too,' Neville said in a whisper as he slipped her some more firewhiskey.

* * *

Eventually everyone finished eating and Harry got to his feet to make his speech. He caught Hermione's eye and she smiled at him, Susan caught this exchange out of the corner of her eye and frowned. Hermione had a feeling that Harry's speech might be genuine tonight, after all she had seen more of the Gryffindor boy she had known so well today than she had for a long time.

Harry made his way to the small podium at the front of the hall and took a breath before speaking.

'In a few moments the goblet of fire will make its decision,' Harry said sincerely to the eerily silent hall, 'and the champions for each school will be chosen. Once your name has come out of the goblet there is no going back, a contract has been made in your name and you must see this tournament through. I know from personal experience how difficult it is, how painful it can be, and more than anything, how terrifying it is,' Harry was speaking from the heart and Hermione couldn't keep the smile from her face.

'This tournament may be a competition, but more than anything it is a chance for you to make friends and experience a culture different to your own. Some of you may be sceptical and see these students from foreign schools as the 'enemy' but that isn't the case. I made friends when I competed in this tournament, I made 3 fantastic friends for life,' Harry paused for a breath but didn't break, he wanted to seem strong as Headmaster, 'one of those friends sits next to me as a judge in this tournament, another sends me postcards every time he plays Quidditch in a new country, but the third doesn't sit with me, or send me postcards,' Harry paused again, partly for dramatic tension and partly to pull himself together slightly, 'Cedric Diggory became one of my close friends during the time I was involved in the Triwizard Tournament, and his death deeply affected me and his other close friends. Therefore this Tournament will be named for him, in his honour.'

Harry stopped speaking momentarily and rather than a round of applause there was an awed silence which made him uneasy. He looked to Hermione and saw her wiping a tear, McGonagall even looked impressed and she gave Harry a small nod as if to say that he had done the right thing.

The hall was still silent as Harry asked Filch to bring the goblet in and everyone waited with baited breath as the goblet was wheeled to the front of the hall. You could barely hear anyone breath as everyone, the staff included, watched the goblet to see who it would choose. After a few seconds the blue flames turned red and started spitting until a slightly burned bit of paper floated out. Harry caught it quickly with his seekers instinct and unfolded it.

'The champion for Beauxbatons Academy for Magic…' Harry said, and there was an intake of breath, 'is Gabrielle Delacour!'

Fleur beamed and clapped proudly as her little sister stood up with a grin and walked over to Harry who smiled, shook her hand and said congratulations. She walked past him and entered the door off of the great hall. The Beauxbatons girls were still cheering and clapping after she was gone.

Harry turned back to the goblet as its flames turned red and spat once more. Another slip of paper flew out and again Harry deftly caught it and looked at what was written on it.

'The champion for Durmstrang Institute is…' Harry paused once more, to create tension in the room, 'Agmund Erikson!'

'Which one is he?' Hermione asked Neville in an undertone as a fairly muscular boy made his way towards Harry. He had blonde hair about the same colour as Draco's that was shoulder length and blue eyes, he was fairly attractive.

'The cocky one,' Neville whispered back, 'Malfoy's prodigy.'

Hermione sniggered at this and was pretty sure that Draco heard since he shot them both a glare shortly after.

The boy reached Harry and shook his hand then followed Gabrielle into the antechamber. Harry turned to the goblet for the final time and waited for the flames to turn red and spit, which they did. The final slip of paper flew out of the goblet and Harry caught it as quickly as he had caught the last two. He glanced down at it and announced.

'Finally…the champion for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is…' Harry announced, leaving the longest pause yet just to create suspense, 'Lacey Nott!'

Harry knew the girl well, she was a 7th year Slytherin, and he was fairly certain that she was the younger sister of Theodore Nott, who Hermione had gotten on well with when she returned to school. She stood up and made her way over to Harry from the Slytherin table with a grin on her face.

'Lacey Nott?' Hermione asked in a whisper, she was directing her question at Neville as she asked, 'as in Theodore's relation?'

'His little sister,' Draco replied, he clearly had amazing hearing because Susan was in between he and Hermione and she had talked rather quietly.

'I didn't know he had a little sister,' Hermione said as she watched as Lacey reached Harry. She had brown hair reaching the middle of her back and light green eyes, the same colour of eyes that Theodore Nott had…

As the girl walked past the head table Hermione mumbled to herself, 'She has the exact same eyes as Theo.'

'How would you know what colour Theo's eyes were?' Draco asked, looking at Hermione suspiciously.

Hermione tried to cover up her mistake, but she couldn't control the blush that spread across her cheeks, 'oh, we both came back to do our N.E.W.T's, we were fairly close.'

'You don't just remember someone's eyes because they were a friend to you,' Susan said, her eyes were narrow and focused on Hermione, 'only one pair of eyes are burned in my mind and I know why that is,' she said with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione blushed again at what Susan was implying, Harry's eyes were burned into her head, of course they were, you didn't easily forget eyes like his, and they _had _dated for 3 years.

'We kissed once or twice,' Hermione said quickly, 'neither of us had many friends when we came back to school. That's it.'

Thankfully for Hermione the feast ended there and amongst the movement of students Hermione managed to get up and scurry towards Harry without too much hassle.

'Nice speech,' she said with a proud smile as they walked towards the antechamber together.

'I don't know where it came from,' Harry admitted as he opened the door and held it for Hermione. She smiled at him just before they walked over to the three champions, 'I do, the heart.'

Harry smiled, he knew deep down that she was right, but he hadn't spoken from the heart in public like that for years now.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: Nice long chapter for ya! Hope you liked it! :D  
**


	4. The Headmasters Protege

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 4 - The Headmasters Protege  
**

Once in the antechamber Harry and Hermione found themselves waiting for Draco, Fleur and Susan to arrive. When they did a few minutes later Hermione got right into the explanation of the rules. Harry stood and pretended to listen as she went through the boring part of the whole thing. He caught Draco's eye a couple of times and gathered that the Slytherin was just as bored as he was.

'You won't find out what the first task is until the day,' Hermione was saying after about 10 minutes of drabble about what would happen in the unlikely event that one of the champions died, 'so try and prepare as best as you can, but prepare to go in blind.'

'Cheating is extremely against the rules by the way,' Harry chipped in, smirking at Fleur.

'Yes,' Hermione agreed, 'thank you Headmaster. Cheating is forbidden, the whole point is that you don't find out what the task is until you face it. The first task will be on the 27th of November. Train as much as you can until then, and your mentor will tell you more nearer the time. Your mentor is your Headmaster or Headmistress.'

The three kids seemed to have gotten it so they all left the room, but Lacey passed Harry on her way out and said, 'Thanks Professor Potter, for making me clean the hospital wing instead of banning me from entering.'

'I wouldn't want to deny you the chance of a lifetime,' Harry said, he was quite fond of the 7th year girl, 'but don't try and blow up anymore Hufflepuffs.'

'Yes sir,' Lacey said with a grin as she left the room with the other competitors. Draco and Fleur had left as well to accompany their champions back to their respective boats or carriages.

This left only Harry, Hermione and Susan in the antechamber. Susan approached Harry and said, 'Whether you believe it or not, it was good to see you again Harry,' she said honestly, 'I thought about you a lot…I'm glad to see you're okay.'

'Thanks,' Harry said because Susan was being genuine and he didn't know what else to say.

'I'm sorry, about how things ended,' Susan admitted, her eyes finding the floor, 'a note was a horrible way to do it.'

'Yeah,' Harry said, feeling like his heart was breaking all over again, 'it wasn't very pleasant.'

'I hope we'll get past this, we're going to see a lot of each other this year,' Susan said and Harry could only really nod.

'I'll see you for the first task,' Susan said as she smiled and leaned forward, she kissed him on the cheek and then left the room. Harry frowned, since his break up with Susan only Hermione had kissed him on the cheek, he didn't know why that thought struck him there and then, but it did.

'You okay?' Hermione asked as she linked her arm through Harry's.

'Yeah,' Harry said, still slightly dazed as he and Hermione left the antechamber and walked the length of the great hall in silence.

'So we were sort of right,' Hermione said with a smile, 'Gabrielle was Beauxbatons champion.'

'I'm not surprised, but I think she's a little bit more…genuine than Fleur,' Harry said thoughtfully, 'I know she's different when you get to know her, but she seemed quite false at first.'

'Maybe it was her way of seeming strong as a champion,' Hermione suggested and Harry hummed thoughtfully at this idea.

'You were wrong about Hogwarts, you were certain that it wouldn't be a Slytherin,' Hermione said, smirking slightly at Harry as they walked through the entrance hall together.

'Lacey Nott is an exception,' Harry admitted.

'What's she like?' Hermione said, thinking of the age gap between her and her older brother. There must have been about a 7 year age gap between them.

'She's a good kid,' Harry said with a fond smile, 'she reminds me of you actually. She's incredibly smart, gets the highest grades in the year, and her spell casting is not only accurate but extremely fast. She duels like someone who's been through a war,' he shook his head, 'she's just amazing.'

'You think I'm amazing?' Hermione asked, smiling as they reached the marble stairs.

Harry looked at Hermione with a slight frown, 'Why do you need to ask?' he asked in confusion, 'Hermione, you are the brightest witch I know, you're fantastic.'

Hermione beamed, she tried hard but hearing compliments like that always made her smile.

'Sounds like she's your favourite student,' Hermione said with a smile and Harry chuckled, 'she's sort of my prodigy,' he admitted sheepishly, 'she loves DADA, it's her best class and Merlin knows she's good at it.'

They reached the top of the staircase where Harry and Hermione went their separate ways, 'She's the way I imagine any daughter of mine would have been if…' he swallowed a lump in his throat and looked down at the ground for a moment, 'if Susan and I had worked out,' he finished.

Hermione nodded, she looked sad, or sympathetic, Harry couldn't quite work out which it was, 'then I hope she wins, for Hogwarts, and for you.'

'Yeah, so do I,' Harry said with a sad sort of smile.

'Night Harry,' Hermione said as she kissed Harry on the cheek.

'Night Hermione,' Harry said as he walked towards his office, that kiss on the cheek took him back to Hermione, and to Susan. Why had it felt so wrong when Susan had kissed him? He sighed, either he wasn't over her as much as he wanted to believe or he was completely over her, if only he knew which one it was.

* * *

Susan didn't have much to do now that the tournament was underway. She was mostly working through paperwork and she found it very tedious. She hadn't been able to concentrate much that day, after seeing Harry the night before. She had a lot on her mind.

'Hey,' a familiar voice said as Ernie popped his head through the door.

Susan smiled, feeling a little better already for having company, she glanced at the time, 'Aren't you supposed to be working?'

'Free period,' Ernie said as he walked into the room holding a brown paper bag, 'I brought burgers.'

'Aw Ern, you know me so well,' Susan said with a grin as he sat down across from her.

Ernie chuckled and handed her a burger from the bag then pulled one out for himself, 'How was last night?'

'You were there, I imagine you saw most of it,' Susan said with a sigh as she bit into the burger.

'I teach Ancient Runes, they seat me at the opposite end of the table from the important people,' Ernie said, earning a chuckle from Susan.

'I did notice that you didn't eat though,' Ernie said and Susan shrugged, 'I wasn't particularly hungry,' she admitted.

'I wish they had sat me next to you,' Susan said with a sigh, 'I'm going to be stuck between Malfoy and Hermione every time I have to go to that bloody school.'

'I thought you and Hermione got on?' Ernie asked through a mouthful of burger.

'We did,' Susan said, 'when Harry and I were together, and you and Hermione were together it was different. After you broke up she started spending practically all of her lunches with Harry, he rarely came by my office for lunch.'

Ernie gave Susan an apologetic look, 'I'm sorry Susan, that probably was my fault. She used to spend most lunch breaks with me.'

'Don't be sorry Ernie,' Susan said, shaking her head, 'I never saw her after the break up and now she's as pissed with me as Harry is.'

'I don't know why, it's not like you broke up with her,' Ernie said with a chuckle.

'She's protective of him, she was always that way, with Harry and Ron, even when we were in school,' Susan said thoughtfully.

'Well when you've been through what those three have gone through together can you blame her?' Ernie asked gently.

'No, I guess I can't,' Susan said honestly, because she couldn't. Harry and Hermione had gone to hell together and come back from it alive, nobody could compete with a friendship like that.

'Don't get so down about it,' Ernie said, 'you don't have to see Harry again until the end of November, I see Hermione every bloody day.'

Susan smiled at that, it was true, 'I guess,' she said, finishing her burger and changing the subject to the champions that had been chosen by the goblet the night before.

* * *

The day after Ernie had treated Susan to burgers, she had decided to return the favour. She hadn't been busy so she went out and bought sandwiches and doughnuts and apparated to Hogwarts, hoping to catch him in his office for lunch. Susan walked up the path quickly, luckily nobody was around, she glanced at the time, she shouldn't bump into anyone. Most teachers would still be in their 4th period class, but Susan knew Ernie had a free period again.

She got through the school without too much trouble until she reached the 2nd floor where Ernie's office was. She glanced at the entrance to the DADA tower where traditionally the DADA classroom, office and the teacher's quarters were. Harry wouldn't sleep there anymore though, he would sleep in the Headmaster's tower now. She sighed and continued along the corridor, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the other person in the corridor until she walked into him.

'Oh,' Susan said as she looked up at the person she had bumped into, 'I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry.'

Draco Malfoy looked a little startled but he smiled, 'Don't worry about it,' he said, 'I shouldn't have been standing here spying.'

'Who are you spying on?' Susan asked, following Draco's line of sight. He pointed into a classroom on the other side of the corridor that had been disused when they were in Hogwarts. The door was open enough for Susan to see that it was a Defence against the Dark Arts class, and there was more than one person teaching inside it.

'Why is she in his class?' Susan asked with a frown.

'Oh, she's helping him with his boggart class apparently,' Draco said, vaguely amused.

'Is that a euphemism?' Susan asked with a chuckle.

'Merlin knows,' Draco said, shaking his head, 'and I don't want that image.'

Susan chuckled once more and leant against the wall next to Draco.

'They spend a lot of time together,' Draco said, and Susan frowned a little, wondering why Draco was even bothered.

'Yeah, haven't they always?' Susan said, only a little bit of bitterness coming through into her voice.

'True, but they usually had Weasel trailing along with them,' Draco said, he wrinkled his nose, 'what happened to him anyway?'

'Nothing really,' Susan replied thoughtfully, 'he got scouted by the Chudley Cannons and caught his big break. When he isn't training or playing for England he's training or playing for the cannons. They're still friends, but he isn't around much.'

'Who would have thought Weasel would have been the most successful out of those three,' Draco scoffed, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

'Oh I don't know,' Susan said, 'maybe he's the international Quidditch player, but then you have Hermione, head of her department before she's 30, and Harry, the youngest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. I'd say that's pretty successful.'

'Yes, but despite all of that Grangers still an insufferable know-it-all and Potter will always be scarhead to me,' Draco said as he smirked at Susan.

'I always thought you only called Hermione that because you liked her secretly,' Susan said with a smirk right back at the ex-Slytherin.

Draco scoffed once more, 'Granger? Come on, I have taste.'

'So, you did like her then,' Susan said, seeing through the façade.

'No, she didn't do really do it for me. I prefer redheads,' Draco said, glancing suggestively at Susan.

'So that's why you insulted Ginny Weasley,' Susan said in a tone of mock realisation.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'I didn't think Hufflepuffs were such smart arses.'

'Hufflepuffs are amazing,' Susan said, only somewhat suggestively, 'you just have to get to our core to realise it,' with that she strutted off in the direction of Ernie's office, leaving Draco Malfoy gaping in her wake.

* * *

It was Friday, 5 days after the champions had been announced, and Harry was sitting in his office at 6pm waiting for a knock on the door.

He glanced at the small amount of notes he had taken, he had done it because Hermione advised him too, but he didn't need them. He worked best on instinct.

_Knock, knock._

'Come in,' Harry called and the door was pushed open. Lacey Nott walked in with a smile on her face, 'Hey Professor Potter,' she said cheerily.

'Evening Miss. Nott,' Harry said as he told her to take a seat.

Lacey did as asked and sat down across from him, she looked at him expectantly.

'You're too happy for a Slytherin,' Harry observed, the girl was always smiling.

Lacey laughed, 'I get told that I should have been a Ravenclaw a lot by my brother,' she said.

'How is your brother?' Harry asked, and he genuinely meant it, 'we went to Hogwarts together.'

'He's good,' Lacey said, still smiling, 'he's got two little boys now.'

'Tell him congratulations from me,' Harry said, smiling back at the girl.

She nodded, 'I will.'

'So, today we are supposed to talk about your strengths and weaknesses,' Harry said, not paying attention to the notes on his desk, 'but I think I've got that covered already.'

Lacey leaned back in her chair, 'Okay, try me.'

Harry smiled, he liked this kid, she reminded him in different ways of himself, Susan, and most of all Hermione.

'Strengths, Defence against the Dark Arts, you can duel, you know your way around almost every creature in the forbidden forest,' Harry began, 'you ace potions, you know a good potion from a bad one, that kind of logic could save your life in this tournament.'

Lacey was nodding as Harry continued, 'you've got a good enough grasp on charms to know what to use depending on the task, and I know from what Professor Longbottom tells me that your knowledge of plants is beaten only by his. That's another one that could come in very handy in the tournament.'

'Is that all?' Lacey asked, cocking her head at the Headmaster.

'You've got a good enough grasp of Ancient Runes to translate most scripts, your Arithmancy is good enough to help you out with logic puzzles or deciphering a code,' Harry added, Hermione didn't think he was much of a Headmaster but he knew his students well, 'this one might sound irrelevant, but it isn't. You're a fantastic flier, you are without a shadow of a doubt the best female seeker Hogwarts has seen for a long time.'

'And weaknesses?' Lacey asked, surprised by how well the Headmaster knew her.

'Well, you don't have many, but the big one that could give you trouble is Transfiguration,' Harry said, he felt guilty as Lacey's face fell, 'Professor McGonagall tells me that you're an average student in her class, but let me tell you a secret,' Harry said, leaning forward slightly, 'I could never do Transfiguration at Hogwarts, and I won the tournament _and _killed the most powerful wizard of all time. So don't tell Professor McGonagall but the subject isn't _that _important, the only thing you have to be good at is disguising yourself with Transfiguration, and I think we both know you can do that.'

Lacey grinned, Harry often caught her wandering the corridors late at night with her skin the same colour as the stone walls so she wouldn't be seen, but he always caught her. Yet, Harry never punished her, he just laughed and told her to get back to her dormitory.

'What about Divination?' Lacey asked, she bit her lip, very similar to how Hermione did when she was nervous, 'I've never taken it, and I only took Astronomy in 1st and 2nd year.'

'Divination is the most useless subject in this school,' Harry said loosely, 'the only reason it's still taught here is because I owe a lot to Professor Trelawney, so don't worry about that. Can you work out which way is North without a compass in the dark?'

'Well yeah, I could just use a four-point charm,' Lacey said as if this were obvious, and Harry smiled slightly, there were definitely flashes of Hermione in Lacey.

'What if you didn't have your wand? Could you work out which way North was by the stars?' Harry asked and Lacey nodded, 'I remember enough to do that.'

'Then that's probably all you'll need,' Harry said, 'so that leaves History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures.'

'I don't see how History of Magic will be useful,' Lacey said sceptically.

'Don't think that way,' Harry said in a warning tone of voice, 'everything you've learned at Hogwarts will be useful in this tournament. You need to know the background of the kind of creatures you run into, what would you do if you were given a riddle about one of the goblin rebellions?'

'Apart from snore?' Lacey asked, making Harry smirk, 'don't be smart about it.'

'Sorry Professor,' Lacey said apologetically.

'It's also useful to know about the history of the tournament so you can work out if there is a pattern to any of the tasks, it might give you a better idea of what to expect,' Harry added and Lacey nodded.

'So, Care of Magical Creatures?'

'I'm okay, I took it in 3rd and 4th year,' Lacey replied.

'As long as you know how to respect and treat creatures such as centaurs, hippogriffs and unicorns then you should be okay,' Harry said, smiling at the Slytherin girl, 'I think you've got this covered.'

'So what do I do now?' Lacey asked.

'Well in a week the weighing of the wands will take place,' Harry said to the girl, 'it's just to check your wand is okay and it won't malfunction at any point in the tournament. On the same day a reporter will interview you for the prophet and probably take a few pictures. How do you feel about the press?'

Lacey shrugged, 'They are a necessary evil,' she said simply.

Harry grinned, 'I like your attitude, it's perfect for this tournament.'

'What happens after the weighing of the wands?' Lacey asked, smiling from Harry's previous comment.

'You train, you are supposed to do it on your own but I had help from my friends. Read up on areas you think you're weak on, and owl me if you need any help,' Harry said simply and Lacey nodded, 'Train, read, owl you, got it.'

Harry was still smiling as he told Lacey she was free to go and saw her out of his office. With her gone he locked the door and sat down at his desk to do some marking.

* * *

Sometime after midnight the fire in Harry's office roared to life and he walked over to it, he hunched down and saw Daphne's face in the fire.

'Hey,' she said sheepishly, 'can I come through?'

'Sure,' Harry replied, not particularly bothered about Daphne coming through, she was the one who had spent the last week glaring at him. He stepped back from the fireplace and a few seconds later she materialised in front of him.

She wasn't in her work clothes, she rarely was when she came by this late at night. Instead she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and an old Slytherin jumper.

'Hey,' Harry said as he leant against his desk and waited for her to speak. She clearly had something on her mind.

'I'm sorry,' Daphne said after a moment of awkwardness, 'I shouldn't have barged in the other day.'

'Apology accepted,' Harry said simply.

Daphne walked forward and dropped a pile of parchment on his desk, 'the results of the 7th year test paper for the N.E.W.T,' she explained as she sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

'Look at Lacey's,' Daphne added and Harry looked through the pile for her name, he found it and whistled when he looked at the mark on the front of the paper, '99.4%'.

'She lost the 0.6% for spelling one word incorrectly,' Daphne said, just as impressed as Harry, 'that girl is amazing.'

'She got 99.6% in my mock N.E.W.T for Defence,' Harry told Daphne, 'and she only lost the 0.4% because one of her answers was too long.'

Daphne shook her head in disbelief, 'When we were at school I was one of the best in Potions and my highest mark was 97%.'

'I got 100% in my Defence N.E.W.T,' Harry admitted.

'Well, that's hardly surprising,' Daphne said with a chuckle.

'She reminds me of Hermione,' Harry confided to Daphne, 'Lacey Nott...she's just a little more relaxed, but her academic achievements,' he shook his head, 'she might beat Hermione's top scores at this rate.'

'What are her top scores?' Daphne asked curiously.

'She got 99.8% or over in everything apart from Defence, she only got 91% for that,' Harry told Daphne who laughed at the fact Harry had said 'only 91%'.

'Do you want a drink?' Harry asked as he poured himself a small glass of firewhiskey.

'Sure,' Daphne said, accepting the glass Harry handed her.

'Cheers, to Hogwarts having a fantastic champion,' Harry said as he chinked his glass against Daphne's.

'Does she have any big weaknesses that the others might try and exploit?' Daphne asked.

'Her transfiguration isn't great, I was going to ask you to coach her,' Harry admitted.

'Me? Surely Hermione is a better option,' Daphne said, surprised that Harry was asking her.

'Maybe, but I want you to do it,' Harry said simply, 'you're her head of house and I'm the Headmaster, together we'll do a good job of coaching her.'

'You realise coaching a champion is cheating, and that cheating is against the rules, don't you?' Daphne asked in amusement.

'Cheating is a traditional part of the tournament Daphne, that's another reason I didn't ask Hermione to do it,' Harry said with a smirk.

Daphne laughed at this, and then caught the glint in Harry's eye that she knew well.

'Do you want to move this conversation to the bedroom?'

'Definitely.'

* * *

A week passed, and the following Thursday it was time for the weighing of the wands. Harry woke up slightly earlier than usual that morning, he yawned as he got out of bed. He heard the shower in the bathroom and assumed Daphne was using it, she didn't stay the night often but as she hadn't shown up in his office until 5am that morning it had made sense for her to stay. Harry dressed and made his way down to his office. He had been sitting down for 5 minutes when Hermione walked into the room.

'Hey,' she said brightly as she dropped onto the seat across from him, 'are you remembering that the weighing of the wands is today?'

'I am,' Harry said, 'but I don't know what it has to do with me. Dumbledore wasn't there when I was a champion.'

'Are you sure?' Hermione asked with a frown, 'traditionally the champions are pictured with their mentors for the press release.'

'Maybe he was,' Harry said with a sigh, 'I don't remember it all that well.'

'It's at 3 today,' Hermione told him, 'it was going to be in the staff room, but it's a bit too public, so it's in the disused classroom on the 3rd floor, the big stone one.'

'Where the Mirror of Erised used to be,' Harry murmured under his breath and Hermione nodded.

'Harry,' a familiar voice called from the open door of the bedroom. Hermione's eyes narrowed when she heard it, and Harry cringed a little.

'Yeah?' Harry called up the stairs.

'Do you know where my spare work robes are?'

'She has spare clothes in your bedroom?' Hermione hissed.

Harry frowned at Hermione, 'she keeps them just in case she stays the night, it's not a big deal,' he said as he made his way up the stairs into the bedroom. There was some murmuring that Hermione couldn't make out and then Harry returned, sitting down in his chair and getting glared at by Hermione.

'So, you were saying about the weighing of the wands?' Harry said, trying to get back on track.

'I was done,' Hermione said, 'I'll see you there,' she got to her feet and left the office, leaving Harry frowning and wondering what he had done wrong this time.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: I know its still angsty, and Harry's still an ass, but it will get better I swear! Hope your all still enjoying it anyway!  
**


	5. The Weighing of the Wands

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 5 - The Weighing of the Wands**

When Harry walked into the disused classroom that was being used for the weighing of the wands he arrived at 3pm on the dot only to find that he was the last one there. He got glared at by Hermione who was standing at the other side of the room with Susan, Harry hadn't even known that Susan was going to be here today.

He made his way over to Draco and leant against the wall next to him.

'Why aren't you with Granger like you usually are?' Draco asked in a drawl.

'She's pissed off with me,' Harry said casually as Gabrielle's wand was examined.

'What did you do this time Potter?' Draco asked, and Harry rolled his eyes, the other man still insisted on calling him, and Hermione, by their second names.

'I don't know, she got really pissed this morning when she found out Daphne has a spare set of work robes in my quarters,' Harry said with a shrug.

'Daphne has a spare set of work robes in your quarters?' Draco asked in disbelief.

'Yeah,' Harry said with a frown, 'so?'

'So that's a big deal,' Draco said as if this was obvious, 'that's commitment to a girl.'

'No it's not,' Harry argued, 'it's common sense, sometimes she turns up in my office at 5am in the morning, it just makes sense.'

'Does she ever stay the night?' Draco asked, and when Harry nodded the former Slytherin shook his head.

'That's dangerous Potter, she probably thinks you're in love with her or something,' Draco warned him.

'No she doesn't,' Harry said, the idea was just ridiculous after all.

Harry and Draco stood on the side-lines and watched as the wands were weighed. Harry wasn't paying much attention until the man examining the wands said what the core and wood of Lacey's wand was.

'Interesting,' He said, he was new, Ollivander was far too weak to do this in his old age, 'holly with a core of dragon heartstring. An interesting combination.'

'It's always worked fine for me,' Lacey said, not knowing if the man was insulting her wand or not.

'Oh yes, with a powerful user this wand would be more than effective,' the man said, examining it thoroughly and then handing it back to Lacey.

Harry had to be nudged a few times by Draco to come back to the real world after that, he was lost in thoughts. Lacey's wand had been the catalyst for something in his head, her wand was made from the same wood as his, and the same core as Hermione's, and she reminded him in different ways of them both. It was a little spooky at times.

'Harry,' Hermione said harshly, 'it's time for the pictures.'

Harry glanced over at where a photographer was setting up and groaned when he saw a familiar woman walk into the room. She grinned, and strutted over to Harry.

'Pleasure to see you again Harry,' Rita Skeeter said, 'I very much enjoyed our last encounter,' she winked at him and strutted back over to her photographer.

'_What _was that?' Hermione asked, staring at Harry in surprise.

'Nothing,' Harry replied, far too quickly, Hermione narrowed her eyes, 'You aren't getting away with it that easily.'

Harry glanced around the room and once he was satisfied that everyone was far enough away to not be able to hear him he whispered to Hermione, 'Look I told you I had to go to extreme measures to stop that story about me and Neville getting out.'

Hermione's jaw dropped at this, and then her face formed an expression of disgust, with slight amusement, 'you _slept _with Rita Skeeter?' she asked in a whisper.

'Yes, and I would like to forget it ever happened, thank you very much,' Harry said, his cheeks a faint colour of pink as he walked over to where Lacey was sitting. He was very aware of Hermione sniggering as she sat down at the other side of the room to make sure the interviews were handled properly.

'I think I'll go in alphabetical order,' Skeeter said, sitting down in front of Gabrielle because in the order of the schools Beauxbatons came first.

She asked some basic questions and then got down to the stuff that the public would really love to hear about.

'So Miss. Delacour, do you have a boyfriend back in France?'

'No,' Gabrielle answered with her winning smile, 'I'm single.'

'I'm sure you won't be if you win the tournament,' Skeeter said and Gabrielle chuckled, it was clear she was doing exactly what Fleur had told her to do, appeal to the public. That was exactly what the Ministry wanted, the whole point of this bloody tournament was for publicity reasons.

'How do you feel,' Rita Skeeter in that voice she used that irritated Harry, 'about the fact that the last champion from Beauxbatons was your sister? Do you feel a lot of pressure?'

'A little,' Gabrielle admitted, 'but I see it more as a challenge to be better than she was.'

Fleur chuckled at this.

'Is it difficult, having your sister as your mentor?' Skeeter asked.

'Sometimes, we argue about certain things, but most of the time it's fun because we get on so well,' Gabrielle replied, perfect answers, perfect smile. She would be the public's favourite.

'The last time this tournament took place you were one of the captives used in a task to taunt your sister. Is it strange coming back now as a champion?'

'It's very different,' Gabrielle admitted, she laughed, 'this time I'll be the centre of attention instead of the poor little girl though, so I'm grateful for that.'

'Finally then,' Skeeter said, winking at Harry, 'you were saved by then champion, and now Headmaster, Harry Potter, when you were a captive in the last tournament. Do you still feel grateful towards him for that?'

Gabrielle's cheeks tinged pink and Harry was certain that Skeeter's magic quill picked up on that, she replied, 'Of course I am. He was very brave, and I'm very grateful. Since then however we've seen each other a lot more and more than anything I'm grateful to be able to call him a friend.'

'Thank you Miss. Delacour,' Skeeter said as she moved on to the Durmstrang champion, Agmund Erickson. She sat down across from him and her notepad magically flipped on to the next page.

'Good afternoon Mr. Erickson,' Skeeter said as she shook his hand. She asked the boring questions, and then like Gabrielle got down to the ones the public really wanted the answers too.

'So, do you have a girlfriend back home?'

'I do,' Agmund said with a smile, 'we've been dating for 2 years now.'

'And do you think you'll be a magnet for the ladies in this tournament?' Skeeter asked, eying up the boy like a piece of meat. It made Harry scoff.

'I don't know,' Agmund said slightly awkwardly.

'What do you think of the cheating that traditionally happens in the tournament?' Skeeter asked and after a pointed look from Draco, the boy answered, 'oh I know some people say it's a traditional part of the tournament, but I think this year will be different, I think it will be very fair.'

'And do you think you can win this tournament?'

'Definitely,' Agmund said confidently, 'if I play to my strengths I'll have a good chance.'

'Do you want to share your strengths with us?' Skeeter asked, flirting with the 17 year old boy. Harry could see that Draco seemed to be just as disgusted as he was with this behaviour.

'No,' Agmund said, he smirked and looked very like Draco, 'I have to keep my secrets just that, secret.'

'I understand,' Skeeter said, 'Finally, what do you think of having Professor Malfoy as your mentor? Is he a good Headmaster?'

'He's an excellent Headmaster,' Agmund said, and it sounded as if he actually meant it, 'he treats all of his students equally and he's an inspiration. I feel honoured to have him as my mentor.'

Draco smiled at the boy and then Skeeter moved on to the final champion, Lacey. Harry was hovering protectively, just like the other mentors had done for their champions.

'Good afternoon Miss. Nott,' Skeeter said, as she sat down across from her. She shook Lacey's hand and started asking questions straight away.

'How do you feel about becoming a champion?'

'Excited,' Lacey replied, keeping in mind something Harry had whispered to her while the other two champions were being interviewed, he had told her to smile and be happy, but not to do it too much or it could be seen as a weakness, 'it's a big honour to be able to compete for Hogwarts.'

'Do you feel a lot of pressure because of what happened to Cedric Diggory in the last tournament?' Skeeter asked.

'I suppose I do a little,' Lacey answered honestly, 'but this tournament is to honour Cedric Diggory so I feel like I've been given a very special opportunity to do that.'

'Does that mean you think you can win?'

'Of course I think I can win,' Lacey replied, 'I would never have put my name in the goblet of fire if I hadn't thought I could win.'

Harry was smiling as he watched from the side-lines, she was doing really well and he was extremely impressed.

'How do you think your brother Theodore Nott will feel about you being champion?'

'He's really happy for me,' Lacey said with a smile, 'he was excited when I wrote him the news.'

'Do you have a good relationship with him?'

'We're great friends,' Lacey said, still smiling, 'our Mother died when I was young and our Father was fairly old so we always got on well.'

'Do you know that you're the first Slytherin to be chosen as champion since the 16th century?'

'I didn't,' Lacey lied, because she had been reading up on the history of the tournament so she did know this, but like the Durmstrang champion she didn't want to give away any of her secrets, 'but that's pretty cool.'

'Are you proud to be doing this for your house?'

'I am, but I'm more proud to be doing it for my school rather than my house,' Lacey said and Harry gave her a nod in the background to let her know that she was doing the right thing.

'Does it make you feel more confident having the previous winner as your mentor?' Skeeter asked, Harry knew it was about time for her to get onto asking questions about him, she always did.

'Not really,' Lacey replied, 'it's not like he can help me anyway because it's against the rules.'

'Is he a good Headmaster?'

Harry narrowed his eyes at Skeeter, was she trying to ruin his reputation already?

'He's a great Headmaster. Everyone thinks he won't be strict because he's young, but he is, and he really pushes us to do the best we can. I wish he'd become Headmaster before my last year of school.'

Harry grinned at Lacey, and mouthed, 'good answer'.

'One more question then,' Skeeter said, and Harry could tell from the look in her eye that she was planning something.

'Can you comment on the rumours that the Headmaster is having affairs with members of his staff?'

The only people who heard the question were Lacey, Hermione and Harry, but the reaction it caused to those three people were astounding.

'Don't you dare make accusations like that about Harry,' Hermione said in an undertone as she stepped forward, 'they are rumours, nothing more.'

'Don't try and ruin my reputation just because we ruined yours Skeeter,' Harry said with narrowed eyes at the woman.

Lacey watched all of this going on and said, 'well I can't comment because there is nothing to comment on.'

Skeeter looked pissed and strutted away to have a word with the photographer. Harry smiled at Lacey, 'well done, you did great. Go get ready for the pictures, I'll be with you in a second.'

'Thanks Mione,' Harry whispered to his friend when they had a moment alone.

'Stop being such an idiot about it Harry unless you want to lose your job,' she warned him and Harry nodded as he accompanied Lacey to where the photographer was assembling the three champions. The next picture included the mentors so Harry stood behind Lacey and smiled for the camera, he hated this, he hated the press. Next came the individual photographs, Harry and Lacey waited silently as Gabrielle's individual and mentor photos were taken, and then as Agmund went through the process.

Finally it was Lacey's turn and in a few minutes it was over and everyone was free to go, just as the bell rang to signify the end of classes.

'I'll owl you nearer the first task,' Harry said to Lacey as everyone left the room, 'to prepare you as much as I can.'

'Okay, thanks Professor Potter,' Lacey said as she left the room.

Harry sighed and glanced at the time, Hermione fell into step next to him, 'I'm skipping dinner,' Harry informed her, 'I'll eat in my office.'

'Why?' She asked.

'I want a drink after that,' Harry admitted and Hermione laughed out loud, 'I know how you feel.'

'Come up to my office after dinner,' he said as they reached the grand staircase where they would part ways, 'I've still got that bottle of firewhiskey Ron gave me for my birthday.'

'Okay,' Hermione said, she smiled and walked away in the direction of the great hall. Harry began climbing the stairs back up to his office, after dealing with Rita Skeeter he always needed a stiff drink.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

'Come in!' Harry called from his desk, he had a glass of firewhiskey next to him and he was marking some 1st year tests.

Hermione walked in and smiled at him, 'Hey.'

'You never knock,' Harry said, slightly confused, 'you've never knocked on my office door in the history of me working at Hogwarts.'

Hermione shrugged and said, 'when your office was in the Defence classroom there was a separate entrance to your bedroom…'

'Oh,' Harry said, realising that she meant she was sick of walking in on him with Daphne, or Sinistra.

Harry poured Hermione a drink and they talked about little things, like what Ron had said in his last letter, and when they thought he might be back. Hermione was very easy to get drunk, and to begin with Harry wasn't trying to get her so, but then he realised that if she had one drink too many she might tell him about the 1st task, and then he could tip Lacey off.

He didn't often get a night like this with Hermione where they could just have a drink, have a laugh and forget the world, and Harry hadn't realised how much he had missed it until she got up and turned his radio on.

'Merlin you're so boring Harry,' Hermione chuckled as she flicked through his saved channels, 'do you have anything that isn't the news or Quidditch?'

'Yes, I do,' Harry said, standing up and leaning over, he pressed a button on the radio and it turned to a music channel with some sort of country-rock music playing.

'Who sings this?' Hermione asked, she didn't recognise it.

'A new band, they're sort of like the Weird Sisters but a little less heavy,' Harry said, and he was surprised when Hermione said, 'I like it, let's dance.'

They had danced together a few times, one of those times had been at Bill and Fleur's wedding. They had danced together a lot when they were living in the tent during the war, it had kept Hermione going with Ron gone. After that there was the odd occasion, like the Ministry Balls that they were obliged to attend as war heroes.

Harry didn't get tipsy, or drunk, as fast as Hermione but he let himself go a little as he danced around the office with her, spinning her and dipping her. He hadn't seen her laugh so much for a long time.

The song changed to a slower number and by instinct Harry pulled Hermione closer and let her catch her breath from all of the fast dancing.

'That was fun,' she beamed, 'when was the last time we danced?'

'The Ministry Ball, for the millennium,' Harry replied, smiling at her as they moved slowly around the office.

'That long? Merlin, life goes by so quick,' Hermione said, she seemed sad about this.

'We're getting older Mione,' Harry sighed, 'every year goes by faster.'

They were quiet for a moment as they both listened to the music.

'Harry, I miss you,' Hermione said as she buried her head in his shoulder, 'I miss the Harry I went to school with.'

'He's still here,' Harry said to Hermione, not understanding why she was sad.

'No he isn't,' Hermione said, looking up at her friend, 'you changed after Susan left, and I blame her for it. I really do,' she had tears in her eyes but Hermione, drunk or otherwise, wouldn't let them spill, 'I blame her for taking the Harry I knew away.'

'Hermione,' Harry said, he stopped dancing to look at her properly, 'I might have changed a little, but I'm still the Harry you knew.'

'Sometimes,' Hermione said, looking at Harry mournfully, 'sometimes I see flashes of that guy, but most of the time you're just an asshole.'

'You think I'm an asshole?' Harry asked, he sounded hurt.

'Right now, no,' Hermione said honestly, she bit her lip, 'but when you're the cocky idiot who fucks every girl who comes his way without bothering how they feel, or how other people feel about it yes, I think you're an asshole.'

The hurt in Harry's eyes would have been more noticeable to Hermione had she been sober, but she didn't quite catch it.

'You're my best friend Harry, but I hate who you've become,' Hermione said, falling into Harry's arms. He held her tight, and frowned, his best friend, the person who had been with him through everything thought he was an asshole.

'I'm sorry,' he said sincerely as he held Hermione, 'I really am Hermione.'

'Stay like this,' Hermione practically begged as she pulled away from the hug, 'this is the Harry I knew, so just stay like this, even if its just for tonight.'

'I will,' Harry said, and he meant it. The song changed to an upbeat song again and Hermione drew him in to dance, it was as if the conversation they had just had was forgotten to Hermione. No matter how hard he tried however Harry couldn't forget it.

They danced a little more and then Hermione needed to sit down, and Harry thought it was the perfect moment to ask her about the task.

'So Hermione, can you give me any hints about the 1st task yet?' Harry asked as he sat her down on his chair and leant against his desk.

'Oh!' Hermione said, the alcohol making her bubbly and happy now, 'I can tell you what it is!'

'I thought that was against the rules,' Harry teased and Hermione grinned, 'I break the rules sometimes,' she said, it was almost suggestive and it threw Harry for a moment.

'It's the forest, with creatures, and stuff, and a mirror, and a clue, oh and centaurs!' Hermione said all of this very quickly, but it gave Harry a basis of the 1st task which was more than he had before.

The song on the radio changed and Hermione jumped up saying, 'I love this song!' and then she promptly passed out and Harry was fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground. He shook his head in amusement as he carried her up the stairs and lay her down in his bed. He made sure she would be warm enough then turned out the light and went back to his office to sleep on the sofa.

* * *

Hermione woke up and frowned, the light coming in was different from the light that shone through her window in her quarters on the third floor. She opened her eyes and sat up, her head was spinning and she felt like she might throw up. It took her a second to get her bearings but then she recognised the ornate room and swore loudly.

'Fuck!'

At this point Harry walked out of the bathroom with only a towel to cover his dignity.

'What have I done this time?' Harry asked, surveying Hermione in amusement.

'Harry…why I am in your bed?' Hermione asked slowly, a look of horror spreading across her face.

'Do you honestly not remember any of it?' Harry asked in surprise.

Hermione's eyes widened, 'I don't remember anything,' she said panic stricken, 'what happened?'

'Well it was magical Hermione, that moment when we were dancing together and then you leaned closer towards me and-'

Hermione was gaping at him, holding her breath.

'-oh yeah, then you fainted,' Harry said, he grinned at her and walked into the wardrobe. She breathed a sigh of relief.

'How's the hangover by the way?' Harry asked as from the wardrobe.

'I feel like I'm going to throw up and my heads going to explode,' Hermione said with a groan.

'Well,' Harry said, sticking his head out of the wardrobe, 'I have warned you about what happens when you get near firewhiskey.'

Hermione frowned, Harry was acting a lot more like he had before Susan had broken up with him, 'Are _you _okay?'

'I'm fine,' Harry said with a frown as he walked out of the wardrobe holding blue robes and wearing only his boxers, yet again, 'I wasn't the one who drank half a bottle of firewhiskey last night. Why would you ask?'

'I don't know, you just seem…different,' Hermione said, frowning at her friend.

'Different? What do you mean by different?' Harry asked, cocking his head at her as he pulled on his black trousers and started to do up his usual white shirt for work.

'I don't know, just different,' Hermione said, she shook her head, 'Ouch, what do we need to do today?'

'Luckily for you, nothing,' Harry said in amusement, 'you can go back to your quarters and recover.'

'Ugh,' Hermione said at the thought of having to get up, 'can't I just stay here?'

'Well you can if you really want,' Harry said as he threw on his robes, 'but then there will be rumours about what you, Daphne and Sinistra all have in common.'

'Ugh,' Hermione said again, 'I am not going to let people think I became one of your conquests.'

'Most people would be honoured to be a conquest of Harry Potter,' Harry said jokingly as he pulled on his socks and shoes and glanced at the time.

'And there comes the bastard again,' Hermione mumbled under her breath, Harry caught it but pretended he didn't, 'what was that?'

'Nothing,' Hermione said with an innocent smile. Harry disappeared from the room and returned a few seconds later with a potion, 'take it for the hangover and try and eat something,' he said in amusement, 'and use the invisibility cloak to sneak out if your that bothered about it,' he said through his laughter.

Hermione drank the potion and gave an instant sigh of relief as her headache began to fade, 'Thanks Harry,' she said with a smile.

'No problem,' Harry said as he glanced at the time once more, 'I'm going to have to run Mione, or I'll be late for my 4th years, spend the day in bed and I _might _see you at dinner,' he said as he kissed her on the cheek and sprinted from the office.

Hermione let herself fall back into Harry's bed, she still felt sick, but she was getting flashes of the night before coming back to her. She remembered the dancing, it had been so long since she and Harry had danced together and it had been nice. She frowned as she realised she was lying in Harry's bed, she wondered what things had been done in this with who and jumped up too quickly then proceeded to run to the bathroom to throw up.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: To those who said Harry was being an asshole, he's being more like old Harry again now! Hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	6. In Need of Redemption

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 6 - In Need of Redemption**

Hermione didn't show up for dinner in the end that Friday night, and when Harry got back to his office later in the day she was gone. He was still amused by her behaviour, but her words had hurt him and they were still echoing around his head as he tried to get through the weekend, he kept himself busy with marking and decided to not tell Hermione what she had said.

On Monday he had a quiet word with Lacey at the end of 7th year Defence against the Dark and asked her to come to his office at 6pm that night. He spent the rest of the evening marking and skipped dinner.

At 6pm on the dot Lacey knocked on the door and Harry called, 'come in!'

She walked in and sat down across from him, Harry made sure the door was closed before he spoke, 'I know what the first task is,' he said in an undertone.

'You do?' Lacey asked with a gasp.

Harry nodded, he wasn't sure why he was whispering because this was his office and it wasn't like anyone would be able to listen, 'I found out from Miss. Granger.'

'The Head of International Magical Co-operation?'

Harry nodded for a second time, 'I'll tell you, but you have to promise to make sure nobody knows that you know. It's strictly against the rules to cheat this way.'

'Then why are you doing it?' Lacey asked curiously.

'Because when I was in the tournament I had a teacher who told me what the first task was,' Harry said honestly to the girl, 'and it helped me so much. I want you to have the same chance as I had, and I don't want you to get hurt.'

Harry felt guilty about the unethical route he took to getting the information, he hadn't meant to use Hermione. At first it had really just been a couple of drinks and a good time, but then he took advantage of the situation, he was scared for this girl. He remembered how dangerous it was, and he didn't want anyone else to get hurt, to go through what he had been forced to go through.

'Is it bad?' Lacey asked, grimacing slightly.

'I don't know the details,' Harry admitted, 'but it's going to be in the forbidden forest. It will involve creatures, centaurs specifically, and there will be a mirror.'

'So basically I'm going to have to navigate through the forest to find a mirror?' Lacey asked, frowning slightly.

'I think that's a safe bet,' Harry said with a smile, 'if I were you I'd brush up on your magical creature knowledge, and practice your four point spell.'

Lacey nodded, 'I just hope I don't need any Transfiguration knowledge.'

'Has Professor Greengrass's coaching helped at all?'

Lacey shrugged, 'A little, but I still don't feel that confident about it.'

'Well she's trying really hard to help, so try and get as much out of it as you can,' Harry said.

'Is Professor Greengrass your girlfriend?' Lacey asked, she looked like she was going to get in trouble for the question.

For a moment Harry was stunned then he shook his head, 'No, she's my friend, but not my girlfriend. We're very different.'

'Is it because she's a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor?' Lacey asked, chewing her lip.

'No…' Harry said, narrowing his eyes at the girl, 'we just have very different personalities. Why are you asking me this?'

'Oh, it's just…you know Robert Williamson?'

'The Gryffindor you sit next to in Defence against the Dark Arts?' Harry asked, not understanding where she was going with this.

Lacey nodded, 'His Dad is pretty strict...about him having feelings for a Slytherin…'

Harry was frowning, but he finally realised what she was saying, his eyes widened, 'Oh! This is relationship stuff? Okay, don't talk to me about that, talk to Professor Greengrass about that, or someone female,' Harry said very awkwardly, 'so first task, it's soon, go, train, and things.'

Lacey turned bright red and hurried from the room. As she left Hermione walked in, frowning at the girl scurrying away.

'What was that about?' Hermione asked as she sat down in the seat Lacey had just vacated.

'She just asked me for relationship advice,' Harry said, still in disbelief at the whole thing.

'She did?' Hermione asked with a chuckle, 'what did you do?'

'I told her to go and talk to Daphne,' Harry said, shaking his head, 'apparently she likes a Gryffindor and thinks he doesn't like her because she's a Slytherin.'

'That's sort of sweet,' Hermione said, cocking her head at Harry.

'No it's not, it's like you having a thing for Malfoy,' Harry said, shaking his head as if this thought was disgusting.

Hermione hid the slight blush on her cheeks and decided _not _to tell Harry that she _had_ had a crush on Draco at one point when they were in school together.

'She thought Daphne was my girlfriend,' Harry told Hermione in surprise, 'I think that's why she was asking if Gryffindors and Slytherins could date each other.'

'Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't that incompatible you know,' Hermione said, raising her eyebrows at Harry.

'Yes they are, I've never dated a Slytherin,' Harry said, again shaking his head at the thought.

'Yet you sleep with one regularly,' Hermione mumbled, 'anyway, I dated Theodore Nott briefly when I came back to do my N.E.W.T's, I just never told you because I knew you'd react like this.'

'That's not too bad, I suppose,' Harry said thoughtfully, 'I mean if you _had _to date a Slytherin at least you dated a decent one.'

'Right,' Hermione said, shaking her head in amusement, she got down to business and started briefing Harry on the latest developments about the tournament.

* * *

When Hermione left his office Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and snuck out of the castle. Earlier that day he had asked Fleur and Draco to meet him at midnight on the edge of the forbidden forest. So he snuck down through the empty castle passing only one student, he smirked, it was Lacey.

'What are you doing out of bounds Miss. Nott?' Harry asked in the low, harsh voice of the bloody baron.

'Oh, is that you baron?' Lacey asked in a whisper.

'Yes,' Harry replied in the same voice.

'I'm on my way to the kitchen,' Lacey whispered, 'I need ice cream.'

Harry shook his head in disbelief at that, if it weren't for the fact the age gap was so large he would have been sure that this girl was related to Hermione.

'Do it and return to your dormitory at once,' Harry said and he began to tiptoe away.

'Hang on a minute!' Lacey called as she jogged after him, 'only one person tells me to go back to my dormitory when he catches me sneaking around, and that's the Headmaster!'

Busted. Harry pulled the hood of the cloak down and Lacey jumped.

'Whoa! That's the Headmasters head…but where is the rest of his…holy hippogriff! You have an invisibility cloak! That's awesome sir! Where did you get it?'

'Family heirloom,' Harry replied, it was true.

'Aren't you setting a bad example for students by sneaking around invisible at midnight?' Lacey asked with a raised eyebrow, she even looked like Hermione for a moment.

'No, because I'm sneaking to find information about you for the first task which is beneficial to Hogwarts because if we win it helps our reputation. Therefore I am sneaking for the sake of the school,' Harry said with a stern look at her, 'pretend you didn't see me and go get your ice cream.'

'Yes sir,' Lacey replied. Harry put the hood up and before he walked away asked, 'what's your favourite flavour by the way?'

'Vanilla,' Lacey replied as she slipped behind a tapestry and out of sight. Harry muttered under his breath as he walked through the school, 'bloody hell, she even has the same favourite ice cream flavour as Hermione.'

He got through the school with no other interruptions and left through the slightly ajar front doors. He walked across the freezing cold grounds and took the invisibility cloak off and stored it inside his ordinary cloak. He continued walking across the grounds and eventually reached two shadowy figures on the edge of the forest.

'Why did you want to meet all the way out here?' Fleur asked, she was wearing a heavy cloak but was still shivering.

'At this time?' Draco asked with a glare.

'Don't glare at me,' Harry said testily, 'I'm here to help you out. I know what the first task is.'

'How did you find out?' Draco asked with narrowed eyes.

'I have my ways and means,' Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes.

'You're starting to sound like Dumbledore already,' Draco muttered but Harry merely smiled.

'What is it?' Fleur asked anxiously.

'I don't know the specifics, but it's in the forest and it involves creatures, the only ones I know for certain it will involve are centaurs,' Harry said, 'I also heard something about a mirror so I think there might be a mirror that they need to find in the forest.'

'So it's a maze of sorts that the champions must battle through?' Fleur asked.

'I think so,' Harry replied.

'Well,' Draco said thoughtfully, 'at least it's not dragons.'

'You can't talk Malfoy, you didn't have to fight them,' Harry said, getting an appreciative nod from Fleur who also glared at Draco.

'I've told my champion, I think it's only fair if you tell yours,' Harry said to them, 'nobody can say we're cheating because we're doing this to keep it fair.'

'Why bother telling us at all? You could have had an advantage if your champion was the only one who knew about the task,' Draco said with a frown.

'Well maybe it's because we've actually been through it before, or maybe it's just because we're better people than you, but Fleur and I would both tell each other if we knew anything. It's what people do in this tournament Malfoy, because it gives the champions a fair chance of going in, surviving and coming out with non-lethal injuries,' Harry said, his calm air broke at times and he went back to the school boy who couldn't be bothered with Draco and his selfish ways.

'You know I would have done the same for you Harry,' Fleur said as she hugged him, 'thank you, I will tell Gabrielle tomorrow.'

Harry nodded and Fleur left to get back to the Beauxbatons carriage. Draco was silent for a moment then said, 'I understand, perhaps you just understand the concept of camaraderie more than I do, I've never been on the right side.'

Harry felt sorry for Draco for a moment, 'Well there aren't sides here Draco, it may be a competition but all we want is for everyone to come out of it alive and with no life changing injuries.'

Draco nodded, 'Thank you for the tip off, Harry.'

Harry gave a short nod back and then they went their separate ways, Harry towards the castle, and Draco towards the ship.

* * *

As Harry was walking back to the castle he frowned, _did he just call me Harry? _He shrugged, Draco rarely called him by his first name, it was obviously a sign that he was more serious about being a good person and keeping this fair than Harry had thought at first.

He pulled the invisibility cloak back on just before he slipped through the doors into the entrance hall. He was about to make his way up the marble staircase that led to the grand staircase when something stopped him. He heard talking, and although he had aged since he was a student at Hogwarts, he was still Harry Potter, so naturally he walked towards the sounds to find out who was making them.

'Have you tried talking to him?' A familiar voice asked, Harry recognised it straight away, it belonged to Neville. There weren't many doors in the entrance hall, but Harry knew his school well. There were three sets of stairs, two going down to the lower and upper dungeons, and one going up to the grand staircase. Beyond that there were only two offices, one of which he knew was Daphne's because she didn't like being stuck underground constantly in Snape's old office.

Harry tiptoed around the back of the stairs and sure enough the voices were coming from Daphne's office. The door was completely open so Harry leant in the doorway to listen in to the conversation that was occurring between Neville and Daphne.

'There's not any point,' Daphne said, she laughed a little bitterly, 'he wouldn't take it seriously.'

'Why?' Neville asked, he was sitting next to her on the little moth-eaten couch in the corner of her office.

Daphne sighed and leant back against the sofa, 'There are so many reasons,' she said, 'I'm a Slytherin and he was the Gryffindor hero, he doesn't take me seriously, I'm always a bimbo in his mind, but I was fairly close with Hermione at school in grades. He didn't even know I existed until I started working here.'

Neville hummed and Daphne asked, 'do you have any more of that infamous firewhiskey?'

Neville chuckled and reached into his cloak, he pulled out a hipflask and handed it to Daphne, 'I swear, you only meet me for these late night chats to get your hands on my firewhiskey.'

Daphne laughed as she swigged from the flask, 'If that was the case I'd just go to the kitchens,' she said with a smile, 'has it ever crossed your mind that I just enjoy your company?'

Neville grinned broadly at this and drank from the hipflask, 'Not many people do.'

'That's not true, everyone loves your company,' Daphne said, and once more she leant back against the sofa and shut her eyes.

'Has he always been such an asshole?' Daphne asked, and Harry had by now realised that they were talking about him.

'In what way?'

'He's playing with so many hearts right now,' Daphne said, her voice a little shaky, 'I don't think it's even crossed his mind that I might have feelings for him. It's just sex,' she shook her head in disbelief, 'I mean does he even realise how much I've been there? I'm the one who has spent the last 3 years helping him with marking at the end of term, and reminding him to eat when he gets so stressed planning the practical exams for DADA,' she groaned, 'does that mean nothing?'

Neville looked torn, he looked like he felt sorry for Daphne, but he also looked fed up and it was then that Harry realised that his friend had feelings for Daphne, feelings he had never realised before.

'I don't think it's a personal insult to you Daphne, I really think he doesn't realise. He doesn't appreciate anyone apart from Hermione, and even then he only tells her once every 2 years that he does appreciate her,' Neville said, shrugging and looking fed up. Harry felt slightly sick that Neville thought about him that way.

'He's a selfish asshole,' Daphne said bitterly, 'and the irony is that he insults Draco for being selfish, but he's so much more selfish.'

'He wasn't always that way,' Neville said, and Harry was glad to see his friend sticking up for him a little, 'he used to be a good person.'

'I wish I had known him then,' Daphne said longingly and it hurt Harry to see how much that comment affected Neville.

'He'll get back to being that person again, when he finds the right girl,' Neville said, seeming fairly certain of this.

'I'm not that person,' Daphne said sadly, 'am I Nev?'

Neville looked guilty as he shook his head, 'Honestly, no,' he said and Harry felt unbelievably sad as Daphne then cried quietly in Neville's arms.

'I hope she appreciates him,' Daphne said quietly.

'She will,' Neville said simply.

'It's going to happen soon, isn't it? Now that she's around all of the time again,' Daphne said, still buried in Neville's chest.

'I think so,' Neville said as he stroked Daphne's hair. Their conversation stopped so Harry tiptoed away feeling like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He felt guilty, and that guilt was making him feel sick as he made his way towards his office. He hadn't realised that Neville was harbouring feelings for Daphne.

And what had they meant about the right girl being back again? It had to be Susan that Neville was referring too, after all she was around again now because of the tournament. Harry knew he had to stop what he was doing to Daphne and Sinistra, he was just breaking hearts, and hearing that conversation between two of his friends had convinced him that he had changed. Hermione didn't like who he had become, and Harry was now beginning to realise that he didn't like himself anymore either.

* * *

The next morning Harry found Neville in the great hall at breakfast and whispered, 'Hey Nev, come with me, I've got to show you something.'

Neville frowned but accompanied Harry out of the great hall and through the entrance hall.

'Where are we going?' He asked as Harry led him out into the grounds where the grass was frozen with the cold.

'It's a surprise,' Harry said, but as they walked Neville realised that they were en route to the Quidditch pitch. Neville frowned as Harry walked into the broom shed and returned with a suspiciously broom shaped package.

'It's a present,' Harry said as he handed it to Neville.

Neville was still stunned as he opened it, and even more so when he realised it was the latest make of firebolt.

'Harry, this is wicked,' Neville said, like an excited kid, but then the frown came back, 'wait…why are you giving me this?'

Harry shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets like an awkward teenager, 'I've been an asshole Neville, it's an apology,' Harry said, he shrugged once more, 'I'm just sorry, alright?'

'Okay,' Neville said, still frowning as Harry walked away. He tried to work out what had brought this on and then his eyes widened.

'No,' he muttered under his voice, 'he wouldn't have…he did!'

'Harry Potter, you bloody git!' Neville shouted as Harry started to walk away faster.

Neville shook his head, he was vaguely amused, it hadn't taken long for him to realise that Harry had overheard his conversation with Daphne the night before. He wasn't particularly angry about it because if Harry felt guilty enough to give Neville a present to apologise, then he would probably feel guilty enough to stop sleeping with Daphne which would be beneficial to Neville.

* * *

Harry put his mask on for the rest of the day and pretended that nothing was bothering him, but when he closed his eyes that night to sleep he knew he couldn't. He had changed, he had become the sort of person he had hated in school, and he hadn't even realised that it was happening until now, 2 years on.

He sighed and got out of bed, he pulled on a dressing gown and dragged himself down the stairs and out of the Headmasters tower. He found it lonely up there, but he didn't know why, he had spent the rest of his time sleeping in the Defence against the Dark Arts tower. The Headmasters tower just seemed so much more isolated though, Harry wasn't sure if it was because the entrance to it was on the 7th floor or if it was all in his head, but he had spent more and more time wandering the castle and less time sleeping since he had moved into it.

He supposed part of it was because of the stress of being Headmaster, rather than living in the tower. It was hard, being in the shadow of Dumbledore and McGonagall, the portraits on the wall hadn't spoken to him yet. McGonagall said they wouldn't until he earned their respect, he had caught Dumbledore crack open an eye every so often, but apart from that they were either silent or snoring.

Harry wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, he knew his way around Hogwarts so well that he could probably navigate it in his sleep. He ended up in a long sloping stairwell behind a tapestry. He knew this passage well, he had used it to bolt away from Filch, it was a fast way to the Gryffindor common room, he sighed, he missed those days, he missed the person he had been back then.

As Harry came out of the tapestry he ambled along the 1st floor and paused when he saw a light in McGonagall's office. The door was slightly ajar so Harry knocked and was greeted with a tired, 'come in'.

Harry pushed the door open and entered then pushed it shut again behind him, McGonagall was working by candlelight at her desk wearing the tartan dressing gown that Harry knew well.

'Professor, can I have a word?'

'Harry, I think it's a little inappropriate for you to call me Professor,' McGonagall said with a tired smile, 'as you are in fact Headmaster which makes you my superior.'

'You'll always be Professor McGonagall,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'no matter long I'm Headmaster, and as far as I'm concerned you will always be my superior.'

He meant what he said, Harry had always had a lot of respect for McGonagall.

'As touching as that is Harry, why in the blazes are you wandering the corridors at 2am in the morning?' McGonagall asked.

Harry sighed and leant against the wall, 'I can't sleep,' he admitted, 'I keep lying awake wondering why the hell you chose someone as irresponsible as me to become Headmaster.'

'You may not have much faith in yourself Harry, but you're the man who defeated Voldemort, and the hero who saved us all in the war, I think that you have it in you to run a school,' McGonagall said gently.

'But I'm not,' Harry said, he wasn't even angry, just defeated, 'I'm not that person. The boy who defeated Voldemort, the hero…he's gone, he has been for 2 years now,' he then smirked slightly, 'and that was a nice press release Professor, but we're not involved in politics, so what was the real reason?'

'That,' McGonagall said, pointing at Harry, 'is why I made you Headmaster. You see things other people wouldn't, you understand people, you know how they work and that is what makes a good Headmaster. Running a school involves much more politics than you would think.'

Harry gave a feeble nod, and McGonagall continued, 'I know you will make a good Headmaster, look at how much the grades have risen in Defence against the Dark Arts since you arrived, and more than that you make the effort to know your students. You know them by name, you know their nature. You didn't have to know Lacey, but you made the effort and because of that she stands in good stead in this tournament. You might not see it, and others around you might not see it, but you're a good man Harry, and every day you take a step closer to becoming as great a Headmaster as Albus was.'

At her words Harry felt tears well in his eyes, he tried to push them back, but he wasn't sure he managed, 'I appreciate that Professor, but I can't see it myself at the moment,' he sighed, wiping the tears angrily, 'all I can see is what I've become and no way back.'

'The first thing to do, Mr. Potter, is stop sleeping with members of your staff,' McGonagall said, she was back to the stern women he had known as a student.

'You know about that?' He asked, swallowing hard.

'I think the entire school knows,' McGonagall said gently, yet sternly, 'that is the most irresponsible thing you could possibly do and frankly it disrespects the memory of Headmasters such as Albus.'

'I've realised how much I'm hurting people Professor, you don't have to lecture me about that,' Harry said miserably as he sat down in a chair across from her desk, 'I think it all started when Susan left me. I'm starting to wonder if we could repair that, and have it again.'

McGonagall looked at Harry sympathetically, 'Harry, things naturally come to an end when they are meant too. Nothing we do can stop it, or slow it down, and when it happens we should take it as a sign.'

'A sign of what?' Harry asked, frustrated and depressed.

'That a chapter of our life has ended,' McGonagall said, 'because we can't start the next chapter if we keep rereading the last one.'

'You know Professor, I always thought you and Hermione were similar,' Harry said with a chuckle, 'you are the only two people I know who can make analogies to books in everyday life.'

'You're right, I always did see Miss. Granger as my prodigy. Rather like Albus saw you, and similar to the way you see Miss. Nott,' McGonagall said, looking at Harry almost fondly.

'Since the war everyone seems to compare me to Dumbledore, but I could never measure up to who he was,' Harry said, he knew the whole truth about the man now and respected him all the more for it.

'It's worth remembering Harry, given Albus's age at his time of death, how many people remember his first days as Headmaster. He didn't get it right immediately, it took years for him to become the Headmaster you knew during your time as a student at Hogwarts,' McGonagall said, and the comment was the first that actually made the weight on his shoulders feel a little bit lighter.

'I'm sorry to add to your burden Harry,' McGonagall said sadly, 'but I am afraid I must tell you that the reason I appointed you as Headmaster this year was to give you a chance to settle before I retire.'

'You're retiring?' Harry asked, this news shocked him, he couldn't imagine Hogwarts without McGonagall.

McGonagall gave a sharp nod, 'I have found it hard to be here since Albus died,' she admitted, 'to me, Hogwarts is not the same without him. My generation is gone, Alastair, Albus…' she trailed off, staring at the opposite wall, 'I find myself, as my predecessor would have said, wishing to move on to the next great adventure.'

A look of horror spread across Harry's face at this, 'Are you dying Professor?'

'No, of course not,' McGonagall replied, 'I just want to move on.'

Harry gave a small nod, not really sure what to say because the news that she was leaving had shocked him so much.

'Finding a new Professor is difficult,' McGonagall informed him, 'so I suggest you should start looking for a replacement after Christmas break.'

Harry nodded once more, 'I will,' he said, 'Hogwarts won't be the same without you, Professor.'

'Speaking of the next great adventure, I believe it is time for bed,' McGonagall said, stifling a yawn. Harry nodded and got to his feet, 'Of course, thank you Professor.'

'Help is always given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it Harry,' McGonagall said with a smile, 'and I think you'll find that what you are looking for is closer to home than you think,' she added as Harry left the office.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: I really hope you don't hate this. Some people seem to really not like Harry, is he better now? Eek, I'm sorry if you don't like him, all will become clear as to why hes so bitter/closed off in later chapters!**


	7. Making Amends

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 7 - Making Amends**

Following his enlightening chat with McGonagall Harry had the best night's sleep in a while. When he awoke the next morning he felt much brighter like a lot things were clearer in his head. He whistled that morning as he got dressed in his most vibrant lime green robes. He even whistled on his way down to the great hall and greeted every student he passed by name. When he walked into the hall and sat down he smiled at Hermione who was sitting next to him as always for breakfast, Draco ate in his boat a lot of the time.

'Good morning,' Harry said happily as he smiled at Hermione.

She was taken aback by the change in him at first, 'Morning,' she said, looking at him with wide eyes.

'What are you doing for lunch today?' Harry asked Hermione who replied with a frown, 'uh…nothing.'

'Do you want to eat in my office?' Harry asked, 'I feel like we can never really talk here without being overheard by someone.'

'Sure,' Hermione said as she surveyed Harry, he seemed to be acting increasingly like the Harry she had known as the days went on.

Harry then went back to his food, whistling as he poured himself some pumpkin juice and Hermione frowned as she tried to work out what the hell was going on.

* * *

'Have you noticed that Harry is different recently?' Hermione asked Neville as she stood with him in greenhouse number 2. She found it very boring, being stuck at Hogwarts and only having paperwork to do so she had started helping out in classes.

The 2nd year class in the greenhouse were all wearing earmuffs and having a hard time trying to deal with mandrakes. Neville and Hermione were standing in a small office with glass walls watching them and talking about Harry's change.

'Yeah, I have noticed it over the last few days,' Neville said as he chewed some plant absentmindedly, 'want one? Tastes like vanilla.'

'Sure,' Hermione said taking the stalk from him, 'I love vanilla,' she said as she too absentmindedly chewed the plant.

'He's acting more like he did before Susan broke up with him,' Hermione said thoughtfully.

'Maybe seeing her again made him realise he really was over her,' Neville suggested.

'I suppose it could be that, but I don't think so,' Hermione said, frowning, 'I think he's stopped sleeping with Daphne and I know he's stopped sleeping with Sinistra, she told me at dinner the other night.'

'He isn't sleeping with Daphne anymore either,' Neville said, 'she told me last night, they talked and agreed it was time for it to stop.'

'Why is he doing all of this out of the blue?' Hermione asked, trying to understand what had motivated Harry.

'I have no idea, but I don't really care, I'm just glad he seems to be on track to the guy I actually like hanging out with,' Neville said honestly, and before Hermione had a chance to say anymore one of the kids in the greenhouse shouted.

'Professor Longbottom! Roberts has fainted!'

Neville laughed and Hermione grinned, 'Your prodigy?' she teased as he put on earmuffs and went into the classroom to rescue his passed out pupil.

* * *

At lunchtime Hermione made her way up to Harry's office and knocked on the door.

'Come in!' Harry called and she did. When she walked in she was surprised to see a large tray of food on the desk.

'Remember Hermione,' Harry said when he saw her face, 'when I do lunch I do it right.'

Hermione laughed, he was referring to a time when he had shown up in Hermione's office for lunch and she had forgotten that he was coming, so they had ended up eating crackers and grapes. The following week Harry had put on a full spread and teased her about how his lunch was better than hers. It was sort of a running joke.

She sat down across from him and grabbed a sandwich, 'You've changed,' she said with a smile.

'Have I?' Harry asked, smiling back somewhat cryptically, 'in what way?'

'You seem more like the Harry Potter I like,' Hermione said with a warm smile.

'I assume this means you aren't complaining?' Harry asked as he threw her a grape.

She chuckled at the inside joke and said, 'I'm not complaining at all. I've missed you.'

'I've been here all along,' Harry said, 'I've just been hiding a little.'

'Well, I'm glad you aren't anymore,' Hermione said and then she moved on to telling Harry about the fainting kid in Herbology and how he was clearly Neville's prodigy, they laughed and ate grapes together and in that half an hour they were Harry and Hermione, the two best friends who were fresh out of the war and still on a high from it.

'So what brought on this change?' Hermione asked, she was too curious to not ask any questions about it.

'McGonagall,' Harry replied with a slight smile, 'I ended up talking to her last night, and she put a lot of things in perspective for me.'

'Yeah? What sort of things?' Hermione asked, throwing a grape at Harry who caught it deftly and popped it in his mouth, 'she basically told me that I have the potential to be as good as Dumbledore but I have to believe in myself, and be responsible for the school,' he said thoughtfully, 'and she also told me to stop sleeping with my staff.'

'I've been telling you that for weeks and you've never listened to me,' Hermione said with a chuckle.

'It was different coming from her, I've always respected her a lot, but I suppose she's the only female authority figure in my life who's been constant,' Harry said, staring out at the dull grey sky.

Hermione nodded, 'I understand that.'

'You know,' Harry said with a smirk, 'if I'd thought about it at the time I should have said to her that she couldn't lecture me on sleeping with my staff considering how everyone is pretty certain she had a thing with Albus.'

Hermione laughed at this and took a moment to catch her breath, 'the difference is Harry, people may assume that, but nobody ever proved it. If she was sleeping with her colleague she at least did it discreetly.'

'Well, I don't have that problem anymore anyway,' Harry said with a smile at Hermione, 'I'm sure you knew anyway, but I lied about stopping sleeping with Daphne.'

'I know,' Hermione said, 'it was fairly obvious.'

'I'm not anymore,' Harry promised her, 'I'm going to start trying to become the Headmaster that Hogwarts deserves, and it wasn't fair to hurt Daphne like that, not when Neville likes her so much.'

'I didn't know you knew about that,' Hermione said in surprise.

Harry grinned sheepishly, 'I sort of spied on him and overheard him talking to her. It was obvious from the way they were acting they had feelings for each other.'

Hermione smiled and didn't comment on the fact that Harry was better at deciphering the love lives of others than his own love life. She just smiled and said she should go because she was helping McGonagall out with 5th year Transfiguration.

They laughed and talked as they walked together down the grand staircase and Harry was grateful, and ecstatic to have his friendship with Hermione back the way it had been before Susan had completely wrecked everything.

* * *

Around a week or so after his late night conversation with McGonagall Harry was still on a slight high. He had been spending an increasing amount of time with Hermione or Neville, and they both seemed amazed, yet pleased at his new attitude. It made him feel good, like he was on track to being the man he was before.

He wasn't even sure what had changed him. He supposed it had started after the war, but then all of a sudden he had Ginny and that had been enough to ease any worries. When his relationship with Ginny went sour when she returned to school for her 7th year things had changed, Harry had been playing Quidditc with Puddlemere United, and she had been at Hogwarts. They just hadn't been able to maintain it. Harry had felt that Ginny was immature, she was still at school and the war had aged him. He had started to go downhill, feeling depressed again, but Quidditch and Hermione kept him up. When he had met Susan and his life had completely turned around, but it was bittersweet because them getting together had been due to the accident that had crippled Harry so badly. After that he had stopped playing Quidditch because of his injury, he wanted to keep playing but he had failed the medical. McGonagall had then offered him the Defence job at Hogwarts and he had taken it and fallen in love with it. It hadn't been the same after Susan left however, even the job couldn't make him happy, and that was when he started sleeping around to fill a void.

There was a knock on his office door that pulled him out of his thoughts.

'Come in,' Harry called, wondering if he should start using a pensieve. Dumbledore's old one was still in this office.

Hermione walked through the door and sat down in her usual seat across from Harry, 'Hey,' she said with a sigh.

'What's up?' Harry asked immediately.

'I'm stressed,' Hermione admitted.

'What do you have to be stressed about?' Harry asked with a frown.

'The first task is in 3 days,' Hermione said heavily, she leaned back in her chair.

'Don't worry about it,' Harry said, gently touching her arm, 'it will go without a hitch.'

'I hope so,' Hermione said, she was chewing her lip again, a sign she was nervous, the same way Lacey did.

'Do you want to help me out with my centaur class for the 5th years tomorrow?' Harry asked with a smile, 'it might help you take your mind off things.'

'I can't,' Hermione replied, rubbing her eyes sleepily, 'that's actually what I'm here to tell you. I need to leave, you won't see me again until the 1st task.'

'Why?' Harry asked quickly, his first instinct was to worry.

'Susan and I have to oversee the preparations for the first task, you won't see me again until the morning of it,' Hermione said, she finally looked Harry in the eye and was surprised to see sadness there.

'Oh,' Harry said, 'okay.'

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked with a frown.

Harry shrugged, 'I suppose I've just gotten used to having you around all the time, it will be strange, Hogwarts without you.'

Hermione smiled, 'that's sweet Harry, but I'll be back again on Saturday,' she said as she got to her feet.

'Well I guess it's only really two days then, since I'll see you on Saturday morning,' Harry said as he got his feet and hugged her, 'be careful, with planning the task, don't get…you know, hurt, or anything.'

Hermione was still smiling, Harry hadn't acted like this since the war, 'I'll be careful,' she promised as he walked her to the door.

'See you soon.'

'See you soon,' Harry echoed as he closed the wooden door behind Hermione.

* * *

He hadn't thought that it was going to be difficult, but it was. Going back to not seeing Hermione at lunch break, and not having her pop in and out of his office to update him on the tournament or just talk because she was bored. He got through more marking in the two days she was gone than he had since the term began because he had nothing else to do.

The school was starting to come to life the closer it got to the 1st task. There were people betting and talking about it all over the place. By the time it came to last period on Friday Harry knew he had no chance attempting to teach the class anything. His last class of the week was his 7th year class which was mixed due to it being an N.E.W.T class rather than separated into Gryffindor-Slytherin and Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff as his 1st to 5th year classes were.

The class were rowdy and excited because Lacey was in it and the 1st task was in less than 24 hours. Harry watched with vague amusement as they filed into the classroom and took their seats, not bothering to stop talking as they did so.

He shook his head in amusement and shouted, 'Quiet down!'

The class instantly fell silent, Harry walked forward and sat on his desk, 'Am I right in saying that with the 1st task tomorrow and Hogwarts's champion in this class, nobody is going to listen to anything I say?'

'I'll listen,' Lacey piped up and Harry laughed, 'what about the rest of you?'

There was an echo of, 'nah' and much head shaking.

'That's what I thought,' Harry said in amusement, 'Alright then, Lacey, up here,' Harry said, gesturing for Lacey to stand next to him at the front of the class. She did, looking only slightly confused.

'Okay, does anyone want to help train up our champion for tomorrow?' Harry asked, he laughed as the class cheered and shouted.

'Today's class then is a duelling competition,' Harry said, 'but not the kind we do in duelling club. Everyone in turn will duel Lacey, to help her practice her spell-casting.'

'What do we get if we beat her?' A Hufflepuff boy shouted out.

'If you beat her Mr. Johnson, which I doubt many of you will, then you'll get a chocolate frog,' Harry said, and there were some nods.

'Seems fair,' Johnson said and Harry shook his head in amusement. He set up a duelling podium in the centre of the classroom and called up students in alphabetical order to duel Lacey. As this was an N.E.W.T class there were only 20 people in it, as opposed to the 30-35 in the lower years.

Lacey took out the first 4 very quickly, but she handled the whole thing well. Harry was observing her, noting her strengths and ways in which her duelling could improve. She was risky, she barely used shield charms and instead tended to jump, swerve and dodge to avoid being hit.

Things were going perfectly well until Harry called out the name of the only student who hadn't yet duelled Lacey. She had been defeated twice, by a Gryffindor and one of her fellow Slytherins who had both received chocolate frogs as promised. Harry thought 16 victories out of 18 duels was pretty good going.

'Right, Williamson, see if you can take her down,' Harry said from where he was snacking on Bertie Bott's beans and occasionally throwing some out to the rest of the class who were watching the duelling and talking amongst themselves.

Williamson looked a little awkward, 'Sir, do you not think it's a bit unfair? She's probably tired after 18 duels. If I'm going to beat her I'd rather I did it when she was ready.'

'So you think you can beat me?' Lacey asked from the podium, she raised an eyebrow at him.

Williamson smirked, 'It's not a question of if I'll beat you, it's more a question of how quick it will be over.'

'Stop talking yourself up then and get up here,' Lacey said, challenging the Gryffindor.

Harry was watching the exchange in amusement, if Lacey was trying to pretend she didn't like this Williamson boy then she was failing miserably, even _he _could see the two of them were fond of each other.

'Alright then, you're on,' Williamson said and he made his way up onto the podium.

'Don't worry Williamson, I'll go easy on you,' Lacey said with a Slytherin smirk and that one line made Harry flashback to his own school days.

'_Go on Hermione, beat him!' Ron was saying, nudging Hermione up onto the podium in the middle of the room of requirement._

'_You can try,' Harry said with a grin from the other end, 'nobody else has managed it.'_

_Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, smiling slightly, 'is that a challenge?'_

'_Yes,' Harry said, still grinning proudly._

'_Don't worry Potter,' Hermione had teased, 'I'll take it easy on you.'_

Harry was smiling at the memory, Hermione was the only person who had come close to beating him in a duel when they had been in the DA together in 5th year.

He turned his attention back to the duel, Williamson was good at Defence against the Dark Arts, almost as good as Lacey, but not quite. Harry had wondered about him as a champion, but he doubted he would be picked because he was very similar to Harry in the sense that he was strong in Defence but average in every other class.

The duel was fast paced and everyone was watching silently with their mouths hanging open. After about 10 minutes Lacey managed to bring Williamson down with a bat bogey hex, Harry grinned and was reminded of Ginny.

'Good effort Williamson,' Harry said from the side-lines.

Williamson and Lacey shook hands and he said, 'you deserve to be champion.'

Lacey grinned, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink, 'Thanks,' she said as together they jumped down from the podium, 'I'll be cheering for you tomorrow,' Williamson said.

'I think this tournament must be the only time that Slytherins and Gryffindors unite,' Lacey joked and Williamson laughed. Harry dismissed the class, but called, 'Nott! Can I have a word?'

Lacey said goodbye to Williamson and hung back to talk to the Headmaster.

'Are you trying to hide the fact you like Williamson?' Harry asked from where he was leaning against his desk.

Lacey blushed again and said, 'Well, yeah, I don't want everyone to know.'

'From an outsider's perspective, you aren't doing a very good job of it,' Harry said.

'Do you think it's obvious?' Lacey asked, she was chewing on her lip.

'Not too obvious, but tone it down a little if you're trying to keep it secret,' Harry said kindly.

'Thank you sir, I talked to Professor Greengrass about it, like you said,' Lacey informed him.

'Did it help?' Harry asked, and was pleased when Lacey nodded.

'Are you ready for tomorrow?' Harry asked, watching her carefully.

'I think so,' Lacey said with a deep breath, 'but I'm nervous.'

'Trust me, I know how nervous you must feel right now,' Harry said, putting a hand on her shoulder and steering her towards the door, 'but try and get some sleep tonight, it will help.'

'I'll try,' Lacey said, 'Thanks sir,' she added as she joined the crowd moving towards the great hall. Harry sighed, he didn't feel particularly hungry so he made his way to his old office above the Defence classroom. Most of his possessions were now in the Headmaster's office, but there were a few things in here of his, like the chest on the desk.

Harry sat down in the chair behind the desk and opened the chest, it was filled with photographs. He had left them here when he moved offices because he was fairly certain that every single photograph had Susan in it. He pulled the pile of magical photographs out and looked through them one by one. There were some of the Ministry Millennium Ball in January of 2000, he and Susan had only been together for 7 months then, but they were practically living together at that point. He flipped through the photographs, they had been taken by Ron or Neville mostly, and in most of them he and Susan were dancing or posing for photographs. There were a few of he and Susan with Ernie and Hermione who had been dating for around a year at the time of the ball. Harry had never been quite sure what had been between Hermione and Ernie, but it had worked, they talked often about books and new theories apparently and spent a lot of time together reading, but Hermione had liked it because it had been quiet and easy and ordinary. Harry frowned when he reached the final photograph, he hadn't remembered this one that well. It was a picture of Ernie and Susan, but there was something in the background that made Harry smile slightly. He and Hermione could be seen in the background on the dance floor, Harry was twirling her around and she was laughing, it was the last time they had danced together until that night in his office.

Harry put the photos back into the chest and stood up, it wasn't healthy to sit and dwell on the past. He decided to make an appearance at dinner, but he knew it wouldn't be the same without Hermione to talk too.

* * *

When Harry walked into the great hall and took his place at the head table he was exhausted from the day, physically it had been taxing, but mentally it had been difficult too.

Harry sat down with a deep, heavy sigh and yawned, 'Some days I don't know how I do this.'

Daphne gave him a sympathetic smile, 'Are you going to be alright for tomorrow?'

Harry shrugged and said, 'Yeah, I'll be fine.'

'Yeah right, you look like you're about to fall over,' Daphne said, she raised an eyebrow as she looked at the Gryffindor.

'I'll be fine after a good night's sleep,' Harry said, yawning once more.

'Tell me honestly, are you _really _going to sleep tonight?' Daphne asked sceptically.

'Probably not,' Harry admitted.

'I'll give you a sleeping draught, just come by my lab after dinner,' Daphne said with a smile.

'Wow Potter, needing a sleeping draught because you're too weak to oversee a simple task, what age are you?' Draco asked maliciously, if it had been in jest Harry wouldn't have minded so much but it was the fact the comment was made with menace that it angered him.

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Daphne got there first.

'Shut up Draco,' she said harshly, 'did you stop teaching your subject when you became Headmaster?'

Draco frowned, 'Well yeah but-'

'So you just sit around all day in your office?' Daphne asked glaring at her fellow Slytherin, 'Harry has one free period a week and still takes _all _of his Defence classes and has to deal with maintaining a school and hosting this tournament on top of that. I think that gives him the right to be tired, unlike you, you just sit on your arse all day in your office reading porn.'

Draco floundered for a moment and gaped at the girl, 'uh…'

'Exactly,' Daphne said, she turned her head quickly and looked to an equally surprised Harry.

'Thanks,' Harry said genuinely, 'and how do you know he reads porn all day in his office?'

Daphne's eyes twinkled, 'you didn't think you were the only Headmaster I've slept with, did you?' she asked mischievously.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, 'Do explain.'

Daphne laughed and said, 'Remember that holiday at Christmas to visit my sister in Norway?'

Harry nodded, and Daphne continued, 'I went to visit him,' the rest was self-explanatory so Harry just shook his head in amusement.

Dinner went by quickly after that, then Harry accompanied Daphne to her lab to get the sleeping draught she'd promised him. When he took it and let his head drop onto the pillow later that night he was asleep instantly.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: Harry is finally realising that hes been treating people rubbish, and about time! Lots of excitement in the next chapter and its a long one because its the first task! :D**


	8. The First Task

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 8 - The First Task**

Harry walked into the great hall on the morning of the first task to find it full and buzzing with excitement. He sat down at breakfast and got an awkward apology from Draco which made Daphne smirk. The champions then entered the hall to applause, Agmund strutted in confidently and proceeded to eat a huge breakfast.

Harry was watching this all with amusement. Fleur entered the hall with Gabrielle, she kissed her sister on the cheek and whispered something to her then they parted. Gabrielle was clearly trying to hold it together but Harry could tell she was nervous, and he completely understood why she was.

Finally Lacey entered the hall and when she did everyone started to cheer and clap, she grinned and sat down at the end of the Slytherin table, as close to the head table as possible. She looked up anxiously at Harry and caught his eye, he winked at her and smiled, his way of telling her that she would be fine. She nibbled at her food for a while and only brightened up when Williamson sauntered over to wish her luck.

'Is that Gryffindor chatting up the _Slytherin _champion?' Draco asked in disbelief.

Harry rolled his eyes, partly exasperated, but mostly amused, 'Why is it so hard to believe that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor could be in a relationship together?'

Draco scoffed, 'Because Slytherins are _Slytherins _and Gryffindors are _Gryffindors _and they just don't go together.'

'That's not necessarily true,' Harry said, 'Gryffindors get into trouble and Slytherins are cunning enough to get them out of it without getting caught themselves.'

'It's not so difficult to believe Draco,' Daphne added, 'do you remember Tracey Davis?'

Draco nodded, Daphne smirked, 'she's now Tracey Finnigan. Your precious best friend Theo is married to Lavender Brown, and they have two lovely little boys together. Gryffindor men are good men, they're fiercely loyal, it's not all about courage and manliness'

'Why is _everyone _ganging up on me?' Draco asked slightly pitifully.

'Because you're a bastard Malfoy,' Neville said casually as he appeared behind the group.

'Merlin, you too fatbottom?'

'That's Professor fatbottom to you,' Neville joked to the man who had made his life hell in school, 'Slytherins are good for Gryffindors,' he added, 'they provide us with a challenge,' he said somewhat suggestively, 'Daph, do you still want to help teach my 3rd years not to poison themselves?'

Daphne laughed and got to her feet, 'Yeah,' she said as they left the hall together.

Draco frowned at them as they walked away, 'Are they…'

Harry grinned and nodded, 'Yeah, I think so.'

Draco shook his head, 'What the hell has happened since I left this place?'

Harry smiled slightly, 'People are growing up. It's a path you might want to consider taking,' he said in amusement.

* * *

As 10 o'clock drew nearer the hall began to empty as the students all made their way out to the grounds. Harry hadn't even seen the area yet, it had been secret, and he wasn't allowed to know anything until today. It made him uneasy, knowing things were happening on the grounds of his school and not being informed of them.

He made his way to the first task with Draco, all he knew was to meet Hermione and Susan in the tent to explain the rules of the task. There were arrows into the ground that the crowd of students were following and Harry and Draco were walking slightly behind them.

'What's that?' Harry asked with a frown as what appeared to be large, wooden stands appeared through the fog. It was extremely chilly today, as it always was in November.

'The seating for the students I suspect,' Draco replied, they were silent as they neared the edge of the forest. There was a long row of seats that the students were filing into and then a table on the lawn with 5 chairs for the judging panel.

'What the hell are they?' Draco mumbled, looking at what Harry could only describe as 'large screens' floating in mid-air. There were three in front of the student seating area and another 3 slightly smaller ones in front of the table where the judging panel would sit. Harry thought they looked like Muggle televisions, but he didn't tell Draco that knowing that he would find it ridiculous and probably insult Harry for his knowledge about Muggle lifestyle.

Instead he shrugged and said he didn't know. There were two tents, the first aid tent and another that looked extremely familiar. He and Draco made their way into the tent and found 3 nervous, pacing champions and two ministry officials.

'Hey!' Harry said cheerfully when he saw Hermione, he hugged her. She smiled slightly sheepishly, 'hey,' she said, not sure why Susan was glaring at her.

'How did the preparation go?' Harry asked as he sat down on a wooden chair in the tent.

'Almost to plan,' Hermione said, she pulled up her sleeve and showed him a large bandage on her arm, 'apart from the acromantula that attacked me.'

'Have you had it seen to properly?' Harry asked, instantly worried about his friend.

Hermione looked slightly guilty, 'Yes,' she said.

'Liar,' Harry said, narrowing his eyes at her, 'you can't nag me about not going to the hospital to get my treatments if your just as scared of it as I am,' he said in amusement.

'It's not bad,' Hermione said quickly, but it was too late. Harry glanced at the time on his watch, 'let me see it quickly before you brief the champions.'

Hermione sighed and undid the bandage, as it came off Hermione grimaced and Harry winced, 'not bad? You should have got it seen to as soon as it happened,' Harry said, it wasn't often he told her off. Neither of them seemed to remember, or care, that Draco and Susan were within hearing distance and were watching them.

The cut on Hermione's arm was fairly deep and oozing a yellow liquid, he wasn't an expert, but Harry knew some basic healing charms so he quickly cleaned and closed the wound then wrapped it up for Hermione.

'Thanks,' Hermione said with a smile, only then noticing that Susan was glaring at her and Draco observing her with a raised eyebrow.

'On to business,' Hermione said professionally, 'could you sit down over there?' she asked Harry, Draco and Fleur.

They all made their way to a little table at the back of the tent, Draco smirked and whispered to Hermione as he passed her, 'you're a genius Granger, you could have performed those healing charms easily.'

Hermione tried to cover up her shock as Draco sat down with the other two Headmasters. Susan walked over to Hermione and said in a sharp tone, 'Let's explain the task.'

Hermione nodded and called the three champions forward.

'Your first task is to find a map inside the forbidden forest. This isn't a maze, or an obstacle course, you can tackle it in any wish you wish. What is important is your objective, which is to find a mirror and retrieve the map from its depths.'

Susan took over at this point, 'You will each enter the forest at separate points. Your paths may cross, should this happen the decision is yours as to whether or not to aid another champion or hinder their efforts.'

'The forest is inhabited by creatures native to it. No creatures have been imported for this task, you may be lucky and achieve the goal without seeing any creatures, or you may choose a path riddled with them,' Hermione added, looking around at the champions faces, 'you will be judged on the time taken to complete the task, any injuries you receive, your magical ability, creativity, logic and intelligence.'

'You do not have a time limit to complete the task within,' Susan cut in, 'but the faster the better.'

'If you find yourself in trouble and wish to be removed from the forest send up red sparks from your wand,' Hermione informed the champions, 'however you should know that if you do this the judges can give you a maximum score of 5 for not completing the task.

'If you find another champion injured or unconscious send up blue sparks,' Susan added.

Hermione nodded in agreement with Susan, she then took a contraption out of a box on the floor, it was a sweatband and there were 3, all in different colours, 'you will wear this on your head, it is fitted with a device that will enable the judges and the students to see from your point of view.'

Hermione handed the sweatbands out, a blue one for Gabrielle matching her blue and grey jumpsuit. A light green one for Agmund, matching his black and green jumpsuit, and finally an emerald green one for Lacey to match her green and silver jumpsuit.

'The task will start in 10 minutes, Miss. Bones will show you to your starting points,' Hermione said, 'any questions?'

No one shook their head. Hermione frowned, they all seemed to be prepared for this, _too _prepared.

'Good luck,' she said generally to all of the competitors.

'Good luck Lacey,' Harry said as he patted Lacey on the shoulder, 'I know you'll be great.'

Lacey gave him a nervous smile and got in line behind the other champions to be led to her station by Susan.

'Morning Harry,' Susan said warmly as she passed him, 'I'll see you on the judging panel.'

Harry was confused at how nice she was being so just gave her a small smile. She then left with the champions, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the tent together.

'Harry,' Hermione said, approaching her friend with narrowed eyes.

'Yes, Hermione?' Harry asked innocently, he didn't know what she was about to accuse him of, but it was likely that he was guilty of it.

'The champions seemed _very _prepared,' Hermione said, her eyes focused on him.

'Did they?' Harry asked, as if this was a point of interest to him.

'They did,' Hermione said, walking even closer until he was backed up against the side of the tent, 'I don't suppose you know anything about that?'

'Me?' Harry asked, raising his hands in the air, 'nope, nothing to do with me.'

'How did you find out?' Hermione asked, her eyes still narrowed.

Harry grinned and leant closer to Hermione, 'you and firewhiskey aren't a good combination when you're trying to keep secrets,' he whispered in her ear. While she was surprised Harry sprinted from the tent and left Hermione chuckling in his wake.

* * *

5 minutes later the judges were seated and the stands in which the students were sitting, or standing, were buzzing with excitement. Harry had been slightly dismayed at first when he realised that the order of the judging panel had him in the middle with Susan on one side. On the bright side however, Hermione was on his other side and he didn't have to sit next to Draco.

'Are you nervous?' Harry asked the group as a whole as he looked to where Gabrielle, Agmund and Lacey were standing, all at separate paths entering the forest.

'I'm anxious for it to go to plan,' Susan replied, her eyes also on the students by the forest, 'but I imagine it's worse for you.'

'She's a great kid,' Harry said, not realising how polite and sociable he and Susan were acting towards each other, 'I'm worried about her.'

Susan gave him a strange look, and Harry didn't quite understand it, but regardless the conversation ended there because Hermione blew a whistle and all three champions took off at a sprint into the forest. She came back and sat down in her seat between Harry and Fleur, 'and now it begins,' she said, motioning to the screens which came to life.

It was amazing, there was a small picture at the top of each screen to indicate whose viewpoint the person was watching. Harry's eyes immediately flicked to Lacey's screen of course, and it was astounding to see what she was seeing as she jogged through the forest at a reasonable speed.

'He's going too fast,' Draco mumbled in frustration, 'he'll draw everything to him if he makes noise like that.'

Fleur was watching Gabrielle's screen carefully, and from what Harry saw as he glanced over she was using a careful, slow, quiet approach and was walking carefully through the forest, her feet were barely making a sound. Gabrielle, like her older sister, was very graceful. Obviously a Veela trait.

Harry didn't talk to the other judges at first, his eyes flicking between the three screens. Agmund was crashing through the forest far too quickly making far too much noise and as a result he ran into trouble the fastest, but he also made the most progress through the forest. So far the only problem he had faced was a swamp which he had vaulted over using a piece he had broken off of a nearby tree.

Lacey was occasionally muttering to herself and Harry smirked when she hid behind a tree as Agmund sprinted past her, '_what _an idiot,' she mumbled as she shook her head, 'what a way to attract creatures to your location,' she rolled her eyes.

Harry couldn't resist glancing at Hermione at this point, she too was trying to contain a smile. He glanced back to Lacey's screen to see her frowning and holding out her wand, she had obviously heard something. She was holding her breath, and then something fell out of a tree.

Lacey jumped at first but then laughed, 'Hamish!' she whispered, 'you scared me!'

The animal hanging from the tree was a clabbert, a small monkey like creature with smooth, green skin and webbed hands and feet. Its mouth was constantly open in a large smile full of sharp teeth, Lacey reached into her pocket and held out a handful of dead beetles which the clabbert ate instantly. The clabbert had a red pustule on its head which was glowing, that meant that danger was nearby.

'Is something more dangerous nearby?' Lacey asked the creature as she stroked it.

The clabbert nodded and pointed at two paths, 'which one is safe?' she asked. The clabbert jumped down from the tree and onto the ground and clawed at Lacey's pocket. She laughed and took out more dead beetles which the clabbert ate. It then scurried towards the right path and pointed down it, Lacey stroked it on the head and said, 'here you go Hamish, thanks for helping me out,' and with her wand she killed a small lizard and threw it to the happy clabbert which proceeded to devour it.

'She knows that clabbert by name,' Susan said with a slight frown.

Harry nodded, trying not to smile, 'It's not her first time in the forest, she's out there at least once a year on detention with Hagrid.'

'Why does that not surprise me?' Susan asked with a laugh.

'What I don't know is why the hell she named it Hamish,' Harry commented, making Susan laugh again.

With Lacey on her way down a relatively safe path Harry glanced at the other screens, Gabrielle hadn't run into anything so far, and Agmund had just run in to his first creature.

Harry's eyes were drawn to the screen when he heard the boy curse in his native language. He was hopping in pain and Draco looked like he might hit his head off of the table in frustration.

'What happened?' Harry asked Hermione.

'He walked in Streeler venom,' Hermione replied, Harry frowned, 'what's a Streeler again?'

'A giant snail,' Susan cut in from his other side, 'it changes colour every hour, but its venom is strong.'

'He should have been paying more attention,' Hermione said as the boy performed a few charms on his painful foot, 'Streeler venom kills all vegetation in its wake, he would have been able to see that if he had looked at the ground instead of tried to run at full speed.'

'Taking your time is important in this task,' Susan agreed as she looked to the screen where the Durmstrang champion was now cursing the Streeler whose venom had hurt him.

Harry found himself watching Lacey's screen again as she ran into a group of Doxy's. She easily used imobilius to freeze them in mid-air and hurried onwards to a clearing that would have appeared empty to anyone who hadn't seen death. The camera on her head didn't show things through her mind, so to some students it might have been empty, but Harry could see the Thestrals in the clearing, and so could Lacey. Harry glanced along the panel, everyone could see the Thestrals, Hermione of course had seen Dobby die, and Fleur and Susan had both fought in the final battle so it was inevitable that they could see Thestrals. Draco could see them too, but then again he had seen Dumbledore die.

'Can she see them?' Fleur asked the group generally.

Harry replied sadly, 'She and her brother saw their Mother die, I think Lacey was only 3 or 4 at the time.'

Lacey approached the largest of the three Thestrals and stroked it, the Thestral didn't try and hurt her or run away so she continued on and ran into yet another obstacle only a few moments later. A tree full of Bowtruckles. She knew they wouldn't attack her unless she provoked them so she disguised herself with a charm very familiar to Harry and snuck past the tree as quietly as she could.

'I've never seen that charm,' Hermione said, sounding impressed.

'I have, she uses it to sneak around the school at night. I still catch her all the time though,' Harry said, chuckling in amusement, 'she doesn't know how often I snuck out of bed, I know all of the tricks of the trade.'

Hermione laughed and said, 'including pretending to be the Bloody Baron to scare people away.'

'That didn't work on her,' Harry said in amusement, 'she knew it was me from the way I worded what I said.'

Hermione laughed and they looked back to the screen to watch the action.

Gabrielle's approach was working, but Harry couldn't help but wonder how long it would take her to complete the task at this rate. She had encountered a few fairly harmless creatures on her way through the forest and had put them to sleep rather than hurt them, but by making sure she was careful and quiet she wasn't making progress very quickly. She hit her first real problem when she came across a tree infested with Bowtruckles and hid behind it to avoid some imps running by.

The Bowtruckles were insulted by her touching their tree and jumped down to attack her. They were literally stick creatures and in theory weren't that difficult to kill. Harry wondered how Gabrielle would handle them. A simple spell would kill them, or stupefy would knock them out if a more simple approach was desired, but there was an easier way to placate them which was to feed them woodlice. Gabrielle backed away in fear, clearly deliberating her options and instead of trying to fight the Bowtruckles she produced a full body, very impressive shield charm and ran through them, not lowering it until she was back on a safe path.

'She's smarter than she appears,' Harry said thoughtfully, 'it's important to know when to fight and when to run away.'

'Sometimes you have to fight,' Susan reasoned, 'but you're right, other times you can run away, so why waste any time fighting?'

'I wish I'd been able to run away when I was in this tournament,' Harry said with a slightly dark look in his eyes, and Susan merely nodded, they were both thinking of Cedric.

After his confrontation with the Streeler Agmund was unlucky, he seemed to have chosen the worst path, either that or his noise level had drawn all of the creatures to him, which seemed very likely. He ran into the Bowtruckles that Lacey had encountered earlier and blasted them out of the way. Then he threw a ton of spells around when he bumped into an invisible Thestral, (he obviously hadn't seen death) he failed to hit it and continued running only to bump into a group of centaurs who he pissed off by trying to curse.

Harry rolled his eyes as the centaurs reared at him and threatened him, he was sufficiently scared and stopped trying to curse them for long enough for them to say to him that he must solve their riddle to continue down the path. There were only 3 centaurs, and Harry knew there were much more in the forest so he wondered if Hermione had stationed them so that no matter what way they went every champion would bump into the centaurs.

Harry glanced at the other screens while Agmund tried to get his head around the riddle that the centaurs had given him. Gabrielle was further behind, and had just encountered a tree full of fairies.

'Oh hello,' Gabrielle said as they fluttered around her, 'aren't you so pretty?'

The fairies made high pitched giggling noises and seemed at ease, the trick with fairies was to compliment them as they were very vain creatures.

'Good handling of the fairies,' Hermione noted as Gabrielle continued on and stunned a few imps before reaching the centaur clearing.

'Why hasn't Lacey gotten to the centaurs yet?' Harry asked with a frown, she was moving fast, she shouldn't have been behind the other two.

'There isn't just one clearing with centaurs in it,' Hermione said with a smile, 'there are 3, if someone takes the wrong path they could bump into three centaurs all with different means of letting the champion pass.'

'I have a feeling that was your idea,' Harry said as he chuckled, Hermione only nodded, still smiling at the cleverness of her idea.

Harry glanced back to the screens, he was watching Lacey now while Agmund and Gabrielle tried to get past the centaurs. Agmund had to solve a riddle and Gabrielle had to do a logic puzzle. Harry wondered what Lacey would have to do if she ran into the centaurs. She had been moving at a good pace through the forest but hadn't really come to many crossroads yet, she had worked good on intuition and seemed to be going deeper into the forest. She reached another fork in the path and had to choose to go up, left or right. She stopped and thought about it for a moment, and that was when she came across another creature. There was a rustling in the trees around her and then a giant spider crawled out of the foliage, followed by three more. Harry recognised them, they were clearly Aragog's children.

'Okay,' Lacey said as calmly as she could as she backed away. The spiders clicked their pincers menacingly and Harry smiled as he thought of how much Ron would be freaking out if he was here now, 'no use trying to reason with an acromantula.'

'Incendio!' Lacey said, pointing her wand at the ground in front of the spiders. They squealed at the flames and scuttled away as fast as their many, creepy legs could handle. Lacey put the fire out straight away and casually continued on, choosing the path to the left.

'Clever,' Harry said proudly, Hermione smirked, 'it reminds me of an idea Susan had to create lots of magical fires so that the champions had to face Ashwinders.'

Susan glared at Hermione across the table and Harry tried not to snigger.

'Aren't Hufflepuff's meant to be good at Care of Magical Creatures?' Draco asked in amusement.

'I just didn't think about the location,' Susan said sharply.

'Yeah,' Harry said, still holding back his sniggering, 'starting a lot of magical fires and setting loose Ashwinders in the middle of a forest full of wood must have seemed like a great idea at the time,' he teased, his heart skipped a beat, this was how they had acted when they were together.

Susan let a small smile out and hit Harry playfully on the arm, 'Shut up,' she said jokingly.

'Oh, she's at the centaurs,' Harry said as he looked back to Lacey's screen. She had come across Firenze, Ronan and Magorian.

'Oh great,' Lacey said when she saw the centaurs, 'are you here to stop me getting past then?'

Magorian chuckled under his breath, 'Maybe they do teach you something up at that school.'

'So, what's it going to be? A riddle, a question, a puzzle?' Lacey asked as she sat down on a rock.

'She is knowledgeable of our ways,' Ronan said, and Firenze bowed his head in agreement, 'her mentor is the great Harry Potter, he is a friend of centaurs.'

'The _great _Harry Potter?' Lacey asked in amusement, 'you mean Professor Potter? The teacher who throws Bertie Botts beans at people who aren't paying attention in class.'

'Harry Potter saved my life in the Great Battle of Hogwarts,' Firenze said sincerely, 'he is a great Wizard. As great as Albus Dumbledore.'

'Well, I'm his prodigy so does that mean I can pass?' Lacey asked, she knew it was a longshot but it was worth trying.

'I am afraid not,' Ronan said, 'the riddle is this. What heavenly body has a head and a tail?'

Lacey frowned as she contemplated this, 'Heavenly body…well it isn't going to be a star sign…or a group of stars because they aren't really heavenly bodies so that rules out Leo…and Sirius.'

'She's good,' Hermione said, and Harry nodded, still quite overwhelmed by what Firenze had said about him.

'Heavenly body…not a planet…or a shooting star…but…maybe…I think I've got it!' Lacey said, jumping up from her rock, 'a comet. The head is the main part that crashes into the land, and the tail is the streak made up of gasses that follows it!'

'You are wise beyond your years young one,' Firenze said, bowing slightly to the girl, 'give Harry Potter my respects when you next see him.'

'I will,' Lacey promised as the centaurs moved out of the way and let her leave the clearing. She set out on the next pathway through the forest.

'That was too easy for her,' Harry said with a chuckle, 'Aurora will be proud, she only took Astronomy in 1st and 2nd year.'

'She's been reading up on it,' Hermione said with a smile, 'after your initial meeting when you told her to read up on her weak areas I've seen her with astronomy books in the library often.'

'I'm glad she listened to my advice,' Harry said, he was beaming proudly.

He glanced at the other screens, Gabrielle had gotten past the centaurs but Harry had missed how, 'What did she have to do?' he asked.

'It was a puzzle,' Hermione said, 'with 6 potions, she had to pick which was safe of the poisonous ones'.

'Why does that sound familiar?' Harry asked as he winked at Hermione. She shrugged with a smirk, 'Hey, it doesn't say in the rules those setting up the tasks can't draw from their own experiences,' she said.

Agmund was still having trouble with the riddle the centaur had given him. Harry asked the others what the riddle was, and they told him it was a short riddle that went as such:

_I have seas without water_

_I have forests without wood_

_I have deserts without sand_

_I have houses without brick_

_What am I?_

'It's a bloody map,' Draco said, his face was slightly red and Harry had a feeling Agmund would be getting a talking too when he came out of the forest.

'He's fast and good at fighting,' Hermione whispered to Harry, 'but he isn't that intelligent.'

'Bit like Viktor then,' Harry teased and Hermione muttered, 'amen to that.'

After another 5 minutes Agmund figured the puzzle out and continued down the path he was on.

'You idiot, you went the wrong way,' Draco was saying to the screen even though it couldn't hear him, 'you're supposed to go deeper into the forest not backtrack on yourself!'

'I think that's exactly what he's doing,' Susan said with vague amusement.

Gabrielle having got past the centaurs was moving as slowly as ever and then ran into a hippogriff. She seemed to have it under control and bowed to the creature then carefully made her way past it being careful not to break eye contact.

'That's impressive,' Susan said as she watched this, 'note that down Hermione, the ease with which she got by that hippogriff,' Hermione nodded and did so.

Agmund was having as hard a time as ever after getting past the centaurs. He seemed to be bumping into every creature on his side of the forest. He ran into a forest troll which was fairly easy for him to handle since he aggressively threw every spell he knew at it until he had knocked it out. He then arrived amongst a flock of pixies who had clearly been imported at some point because they had originated in England. This should have been an easy creature to evade with a simple spell, as Hermione had demonstrated in 2nd year. However this clearly wasn't easy to Agmund who was caught by the creatures, he thrashed around as they lifted him up by his ears and his robes and hung him onto a branch of a nearby tree. They then sped away cackling leaving Agmund cursing in their wake.

'It's Lockhart all over again,' Draco joked with a chuckle.

'And there's no Hermione to save the day and round them up,' Harry said with a grin at his best friend.

Hermione smiled sheepishly at this.

'How's Lacey doing?' Harry asked as he glanced over at her screen.

'She's just ran into a swamp,' Hermione filled him in.

'I didn't think there _were _swamps in the forest,' Harry said, he narrowed his eyes at Hermione who looked a little sheepish, 'I thought you said that you didn't import anything for this task?'

'I said I didn't import any _creatures_,' Hermione corrected him and confused, but amused Harry glanced back to the screen.

Lacey frowned as she reached the swamp, she paused on the edge of it. The only thing to do was to go over it, but something wasn't right, 'there _aren't _any swamps in the forest,' she muttered, 'Hagrid said the terrain wasn't right…'

'Smart girl,' Susan noted.

'Hang on a minute!' Lacey said to herself, 'this looks familiar…' she put her hands in the reeds at the edge of the swamp and grinned, 'I knew it! This isn't a real swamp, it's a portable Weasley swamp.'

'How does she know that?' Hermione asked, completely stunned.

'She had a part-time job there over the summer,' Harry replied, and Susan asked, 'how do you know so much about this girl?'

Harry frowned, 'She's in 7th year Susan, I've taught her since she was in 3rd year, I make an effort to know my pupils.'

Susan was momentarily surprised, but then she smiled, 'I think people underestimate you too often Harry,' she said simply, and Harry didn't have time to question her because he was so busy watching Lacey on the screen.

She mumbled a spell under her breath and the swamp vanished, she grinned and continued on. This was like a walk in the park for her so far.

'Ah, this is like a walk in the park,' Lacey sighed, echoing Harry's thoughts, 'a park with evil hairy spiders and creepy centaurs, but a park all the same.'

The students were chuckling at Lacey, Harry found her sense of humour was very similar to his.

Agmund had clearly managed to get down from the tree and had made it without much hassle for the last little while, but then he came across a clearing that was familiar. It was the same clearing that Lacey had hid in while he charged past her. He was definitely running around in circles and crossing over himself. Out of the same tree a clabbert appeared with its large smile and its mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Agmund jumped and backed away slowly, finally realising he didn't have to fight _everything_. The path he took was the opposite of the one he had taken the first time, so he avoided running into the Streeler again, but he did run into a group of Doxys instead. He seemed to think they were fairies and tried to sneak past them but then they swooped down on him and while he managed to subdue a few he sustained a couple of bites.

'How long until he needs to be withdrawn to take an antidote?' Draco asked, rolling his eyes at his champion.

'An hour, but he might hallucinate which will make it harder to finish,' Hermione said, she glanced at the time. The champions had been in the forest for over half an hour now, and two of them at least were making good progress towards the mirror.

Harry went back to watching Lacey's screen, he hadn't paid too much attention to Gabrielle because she wasn't really running into as many obstacles as the others.

Lacey had started walking slightly faster which had been going well until she got her foot caught in a Niffler hole and fell over. She moaned in pain as she pulled her foot out and got to her feet. She tried to put weight on it and grimaced.

Lacey bit her lip and sat down on a rock for a moment. A few Nifflers were hovering around by her feet sniffing her. She pulled off her watch and threw it to them, they all vanished down to their burrow with it, but she knew that they would be back.

She uttered a numbing charm on her foot and got up, she started moving again but she was much slower now since she couldn't feel her foot. She also had to glance down every so often to make sure she wasn't bending it at an odd angle when her feet fell on large tree roots taking over the path.

'She's the closest,' Harry said eagerly as Lacey had to use lumos because the forest was getting so dark.

'Loser! Loser!'

Lacey frowned and spun around looking for the source of the noise, she found it in a strange creature that looked like a ferret which was crouching nearby watching her and shouting the word 'loser' constantly.

'What the hell is that?' Draco asked as he stared at Lacey's screen.

'A Jarvey,' Susan replied, 'related to a ferret probably, but it can speak and its favourite thing to do is insult, as you can see.'

'Why would a twitchy little ferret like that be familiar?' Hermione asked with a smirk as she glanced at Draco.

Draco glared at her and his face flushed bright red, 'shut up Granger.'

'Original retort Malfoy,' Harry said as he sniggered under his breath.

Lacey was at a fork again and was trying to decide whether to continue up or go down, and the Jarvey was not helping her concentrate.

'Bloody hell! Shut up,' she said irately to the creature.

'Bloody hell,' the Jarvey screeched in a high pitched voice, 'shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'

'Jarveys also repeat things they've heard before,' Susan said to the others.

'Ouch! Bloody hell! Bloody hell!' the Jarvey said loudly.

Lacey shook her head, partly exasperated but mostly amused, 'Jarveys pick up on what other people say. Where the hell did it learn that all the way out here?' she asked herself.

'Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!' the Jarvey said and Lacey narrowed her eyes at the creature, 'why did she say that?'

'Spider! Funny! Spider! Funny!' the Jarvey said and cackled.

Harry was bent over the table laughing at this and Hermione's cheeks were pink, 'I thought you didn't swear,' he teased through his laughter.

'I had just gotten attacked by a bloody acromantula, I think that means I'm allowed to swear,' Hermione retorted.

Harry still couldn't stop laughing. Back in the forest the Jarvey was still repeating the same phrase and Lacey was fed up, 'Oh shut up,' she said as she aimed her wand at the creature and shouted, 'muffliato!'

Harry frowned and said, 'How the _hell _does she know that spell?'

'Watch your language Harry,' Hermione cut in.

'You can't talk,' Harry said with a grin, 'you taught Jarveys how to swear.'

Hermione's cheeks flushed pink again and Harry continued, 'there are only 3 people alive who know that spell! And that's me, you and Ron.'

'Actually Harry,' Hermione said cautiously, 'I taught Ernie it…'

'What?' Harry said, he seemed outraged, 'that's our secret spell! And you taught _Ernie _it? Ugh! He'll probably tell everyone he knows! I _bet _that's how she knows it!'

'I'm sorry,' Hermione said, starting to feel guilty, 'no, wait, why am I saying sorry? It's just a spell!'

'But it was our secret spell! You better have not taught anyone Sectumsempra!' Harry said as he glared at her slightly through narrowed eyes.

'Harry, I don't even _know _Sectumsempra,' Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

'Nobody should _ever _know that spell, look what you did to me with it,' Draco said a little bitterly as he lifted one side of his robes up and showed them the scars.

'What are you talking about? Harry wouldn't do something like that!' Susan said in defence of her ex-boyfriend.

'Unfortunately Susan I did, I can't honestly say I regret that much in my life, but that's one thing I really do,' Harry said sincerely.

'Yeah, you should regret it Potter!' Draco said, glaring at Harry.

At that point Hermione interjected by pointing to the screen, 'look he's at the Thestrals again.'

Everyone looked to Agmund's screen, he had backtracked on himself as they had suspected and ended up tripping over a Thestral which it didn't appreciate so it nipped him. He ran away and blasted his way through the Bowtruckles once more. This time he continued on the same path rather than turning off it. He didn't seem to be suffering too badly from the venomous bites, he was just a little slower. He got to the clearing where Lacey had dealt with the Acromantulas earlier and swore rather loudly in Norwegian. He didn't try and scare them away or run away, instead he shouted, 'Arania Exumai!' and blasted his way through the spiders, he jogged until he was far enough away from them and then slowed to a walk.

'She must be nearly there,' Harry said quietly, Lacey was really in the heart of the forest now and she had just come across a pure white unicorn with a golden foal next to it. She stopped and tried to remain quiet. She picked up a stick from the ground and threw it at the unicorns, it didn't hit either of them but it scared them and they ran away enabling Lacey free to continue on the path she was on.

Gabrielle couldn't have been too far behind her because she had just come across the Nifflers. Sure enough after taking Lacey's watch they had come back up to bother some more people. The Nifflers surrounded her and tried to grab her necklace. Gabrielle let out a very girly scream as the Nifflers started to scratch her and draw blood, 'get off!' she said as she tried to shake them off of her but it wasn't any good, 'merde!'

'What's she saying?' Harry asked.

'She's swearing in French,' Fleur said, shaking her head at her sister, 'she should just give the Niffler's the necklace.'

Gabrielle managed to get the Nifflers off of her by using stupefy and she hurried onwards with a few more cuts to her face and neck. The next obstacle she reached was the Jarvey.

'Bitch! Bitch' the Jarvey shouted and Gabrielle gaped at it, 'how dare you!'

'Gabby it doesn't have a brain, just silence it,' Fleur said to the screen, she was slightly exasperated.

'How does it know the word bitch?' Harry asked Hermione in an undertone, he smirked as she blushed.

Hermione whispered to Harry, 'when we were setting things up I may have muttered insulting words about a fellow colleague under my breath.'

Harry grinned, 'I thought you got on?'

'We did, until she broke your heart,' Hermione whispered back, and Harry gave a slightly subdued nod at this.

'She's in the clearing with the mirror,' Susan said, and the others all looked up to see that Lacey had indeed just entered a clearing where a very familiar mirror stood.

'Is that the-' Harry began to ask, but Hermione just nodded.

Lacey walked up to the mirror and frowned. When she looked inside it she saw a peculiar sight. She was standing with her brother and Mother behind her and next to her Robert Williamson had his arm wrapped around her.

'This can't be the future,' Lacey whispered as she touched the mirror, 'my Mother is dead…'

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and under the table Hermione took his hand and held it tightly, 'I'm sorry,' she whispered. He didn't say anything at first as he watched Lacey drop to her knees in front of the mirror, 'this isn't real…what does it show…' she tried to work it out.

She then found the writing and tried to decipher it, 'but it isn't in any language I know,' she muttered, 'maybe it's a code, or a puzzle…'

'Do you think she'll work it out?' Hermione asked Harry, still holding his hand under the table.

'I don't know, I didn't, but I know you would have,' Harry said as Lacey frowned and looked at the writing some more.

'Hang on that word…' she said, 'erised…that's desire backwards.'

'She's got it,' Harry said, dropping Hermione's hand and smiling proudly as Lacey worked out what the inscription on the mirror said.

'I show…not your…face…but your…hearts…desire.'

'My heart's desire? I suppose I do wish my Mother was alive,' Lacey mused, 'so the mirror shows what our heart needs…it shows what we need…' she got to her feet, 'I need the clue to the next task,' she said and then she gasped as she felt something appear in her hand. It looked like a map, but she didn't get a very good look because the second it touched her skin she was transported extremely quickly from the mirror to the edge of the forest where she had started. The map was a portkey.

'Oh Merlin's balls!' Lacey cursed as she landed feet first, the force of the portkey on her sprained ankle had been agony and she ended up falling to the ground but the crowd were still cheering like crazy as Madam Pomfrey rushed out to take her to the medical tent.

'A portkey?' Harry asked angrily, 'whose stupid idea was that? A portkey is stupid if someone uses it when injured!'

'It was Susan's,' Hermione said, getting glared at by Susan for this.

'Well I didn't expect someone to sprain their ankle on a Niffler hole!' Susan said, defending herself.

Harry got to his feet and Hermione said, 'Harry, wait, you can't leave until everyone is finished!'

'I don't care, I'm checking if Lacey's alright,' Harry said and with that he took off at a jog along the tree line until he reached the medical tent. He slipped through the curtain and smiled when he saw Lacey lying on one of the makeshift beds.

'Well done,' Harry said with a grin, 'apart from spraining your ankle.'

Lacey rolled her eyes, 'I know, what a lame injury. It would have been cooler if I'd been attacked by a troll or something.'

'It probably would have been a lot more painful too,' Harry said which made Lacey laugh.

'Professor, shouldn't you still be watching the others? Or am I the last to finish?'

'You're the first to finish, so yes, I probably should be watching the others. I just wanted to check that you were okay,' Harry admitted and Lacey smiled, 'I'm fine, but thank you for checking on me.'

Harry smiled and nodded, 'I'll see you later when we give out the scores,' he said, and with that he left the tent and jogged back over to the judging panel.

'What did I miss?' He asked when he sat down.

'Not much,' Hermione replied, 'Gabrielle got past the Jarvey, she eventually just walked away from it.'

'And Agmund is closing in on the mirror,' Susan added reluctantly, it was as if she still didn't want to talk to Harry because of his earlier jibe at her idea.

Agmund found the mirror easily and stared into it for a while, the others weren't sure what he was seeing because unlike Lacey he didn't talk to himself, but Draco seemed to have an idea. He looked to the writing, as Lacey had and also worked out that it was backwards. Once he had done this he found it difficult to figure out how to get the clue from the mirror.

'I want the clue,' he was saying, but of course it wasn't working because he needed to need it, rather than want it. Eventually he cracked it, but this was pure chance because he got frustrated and said, 'oh come on, I need the clue!' and then the map appeared in his hand and he appeared briefly at the tree line but was then taken to the medical tent.

'I'm surprised the Doxy venom had so little an effect on him,' Hermione mused.

'He's a fairly big guy, it probably would have had an effect if he had taken much longer,' Harry said, he knew a fair bit about potions, he had picked a lot up from Daphne and potions were useful in Defence to illustrate alternate methods of killing a creature, or cures to the curses he was teaching his students to defend themselves against.

'Gabrielle is nearly done,' Fleur commented as Gabrielle reached the unicorns and walked quietly up to them, she stroked them gently but they ran away regardless and all that was left for her to do was to trudge on until she reached the clearing with the mirror. Once she did Gabrielle worked out the trick quickly, but not quite as fast as Lacey had.

'What is she seeing?' Hermione asked Fleur as Gabrielle stared into the mirror.

Fleur replied sadly, 'She was born as a twin, but her twin sister died as a baby. I think she is seeing herself next to her.'

'That's dreadful,' Hermione said as Gabrielle drew her gaze from the mirror and focused on the writing, like the others she worked out the trick and unlike Agmund figured out the 'need' aspect quickly. The map appeared in her hand and like the other champions she was transported to the edge of the forest from where she was taken to the medical tent.

'Alright, we have half an hour,' Hermione said, she had been noting down the times for each champion, 'we need to give each champion a score out of ten based on their time, skill, magical ability, creativity, logic, general intelligence and knowledge of the creatures they encountered.'

'What were the overall times?' Susan asked Hermione who glanced down at the notes she had been taking and said, 'Lacey did it in 1 hour and 2 minutes, Agmund did it in 1 hour and 24 minutes and Gabrielle did it in 1 hour and 32 minutes.'

While the champions were being seen to in the medical tent the judges began to compile their scores.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N : Had to seperate task & scoring or the chapter would have been super long, hope you enjoyed it! Next one will be up tomorrow probably!**


	9. The Scoring

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 9 - The Scoring  
**

**_A/N: Okay doke, so I just want to clear a few things up that I obviously didn't make clear & I'm sorry about that. I know a lot of people are saying oh they're all sleeping around a lot, but I'm not really sure what people mean by that. Harry is a manwhore, yes thats the point, but the others really aren't. Draco's practically a hermit, apart from one relationship he had over the summer with Daphne. As for Hermione, she's 25 in this story, by that point she's not going to have never slept with anyone, its just not believable, nothing ever happened between her & Ron, she had a fling with Charlie (feelings involved) & a pretty long relationship with Ernie but thats all. The way I see it, this Hermione is her after the war without the relationship with Ron to keep her going, and because of that I don't think she is going to be the perfect goody two-shoes she was in school, she's a bit damaged by it just like everyone else is. I'm sorry if people don't get that, also people who are saying she doesn't stick up for herself against Harry, again theres a reason for that. She's liked him forever and has no reason to believe he returns feelings, shes hardly going to say something to him that could ruin their friendship. Also, this story starts in 2005, but Harrys sleeping around has been going on since like 2002 when Susan broke up with him, she's used to it by this point, just resigned to it basically. She gets pretty pissy later on anyway and definitely doesn't take much crap from Hermione  
_**

**_As for Lacey, she's not their daughter or anything twisted like that, she really is just Theodore Notts sister. She's quite like Hermione and Harry in some senses because that makes something snap inside him, and Harrys views on wanting kids comes into play in later chapters so that will make more sense then. _**

**_Also, just to let people know. When I first uploaded chapter one of this I had written up to chapter 22 on my laptop, so nothing is being changed/forced based on reviews in case people think that. I'm uploading 2 chapters a day and writing in between so that updates should stay quick until the story is finished which shouldn't be too long since I'm aiming to make it about 30 chapters if I can.  
_**

**_Anyway, this wasn't a rant, just me trying to clear some things up for you! I hope it has done that, and I hope most people continue to enjoy the story!  
_**

**_Thanks for reading & enjoy the latest chapter!_**

* * *

After 30 minutes of deliberation on the champions the judges had their scores ready. Gabrielle, Agmund and Lacey stood in front of the judging panel, Lacey however was sitting down on a stool due to her sprained ankle.

'The scores will be given in alphabetical order,' Hermione said, 'first, Miss. Gabrielle Delacour.'

Fleur stood up first and gave her sister a score, the others wondered if she might favour the girl, but then again the rules went against that, 'I award Miss. Delacour 7 points,' she said, 'I was impressed by the amount of difficult creatures she got past easily, however she made two simple creatures, Nifflers and Jarvey's, look extremely difficult. I also think that while caution is good, her time was too slow.'

Gabrielle gave a small nod and Hermione then stood up to give her score, 'I award Miss. Delacour 6 points. I agree that the Nifflers and Jarveys were not handled appropriately for their level of difficulty, and I also think that her time of completion should have been much nearer to an hour.'

Gabrielle nodded again and Hermione sat down, Harry stood up next, 'I award Miss. Delacour 8 points. I agree with the others that her handling of Nifflers and Jarveys was not fantastic, however having dealt with time issues myself in this situation I think the fact she finished the task with minor injuries gives her the right to a good score.'

Gabrielle gave a small smile and nodded once more. Harry took his seat and Susan got up, the judges were giving their scores in a line, 'I award Miss. Delacour 7 points. I also believe she handled some creatures badly and that her time was not ideal. However I think the amount of knowledge she showed of the creatures encountered was impressive.'

As Susan sat down and Draco stood up Gabrielle smiled at Susan and nodded yet again.

'I award Miss. Delacour 6 points,' Draco said, sneering slightly 'I agree with the other judges that her overall method was well thought out, however she _should _have been quicker. The way she dealt with the Nifflers and Jarveys was pathetic and even that oaf Hagrid could have done it better.'

Gabrielle looked downtrodden by this, and Harry glared at Draco, 'Stop insulting my gamekeeper please Headmaster Malfoy, otherwise I will be forced to remove you from the judging panel.'

The crowd cheered, and there shouts of, 'GO HEADMASTER!' from the Gryffindors amongst it, Harry was amused to see some of Draco's own students cheering and clapping in the stands.

Hermione silenced them all by standing up and saying, 'Overall Miss. Delacour we award you 34 points.'

Gabrielle curtseyed to the judges and Hermione then said, 'We will now give the scores for Mr. Agmund Erickson.'

Again Fleur stood up first, 'I award Mr. Erickson 5 points. I am afraid that while the Durmstrang champion did complete the task in a reasonable time, he did so in a brutish manner with a lack of knowledge of the creatures he was facing and due awareness of them.'

Agmund got very red in the face and shouted, 'How dare you give me so few points? I deserve better than that!'

Harry opened his mouth to tell the Durmstrang champion off, but Draco got to it before him, 'Mr. Erickson! Stop being such a spoiled prince, and keep a civil tongue! You will accept the marks given and treat each judge with the respect they deserve or you will spend the remainder of the tournament cleaning the ship!'

'Yes Headmaster,' Agmund said sincerely.

The rest of the judges were slightly surprised and had expected Draco to be very lax on the rules when it came to his own students.

'Regardless of what many of you may think of me,' Draco said to the other judges, 'I got this job on merit and I don't intend for any of my students to be permitted to act the way I did at school.'

'Well,' Harry said, sounding impressed, 'you're not so bad a Headmaster after all.'

Draco gave him a small nod and said, 'Thank you Harry.'

Fleur had sat back down so Hermione now stood up to give Agmund her score, 'I award Mr. Erickson 4 points. I was initially going to award him 5, however given his disrespect towards a fellow judge this score seemed more appropriate.'

'You cannot do that!' Agmund shouted, 'you cannot take points away after the challenge has finished!'

'Mr. Erickson,' Draco said harshly, 'Judges may take points from you whenever they wish, however it rarely happens because normally no champion is foolish enough to insult a judge. I would suggest you keep your mouth shut as there are still more scores to come and more judges to deduct marks due to your inappropriate behaviour.'

Agmund gave a nod and stared at the ground and the crowd went wild again.

'MALFOY! MALFOY! MALFOY! MALFOY!' the crowd chanted.

'Draco,' Harry said thoughtfully, 'is this the first time anyone has ever chanted your name on the premises of this school in a good way?'

'Shut up Potter,' Draco said, almost fondly. Harry grinned and Draco said to Hermione, Miss. Granger, if you would continue.'

Hermione smiled at him and said, 'I felt Mr. Erickson handled simple creatures with difficulty and that his method of running through the forest as fast as possible was foolish and dangerous.'

She took her seat and Harry stood up to give his points, 'I award Mr. Erickson 3 points. Frankly, the only part of his task I felt was strong was his spell work. His navigation was terrible, his logic was non-existent and he received the most injuries.'

Agmund seemed to have learned his lesson and nodded glumly. Susan then stood up and said, 'I award Mr. Erickson 5 points. Like the other judges I felt that his approach was rash and not at all planned. I felt that he was not organised, or prepared for the task. Although he did complete the task in a sensible time, he also took the worst route and was the most injured.'

Again Agmund nodded as Susan sat down, the judges all saw him visibly swallow when Draco stood up to give his score, 'I award Mr. Erickson 3 points. I felt that he was unprepared for the task, and I also felt that he handled creatures that should have been easy for a 2nd year to deal with foolishly. Being unable to defend oneself against Pixies and Doxys is pathetic, and there is no excuse for getting caught by Streeler venom when it gives off such an obvious sign of its existence. There was no sign that he had any sense of navigation and his tactic of running blindly through the forest as fast as possible was indeed rash and unsuccessful. I deplore his rudeness to my fellow judges and frankly I do not know how he was chosen as champion amongst others who clearly display more intelligence and self-control.'

'MALFOY! MALFOY! MALFOY!' the crowd cheered again, and Draco smirked slightly before sitting down. Agmund looked like he wanted to kill someone. With the final judges score out Hermione stood up and said, 'Overall, we award Mr. Erickson a total of 20 points.'

Agmund gave a very angry nod and then went back to staring at the ground. Hermione said, 'Finally, we will reveal the scores for Miss. Lacey Nott.'

Fleur stood up first and said, 'I award Miss. Nott 9 points,' Lacey grinned at this, and Fleur continued, 'I felt her approach was sensible and I also believe it was kind of her to treat the creatures in the forest with the respect she did. I was impressed that she managed to complete the task without hurting creatures, her tactic of scaring them or subduing them was both intelligent and kind. I feel she portrayed logic, common sense and intelligence. I deduct one point for the injury she sustained.'

Lacey nodded, and Hermione then stood up, 'I award Miss. Nott 8 points. I agree that she had a good method of moving through the forest and I applaud her for not receiving any injuries from the creatures she faced. I was impressed by her knowledge of the magical creatures she encountered, however she knows this forest well and that gave her a slightly unfair advantage over the other champions.'

Lacey nodded again, she was still smiling, 'That's fair, thanks Miss. Granger!'

Harry then stood up, he smirked at the girl as she surveyed him carefully, 'I award Miss. Nott 9 points,' he said and Lacey grinned, 'thanks Professor!'

'As the other judges have noted she did use a good tactic to move through the forest and handled the creatures with ease, she also portrayed intelligence and logic in solving the centaurs riddle and was the fastest to work out how to retrieve the clue for the next task, and finish the task. My only negative comments are that she should have paid slightly more attention to where she was going, and that she did have a slight advantage from knowing the forest.'

Susan then stood up and said, 'I award Miss. Nott 9 points. I must agree with Headmaster Potter that both her tactic, and ease with the creatures was impressive. Her navigational skills were also to her credit and I agree with her use of non-lethal spells as a kindness to the creatures in the forest.'

Lacey was still grinning as Draco stood up to give his score, 'I award Miss. Nott 7 points,' he began.

'7?' Lacey asked in disbelief, 'aw come on Uncle Draco!'

'_Uncle _Draco?' Harry asked with a grin.

Draco glared at Lacey, 'I told you not to call me that here.'

'_Uncle _Draco?' Harry asked again and Draco rolled his eyes, 'yes Potter you're not the only judge whose a Godfather.'

'Who made _you _a Godfather?' Harry asked through his chuckles.

'My brother,' Lacey said with a smirk, 'so why only 7?'

'I feel,' Draco began again, 'that Miss. Nott's approach was good, and her handling of the creatures in the forest was also impressive. _However, _she had a very unfair disadvantage in that she knew the swamp was fake which enabled her to skip that obstacle in effect, and she also got injured in frankly a stupid way.'

'That's only two, why did you take three points off?' Lacey asked, she wasn't defying the judges like Agmund had done, she was more teasing them.

'I took the last point off for her being a smart arse,' Draco said, getting laughter from Lacey and the crowd. Draco smiled and said, 'in all seriousness she had an awareness of the forest that the others didn't and I believe that gave her an unfair advantage.'

Lacey nodded her agreement that this was fair and Hermione stood up to give the final scores.

'Overall, we award Miss. Nott 42 points,' she said, 'which means that Miss. Nott is in 1st place, Miss. Delacour is in 2nd place, and Mr. Erickson is in 3rd place.'

There was more cheering and then it was over. The champions went back to the castle to get much needed rest, the students all started to make their way back up to the castle for lunch and the judges departed for the castle too.

'I think that was a success,' Harry said to Hermione, 'and now you can relax until February.'

'I wish,' Hermione said with a laugh, 'I've still got the Yule Ball to plan, remember?'

'Ah, I'd forgotten about that,' Harry admitted sheepishly.

'I wish I could,' Hermione said sounding like she really wasn't looking forward to planning the ball.

'Harry!' Susan called from where she was hanging back by the judges table, 'can I have a word?'

Harry nodded and said, 'yeah sure,' he turned to Hermione, 'I'll see you at lunch.'

'See you,' Hermione said and without a goodbye smile she started to make her way back up to the castle.

* * *

Hermione didn't really go to the castle like Harry expected her too, she ducked in amongst a group of students and after making her way through the throng she hid behind Hagrids hut and watched Susan and Harry talking by the forest. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted to see if Susan tried to get back together with Harry.

'I saw how concerned you were today,' Susan noted, 'for the Hogwarts champion.'

Harry shrugged, 'so?'

'I suppose I just wondered why you have such an affinity with her,' Susan admitted.

Harry sighed and looked down at his feet, 'if you must know Susan…she reminds me of myself in some ways, and of you in others. I suppose I see her as…well as how any child of ours might have been had things been different.'

'You thought that far ahead?' Susan asked in surprise.

Harry looked up with a frown, 'Yeah…why would you think I didn't?'

Susan shrugged and shook her head, 'I don't know. I just always thought you were lingering, holding back something that I should have known.'

'Susan, I had an engagement ring hidden underneath the floorboard in our spare room when you left,' Harry said, his voice breaking slightly, 'I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you.'

Susan had tears streaming down her face which she wiped off hastily, 'I'm so sorry Harry. The longer I'm here the more I realise how big a mistake I made.'

'You think you made a mistake?' Harry asked, looking at her longingly and hopefully.

Susan nodded, then shook her head, 'No. I know I made a mistake.'

Harry didn't say anything but held her gaze and Susan moved closer to him, she captured his lips in a soft, gentle kiss that quickly turned into a passionate embrace with both of them crying. Hermione was watching the scene somewhat sadly, she knew Susan would only break Harry's heart again.

They broke apart from the kiss and Susan said desperately, 'I want to try again Harry, I want you back in my life.'

Harry regarded her for a moment as if trying to see if she was telling the truth and kissed her again. Hermione had by now had enough, she couldn't take it anymore. She came out of her hiding place and hurried up the lawn, she rushed through the entrance hall and made her way to Ernie's office, it was the only place she could think of to go, the only person she could think of to talk too.

She walked into his office and saw him sitting at his desk eating lunch alone as he always did. Something in her broke and she fell into his arms crying and muttering things he couldn't make out, but all the same he hugged her back and calmed her down and when she was finally back to herself again 20 minutes later he asked her what was wrong.

'I'm sick of seeing Harry do stupid things,' Hermione sighed, 'I'm sick of seeing him break his own heart.'

'What do you mean?' Ernie asked with a frown.

'He just got back together with Susan,' Hermione informed Ernie who felt a little guilty because he had sort of pushed Susan to go for it if she still had feelings for Harry.

'Sometimes Ernie…' Hermione said trailing off for a moment, 'sometimes I understand him. Right now I feel so lonely, and when I feel that way I can see why he spent those 2 years sleeping with people just to feel alive, just to feel loved, to feel human touch.'

'Is that what you want?' Ernie asked, watching Hermione carefully.

Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted, but she did want human touch, she _needed _it.

* * *

'No,' Harry said, breaking away from Susan's kiss. He physically backed away from her, 'no Susan, we aren't doing this, not again.'

Susan frowned, still crying, 'why not?' she asked.

'Because you broke my heart the first time,' Harry said, 'and I'm not going to suffer like that again.'

'I won't,' Susan promised, 'I swear I won't do that again Harry.'

'Maybe you won't,' Harry said, 'but I wouldn't trust you not to, and a relationship without trust is nothing Susan.'

'Harry,' Susan said, 'please,' she was practically begging him now as he walked away from her towards the castle and she hurried after him.

'Stop,' Harry said, 'just stop trying. I've finally started to get over you, don't ruin my life a second time around.'

This seemed to do the trick, Susan looked hurt and froze on the grounds. Harry hurried up the lawn as fast as he could so that she couldn't come after him.

* * *

Harry didn't see Hermione again that day, at lunch or at dinner, he wondered where she was and worried about her but not enough to go and find her in her quarters because he knew at times he could be overprotective of his best friend. All the same he went to bed worried and woke up worried the next morning.

As he was on his way to the great hall he decided that if Hermione wasn't there he would definitely go to her quarters to check she was okay. He was halted in this however because as he was about to leave the grand staircase he heard Hermione's name mentioned by two people walking down the marble staircase into the entrance hall.

'You're really not bullshitting me?' Another vaguely amused voice asked, that was Neville's.

'I swear, it really happened. She was upset at something and spouted some rubbish about needing human comfort or something,' Ernie was saying.

'Most guys don't have casual sex with their ex-girlfriends,' Neville pointed out as if he disproved.

Ernie just grinned and said, 'well they should, it's great.'

Harry felt a rage inside him that he couldn't explain as he walked briskly past Ernie and Neville into the great hall, he was angry at Hermione for sleeping with Ernie, and when he reached the head table he muttered to her, 'Hermione, I want a word with you now.'

Hermione frowned but got up immediately, assuming something was wrong she accompanied Harry from the hall and only spoke when they were outside in the cold grounds.

'Harry, what's wrong?' She asked, but Harry didn't answer. Hermione asked him several times, but he didn't say a word until they were safely secluded on the bank of the black lake where he and Sirius had once faced dementors.

'Is it true what I've heard? That you slept with Ernie?'

Hermione frowned at him, 'My love life is none of your business Harry.'

'Isn't it? You've made it clear you don't like Susan since we broke up,' Harry said harshly, 'am I not allowed to dislike Ernie for what he did to you?'

'What he did to me? It was a mutual break up,' Hermione said, still frowning at her friend.

'Well sorry Hermione but I didn't think you were the kind of person who ran back to her ex and screwed him whenever she got bored!' Harry said, his voice quiet but angry.

Hermione was now outraged, 'you didn't think _I _was that kind of person?' she yelled, 'coming from the man who screws his staff because he doesn't have the guts to get into the world again and try relationships! Coming from the man who's spent the last 2 years screwing whoever he wants whenever and wherever he wants! And you have the _nerve _to be angry at me for sleeping with my ex _once_!'

'I'm trying Hermione!' Harry said angrily, 'I'm trying really hard to get back to who I was, I haven't slept with anyone since that night!'

'What night?' Hermione asked irritably.

'The night you told me you hated me,' Harry said bitterly.

'What are you talking about?' Hermione asked, 'I've never told you I hated you.'

'Not that you can remember,' Harry said as he glared at her, 'the night after the weighing of the wands when we drank firewhiskey.'

Hermione's eyes widened, she didn't remember a lot of that night.

'We danced, and then you said you hated who I had become, and you missed me,' Harry said to her, calming down slightly but still very frustrated, 'and since then I haven't slept with anyone.'

'I'm sorry,' Hermione said truthfully, 'but it was true then, I didn't like you then. But I still don't understand why you're so pissed off about me sleeping with Ernie.'

'Because I don't want to see you make the same mistakes I did,' Harry said honestly, he had cooled down now and was looking at Hermione anxiously, 'you aren't broken like me Hermione, you're…whole…and good, and I don't want that to change.'

Harry sank down onto a rock by the lake and Hermione sat down next to him, 'I've told you Harry, you aren't broken, and I am not whole.'

Harry frowned and looked at Hermione as she sighed, 'I went through that war too, and bits of me broke off during it that will never come back. It's not about being whole…it's about being broken, everyone is in some way and eventually you meet someone who has the pieces you don't, and together you're whole again.'

'Why did you sleep with Ernie?' Harry asked quietly.

Hermione shrugged, 'I left something by the forest,' she lied, 'I went back to get it and saw you and Susan get back together…I just craved some sort of human touch I guess.'

Harry frowned, 'Susan and I didn't get back together.'

'What?' Hermione asked quickly, 'but I saw you kiss and I heard her say she wanted to try again.'

'She did, and we did kiss,' Harry said to Hermione, 'but then I told her I wouldn't let her put me through that again, and then I sort of stormed off.'

'Oh,' Hermione said simply as she tried to comprehend this.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said as he wrapped his arm around her, 'I shouldn't have lost my temper.'

'Don't worry,' Hermione said with a smile, 'I'm used to it. I remember how pissed that locket made you during the war.'

Harry chuckled and said, 'I never thought I'd laugh about anything to do with the war.'

Hermione smiled again, 'It's a good thing, its proof you're healing from it.'

'I guess so,' Harry said thoughtfully and he then jumped up from the rock and held out his hand to Hermione and pulled her up, 'do you know anything about werewolves?'

Hermione laughed as they walked back to the great hall, 'I doubt you need my help teaching that class.'

Harry smiled and said, 'I could do with the company.'

'Alright, you're on,' Hermione said, they were both fairly cheerful in the wake of their making up from the argument.

'Double period tomorrow afternoon,' Harry said and together, no longer pissed off with each other, they made their way back into the castle.

* * *

The next day Harry and Hermione taught their werewolf class together which turned out to be a lot of fun.

'Did you see the look on their faces when they saw the pictures?' Hermione asked, she chuckled under her breath, vaguely amused at how scared some of the 3rd years had been by the werewolf pictures.

'Yeah,' Harry said, still laughing as he and Hermione walked to the great hall together for dinner, 'we _faced _a werewolf when we were their age.'

Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement, 'But it was Remus, it wasn't really the same thing.'

'Remus was a good werewolf,' Harry agreed in amusement, 'a cute, fluffy one.'

'Remus would not have been happy to hear you call him cute, or fluffy,' Hermione teased as the two friends walked down the grand staircase together.

Harry laughed at this, knowing Hermione was right, 'you know what, I think we should meet up tonight and exchange old memories.'

Harry smiled, 'I can't straight away, I have to meet with Lacey to discuss how the 1st task went,' he said apologetically, 'but drop by later.'

'I've got some paperwork,' Hermione said as they walked into the entrance hall, 'so I'll probably come by around 10.'

* * *

_Knock, knock._

'Come in,' Harry called as he put his marking to one side.

Lacey walked in smiling and sat down across from him, 'Hello Sir,' she said.

'Well done on the 1st task,' Harry said as he grinned proudly, 'best score, and the fastest time.'

'Thanks Professor Potter,' Lacey beamed.

'I was watching you carefully, but I've only got a few things for you to improve on for the next one,' Harry said honestly, 'I like the way you dealt with the creatures, but you've got to be aware that you won't always be able to get through without hurting anything.'

'Are you saying killing is right?' Lacey asked with a frown.

'Not necessarily,' Harry replied, 'but you _are _a Slytherin, sometimes you need to be a little more forceful.'

'Have you ever killed anyone sir?' Lacey asked in a small voice, 'apart from Voldemort I mean.'

Harry frowned, he wasn't sure that Lacey's question was appropriate, but then when he was a student he knew he had probably asked Dumbledore worse, like what he saw in the Mirror of Erised.

'Directly, no,' Harry replied somewhat cryptically.

'What do you mean? How can you indirectly kill someone?' Lacey asked with a frown.

'All actions have consequence's,' Harry said, feeling very like Dumbledore as he then changed the subject swiftly, 'how are you finding the clue?'

Lacey knew when she could push her boundaries and when to keep her mouth shut, so she didn't ask anymore questions, 'I've not looked at it in much detail yet,' she admitted sheepishly.

'What do you know about it?' Harry asked as he leant back in his chair.

'Well, it's a map,' Lacey said as she took it from her pocket and lay it out on the desk.

'Very clever,' Harry said, Lacey was almost as sarcastic as he was.

'These are runes,' Lacey said pointing to four words around the edges of the hexagon shaped map, 'but not any that I recognise.'

'What are the symbols?' Harry asked with a frown. The map was a hexagon with a squiggly area in the middle and the four runic words around the edge. There was an oval shape in the middle of the squiggle and four shapes with a ruin atop them, then there were several smaller shapes.

'I think that the ruin on each symbol refers to one of the 4 words, once I translate the words I think it will give me a clue as to what each symbol means,' Lacey said, and not for the first time Harry felt inferior in comparison with his students.

'How do you know it's a map?' Harry asked, really just wondering if he could ask her a question that she didn't know the answer too.

'The 'X' there,' she said, pointing to an 'X' at what could have been the top, bottom, or side of the map, 'I'm not sure what it means yet.'

'Maybe you'll find buried treasure,' Harry said as he handed the map back to her, 'if you want any more information on that clue you're going to have to translate those runes and try and locate North on that map of yours.'

Lacey nodded and put it back in her pocket, 'Sir,' she said carefully, 'can I ask you a question?'

Harry was reminded painfully of the memory of Tom Riddle asking Professor Slughorn about horcruxes.

'Of course,' Harry replied, pushing down the unhealthy thoughts about the war.

Lacey was biting her lip, she was obviously nervous, 'I know you had a big part in the war, and…well, I didn't really know my Father, but I know he died in the final battle. I was only 11 so my brother wouldn't let me go to the funeral.'

Harry took a breath to speak, but Lacey continued very quickly, 'and I wondered if you knew anything about how he died?'

Harry surveyed the anxious girl for a moment, 'You know what he was, don't you?' he asked, his tone as neutral as he could make it.

Lacey nodded and looked down in shame, 'I know he was one of…his…followers,' she admitted, 'and I know he wasn't a good person sir, but he was my Father and no one will tell me how he died.'

Harry sympathised a lot with Lacey, she was an orphan, just like he had been in his school days, she was a victim of war just like him, only she was a victim of the second wizarding war rather than the first. He knew how her Father died, but he wasn't sure whether he should tell her or not.

'Are you sure you're ready to know?' Harry asked the girl, 'once you know you can't erase it.'

Lacey nodded, she looked down once more, 'Did it help sir? Knowing how your parents died?'

'Nothing helped,' Harry said honestly, 'but it gave me something to fight for.'

'Then I want something to fight for,' Lacey said and after surveying her for a moment Harry nodded.

'Your Father was killed by an Auror,' Harry said, making sure not to break eye contact with Lacey, 'he died quickly, it was the killing curse.'

'Why?' Lacey asked, tears now forming in her eyes, 'was it because of what he stood for?'

'In part I believe it was,' Harry replied gently, 'but he was killed shortly after he had murdered a boy I knew, called Colin Creevey. He was 16 years old.'

The tears forming in Lacey's eyes spilled and Harry was at a loss for what to do.

'How could someone with children do that?' Lacey asked, shaking her head, 'kill someone who was practically the same age as his son?'

Not really knowing what to do Harry moved around the desk and put an arm around Lacey, 'I don't agree with what your Father did or believed in Lacey, but he died fighting for what he believed in, and whether that belief was right or wrong it still stands true that he fought for what he believed in.'

Lacey wiped her tears and nodded, 'I'm sorry Professor Potter,' she said shakily, 'I thought I was old enough to handle it.'

'Hearing how someone you loved died is never easy, no matter how old you are,' Harry said gently to the girl.

'Thanks for being the one to tell me Professor Potter,' Lacey said as she got to her feet, 'nobody would tell me, and I appreciate that you didn't make it seem any nicer than it was.'

'The truth is a powerful thing,' Harry said as he too got to his feet, 'now get along and no sneaking around the castle tonight.'

'Yes sir,' Lacey said with a watery smile and with that she left his office.

The moment she was gone Harry snapped, he had never realised how much of an effect the war had on the children of death eaters. They had been orphaned, they had lost parents, or family members too, yet nobody thought about them, did they?

He picked up one of his ornaments and threw it at the wall, 'Why does nobody care about them?' he asked bitterly as he picked up another and threw it harder, 'they suffered too! THEY WENT THROUGH-' another ornament, 'JUST AS MUCH PAIN-' a china vase, 'AS EVERYONE ELSE!' a book, 'BUT NOBODY THINKS ABOUT THEM! BECAUSE THEY HAD DEATH EATERS FOR PARENTS!'

Harry pulled out his secret bottle of firewhiskey from a hidden compartment in his desk and swigged heavily from it, sometimes this happened, he couldn't control his anger about the war and he had no choice but to let it all out, or hide it in the bottom of a bottle. He knew the war had messed him up, but he refused going to therapy, he could control it most of the time now.

'WELL THEY SHOULD CARE! PEOPLE SHOULD FUCKING CARE!' Harry yelled as he smashed up every piece of ornate anything he could reach, 'BECAUSE THEY ARE PEOPLE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!' he was storming around the room, 'PEOPLE WHO LOST THEIR FAMILIES! PEOPLE SHOULD CARE!'

With his last shout Harry stood on a piece of smashed china and slipped at an odd angle. He landed face first on the floor and was well aware of lots of pieces of china and metal cutting and slicing and poking into his skin, but he had done something to his back in the fall, and he couldn't move an inch. He was completely paralysed from his mid-torso down, and to make matters worse his wand was on his desk which was well out of reach.

'Hermione,' Harry moaned, he couldn't move, he couldn't apparate, or reach the floo or even reach parchment to send a letter. He was stuck here until somebody found him, 'Hermione,' he groaned as a searing pain rushed through his back, 'HERMIONE!'

**TBC :)  
**


	10. The Yule Ball Approaches

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 10 - The Yule Ball Approaches**

Hermione was exhausted by the time she got to the door outside of Harry's office, her paperwork was piling up and she knew that soon she'd have to go in and spend some time in her office to finish it all off. She yawned and knocked on the door but got no answer. She frowned and knocked again, still no answer. Hermione knew Harry well, so someone else may have assumed he had forgotten and gone to bed, but she knew he wouldn't have forgotten which meant something had to be wrong.

The sight she was met with when she walked into the office made her gasp in horror. There was smashed china and shards of metal all over the floor and in the middle of it lay Harry with a small pool of blood around him.

'Harry!' Hermione cried as she hurried over the smashed ornaments to him.

'Hermione,' Harry groaned quietly.

'Wingardium Leviosa,' Hermione mumbled and she then moved Harry to the bedroom.

'What happened?' Hermione asked as she flicked her wand and stripped him down to his boxers to see how bad it was.

'My own fault,' Harry said groggily and Hermione frowned but didn't ask any more questions because she had just seen the extent of his injuries. They were mostly small cuts and scratches but then there was one more serious injury, a shard of metal in his leg.

'Is it painful?' Hermione asked, she felt sick.

Harry shook his head, struggling to keep his eyes open, 'can't feel it.'

'You can't feel it at all?' Hermione asked anxiously and Harry shook his head once more. She sighed and removed the shard then cleaned and sealed the wound, she then quickly healed all of the smaller cuts on his legs, chest and face.

'Harry, did you hit your back when you fell?' Hermione asked urgently as she turned him over.

'Twisted it,' Harry said simply and Hermione cursed under her breath.

'This might hurt,' she said, she hoped it did because if this didn't hurt it meant that Harry would permanently be paralysed.

Hermione took a breath and slowed her heartbeat down before performing the spell. As always the flash of light shot under Harry's skin and instantly he screamed in agony, which made Hermione breathe a sigh of relief.

'I'm sorry Harry,' Hermione said gently as the spell worked its way through his muscles, searing and burning, 'but this is good, this means you won't be paralysed.'

Harry didn't say anything, but he gripped the pillow tightly and reached out for Hermione's hand. She took it and worked quietly and quickly, trying to ignore his groans and moans of pain. When her wand vibrated as the warning she ended the spell and watched Harry deflate.

'How does it feel?' Hermione asked quietly as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

'Painful,' Harry replied, he sounded slightly more alert now than he had before.

'Pain is better than not being able to feel your legs ever again,' Hermione said gently, and Harry sighed, 'help me sit up Mione. I need to tell you something.'

Hermione frowned but did as Harry asked and sat him against the headboard of the bed with pillows to support him, he was shaking and sweating, but that was normal after a treatment and after what had happened tonight Hermione wasn't surprised.

'There was something I didn't tell you,' Harry said heavily, 'something they said at the hospital after the attack.'

'What?' Hermione asked, 'I thought you told me everything the healers said.'

'I told you everything apart from one thing,' Harry said honestly, 'and I don't know why I didn't tell you, but I haven't told anyone.'

'What is it?' Hermione asked, she was more worried than ever now.

'The healers said that treatment would subdue it, but that eventually the injury would be bad enough to paralyse me from the waist down,' Harry said bitterly, 'I had hoped Susan and I would be able to have children before…' he trailed off and sighed, 'but that won't happen anymore. I don't have time.'

Hermione was staring at Harry in shock, but she was also close to tears, 'is that why you slept around?' she asked, 'because you wanted to feel something while you could?'

Harry nodded, 'the healers said in 5 to 10 years it would happen, and it's been 4 years,' he rubbed his eyes, 'that's why I treat Lacey the way I do, I know I won't be able to have children, and she's the closest I'll get, apart from Teddy of course.'

Hermione nodded, still stunned by the news, 'and is that the first time it's happened?'

'Yeah,' Harry replied, 'but it was my own stupid fault for wrecking my office.'

'Why _did _you wreck your office?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Lacey,' Harry answered, 'she asked me how her Father died, her brother wouldn't tell her, so I did and she got upset,' he shrugged, 'it made me realise how unfair it is that the children of death eaters didn't get any sympathy or any of the families in need money when they lost their parents too.'

'Their parents were murderers Harry,' Hermione said, not harshly, but slightly more brisk than usual.

'Maybe,' Harry said, 'but they died fighting for what they believed in, just like those on the side of the light did, that belief may not have been right but to them it was.'

Hermione didn't say anything, she obviously couldn't formulate a reply to what he had said, so Harry added, 'they lost parents too, look at Lacey; her brother became head of the family when he was still in school. It isn't right to treat them like they aren't people because of who their parents were. Look at Draco, he's a decent guy now, and his Father was a horrible man.'

'I do understand,' Hermione said, 'I just wish you hadn't been so stupid.'

'So do I,' Harry admitted, and Hermione then stood up, 'I'm going to get you a pain relief potion,' she said as she hurried down the stairs to the fireplace in Harry's office. She threw some floo powder into it and said Daphne's name, her face appeared quickly.

'Hi Daphne,' Hermione said, feeling exhausted, mentally and physically, 'would you mind bringing some pain reliever potion through?' she lowered her voice, 'and add a touch of sleeping draught to it.'

Daphne nodded with a sad sort of smile and 5 minutes later she walked into the office, wearing her comfortable clothes, 'Where is he?' she asked.

'In the bedroom,' Hermione replied, and silently the two women made their way up the stairs into Harry's bedroom.

'Ah, my saviour, and my pain relief,' Harry said, referring to Hermione and Daphne, he seemed slightly cheerier now, but Hermione was sure it was mostly a front for Daphne.

'What did you do to yourself this time?' Daphne asked as she uncorked the vial of potion and handed it to Harry, she had seen the wrecked office on her way through.

'Got pissed off and fell over,' Harry replied, holding back on a lot of what had really happened. Daphne shook her head and left the office, saying she hoped he would be alright soon. The floo whirred and Hermione looked back to Harry who seemed to be drifting off already.

'I'll talk to Ginny,' Hermione whispered to him as she sat back down on the edge of the bed, 'she's working on a clinical trial for paralysis patients, and I'll see if I can get you in on it.'

'Thanks,' Harry mumbled as sleep began to take over, 'love you.'

Hermione frowned, had she heard him right? She had, but he probably only meant it in a friendship sort of way, because Hermione loved Harry as a friend and she was sure he felt the same way. She shook the thought from her head and pulled out a book, preparing for a long night of watching over her best friend.

* * *

When Harry Potter opened his eyes he felt groggy and heavy. The world spun until he managed to sit up and get his glasses on, he groaned under his breath, everything hurt, apart from his back ironically enough. He frowned as he tried to remember the night before.

_Wow, I am in serious pain. What the hell did I do last night? Oh yeah, Lacey and her Father…I destroyed my office…why am I acting like a 15 year old? It's like 5__th__ year all over again, just without the dead Godfather._

Harry glanced over at the chair by his bed and smiled when he saw Hermione sleeping in it. He felt stiff as he got out of bed and dressed quietly and quickly. He whispered, 'Wingardium Leviosa' and levitated Hermione into his bed, he pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the cheek, 'thanks Hermione,' he whispered as he tiptoed from the office and pushed the door so that it was only a centimetre open.

'Shit,' Harry said quietly as he saw the office, it really was a mess. From the balcony above Harry repaired all of the broken ornaments and cleaned the floor, it was only when he was done and his office was back to normality that he realised what time it was.

'Shit!' Harry cursed as he hurried from the office, it was midday which meant he had missed his 1st year Slytherin and Gryffindor class, and that his 7th years would be in the middle of their double period at the moment. Harry was out of breath by the time he had rushed down to the third floor so after climbing the stairs to the Defence classroom in the Defence tower he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He paused to take a breath outside the classroom and through the ajar door he heard someone speaking. Harry frowned, he recognised that voice, he quietly cast a disillusionment charm on himself and snuck into the classroom.

Draco Malfoy, was teaching his Defence against the Dark Arts class.

'And now we will discuss basic revealing charms to continue our overall discussion of stealth and tracking charms,' Draco was saying as he leant against Harry's desk, 'some of you may already know such charms as I am aware that in Durmstrang they are taught in 5th year Charms. Is that the standard practice at Hogwarts?'

'No Professor Malfoy,' Lacey piped up, 'they've been taught in 3rd year here ever since Professor Potter arrived.'

'Interesting,' Draco said thoughtfully, 'such charms are often beyond the magical capability of a 3rd year student.'

'Professor Potter says that no charm is beyond anyone's capability if they practice hard enough,' one of the Gryffindor girls chirped.

'Does he now?' Draco asked, he looked vaguely amused, 'moving on. Would anyone like to demonstrate one of these revealing charms?'

'I will!' Lacey piped up, she stood up and said, 'Homenum Revelio,' then she frowned, 'hang on a minute,' she said, 'it's detecting something. It's not supposed to do that.'

'I believe Miss. Nott that the charm is telling you that Professor Potter has finally arrived an hour late to this class,' Draco said, smirking as Harry took the charm off and smiled sheepishly at the class, 'I was merely observing your teaching methods Professor Malfoy,' Harry said as he walked to the front of the class, 'thank you for covering for me in my brief illness.'

'My pleasure,' Draco said politely as he left the classroom.

'Professor Potter!' a Gryffindor boy, Jones, piped up, 'since you're both Headmaster's can you and Professor Malfoy duel?'

Harry laughed at this and shook his head, 'I don't think that's a good idea, perhaps at the end of term.'

There was a cheer and then Harry asked the class to take him up to date with what Draco had taught them.

* * *

When Hermione Granger woke up she frowned, she was in Harry's bed _again_, why did this keep happening? She had obviously fallen asleep the night before and Harry had moved her this morning she decided. She got up and made her way through Harry's newly tidied office to her quarters.

It wasn't until she was on her way down to the great hall for lunch, as she had woken up so late, that she thought about the night before and what Harry had said, it had bothered her, but she wasn't sure why. It had happened before, when Harry had been sure he was going to die in the forbidden forest he had told she and Ron that he loved them, so it wasn't anything odd, with this straight in her head she walked into the great hall where an amusing scene met her.

'Why did you take my class?' Harry was asking Draco, 'are you even qualified?'

'Yes, more than qualified,' Draco said, surveying Harry in amusement, 'you never have asked me what I taught at Durmstrang before I was made Headmaster.'

'_You _taught Defence against the Dark Arts at Durmstrang?' Harry asked in surprise.

'Yes,' Draco replied, 'despite being on the opposite side during the war Potter I still learnt to defend myself.'

'I thought Durmstrang _taught _the Dark Arts,' Harry said sceptically, 'so what's the point in teaching Defence?'

'They have always taught both,' Draco explained, 'but Defence was always seen as a loser's subject, rather like Divination is here.'

'Explains why you got the job,' Harry teased, getting glared at by Draco.

'And since I became Headmaster Durmstrang has stopped teaching the Dark Arts and Defence against the Dark Arts has become core up until 5th year level,' Draco said, narrowing his eyes at Harry, 'don't underestimate me Potter, I'm not a complete asshole.'

'Anymore,' Harry added which made Draco glare at him again.

'How did you even know I wasn't going to be able to take my classes?' Harry asked, the thought hitting him just as Hermione sat down.

'I told him,' Neville piped up, 'I am the Deputy Headmaster, I have some duties to the school,' he joked.

'How did _you _know I wouldn't be able to do my classes?' Harry asked Neville.

'Daphne told me,' Neville said simply, 'she told me you were injured last night and you'd had a sleeping draught so I assumed you'd miss some of your morning classes. I knew Draco taught Defence at Durmstrang so I asked him to cover.'

'I didn't have a sleeping draught last night…' Harry said in confusion, he then saw Hermione who looked guilty, 'Hermione,' he said, 'what have I told you about giving me sleeping draughts without my permission?'

'You were pretty badly injured Harry and I knew you wouldn't go to the Hospital Wing, you needed it,' Hermione said simply and Harry rolled his eyes and said, 'oh alright then,' he added, 'by the way Neville, good job with the classes thing, but you're getting too powerful.'

Neville laughed and said, 'watch out Harry or I'll have your job.'

Harry chuckled and smiled along the table at Hermione, 'thank you,' he mouthed and she smiled back and nodded.

* * *

As November turned to December time wore on and Harry eventually had to make an announcement about the Yule Ball after a week or so of nagging from Hermione. It was now mid-December and he couldn't put it off anymore.

'Harry,' Hermione said as she fell into step with him on the way to the great hall, 'I need to talk to you.'

Harry glanced sideways at Hermione, 'you're going to ask me when I'm doing the announcement,' he guessed with a smirk.

'No,' Hermione said, smirking back at him, 'I was going to _tell _you that whether you like it or not you're doing it at breakfast today.'

'I had a feeling you might say that,' Harry said with a groan.

'Harry its two weeks today,' Hermione said in exasperation, 'just stand up and make the announcement.'

'Fine,' Harry agreed reluctantly, muttering, 'I bloody hate the Yule Ball.'

'You _are_ Headmaster,' Hermione pointed out as they walked into the great hall, 'you're going to have to go through a lot of Yule Balls.'

Harry grumbled at this and glared at Hermione as they went their separate ways, she towards the head table and Harry towards the podium at the front of the hall.

'Can I have your attention please?' Harry asked loudly, and silence fell over the hall.

'It is my pleasure to announce that on the 24th of December we will be having one of the most traditional and famous parts of the Triwizard Tournament here at Hogwarts, the Yule Ball!' Harry said, which of course started the whispering of excitement, 'dress robes are required for the ball and students must be in 4th year and above to attend, however they _may _invite younger students. As much as this is a chance for us to all unwind after a difficult term, I would like to remind everyone that a certain level of behaviour and decorum is expected from all,' he glanced at the Gryffindor table with a certain sparkle in his eyes, 'certain 7th year Gryffindor's have been warned.'

At this Williamson saluted Harry and Jones winked, he shook his head in amusement and made his way to the head table, 'happy now?' he asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes,' Hermione replied, 'although you better start thinking about your date now,' she teased.

'Oh Merlin,' Harry groaned, 'don't remind me.'

* * *

The following week flew by and the students got more excited as the Yule Ball drew closer. Harry had to hush many a teenage girl talking or whispering about it in his classes and he was getting increasingly fed up.

When he finished work on Friday after a particularly taxing day he just wanted to go to bed and sleep for hours, but then he remembered he only had a week to find someone to take to the Yule Ball. He felt like a teenage boy in 4th year all over again as he dropped down into his seat in the great hall and called, 'Oi Daphne,'

She glanced along at him, 'what?'

'Want to come to the Yule Ball with me?' Harry asked casually.

'Well if you ask me like that, no,' Daphne said, shaking her head in amusement at him.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said in what he hoped was a sincere tone of voice, 'since you are such a lovely person and friend, will you please accompany me to the Yule Ball?'

'No,' Daphne said, she was smirking now, 'I'm going with someone else.'

'Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?' Harry asked as he shook his head at her.

'I wanted to see if you'd beg,' Daphne said with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes at this and turned around, 'Hermione,' he said with a grin, 'do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?'

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend, 'First Ron, and now you,' she said irritably, 'I'm sick of people asking me as a last resort!'

'It's not a last resort,' Harry said quickly, 'I just thought we could go as friends since neither of us really have anyone to go with.'

'It _might _come as a surprise to you Harry, but I _do _have someone to go with!' Hermione said testily as she got to her feet and left the hall. A large proportion of the head table had heard her rant as had some of the students at the front of the hall.

'I'll go with you Professor Potter!' a Slytherin called out jokingly, Harry recognised the voice, it was Lacey's best friend, Maisie Scott.

'Ask me again in 5 years,' Harry called back jokingly as some of the students laughed.

'Why is Hermione so pissed off?' Harry then asked the people around him in general.

Draco looked at Harry in disbelief, 'She's pissed off Potter because last time Weasel asked everyone he could think of before even realising Granger was a girl, and this time in public you asked someone you are known to have slept with before _casually _asking her.'

Harry scoffed, 'What do you know about how Hermione feels Malfoy?'

Draco smirked and replied, 'More than you apparently.'

'What do you mean Malfoy?' Harry asked, slightly irritable now.

'Well since I asked her a week ago to be my date, and she said she'd go with me, I suppose I must understand her at least a little more than you,' Draco said with an amused, and slightly smug grin.

'What?' Harry asked in disbelief.

'You're going to have to realise one of these days Potter that if you're not fast, you're last,' Draco said with a smirk as he got up and left the hall.

'What the hell?' Harry asked, directing this at Neville, '_why _is she going with Malfoy?'

Neville chuckled, amused at how clueless Harry was, 'I think she said something about wanting intelligent conversation for the night.'

'And she thinks she'll get that from Malfoy?' Harry scoffed, 'are they a thing…or something?' he asked, seeming horrified at the thought.

'I don't know,' Neville replied honestly, 'the first I heard of it was today.'

'I swear Hermione's taste in partners goes down each time…' Harry muttered under his breath as he listened to Neville sniggering and decided to eat quickly so he could get to his bloody bed.

* * *

Hermione was fairly huffy with Harry throughout the weekend, but he didn't see her much anyway because he had so much marking to do. When he woke up on Monday morning he decided to go by her quarters to apologise, but moments before he was going to leave his floo roared to life.

'Harry,' a familiar voice called, he frowned and walked over to the fireplace, 'Ginny!'

'Why so surprised?' Ginny asked with a smile as Harry sat down on the floor to talk to her.

'I just haven't heard from you in a while,' Harry said honestly, 'how is…'

'Jacob,' Ginny said.

'Yes, Jacob, how is he?'

'Big, he's walking now,' Ginny said happily.

'Oh really? That's great,' Harry said as his heart sunk, he was thinking of all the things that he would never have.

'I know you probably don't have time for small talk at the moment,' Ginny said, 'with classes and all, but I just wanted to give you some good news.'

'About what?' Harry asked.

'Hermione got in touch with me about the clinical trial, I suggested you as a patient when she told me your case and the board accepted you,' Ginny said with a smile, 'as of March you will start getting a potion to take once a month and you will be assessed.'

'Really?' Harry asked in disbelief, 'Ginny, thank you, that's…' he shook his head as he tried to get his mind around it, 'that's amazing, thank you.'

'I can ensure you that you'll be on the potion, not the fake drug, but you have to do something for me first,' Ginny said with a smirk.

'How much money do you want?' Harry asked.

'Not that kind of payment,' Ginny said with a shake of her head.

'What do you want then?' Harry asked his ex-girlfriend.

'I want to go to the Yule Ball,' Ginny admitted sheepishly.

'Why?' Harry asked curiously.

Ginny shrugged, 'I didn't really enjoy it the first time round, Neville kept standing on my feet.'

Harry laughed loudly at this and said, 'Well I've not got a date so-'

'I know,' Ginny said with a grin.

'How did you find out about that?' Harry asked, did everyone know his business?

'Neville told me,' Ginny said simply.

'Does Neville tell everyone my business without telling me?' Harry asked in exasperation.

'He's the Deputy Head, that's exactly what he does, organises things for you because you can't be bothered or forget to,' Ginny teased and Harry rolled his eyes, he knew she was right, 'yes well, as I was saying I'm going it solo at the moment so feel free to come as my date.'

'Then we have a deal,' Ginny said brightly, 'I'll floo to your office around 6 on the 24th?'

'Sure,' Harry said, 'won't Blaise mind you going to a ball as your ex-boyfriends date?'

Ginny shrugged, 'we're off at the moment.'

'Are you two ever going to get married, or stay together for longer than 6 months?' Harry asked as he chuckled.

'Who knows, Mum wants me too,' Ginny said through her laughter.

'You always were rebellious,' Harry said with a grin, Ginny laughed and said, 'I suppose. I need to go Harry, I've got to feed Jacob, but I'll see you at the Yule Ball.'

'See you there,' Harry said as the floo call ended. He glanced at the time, he didn't have long enough to get to Hermione's quarters to apologise anymore. He sighed, well, at least he had a date for the Yule Ball, even if it was his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

Harry spent the following week annoying Hermione by refusing to tell her who he was going to the Yule Ball with and winding her up about the fact that she was going with Draco. He wasn't looking forward to the Yule Ball so naturally time flew by until Harry found that it was the morning of it.

'Are you going to tell me who your date is yet?' Hermione asked that Friday morning at breakfast.

'No,' Harry said simply, 'you weren't going to tell me until Malfoy did.'

'Would you give that a rest?' Hermione asked in exasperation.

'I still can't believe you're going with him,' Harry muttered as he shook his head.

'I thought you liked him now,' Hermione said, still sounding exasperated.

'I don't _mind _him, but that doesn't mean I want you to date him,' Harry said.

'I'm not dating him,' Hermione reminded Harry, 'and I can go on a date with whoever I want.'

'I'm just saying, I think he's bad for you,' Harry said honestly, 'I'm looking out for you, that's all.'

'Right,' Hermione said in amusement, 'well I'm looking out for you too, so who are you going with?'

'You'll find out tonight,' Harry said with an amused grin as he got to his feet, 'got to run, classes to prepare and all.'

'Right, classes to prepare,' Hermione said as she looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, 'see you at lunch.'

'Yes, you will, but I won't tell you then either,' Harry said, still grinning as he walked away. He was finding it funny how much Hermione wanted to know who he was going with.

He _did _have classes to prepare but he was fairly sure that nobody would pay much attention with the Yule Ball that evening. Draco thought it was harsh having classes on Christmas Eve, but this had been in force since McGonagall took over. She thought it made more sense to give students two weeks of holiday from 5pm on Christmas Eve onwards rather than a week before Christmas and a week after.

It didn't bother Harry too much, he never really had much to do at Christmas. He usually spent it at Hogwarts and went round to the burrow for an hour or so in the evening. His 4th year class were hard to control which was rare for the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff classes, so Harry had in the end given them an easy task that he knew they wouldn't complete. His 6th years were even worse for students at N.E.W.T level so he had given in and let them discuss their dates and their outfits. By break he wanted to rip his hair out and he sat in his office and enjoyed 20 minutes of silence. Thankfully his 2nd years were acting normally since most of them wouldn't be old enough to go to the ball, but after teaching the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff class followed by the Slytherin-Gryffindor one, by the time lunch came he just wanted the day to be over.

'So,' Hermione said the second Harry sat down, 'who are you going with?'

'I'm still not telling you,' Harry said, 'my 4th and 6th years today have been bloody uncontrollable.'

'What do you expect? It's Christmas Eve _and _the Yule Ball is tonight,' Hermione said with a chuckle.

'I know, they usually find it a bit harder to concentrate on Christmas Eve, but it's much worse today,' Harry said as he shovelled food into his mouth.

'Why won't you tell me who your date is?' Hermione asked, this was really bothering her, 'you tell me everything.'

'I'm having fun watching you get wound up that you don't know,' Harry admitted with a grin.

'I don't know what you're grinning about,' Hermione said with a smirk, 'your 1st years might not be too bad, but you have a 5th year and a 7th year class to get through this afternoon.'

'Don't remind me,' Harry groaned, he really wanted to hit his head off of the table.

'Just teach them something fun,' Hermione suggested as she got up and left the table.

Harry's 1st year class were actually the best behaved of the day, but they were a Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff class so that was expected. His 5th year Slytherin-Gryffindor class were literally out of control, he couldn't even get them to partake in a mock duel so he spent the period sitting on his desk listening to what make up who was wearing and the colour of their dresses. He got fed up pretty quickly so ended up talking to the boys about Quidditch.

By the time it got to the last period of the day Harry really couldn't be bothered.

'Does anyone want to be here?' Harry asked the 7th years.

'No!' the class echoed.

'Alright good,' Harry said, 'because I really don't want to be either. Clear off and start getting ready for the ball.'

'Really?' Maisie Scott asked from the front of the class.

'Really, on you go,' Harry said and with that the class stampeded out of the classroom until only one person was left.

'Professor Potter,' Lacey said as she walked forward.

'Oh, hello Miss. Nott,' Harry said with a smile.

'He asked me to the ball,' Lacey said with a sheepish grin.

'Williamson did? Good for you,' Harry said, happy for the girl.

'Do you have a date Professor?' Lacey asked, hoping that it wasn't too private a question.

'Yes, I'm going with a friend from school,' Harry told the girl, 'I saw the lists yesterday, why are you staying here for Christmas?'

Lacey shrugged, 'I don't really want to go home, I love my brother but his wife lives in the manor now and they're so busy with the kids.'

'Well, I spent almost all my Christmases at Hogwarts,' Harry said honestly, 'and Professor Dumbledore made sure they were great fun, so don't worry, you won't be lonely tomorrow.'

Lacey nodded, 'Thanks Professor Potter, I better go and get ready.'

'On you go,' Harry agreed, 'and have fun tonight!' he called after her.

With Lacey gone Harry sighed and sank down into his seat. It was only quarter to 4, he still had 2 hours until Ginny arrived, he knew he would need to go down to the great hall for dinner, but for now he was going to relax before this darned ball.

**TBC :)  
**


	11. The Yule Ball

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 11 – The Yule Ball**

At 6pm the floo in Harry's office roared to life, he actually felt a little nervous as Ginny emerged from it. In a sense this was a date and she _was _his ex-girlfriend but then that was a long time ago.

'Good evening,' Ginny said in a mock posh English accent as she emerged from the fire wearing a floor length fitting black dress.

Harry laughed, the ice broken already, 'Hey,' he said, 'you look fantastic.'

'You don't look so bad yourself,' Ginny said with a smile, 'when does the ball start?'

'7,' Harry replied as he sat down on the edge of his desk, he was wearing bottle-green robes, just like he had to the last Yule Ball, 'but I need to be there for 6.30. Do you want a drink?'

'I'd love one,' Ginny admitted as she sat down on one of the many chairs in the office and accepted the small glass of firewhiskey Harry handed her.

'So,' Ginny said with a smile, 'why did you not ask Hermione tonight?'

'I did,' Harry admitted, 'but she said no, she had already been asked.'

'Did you ask her because you wanted to, or as a last resort?' Ginny asked, she knew Harry well.

'It was sort of a last resort,' Harry said sheepishly.

Ginny shook her head, 'you're so clueless about women Harry.'

'Why do you think I should have gone with her anyway?' Harry asked curiously.

'Harry, it might not have occurred to you, but I do know you rather well,' Ginny said as she cocked her head at him, 'I know what happened during the war.'

'How do you know about that?' Harry asked, it was something that he and Hermione had promised to keep between them.

'I didn't know, I suspected, but you just confirmed it,' Ginny said with a smirk, 'the point is, I think you need to consider that your friendship with Hermione goes beyond friendship.'

Harry had considered this, he had considered it a few times in the last few months, but each time he had considered it he had come to the conclusion that their relationship _didn't _surpass friendship, he told Ginny this and she hmm-ed thoughtfully but said no more on the subject.

'Shall we make our way to the entrance hall?' Harry asked Ginny as she finished her drink.

'Of course,' Ginny said and the moment they were at the bottom of the winding stairway from Harry's office they linked arms. They made their way through groups of excited students as they walked towards the entrance hall and Harry said hello to a few and got haggled by some about how his date was so pretty.

Ginny was smiling by the time they reached the marble stairs leading to the entrance hall, and that worried Harry, 'what?' he asked feeling slightly self-conscious.

'Nothing,' Ginny admitted, still smiling, 'I've just not seen you in action before, you're a fantastic Headmaster.'

Harry's cheeks actually flushed at that but he tried to cover it up as he and Ginny made their way through the students gathering outside of the great hall. They opened the door slightly and slipped through it, they were almost the last of the teachers to arrive in the hall. McGonagall and Flitwick were talking while Trelawney was sipping on sherry. Arthur, who now taught Muggle Studies, was standing with McGonagall and Flitwick, Molly was here as his date. Ernie was standing in a group with the slightly younger teachers with his date Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff they had gone to school with. Padma who taught Arithmancy, and Luna who taught Care of Magical Creatures were both here alone and they were talking amongst themselves, Binns was nowhere in sight of course and Sinistra was here with none other than Charlie Weasley. Draco was there too, standing talking pleasantly with Hermione at the top of the hall, and Fleur was here with Bill, then there was Susan who was with…

'Is Krum her date?' Harry asked quietly as he looked at Susan.

Ginny chuckled and said, 'Krum has probably slept with most of the girls who were in your school year.'

'I know, hence the surprise,' Harry said vaguely amused, 'I didn't know Ron was coming,' Harry said when he saw his best friend talking to Bill and Fleur at the top of the hall.

'Oh he wasn't supposed to be able to make it, but one of his team got injured so their next two matches have been called off,' Ginny informed Harry as Ron spotted them and hurried over with a huge grin. He and Harry embraced like brothers and Harry grinned at his friend, 'it's good to see you mate, I'm glad you could make it.'

'Wouldn't miss it,' Ron said with a grin, 'your first big event as Headmaster and all.'

Harry appreciated that, 'Thanks mate,' he said and it came from the heart.

'It's only been a few months since I saw you,' Ron said, looking between Harry and Ginny, 'am I missing something?'

'No Ron,' Ginny replied, sounding exasperated, 'we're here as friends.'

'Right,' Ron said as his ears turned slightly pink. Harry chuckled, he would have said something else but then the door opened and the final two teachers walked in, Neville and Daphne, arm in arm. They were each other's dates.

Ron whistled when he saw this, 'Wow, Neville's done well for himself,' he said as he surveyed the gorgeous blonde on his friends arm.

Harry smiled, he had a feeling that this might happen, Neville and Daphne walked over and Neville hugged Ron and introduced Daphne, while Neville and Ron briefly caught up with each other Harry whispered to Daphne, 'I'm really happy that you two decided to come together tonight,' only Ginny could hear what was being said, 'I know you make him happy.'

Daphne smiled and shrugged, 'He makes me happy too,' she said simply.

'What's Hermione doing here with Malfoy?' Ron asked, gesturing at their friend and the Slytherin.

Harry shrugged, 'they get on apparently, ever since he came here to do the tournament,' he was glaring at Draco slightly as he spoke, 'he asked her and she said yes, apparently she wanted intelligent conversation for the night.'

'Out of ferret boy?' Ron asked with a snort, 'good luck,' this made Harry chuckle despite how he felt about Draco and their slowly blossoming friendship.

'She looks amazing though,' Ron added, about Hermione.

'She does,' Harry agreed, Hermione was wearing a floor length white dress with one shoulder strap only, it was both classy and sexy, something she had mastered ever since their first grand Ministry Ball.

Unfortunately there wasn't any more time for small talk as the doors opened and the students piled in. Harry was in charge of lining them all up and then he popped his head outside to talk to the champions briefly.

'Ready?' he asked the 3 champions and their dates.

Lacey looked a little pale but nodded, and Gabrielle brightly said she was ready, Agmund merely grunted. His date was his girlfriend from back home, a slim tall girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Gabrielle was surprisingly with one of his 7th year Gryffindors, Jones, the Welsh boy. How those two could understand each other was a miracle. With the champions ready Harry headed back to the hall and to his date. The music began and the three champions walked into the hall, Gabrielle first, Agmund second and Lacey last, the students cheered as the champions took the floor and started the dance and then slowly started to join in.

'Shall we?' Harry asked Ginny, offering her his hand. She smiled and took it and the two friends moved to the dance floor. Harry was a very good dancer now, all of the Ministry events after the war had ensured that, and Hermione's lessons and tips had also helped.

After the first dance Harry went to get a drink for Ginny and when he was at the drinks table he walked in on an amusing conversation between Daphne and Hermione who seemed to be bonding a little now.

'I know, I wonder what he said to get her to fall for the act,' Daphne said as she poured some punch into a glass.

'It was easy with me, he used the whole 'oh but Hermione, we were young lovers' crap,' Hermione was saying, 'I totally fell for it.'

'I fell for it too,' Daphne said, they were both looking at something towards the right of the room. He followed their line of sight and saw they were looking at Susan and Krum, this made Harry snigger, but neither of the girls had noticed him yet.

'Do you think he'll sleep with her?' Daphne asked, and Hermione shook her head, 'nah she won't go for it, not tonight anyway. I reckon he'll get bored around 9 and go chase Luna or Padma.'

'Likely, but I think it will be closer to 8.30,' Daphne said and the two women shook hands and made it a bet. Shaking his head in amusement Harry made his way back over to Ginny with a drink for them both.

* * *

'Granger, do you want to dance?' Draco said as he approached Daphne and Hermione at the drinks table.

'Are you going to call me Hermione? Since you are technically my date,' Hermione said in amusement.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and said, 'Hermione, do you want to dance?'

'Sure,' Hermione said as she walked onto the floor with him and easily slipped into the dance position, 'I know you only asked me to come with you tonight to piss Harry off,' Hermione said matter of factly.

Draco smirked at this and countered it with, 'I know you only said yes to piss Potter off.'

Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly and she didn't say anymore, Draco smiled somewhat smugly and they danced in silence for a few minutes.

From where they were dancing nearby Hermione and Draco, Daphne and Neville had heard this conversation and it had made Daphne chuckle.

'Did you only say yes to piss Harry off?' Neville asked Daphne as he twirled her around.

She raised her eyebrow at Neville, 'You need to get it into your head that I actually like you Nev,' she said fondly, and at this Neville grinned and pulled her closer, 'I'm glad,' he said as he then spun her out again. No one quite knew how and when Neville had become such a good dancer.

* * *

As much as Harry had dreaded it, the evening turned out to be quite enjoyable, Harry danced with Ginny for most of the night, but he danced briefly with Hermione, Daphne, Sinistra and Fleur and he found himself actually having a good time. There was only the odd problem, like Krum sneaking off with Gabrielle and Fleur unleashing her French rage on him in the rose garden outside. At 10.30pm the younger students left, leaving only the teachers and the 6th and 7th years. It was then that two teenage pranksters decided to act on a plan they had been hatching.

'Do it now Steven,' Robert Williamson said to his best friend Steven Jones. The Welshman put a disillusionment charm on himself and spiked the punch with firewhiskey before sneaking back over to his friend, Williamson was here with Lacey but she was dancing with Maisie at the moment. He took the spell off and grinned, 'this should be fun,' he said almost wickedly.

* * *

'Hey.'

Susan Bones looked up when she heard the voice, she was sitting at a table on her own at the moment after being ditched by her date.

'Oh, hey Draco,' Susan said as the Slytherin sat down.

'Pretty bad choice of date,' Draco noted which made Susan laugh, 'yeah,' she said simply.

'Where's yours?' Susan asked, looking across the hall.

'Dancing with her best friend,' Draco said and sure enough Harry and Hermione were dancing together while Ginny reluctantly danced with her big brother, 'I don't think I'll ever understand them,' Draco added.

'I think the only people who will ever understand the relationship between Harry and Hermione are Harry and Hermione,' Susan admitted, 'and even they aren't there yet.'

'He's clueless,' Draco said simply, 'a bit like your date.'

Susan groaned, 'I know, I can't stand him. I only asked him because I couldn't bear the thought of turning up alone.'

'That's pretty much why I asked Granger,' Draco admitted slightly sheepishly, 'that and I knew it would piss Potter off.'

Susan smirked, 'I suppose we share a mutual dislike of Harry Potter,' she said.

'I don't dislike him,' Draco admitted, 'but I don't _like _him either.'

'That's pretty much how I feel,' Susan agreed as she watched Harry and Hermione laughing as they danced together.

* * *

'Wow,' Hermione said as the song finished, 'I feel a bit faint.'

'Do you want to go outside?' Harry asked, immediately worried even though he felt light-headed too.

Hermione nodded and without a word to Ginny, Harry took Hermione's arm to steady her, and to steady himself too and they left the hall, they didn't quite stagger but they weren't walking normally either. The two friends made their way outside and started to feel better as the air hit them. Harry felt like he was under the influence, but he knew he hadn't been drinking that night.

Harry and Hermione walked through the moonlit rose garden, the moon was out and full and fairies were fluttering around acting as lights. As they walked through the hedges Harry and Hermione eventually found a secluded bench and sat down in the fresh air.

Harry glanced up at the full moon thoughtfully, 'Do you know what date it is?'

'It's Christmas Eve,' Hermione replied with a frown.

'Yeah,' Harry said gently, still looking at the sky, 'it's crazy how much has changed since this time 7 years ago.'

'You mean the fact we're not fighting a war?' Hermione asked sarcastically, whatever was making them feel this tipsy and light-headed hadn't affected much, it had just loosened their tongues and made them overly sentimental.

'No,' Harry said as he glanced over at her, 'I meant more specifically,' he paused and sighed deeply.

'The night we went to Godric's Hollow,' Hermione said quietly and Harry nodded.

'The first time I saw my parent's grave…and that statue,' Harry mused, 'it seems a million years ago now.'

'7 years is a fairly long time,' Hermione agreed as she too looked up at the stars, 'remember when we'd do this on clear nights?' she asked with an odd sort of smile, 'after Ron left?'

'Yeah,' Harry said, he did, he remembered sitting out keeping watch together for a few hours, he remembered how they would get lost in the stars and forget the world they were living in, if only for an hour or so.

'You nearly died that night, at Godric's Hollow,' Hermione said, she swallowed a lump in her throat, it wasn't a memory she thought of fondly.

'I know,' Harry said as he reached over and took her hand, 'I would have, if it hadn't been for you,' he said as he gave her a small smile.

Hermione nodded, but said no more as she got lost in the stars.

'Hermione,' Harry began, 'I think we need to-'

'No,' Hermione said quickly before Harry could continue, 'we agreed then not to talk about it.'

'But like you said, it was 7 years ago,' Harry said with a frown, 'we can't not talk about it forever.'

'Why?' Hermione asked, looking down at the ground.

'Because it meant something,' Harry said, 'and you don't just forget something that meant something.'

'Fine,' Hermione said with a sigh, she looked at Harry and said reluctantly, 'let's talk about it.'

'Where do you want to start?' Harry asked somewhat awkwardly, how did you talk about something that you had locked up for 7 years?

'Why did you do it?' Hermione asked her best friend.

Harry sighed, he _did _know the answer to that because he had gone over it so much in his head since, 'Honestly Hermione, my moral compass slipped,' he admitted, 'Ron had acted like such an asshole that for once I didn't think of you as Ron's future girlfriend and I acted on my own feelings. You had to have known then that I'd had feelings for you since 1st year, it couldn't have been more obvious, especially in 4th year when you helped me through the Triwizard Tournament.'

Hermione's cheeks were only a little pink, but Harry suspected it was the cold, 'I suppose I realised in 4th year, but then there was Cho in 5th year and Ginny in 6th…'

'I guess I could see why that would make you think otherwise,' Harry said quietly, 'but anyway, that's my story. Why did _you _do it?'

'Similar reasons,' Hermione said honestly, 'there had always been something there between us, but I didn't want it then with you being the chosen one, I didn't want all of that so Ron seemed like a good alternative to you,' she frowned as she looked down at the ground, 'but when he left and it was just us…well the temptation was there, but I also realised that Ron would never be you, he'd never even be anything like you.'

Harry didn't really know how to respond so he sat in shock for a moment and Hermione glanced back up at the stars.

'I did wonder,' Harry said eventually, 'when I saw how worried you were when I woke up from the snake bite.'

'I barely slept for two days,' Hermione admitted, 'while I was watching over you.'

'So, the kiss when I woke up from it,' Harry said, getting down to the parts he knew Hermione was scared to talk about, 'was it impulsive because you thought I was going to die or did you mean it?'

_Hermione kissing Harry felt strange, but it also felt right, and exhilarating._

_Hermione frowned and pulled back from the kiss, she looked Harry in the eye, 'Harry…what about Ron, and Ginny…this is wrong.'_

'_I know,' Harry said, not breaking her gaze, she seemed to struggle with her morals for a moment but then she kissed him again._

Hermione pulled herself out of the memories, she couldn't help but relive it now they were talking about it for the first time, 'I meant it,' she said simply.

'Do you think we could have kept pretending that kiss never happened?' Harry mused, and Hermione shook her head, 'if we hadn't talked about it when we had the firewhiskey that night in the tent then it would have come out later.'

Harry smiled ruefully, 'I remember the firewhiskey,' he said, 'the feeling of excitement it created that I hadn't felt in so long, although I think part of that was you,' he admitted.

Hermione flushed slightly at this comment and Harry asked, 'Do you regret it?'

Hermione caught his eye and held his gaze for a long moment, 'no,' she admitted, 'do you?'

'No,' Harry replied, they still hadn't broken eye contact yet and before they knew it they were leaning closer towards each other until their lips touched ever so gently and softly. The following kiss was slow, sweet and soft, but it was over all too quickly.

Hermione pulled back and shook her head, 'that was stupid Harry, that shouldn't have happened,' she said as she rushed out of the rose garden, leaving Harry sitting on his own on the bench.

He groaned and leant his head back against the hedge, all these years ago around Christmas time he and Hermione in the heat of the moment had slept together in that old tent during the war. They hadn't talked about it, until tonight, and now Harry appeared to have done something incredibly stupid that could jeopardise his friendship with Hermione.

Things had changed after the war anyway, Hermione and Ron had gotten together after Ron's impulsive kiss with her in the chamber of secrets, and Harry had gotten back together with Ginny, but neither relationship had really lasted. For Harry, Ginny had just been too immature and the war had aged Harry fast. For Ron and Hermione something just hadn't been right, they wanted such different things in life, but she hadn't known how to break it off at first because Ron had just lost Fred. In the end they had ended on fairly good terms. Harry and Ginny's relationship had really kick-started when Hermione was away looking for her parents in Australia, they had spent a lot of time at the Burrow together and during that summer Harry really had been happy with Ginny. He didn't have any regrets of the time that they had spent together.

Harry sighed deeply, then a thought occurred to him, he would never have acted that way sober, and nor would Hermione, but the drinks at the ball were non-alcoholic. He got to his feet and made his way back into the great hall. A couple of charms on the punch bowl told him what he needed to know and he quietly made his way over to Williamson and Jones who didn't hear him sneaking up to their table from behind.

'Williamson, Jones,' Harry said in a harsh undertone, 'that stunt you pulled with the punch wasn't funny.'

The two boys jumped out of their skin and looked terrified when they saw that the Headmaster was actually angry, it was a rare occurrence, 'you will both be cleaning the trophy room without any magic next week,' Harry said as he walked away from the boys and towards the front of the hall, he had to stay until the end as Headmaster but all he wanted to do was go to bed. He still had an hour of the ball to go, and from a quick sweep of the room he realised Hermione was no longer here.

'Hey there you are,' Ginny said as she pulled Harry over to dance, he sighed but then put on a smile and danced with her, and mostly he managed to forget about Hermione.

That was, until he lay down in bed that night and tried to get to sleep. It was the alcohol, Harry told himself, we wouldn't have acted that way if Williamson and Jones hadn't spiked the punch. With this thought consoling him Harry drifted off to sleep, he and Hermione were just friends, she was right, what had happened tonight had been a drunken mistake, nothing more.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, sorry its so short! The next one will be a little bit longer, I promise!  
**


	12. Merry Christmas

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 12 – Merry Christmas**

**A/N: You don't know how weird it was writing about Christmas when I wrote this chapter in the middle of July!  
**

* * *

Harry woke up on Christmas day with a headache, but it wasn't one of his worst. He groaned as he got out of bed and felt stiff, the night was sort of a blur to him as he dragged himself into the bathroom. It was only when the cold water hit him when he got in the shower that it all came flooding back.

'Shit! I kissed Hermione!' Harry cursed as the cold water woke him up.

Harry's thoughts ran away with him after this, _why did I kiss Hermione? What happened that made me kiss her? What did it mean? Women are obsessed with these things meaning something, but Hermione isn't like every other woman. Maybe I should take a leaf out of Ron's book here, so let's just pretend it had no meaning. Unless, I wanted it to have meaning, but I didn't. Did I? No, I didn't, she's my best friend, and there's a line when your best friend is female. It was the alcohol, that's all, I mean it's Hermione, she's my best friend._

Harry shook his head as if to shake these thoughts from it and let the cold water run over him some more, he sighed, 'just the alcohol,' he murmured to himself as he got out of the shower and dressed clumsily before making his way down to the great hall. After all, it was Christmas.

* * *

When Hermione woke up similar thoughts ran through her head as she debated whether or not she should go to breakfast.

Harry had always been her best friend, but there had been crushes throughout high school. She had thought that was over now, they were adults and what had happened between them during the war was in the past now, or so she had thought, until last night. Hermione frowned, it was complicated, if there was, or could be, anything between her and Harry…

She sighed, it would mess up so much, and she wasn't sure if she could cope with losing her friendship with Harry. She got dressed and convinced herself that all that had happened the night before had happened because of misjudgement, and nothing else, she and Harry were friends, nothing more.

When Hermione walked into the great hall the set up was different as so little people had stayed. The Hogwarts Express had left at midnight the night before to take the students home after the ball. They would arrive early on Christmas morning at Kings Cross. The house tables were gone and there was instead a large circular table that seated around 15 people. Harry was there, as were other teachers such as Neville, Daphne, Sinistra, McGonagall and Flitwick, and Draco was there too but Fleur was gone, to spend Christmas with her family probably. There were only 6 students staying, 2 Gryffindors (Williamson & Jones), a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw and 2 Slytherins (Lacey and Maisie).

Hermione sat down next to Harry and glanced at him trying to catch his eye, eventually he caught her gaze and looked her straight in the eye. An awkward glance was exchanged between them, but then Harry whispered, 'Two Gryffindors spiked the punch with firewhiskey, don't worry about it.'

Hermione visibly breathed a sigh of relief at this, and felt as if a weight was lifted, she had only kissed Harry because she had been drunk, that made sense.

After that the day passed quickly and enjoyably, Harry and Hermione exchanged presents, Hermione had given Harry a set of colour changing robes as she joked he was becoming more like Dumbledore by the day. Harry loved them, he had given Hermione a set of rare books from the Headmasters office which she had gushed about. The morning had been spent lounging around and then a huge, wonderful meal had been had in the great hall.

Harry took a leaf out of Dumbledore's book and so the afternoon was spent playing tenpin bowling, human sized chess and a rather strange Muggle game called 'Twister' that McGonagall had deemed inappropriate. With this all finished Harry took the students out to the Quidditch pitch where it was ice cold and started a new tradition he called 'Hogwarts Christmas Day Quidditch Match'. All in all it had been a good day.

When it was all over Harry wanted to go to bed, but he couldn't, it was only 8pm and he needed to go to the Burrow to give the Weasley's presents and to say Merry Christmas. When Harry apparated to the fence outside the Burrow he smiled as he saw all of the bright lights inside. It didn't matter how long he was gone for, the Burrow would always be home in some way to him.

Harry walked up the path and walked into the house as he always did, 'Hey!' he called as he walked into the living room which was full of people and warmth.

'Harry!' Molly said as she got to her feet and hugged Harry, as always, Arthur merely smiled and nodded at him, they saw each other regularly with Arthur now teaching at Hogwarts. After exchanging pleasantries with Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and George, Harry gave out presents and then sat down with Ron and Ginny, Ron was here on his own, as was Ginny apart from the little baby she was rocking.

'Hey mate,' Harry said as he hugged Ron, he then smiled at Ginny, 'Merry Christmas Gin,' he said as he kissed her on the cheek and then sank into a chair between them.

'Merry Christmas,' Ginny said, and Ron said, 'you just missed Mione. She was here for an hour or so.'

'Oh, was she?' Harry asked, he hadn't seen Hermione since around 4 in the afternoon, she had played the games and watched the Quidditch match and things had seemed perfectly normal between them.

Ginny nodded, sensing something in Harry's eyes, 'why didn't you come together if you were both staying at Hogwarts?'

Harry cringed a little and replied sheepishly, 'Things are a bit awkward at the moment.'

'Why?' Ginny asked seeming amused.

'A couple of students spiked the punch last night, and I…well I sort of kissed Hermione,' Harry admitted, Ron of course burst out laughing at this, 'so _that's _why you turned up separately?' he said through his laughter.

'Yeah,' Harry replied, still sounding sheepish.

Ginny was smiling a little, 'and things are awkward?'

'Well it only happened because we were drunk,' Harry said, it sounded convincing.

'Really? Or is that just what you're telling yourself?' Ginny asked, Ron scoffed, 'stop prying into his mind with your female questions Gin. It's _Harry_ and _Hermione_,' he said as he chuckled, 'they survived a year together in a tent without anything happening. Nothing's going to happen now.'

Harry and Ginny shared a slightly meaningful look, because that was one thing Ron _didn't _know, Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry.

'We're just friends Gin,' Harry told his ex-girlfriend, 'it's like Ron said, it's Hermione and me, we're too good friends for anything like that to happen.'

Ginny dropped the subject there and Harry and Ron got talking about Quidditch and life and caught up properly for the next hour and a half, Harry accepted Molly's offer of firewhiskey and cake and enjoyed himself with his adopted family before deciding he should probably head off back to Hogwarts.

'Are you sure dear?' Molly asked, 'there's the spare bedroom if you'd like to stay the night,' she said and Harry appreciated the offer but shook his head, 'No thanks Molly, I'm on patrol tonight, and the students are always getting up to something when the castle is empty over the holidays.'

Ron chuckled and said, 'Make sure they don't break into the restricted section!'

This made Harry laugh as he remembered his first Christmas at Hogwarts with Ron, he kissed Molly on the cheek and said goodbye to the others and made his way out of the backdoor of the Burrow, but then Ginny jogged up behind him and caught him out of earshot of the others.

'Harry, make sure you don't throw away something that could be perfect,' Ginny said quietly, 'two friends can become more if they want it enough.'

Harry frowned, trying to get his head around this and feeling even more confused, but Ginny just smiled and walked back towards the living room so Harry sighed and made his way out of the gate then apparated back to Hogwarts.

On his way through the castle he ended up bumping into the exact person who was occupying his thoughts and giving him a headache. He found her walking up the marble stairs to the grand staircase slowly as she ate ice cream from a tub, it made Harry chuckle as he jogged to catch up to her.

'So, last night.'

'Was a mistake,' Hermione said, she had heard Harry jogging up behind her before she heard his voice.

'It was the alcohol,' Harry agreed, not listening to the inner part of him saying that was a lie and Ginny was right.

'We're just friends,' Hermione said as she caught Harry's eye. Harry saw something there he wasn't sure of, and he didn't really believe her, but he nodded, 'nothing more,' he added.

Hermione held out her hand and Harry took it, 'Let's not speak of it again,' she said and Harry nodded, 'deal,' he said with a smile as he shook her hand.

'Do you want some ice cream?' Hermione asked as she handed him a spoon and he had some ice cream and just like that things were back to normal between them.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Harry hid the Quidditch magazine he was reading under his desk and called, 'come in!'

He had expected it to be one of the few students who had stayed for Christmas. He had hidden his magazine because technically he was supposed to be working, but he needed a holiday too.

Harry hadn't expected Daphne and Neville to walk into his office on this fine Monday morning both looking very awkward and slightly sheepish.

'Good morning,' Harry said with a smile, he had a feeling he knew why they were here.

'Good morning Headmaster,' Neville said very formally which only made Harry's grin widen.

'Professor Greengrass and I are here to declare that we are in a relationship,' Neville continued as Harry tried very hard not to smirk.

'Ah,' Harry said leaning forward on his elbows, 'and is this a recent development?'

'Fairly,' Neville replied, but Daphne then rolled her eyes, 'stop being such a nosy git, it was after the Yule Ball.'

'Uh-huh,' Harry said suggestively which made Daphne roll her eyes again and Neville blush slightly.

'It's not against the rules,' Neville said matter of factly.

'Oh I know,' Harry said as he surveyed his friend.

'But we need permission from the Headmaster to pursue it,' Neville said, again matter of factly.

'Yes, I know you do,' Harry said, now unable to hide the smirk.

'He's going to be a smart arse about it,' Daphne said as she glared slightly at Harry.

'Not at all,' Harry said with a smile, 'I give you my full permission, but you know the rules. Be discreet, it wouldn't do for students to know about it.'

'Has this happened before?' Neville asked, he was frowning at Harry, he read his fellow Gryffindor very well.

'Not in my time teaching,' Harry admitted, 'but when we were in Hogwarts two teachers were involved in a relationship.'

'Who?' Daphne and Neville asked at the same time.

Harry's grin got slightly evil, 'I can't tell you, secret information. I'm very happy for you both by the way.'

'Thanks,' Daphne said suspiciously but Neville just smiled and said, 'thanks Harry.'

With that they left, and Harry spent the next 5 minutes or so chuckling as he went back to his Quidditch magazine.

* * *

The following two weeks were busy, Harry hardly saw anyone as he realised how much marking he had to get done and how many new plans he had to review before the start of term again in early January. The other teachers were all just as busy, and even Hermione was almost always in her quarters working on paperwork.

The students were due to come back on the 9th of January and classes started on the 10th, it was on the morning of the 9th that Harry saw Hermione properly for the first time in a while.

'Hey,' Hermione called as she walked into Harry's office to find him swamped, 'wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were busy.'

Harry's desk was full of stacks of parchment and there was more by the side of it, he sighed, 'yeah, this is the last of it. Marking my 3rd year's essays on boggarts, they've all done brilliant thanks to you.'

'What's the big pile over there?' Hermione asked as she sunk into the seat next to him.

'The part of the job I hate,' Harry admitted with a grimace.

'The suggestions from the board of governors?' Hermione guessed.

'Exactly,' Harry said as he put his quill down and looked up at Hermione properly, 'anyway, what can I do for you?'

'I'm just letting you know I'll be gone for a while,' Hermione admitted, she looked guilty.

'A while?' Harry asked, feeling like his heart had dropped.

'A month or so,' Hermione said, 'I need to go into the office to get the paperwork done, and I have a lot of work to do before the second task.'

'Oh,' Harry said, not sure why his heart was sinking so much at the thought of Hermione leaving, 'okay.'

'At the latest I'll be back on the morning of the 2nd task,' Hermione said, still looking slightly guilty, 'but I'll probably be back around the 15th of February, so Susan and I can start getting things in place here.'

'It will be strange,' Harry admitted, 'not having you here, I had just gotten used to it.'

Hermione smiled and said, 'I know, but I'm just a minute away if you take apparition into account.'

'True,' Harry said as Hermione got to her feet and made her way around the desk to him, 'I'll see you soon,' she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

'Take care, Hermione,' Harry said as she got to the door and put her hand on the handle. She turned around and smiled, 'you too Harry.'

Harry sat in silence for a while after Hermione had left, he knew there was something in the back of his mind that he needed to confront, but not now, he forced it as far to the back of his mind as he could and got back to his marking.

* * *

With Hermione gone Hogwarts was suddenly very dull again and teasing Draco wasn't even fun anymore. Harry got on with things, held the feast when the students came back and then was busy with classes which helped a little, but he still felt like a piece was missing.

The days dragged by and became weeks and Harry still hadn't seen Hermione, she hadn't dropped by for lunch and although he had wanted too he hadn't gone to see her because he wasn't sure if she wanted him too or not.

It was a Monday that brought things home for him, it had been about 2 weeks since he'd seen Hermione, but it felt like longer. He had so far had a very boring morning, he had taught 1st years which wasn't really fun for him because the magic was so easy he could do those classes in his sleep, and then in his free period, his _only _free period of the week he'd had to deal with the board of governors. After that he had a small break and then double 7th years which was his favourite part of the day.

He walked into the class and actually managed a real smile as he started to explain that they were talking about general tactics today, that it would be a bit of a brainstorming class for the first half hour or so.

'So I'm going to throw some questions out and I want creative answers,' Harry said after he had explained this, 'the first situation. Imagine you were camping and you were worried you were being followed if for example you were on the run. How would you protect the campsite?'

Maisie stuck her hand up straight away and shouted out a couple of spells, and then Lacey said, 'well it wouldn't be difficult. You could do it with a few spells if you used the right ones.'

'Correct,' Harry said proudly, 'which spells?'

Lacey then listed off the same 3 spells Hermione had used when they had been on the run in the war, and Harry was proud, but he just wanted to tell Hermione. He sighed, but got on with the class and when it was over and it was lunch all he wanted to do was talk to Hermione. He wanted to tell her about his class, and about the awful governors and the stupid suggestions for the school they had come up with.

'Screw this,' Harry muttered as he threw some floo into the fireplace which roared to life and turned green, 'Hermione is my best friend, I can go spend lunch with her if I want.'

* * *

10 minutes later Harry knocked on Hermione's office door.

'Come in!'

Harry opened the door and was pleased to see Hermione grin when she saw him, 'Harry, hey!' she said happily.

Harry sat down across from her and said, 'Hey, I brought food, and coffee.'

'Ah, I need it,' Hermione admitted with a chuckle, she did have slight bags under her eyes.

'I wasn't sure whether you wanted to see me or not,' Harry admitted as Hermione opened the bag he had put on the table.

'I'm always happy to see you,' Hermione said with a frown, 'I didn't leave Hogwarts because of you, I really do need to get work done.'

'I know, I just wasn't sure,' Harry said sheepishly, Hermione smiled, 'well I'm glad you did come around, I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too. Hogwarts is boring without you,' Harry said honestly.

Hermione smiled and said, 'I'm glad you think so. How have you been?'

'Busy,' Harry said truthfully, 'and Merlin I've had the day from hell.'

'Oh yeah?' Hermione asked with an amused smile as she bit into the sandwich Harry had bought her in Diagon Alley.

'Yeah,' Harry said as he sipped his coffee and leant back in the chair, he was glad things felt so normal and right between them, 'I had 1st years this morning, and then I had to deal with the governors.'

'Ouch,' Hermione said with a smirk, 'how bad were they?'

'Oh the usual,' Harry said casually, 'they said I wasn't running Hogwarts properly and that I was a fool like Dumbledore.'

'What did you do?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Told them that the Ministry were extremely happy with me, I also showed them proof that grades have gotten better since I took over, and that the students are happy from the questionnaire the Ministry did last month,' Harry said with a smirk.

'You once told me you didn't have the mind for politics,' Hermione said with a chuckle, 'what did they say about funding?'

'Nothing actually,' Harry said, 'but that's thanks to you,' he admitted with a smile, 'the tournament is bringing in a lot of funding for the school from the Ministry and outwith.'

'You're welcome,' Hermione said, 'told you it would be good in the end.'

'As much as I didn't want it,' Harry said, 'I'm actually really enjoying it.'

'I knew you would,' Hermione admitted, she did know Harry well.

For the next half an hour Harry tried to find out from Hermione what the next task was, and they talked about the more general things in life, like how she was, and what Ron had said in his latest letters, but the time passed far too quickly for them both.

'I need to get back to the school,' Harry said as he got to his feet and kissed Hermione on the cheek, 'and I've got a staff meeting tomorrow, but I'll drop by on Wednesday if you want?'

'Sure,' Hermione said with a smile, and they said goodbye.

Harry found himself feeling much better when he got back to Hogwarts, lighter and happier for having seen Hermione.

* * *

The weeks flew by after this meeting with Harry and Hermione seeing each other 3 times a week at first and then gradually spending more and more lunches together rather than working in their offices. After two weeks January merged into February and Harry and Hermione were eating together almost every day, even at weekends sometimes.

It was slowly dawning on Harry that the kiss _had _changed something, it just hadn't been obvious to him at first. He was so comfortable in Hermione's company, much more comfortable than he had been before. They had been eating lunch together for three weeks when Harry decided to bring it up.

'Hey,' Hermione called as she walked into Harry's office with a brown paper bag.

Harry smiled up from his marking and pushed it to one side, 'hey,' he said as she sat down across from him, 'I brought you a holiday themed lunch,' she said with a chuckle as she handed him a burger and a heart shaped pink cupcake.

'I don't like the pink, but I like the fact it's cake,' Harry admitted as Hermione laughed, 'I see the school is decked out for Valentine's Day.'

'Yeah, not my idea. That was Neville,' Harry said, thinking of the decorations in the great hall and the entrance hall.

'Yes, I didn't think you were the type to put up banners saying 'Happy Valentine's Day' on them,' Hermione admitted with a grin as she bit into her sandwich.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Neville is sappy since he got together with Daphne.'

'Hey let them be in love, it's sweet,' Hermione said as she ate a bit of icing from her cupcake with her sandwich.

'Did you just do that?' Harry asked in amusement.

'I did,' Hermione said with a smile, 'got a problem with that?'

Harry shook his head in amused disbelief, 'so are you working this afternoon?'

'Unfortunately, but I've nearly shifted the mountain of paperwork,' Hermione said cheerfully.

'Ah, so that's why you're in such a good mood,' Harry realised with a chuckle.

'Indeed,' Hermione said, and Harry then decided to make a move now and get it over and done with, 'are you busy tonight?'

'Nope, why?' Hermione asked.

'Can you come by my office around 7? I want to talk when we don't both have to get back to work.'

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked, she looked worried.

'Nothing is wrong,' Harry assured her, 'but…we have been spending lunch together every day Hermione and even at our best that isn't like us.'

'So?'

'So, I think we need to talk about it,' Harry said, and he watched as this sunk in, Hermione looked almost nervous, she swallowed and nodded, 'okay.'

Harry nodded too, and searched his mind for something to change the subject too, 'did you know that Pince and Filch are together? I saw him give her flowers this morning.'

This made Hermione laugh and the air went back to normal, almost, because there was still a little bit of tension there.

* * *

Harry pushed through the rest of the day, he just wanted it to be that night so he and Hermione could talk, he felt like he didn't know where he stood at the moment and he hated it. His students noticed but thankfully didn't point it out to him which he appreciated. The day seemed to last forever and he didn't eat anything at dinner. When he got back to his office at the end of it he stared at the clock for 10 minutes until the door opening pulled him out of his daze.

'Hey Harry,' Hermione said slightly nervously as she walked in. She was dressed differently, when he saw her in her work clothes she wore a long black skirt and a white blouse, and when she was casual around Hogwarts she wore robes or jeans.

Tonight Hermione was wearing black skinny trousers and a long red and white blouse with black high heels, why was she dressed up? Did that mean she…Harry couldn't let himself think that thought, he didn't dare get his hopes up.

'Hi,' he said, trying to act like everything was normal as she walked further into the room and he leant against his desk in his deep purple robes.

'So what do you want to talk about?' Hermione asked, she didn't sit down, and Harry wasn't sure why.

'Something changed,' Harry said, getting straight to the point, 'that kiss changed something.'

Hermione didn't speak for a moment, she just looked at Harry thoughtfully, 'did it? Or did it just bring something back we had pushed down?'

'I don't know, maybe both,' Harry said as he watched Hermione, 'either way something is different now, between us.'

'I know,' Hermione said.

'Do you mind?' Harry asked and Hermione bit her lip as she shook her head, 'no, do you?'

Harry shook his head too, 'I kind of like it,' he admitted.

'So do I,' Hermione said, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

'So you think of me as something more than a friend now?' Harry asked carefully, this subject was difficult with someone he had known so long.

'I think I've thought of you that way for years Harry,' Hermione said gently, 'I just never realised before.'

'Yeah,' Harry said, that was pretty much how he felt, 'I don't know why I didn't see it before Hermione, I mean…you're perfect.'

The light blush on Hermione's cheeks deepened at this comment which made Harry smile slightly.

'We should have done something after the war,' Hermione agreed, 'we shouldn't have let it take this long.'

'So where do we go now?' Harry asked, sort of scared but excited at the same time. He was terrified of love but with Hermione it seemed like an adventure, not a nightmare.

Hermione bit her lip and caught Harry's eye, he was worried when he saw guilt in those eyes, 'I don't think we should do anything about it right now.'

Harry felt like his heart had sunk at this comment, he was sure he visibly deflated, and the smile definitely fell from his face, 'Hermione…it's because of me isn't it? Because I'm a cripple?'

Hermione looked horrified at this and shook her head, 'No, Merlin Harry no! Of course it isn't! I just…well we're technically co-workers at the moment.'

'Oh,' Harry realised, his cheeks flushing at how he had misunderstood her comment, 'so you'd rather wait until the Tournament was over.'

'It's sort of against the rules,' Hermione admitted, 'for judges to be in a relationship, and it isn't very professional if your students found out.'

'You're right,' Harry said, after all Hermione usually was.

Hermione gave a small nod, 'and…Harry, I've fought my feelings for you for so long…if you're serious about trying to make something work between us…I don't want anything to complicate it and I think the tournament might.'

'I understand,' Harry said, he took a step forward, 'can I at least hug you?'

Hermione nodded and let Harry wrap his arms around her, 'and I couldn't be more serious about trying to make something work between us. I know it won't necessarily be easy, but I'm willing to try.'

'According to Daphne in most ways we act like a couple anyway,' Hermione joked as they pulled away from the hug, this made Harry laugh, 'well you do pick my clothes out for me for big events, and you taught me to dance, and you keep me in check.'

'Exactly,' Hermione said with a small smile.

'So what now?' Harry asked, this was all new to him and it was scary.

Hermione smiled and said, 'Let's just go with it and see where it leads.'

'I think that's a good idea,' Harry agreed, he and Hermione were still standing very close together, 'you do know that my students wouldn't see anything that goes on in here?'

Hermione smiled slightly, 'Wouldn't they?'

'No,' Harry said as he took a step closer, 'it's just you and me.'

'And all of the portraits,' Hermione said with a smirk as Harry got closer again.

'They don't talk to me yet, so they don't count,' Harry said simply which made Hermione laugh. They had gotten about as close as they could get and before they knew it they were kissing as if they had never kissed before.

Hermione was smiling when the kiss broke and Harry really couldn't keep the grin off of his face, she smiled and said, 'I should probably go…'

'Yeah,' Harry agreed, although he didn't want her too.

'I have to finish paperwork, and you have marking,' Hermione said as she backed away towards the door.

Harry chuckled and said, 'don't look so scared, I'm not going to try and get you in my bed that quickly.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'you wouldn't even if you had tried Harry Potter,' she said with a smirk.

'I bet I could if I wanted too, Granger,' Harry retorted as Hermione reached the door.

They both still had stupid smiles on their faces as Hermione grabbed the handle, 'I'll be back a week today, but I'm sure I'll see you before then.'

With that she left, and Harry didn't know how long he stood in that spot of his office grinning for, but he knew it was a fair amount of time.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: Hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy and sappy, and I hope you enjoyed it ! :)**


	13. Preparing for the Second Task

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 13 - Preparing for the Second Task**

Harry got strange looks when he made his way down to breakfast on Tuesday morning, he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about what had happened with Hermione, but he was fairly certain that Neville had guessed. The week flew by with Harry and Hermione once more spending lunch together every day. The nice thing was that things weren't too different, they were as happy and as comfortable together as always, just maybe a little more flirty. Harry supposed when he thought about it they _had _pretty much acted like a couple for the last few years so things weren't that different.

When it hit Friday Harry realised the second task was just over a week away and couldn't believe how fast time had gone by. At the end of his last period 7th year class he asked Lacey to wait behind and didn't talk to her until the rest of the nosy class had filed out of the room.

'Are you ready for the task yet?' Harry asked the Slytherin, she bit her lip, a sign she wasn't ready.

'Right, that's what I thought. We'll have our pre-task meeting tonight in my office at 7,' Harry said, he could be the cool Headmaster, but he was tough when he needed to be, 'you need to know what you're doing in advance, trust me.'

'But sir you won,' Lacey said with a frown.

Harry chuckled and said, 'Don't let that fool you, I got by on luck, but it's not a very reliable thing to go on.'

Lacey smiled slightly, 'I think I have it figured out.'

'Well tell me your ideas later,' Harry said as they walked towards the door together, 'and I'll let you know if they're any good.'

'Hey, my ideas got me through the first task!' Lacey said vaguely offended.

'But you wouldn't have gotten anywhere if I hadn't told you what the first task _was_,' Harry pointed out as they walked to the great hall together.

'Do you know what the second task is?' Lacey asked hopefully.

'Unfortunately not,' Harry admitted, 'I did try and get Miss. Granger to tell me, but she wouldn't relent.'

'Ah well, worth a try,' Lacey said as she spotted Williamson waiting for her at the end of the corridor, 'see you tonight Professor Potter,' she said as she rushed off.

Harry shook his head in amusement as he watched the girl walk away with what he assumed was now her boyfriend. He just hoped she didn't get distracted, because he knew from personal experience how much girls could be distracting when it came to this tournament.

* * *

When 7pm came there was a knock on the door and Harry removed his feet from his desk and called, 'come in!'

Lacey walked in cheerfully, 'Good evening Professor Potter.'

'Good evening Miss. Nott,' Harry said, watching her with amusement as she sat down in the chair across from his desk.

'So, what do you want to know?' Lacey asked as she took the map that was the clue to the second task from her bag and lay it on the table.

'First of all, I need to talk to you about Mr. Williamson,' Harry said as he leant forward on his elbows.

'Rob? Why?' Lacey asked with a frown.

'I can't tell you what you can and can't do,' Harry said honestly, 'and even if I tried I know you wouldn't listen, but just take my advice. Relationships in this tournament can be dangerous, they distract you and distractions can cause accidents.'

'Are you saying I need to break up with him?' Lacey asked, her mouth open slightly in surprise.

'No', Harry said truthfully, 'I just want to know he hasn't distracted you. Have you prepared properly?'

'Well I translated the runes,' Lacey said and she pulled out a sheet of paper, 'I couldn't translate them at first because they aren't any of the runes we learn in Ancient Runes.'

'What kind of runes are they then?' Harry asked curiously, this wasn't his best area so he found it interesting.

'Well it's weird, it's a dead language, but the strange thing is it's actually a dead Muggle language,' Lacey said, she did seem fascinated by this.

'That's clever, how did you work it out?' Harry asked, he was smiling slightly, just like Hermione to mix it up like that, because of course all of these Wizarding kids would be expecting a Wizarding language.

'Well my brother's wife, Lavender, she's a half-blood, so when I wrote to him to ask if he had any books in the manor library I could use he asked me to copy the script and owl it to him,' Lacey admitted, 'which I know is kind of cheating, but I did and he owled back saying Lavender knew what language it was because she went to Muggle school before Hogwarts.'

'So what language is it?' Harry asked, he couldn't get over how smart Lacey was, but also how much more difficult this tournament was in terms of how intelligent and resourceful you had to be.

'It's complicated, the Muggles call runes hieroglyphs because they consist of pictographs as well as text symbols, but then there are sub-languages and more sub-languages within them. I borrowed a book from Professor Weasley about it and I finally found the script. The symbols are derived from Egyptian hieroglyphs but rather than being cursive and therefore the official language as it were, they are demotic which is the least formal form of the language,' Lacey said, she rattled this all off sounding very Hermione-like which made Harry smile.

'Now forgive me, but I never took Ancient Runes, what does that mean?' Harry asked, feeling very useless.

'Um,' Lacey said as she tried to phrase it differently, 'cursive is like the official documents the Ministry write, hieratic is like the semi-official documents you and the heads of department write and demotic is like the scribbles and informal letters you send without thinking too much about how neat it is.'

'I assume that also makes it the hardest to translate,' Harry guessed and Lacey nodded, 'tell me about it, but I got there in the end. I know what the four words say.'

She then pointed at the map and said, 'Squid…Mermaid…Serpent…Demon.'

'Alright,' Harry said, glad he could finally help, 'so the task is in the lake. They are so unoriginal, my second task was in the lake too.'

At this Lacey laughed, Harry smiled, 'So the clues match up to the symbols?'

'Yes, the first rune of each word links to a symbol,' Lacey said as she pointed to it, 'so that's the squid, and there's the serpent on the other side, the demons up there and the mermaids at the other end.'

'Well the squid obviously refers to the Giant Squid and he's harmless so you don't have to worry about that, the mermaid refers to Merpeople I'd guess, and they aren't so harmless.'

Lacey chuckled, the whole school knew how much he hated Merpeople, 'so run away as opposed to fight?'

'Run away or try to outwit them,' Harry advised, 'serpent could refer to a Kelpie but I highly doubt it because they are _really _dangerous.'

'How do you know Sir?' Lacey asked curiously.

'I've met one,' Harry admitted, 'Professor Lovegood is a good friend of mine, and we went on holiday last year with a few other friends to see the most famous Kelpie, who goes by 'Nessie', the thing nearly killed me and I'm a skilled wizard. They wouldn't put one to kids.'

'So it's probably just a sea serpent then,' Lacey said.

'Likely, and they are pretty harmless too. They have sharp teeth but they won't attack unless you provoke them, they'll just try and frighten you to get you to leave them alone.'

'What about demons? Does that refer to a Kappa?'

'It could do,' Harry said thoughtfully, 'but I think it's more likely to refer to Grindylows.'

'And how do I deal with them?' Lacey asked as she bit her lip.

'If you blast them with your wand underwater they will get burned and swim away, but if you can avoid going through deep weeds then you shouldn't swim into their territory,' Harry said as he surveyed the map, 'so the other symbols tell you a creature or danger is there but you don't know what it is,' he realised, 'you need to use the four creatures you do know about to navigate a safe way from one side of the lake to the other side where that cross is.'

'Maybe it's a clue for the third task at the other side,' Lacey said, Harry frowned, he didn't think so but nodded, 'maybe.'

He debated telling Lacey about his task, and the fact that in his case the X marked people, but he knew it would worry her, she would be better to find out on the day of the task if that was the case.

'You'll need a way of breathing underwater,' Harry said to the champion, 'I assume this is all underwater as opposed to swimming across the lake from the surface.'

'What did you use sir?' Lacey asked.

'I used Gillyweed,' Harry told her, 'but it only lasts an hour and it isn't very reliable.'

'I could use a bubble-head charm,' Lacey mused thoughtfully.

'That could work,' Harry agreed, 'now, how are you going to locate North on that map?'

'I don't know,' Lacey admitted so Harry stood up and said, 'I thought as much, follow me.'

Lacey followed Harry up the stairs on the right side of his office to a glass door. He opened it and they walked out into the chilly night air. This balcony looked out onto the grounds.

'May I?' Harry asked as he held out his hand for the map, Lacey nodded and handed it over to him. Harry examined it and kept glancing at the real lake, he was comparing the edges.

'The sun rises in the East,' Harry said as he handed the map back to Lacey, 'look at it this way and look at the lake.'

Lacey stepped forward and looked out of the balcony, she marked the side of the lake the sun set at and marked the other side as 'West' on the map.

'So North is up on the map,' Lacey said as she looked down, 'the challenge will start on the lawn, and finish by the tree line.'

'I believe so,' Harry said as they left the balcony and he shut the door.

'Thank you sir, for your help with this,' Lacey said sincerely when they were back in the main office.

'I've done it myself Miss. Nott and I had people there to help me, I think it's only fair that you have that too,' Harry said with a smile.

'I think I'm ready for it,' Lacey said confidently.

'Good,' Harry said, 'I have faith in you, just don't let Mr. Williamson distract you.'

'I won't Professor Potter, I swear,' Lacey said.

Harry gave her a nod, 'Alright then, on you go, and no wandering the corridors.'

Lacey grinned and nodded, 'Goodnight Professor Potter.'

'Goodnight Miss. Nott,' Harry replied as Lacey left the office.

* * *

Around 5 minutes after Lacey had left the floo roared to life and Hermione stepped out of it which made Harry grin.

'Hey, I was just thinking about you.'

'In a good way I hope,' Hermione joked, she looked exhausted as she sat down on the edge of Harry's desk.

'Very clever, using a Muggle language for the runes on the map,' Harry said as he cocked his head at her.

'Thank you,' she said with a grin, 'how did you figure it out?'

Harry scoffed, '_I _didn't, don't you remember how bad I was with those sort of subjects in school?'

'True,' Hermione said in amusement.

'Lacey figured it out, she's resourceful that way,' Harry informed Hermione.

'And how do you know this?' Hermione asked with narrowed eyes.

'I literally just had a meeting with her,' Harry replied.

'You do realise I know you've been cheating,' Hermione said, she was smirking, 'I know you told her about the 1st task.'

'I know you do, but then again it's your own fault for letting me get you so drunk,' Harry said with a grin.

'You think I _let _you get me drunk?' Hermione asked, now cocking her head at Harry, 'you were the one who took advantage of my weak state of mind.'

'Trust me, I didn't take advantage of you, if I had you would have known,' Harry said with a smirk that made Hermione blush slightly.

'Anyway, I haven't been cheating,' Harry added, 'I've been giving subtle advice.'

'Giving advice qualifies as cheating,' Hermione said with a small smile.

'Hermione,' Harry begin as he leant against the desk she was sitting on, 'as the only living winner of the Triwizard Tournament I am in a privileged position to give advice, would I abuse that?'

'Yes you would,' Hermione said through her laughter, 'but you may have noticed I haven't actually told you off for it. I want a Hogwarts champion too you know.'

'I know,' Harry said with a grin as he pulled her off of the desk, 'so what's the 2nd task?' he asked as he kissed her.

'I'm not telling,' Hermione said stubbornly.

'Oh please, you said you want a Hogwarts winner,' Harry said with a smirk that Hermione mirrored.

'I do, but I happen to know the Hogwarts champion is the only one who has figured out the runes, so you already have an edge,' Hermione said sensibly.

'Thank you for letting me know the others don't know,' Harry said with a grin, 'any other hints? Oh and I know it's on the lake _again _by the way, very original.'

'Okay don't blame me for that,' Hermione said testily, 'if I had it my way it would have been a dark labyrinth but no, the Minister said we had to _share _the duties so Susan got to pick this task. I mean I still get my labyrinth in the third task but it's a tiny part of-'

'Ah hah! So there will be a dark labyrinth in the third task!' Harry said cheekily.

'Shit!' Hermione cursed, realising what she had given away.

'I won't tell Lacey, I promise,' Harry said, but Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, 'show me your hands.'

'Why?' Harry asked innocently.

'Because I know you're crossing your fingers,' Hermione said and Harry sheepishly showed her his crossed fingers.

'You'd tell her anyway,' Hermione said with an amused shake of her head, 'anyway, what I was saying was Susan got to plan this task, but as I planned the first task I was still in charge of the clue but I had to work with Susan to make it a lake clue.'

'So it's pretty much the same task we had,' Harry mused, his secret tactics to get information out of Hermione were working, 'swim underwater, avoid things, save someone.'

'I won't say anymore,' Hermione said, back to being relentless, 'all I will say is I had practically no say in it, Susan has done all the prep and the paperwork for it, and she gets to import everything,' Hermione rolled her eyes, 'but I've still had to do the paperwork for the task as a whole. Thank Merlin I have control of the final task.'

'I thought you and Susan got on,' Harry teased, it didn't even twinge talking about Susan anymore which was a nice development.

'We do when we aren't working together,' Hermione said simply, 'but anyway, I came here on request of Gin to tell you that you have to go to St. Mungo's on the 1st of March to start that trial.'

'Oh, okay,' Harry said, the light, happy mood gone, 'I hate hospitals.'

'I know,' Hermione said simply, 'would you like me to come with you?'

'Well…I wouldn't mind, but what about work?'

'It shouldn't be busy, the second task will be over and it will be good few months until the third,' Hermione said.

Harry gave a small nod, 'Yeah, I wouldn't mind.'

'That's what I thought,' Hermione said with a smile, she yawned, 'well I better head Harry, the weekend is busy for me since next Saturdays the task.'

'I can imagine,' Harry said as he hugged his best friend/girlfriend, which one was it?, 'I'll see you on Monday.'

'See you Monday,' Hermione agreed as she kissed Harry on the cheek and disappeared back into the fire.

* * *

On Monday morning Harry beamed when he walked into the hall and saw Hermione was back at the head table in her usual spot between Draco and Neville.

He tried to act normal as he walked through the hall saying hello to some of the students, he took his seat and smiled across at her, 'Good to see you back.'

'Glad to be back,' Hermione said as she smiled back at Harry, 'this place will always be home in some way.'

'More like hell,' Draco muttered under his breath and Harry and Hermione shared a vaguely amused glance then both caught Neville's eye. He raised an eyebrow at them both and Hermione blushed slightly, yep, Neville definitely knew.

That night she appeared in his office with an entourage following her.

'Uh, what's going on Hermione?' Harry asked as she walked in with Susan, Draco and Fleur.

'Susan and I need to talk to you about the second task,' Hermione informed him, 'all of you that is.'

Harry clicked his fingers and extra chairs appeared, everyone sat down and for the first time he felt like the authority figure behind the desk, he found he quite liked it.

'Susan, would you like to explain since this was _your _idea?' Hermione asked politely, but Harry smirked, that was the 'polite' tone she used with somebody she really couldn't be bothered with.

'The champions are going to need to save a loved one at the other end of the task,' Susan informed them all, 'we have some ideas in mind but we need to agree with the Headmaster or Headmistress first.'

'Okay,' Harry said, motioning for Susan to continue.

Susan turned to Fleur first, 'Madame Weasley, we-'

'There is no we,' Hermione said sharply, 'I disagreed.'

Susan shot Hermione a dirty look and turned back to Fleur, 'I thought that one of your children would be best, as Miss. Delacour is an Aunt to them.'

Fleur may have been blonde but sometimes she had the fire of a redhead, she got to her feet and seemed taller all of a sudden, 'you are not using my children in a task like this! Using my sister for my task was bad enough, my eldest is even younger than Gabrielle was then!'

'I agree Fleur,' Hermione said gently, aware of the fact Susan was glaring daggers at her.

'Well then who?' Susan asked irritably.

'My Husband would oblige I'm sure, he likes things like this,' Fleur said, still angry as she sat back down, 'he is important to Gabrielle too. He has become like a brother to her.'

'Alright, that works,' Hermione said as she jotted this down, 'and I know Bill will find it all a big fun adventure,' she added which made Fleur smile and agree.

Susan gritted her teeth and mumbled something rude about Hermione, Harry was trying very hard not to laugh.

'So Draco,' Susan said, looking to the one person in the room who wasn't glaring or sniggering at her.

'Yes?' Draco asked in a drawl.

'Agmund, his girlfriend from back home?' Susan asked as she checked her list.

'Yeah sure,' Draco said, 'I don't think he'd care either way. As you've seen he isn't the world's most caring human being.'

'We noticed,' Harry said in amusement from his desk.

'Potter,' Susan said as she looked to Harry.

He raised an eyebrow at her, 'Potter? Seriously, what age are we?'

'We aren't on polite social terms so I won't call you by your first name,' Susan said curtly.

'No, you won't call me by my first name because you're offended,' Harry said with a smirk, 'because I laughed at you.'

'I'm not offended,' Susan lied, 'now your champion-'

'She's got this new spark Williamson, but that hasn't lasted long enough. Her brother Theodore I think,' Harry said before Susan could finish what she was saying.

Susan wrote this down, still glaring at Harry slightly.

'Theo will love that,' Draco said, shaking his head in amusement, 'he loves excitement.'

'Well you know what happens next,' Hermione said to them all, 'I'll bring them all here on Friday night and put them to sleep then early tomorrow morning Susan and I will place them for the task.'

'And they won't be hurt?' Harry asked carefully.

'No, no,' Hermione said, 'it will be very similar to the last time we did this in a tournament.'

Harry nodded, 'Alright,' he said as the group dispersed from his office.

* * *

With Hermione back the week flew by and before Harry knew it, it was Friday. Once more he knew his last period 7th year class would be impossible so he had something up his sleeve for them.

The class walked in talking loudly and quieted down once they were in their seats.

'Who's going to pay attention today?' Harry asked, and he wasn't surprised when the only hand that shot up was Lacey's.

'I thought as much,' Harry said in amusement, 'right,' he said as he pulled out a box of Bertie Botts beansi, 'let's have a quiz.'

There was a cheer, Harry's quizzes were always fun, rather than testing.

'Who created the Philosophers Stone?'

'DUMBLEDORE!'

'No Jones, it wasn't Dumbledore, and that's a 2nd year level question,' Harry said in amusement as he threw a bean at the boys head.

'Nicholas Flamel,' Maisie Scott said from the front so Harry threw her a bean which she caught with a grin.

'Correct Miss. Scott. How many horcruxes did Lord Voldemort have?'

'6!'

'No,' Lacey said quietly from the front, 'he had 7, but he only meant to create 6.'

Harry nodded, 'Correct.'

'You were the final horcrux Sir, weren't you?' Lacey asked and Harry nodded once more, he didn't like to talk about the war.

'I was, Voldemort accidentally put some of his soul inside me when he tried to kill me as a baby, that's why I became known as 'the boy who lived',' Harry said trying to not sound bitter.

There was a stunned sort of silence but then Harry threw out the next question and it was forgotten by all but Lacey who Harry expected to ask him about it at some point in the future.

With the class over he went to dinner and he knew Hermione could tell something was wrong but she didn't say anything because they were at the table, so he left with a rueful smile to her and then went to his office where he spent half an hour punching a bag of sand to get rid of the frustration the war always brought up.

An hour or so later Hermione came into the room with 3 people, two of which Harry recognised and knew. He hugged Bill and they exchanged pleasantries, then he shook Agmund's girlfriend's hand. Harry then turned to Theodore, they had a connection that nobody knew about.

'Potter,' Theo said.

'Nott,' Harry replied curtly.

Theo then smirked, 'Just kiddin', good to see you Harry.'

'You too Theo,' Harry said with a smile as he shook Theo's hand.

Hermione was watching this with a frown, 'You two know each other?'

'Sort of,' Harry replied, and Theo added, 'It's complicated.'

Hermione gave Harry a look that said 'tell me later,' and then said, 'It's good to see you by the way, I'm so happy for you and Lavender.'

Theo smiled, 'Thanks,' he said, 'people underestimate her and wonder why I married her.'

'We didn't get on in school but I respect anyone who can work with Rita Skeeter,' Hermione said to which Theo laughed.

'So what happens tonight?' Bill asked excitedly.

Hermione chuckled, 'Nothing exciting Bill, just a sleeping draught. You will wake up tomorrow when you take your first breath above water.'

'And don't worry it's all perfectly safe,' Harry added with a smile.

'Does Lacey know?' Theo asked Harry.

Harry shook his head, 'I had a feeling when I saw the clue this might happen, but I knew telling her would scare her and she wouldn't perform as well.'

Theo nodded his agreement and said, 'She'll do better finding out tomorrow.'

'That's what I thought,' Harry said, glad he had made the right decision.

'Is everyone ready?' Hermione asked, and within 10 minutes all three of them were lying in a deep sleep on stretchers on the floor of the office.

'So, how do you know Theo?' Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, 'you pretended you had no idea who he was when I mentioned him.'

'Hermione, you know how we tell each other everything?' Harry asked with a sigh.

Hermione frowned, 'Yeah,' she said, wondering where this was going.

'Well, this is different. It's one of those things that I can't tell anyone unless I'm in a…serious relationship with them,' Harry said and realisation dawned on Hermione's face.

'Oh, is it something to do with the war?' Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

'I have things like that too that I can't tell anyone,' Hermione admitted with a small smile.

'Does Susan know?' Hermione asked, chewing her lip.

'Nah, I never told her,' Harry said thoughtfully.

'I haven't told anyone mine either,' Hermione said as she too stared thoughtfully at the wall.

'War stories…' Harry mused, 'I'm sure we'll hear each other's someday.'

Hermione smiled at the man next to her, 'I know we will,' she said.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: And next is the second task, dun dun dun! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. A Rather Icy Second Task

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 14 – A Rather Icy Second Task**

The morning of the 26th of February was cold and chilly and Harry found himself shivering as he dressed and put on his multi-coloured robes, the ones Hermione had gotten for his Christmas.

He yawned and wandered out of his bedroom, he frowned as he looked out of the window and saw that it was snowing. Snow was common around Christmas time, but not usually in February, but then again this _was _Scotland.

He grabbed his cloak and stepped out onto his balcony to see how much the snow had laid on the ground and when he looked out at the grounds he gaped and said, 'what the fuck has she done to my lake?'

Harry left the balcony and closed the door then proceeded to storm out of his office in the direction of the great hall. It was a little bit too early for most students so luckily he didn't see many people on his way there. He got halfway down the staircase when he found Hermione.

'Hermione!' Harry said loudly and she stopped and turned around.

'What's wrong with you?' Hermione asked when she saw Harry's face.

'Hermione,' Harry said in an angry undertone, 'what the fuck has she done to my lake?'

'You should think yourself lucky,' Hermione retorted, 'it could have been worse.'

'How could it _possibly _be worse?' Harry asked, still fuming at the state of the lake.

'She wanted to freeze the Quidditch Pitch and put it there,' Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry looked like his eyes might pop out of his head, 'What?! Why? Why would someone do that? Why would the _Head _of the Department of Magical _Sports _want to freeze a Quidditch pitch?'

'I think to spite you more than anything else,' Hermione said with a smirk.

'Why didn't she in the end?' Harry asked, he was cooling down slightly.

'Harry, the Minister might want to push for a more co-operated tournament,' Hermione said with a slightly wicked smirk, 'but I have the final say, there was no way I was letting her do that. It would have really pissed you off.'

Harry sighed his relief, 'Merlin Hermione, I love you,' he said, of course meaning he loved her for saving his Quidditch pitch.

The comment had done more than Harry had meant it too though, Hermione went quiet and the air turned intensely awkward. Hermione chewed on her lip and Harry broke the awkward silence by asking, 'so why _is _my lake frozen?'

'For the second task,' Hermione said simply, 'you'll find out soon enough,' she added with a smile.

They reached the great hall and Harry glared at the redhead at the table and muttered, 'this is why redheads shouldn't be in charge of anything.'

Hermione hid her smirk as they neared the head table.

* * *

Hermione hadn't really had time for breakfast, she had grabbed some toast and headed out to the grounds to start getting things ready, Susan didn't do this part, she usually ended up on her own. She yawned as she levitated things and set up the tables and stands for the students and judges.

'Want a hand?'

Hermione frowned at the voice and turned to see Draco standing behind her with his hands in his pockets, 'Draco, you _never _help with this sort of stuff. You just show up.'

Draco shrugged with a small smile, 'Well I'm here, do you need help?'

'You could set up the second stand for the students,' Hermione said, gesturing to the stack of wood by the lake.

'This idea isn't very original,' Draco said as he glanced at the lake which was frozen over with large walls of ice creating a maze from one side to the other.

'Ugh!' Hermione groaned, 'I am so sick of people saying that! It was Susan's idea, not mine!'

Draco chuckled as he started setting up the second stand, he glanced at her, 'I see your temper hasn't changed Hermione.'

'Yeah we all know about my temper,' Hermione said with a chuckle, 'I think you more than a lot of others.'

'That's the hardest I've ever been hit in the face,' Draco said with a slight chuckle, 'I still find it embarrassing that a girl hit me that hard.'

'You were asking for it,' Hermione said honestly, and Draco nodded, 'I definitely was.'

'I must admit though, the Yule Ball was much more enjoyable this time around,' Draco said thoughtfully as he finished constructing the stand, 'although I would have preferred it if my date hadn't disappeared halfway through.'

Hermione glanced over at him guiltily, 'I'm sorry,' she said, 'something…happened.'

'I didn't only ask you to piss off Potter,' Draco admitted sheepishly, 'perhaps I wanted to see if the thing I had always wondered about through our school years could actually exist.'

Hermione gaped at Draco as he said this, she was so oblivious, she had always thought it was just pure hatred, and then at the Yule Ball she had thought they were only going as friends. She didn't know what to say.

'I wondered,' Draco said slightly nervously, 'if you fancied going for a drink after this?'

Hermione couldn't believe this, 'Uh, wow, Merlin, I didn't expect this,' she said as she shook her head, 'Draco if you had asked me 2 years ago I probably would have said yes,' she admitted, 'but recently I've met someone who I really think is perfect, and we're seeing each other,' she bit her lip, 'you're a great man, nothing like the boy I knew in school, but I'm in love with somebody else.'

Draco nodded, looking very embarrassed, 'Is it Longbottom?'

'No,' Hermione said in amusement.

'Weasel?'

'Definitely not.'

'Krum?'

'Been there, done that, not worth it.'

'Smith?'

'Ew, no.'

'Who is it then?' Draco asked, giving up eventually.

'It's someone a bit closer to home,' Hermione admitted, Draco frowned and then realised, 'Potter?!'

Hermione nodded, making sure nobody was around, 'Don't tell anyone Draco, it's not official, it's against the rules with us both being judges.'

'I understand,' Draco said, and he then admitted, 'I hate to say it, but he's better than the rest I named.'

Hermione chuckled but their conversation was cut short there when the students started to excitedly make their way out onto the lawn for the second task.

* * *

Lacey was nervous, well of course she was, this wasn't something to be taken lightly. On her way out here she had been blindfolded, but she felt the cold and the snow, she had a feeling this wasn't quite what she had imagined at first.

She was pacing up and down in the champions tent when Harry walked in and smiled at her, 'Hey, how you feeling?'

'Like I'm going to throw up,' Lacey answered honestly.

Harry chuckled, 'You'll be fine.'

'It's not just a lake task, is it?' Lacey asked, she looked Harry right in the eye, 'I felt the snow, it's frozen, isn't it?'

Harry glanced around and gave her a small nod, she took a sharp intake of breath but said no more as the other champions were nearby.

'Even if it isn't exactly what we thought it was I still have faith in you,' Harry said honestly and he was surprised when the girl hugged him. He patted her on the back awkwardly and was trying to think of something to say when a flash of light distracted him.

'A mentor and his prodigy,' a familiar voice said, 'headline news, the daughter he doesn't have…'

'Skeeter,' Harry practically hissed as he turned to the woman with her camera around her neck.

'Ah, Harry,' Skeeter said with a smile, 'pleasure to see you again.'

'It's never a pleasure,' Harry said with a glare, 'I warned you to leave me and my students alone.'

'I'm not causing any harm,' Skeeter said with a not so convincing innocent smile.

'All you ever do is cause harm, and ruin people's lives,' Harry said, 'now _get _out,' he said as he steered her from the tent.

Outside the judges were close by enough to hear what was going on and the students were in full view but out of hearing range.

'You can't make me go anywhere,' Skeeter said stubbornly.

'Yes I can,' Harry said simply.

She narrowed her eyes at him, 'if you really hate me that much, what was that night about?'

'That night was for the sole purpose of making you get rid of the blackmail you had on me,' Harry replied honestly to which she gaped, 'and any good reporter would have figured that out,' he added as he levitated her and forced her from the grounds kicking and screaming amidst cheers from the students.

When Harry reappeared 10 minutes later he was met with a vaguely confused Fleur, a glaring Susan (but that seemed to be the only expression she could pull off at the moment), a smirking Draco and Hermione raising an eyebrow at him.

'What?' Harry asked, slightly out of breath from the trek.

'Don't you think you handled her a little rashly?'

Harry now raised his eyebrows at Hermione, 'Oh, did I? And you haven't treated her rashly in the past?' he asked with a smirk.

Hermione blushed slightly and Harry chuckled, 'I could have put her in a jar I suppose,' he mumbled teasingly as he brushed past on her on his way back to the champion's tent. She shook her head in amusement and followed him, the other 3 judges followed them into the tent where the champions were waiting.

'As you should know if you figured out the clue,' Hermione began, 'this task is a maze with something at the other end you are trying to get too.'

'You must safely get through the maze and then find a way to free the captives at the end,' Susan cut in.

Lacey's eyes widened at the word 'captives' and Hermione explained, 'a special person to each of you is under water at the end of the maze. You need to get to them within an hour of the whistle blowing and get them out of the water.

Lacey's eyes were still wide, Harry just hoped the pressure would help rather than hinder her. He wished he could tell her that they would be okay if they didn't get out of the water in time, but he wouldn't have a moment alone with her now and it was very much against the rules.

'The rules are simple,' Hermione added, 'get through the maze and finish the task within the one hour limit. You will be marked on how close to an hour you finish, your magical ability and your intelligence, for this task. Send up the sparks if you need assistance just like in the 1st task.'

The champions all nodded, they all looked very nervous.

'Alright, go with Miss. Bones and she will make sure you are all ready to enter the maze,' Hermione said with a smile, 'and good luck.'

'Good luck Lacey,' Harry whispered to the pale girl as she walked past him, she gave him a nod of thanks and then she and the other champions were gone.

'So it begins,' Harry said with a sigh as he walked with Hermione to the judges table where he took his seat in between her and the seat Susan would sit in. The judges table was just by the lake edge and once more those big screens were there so they could see from the champion's point of view.

Harry glanced over at Susan who was giving the champions their headbands and showing them where to stand. There were three different entry points to the lake and each champion would enter through a different point. Harry assumed their paths may meet, but as before they could help, hinder or avoid each other.

He had a bad feeling as Susan came over and blew the whistle, something felt wrong about this task. He took a deep breath and appreciated Hermione briefly squeezing his hand underneath the table.

The first thing was, how did the champions expect to move on the ice? After all it wasn't easy, Gabrielle shot right in there gracefully sliding over the ice in some sort of dance, it was fascinating to watch, she was so light-footed it looked like she wasn't even trying. Agmund tried to copy her and ended up crashing around on the ice as he tried to move.

'There's a charm on it,' Hermione informed Harry, 'the ice is impenetrable, it shouldn't break unless something seriously strong hits it.'

'What's she doing?' Harry asked as he glanced at Lacey's screen and then at her in real life as she transfigured two large ice blocks into something.

'Oh Merlin,' Hermione said as she realised Lacey had just transfigured ice skates.

Harry laughed out loud at this as she put them on and tied the laces then shot off at a fair speed through the maze.

'Creative,' Hermione said with a smile as she jotted this down, even Draco was smiling at this.

'How does she even know about ice skating?' Harry asked with a raised eyebrow at Draco.

'You know Theo is married to that Lavender Brown girl from school, she's a half-blood, she took Lacey once,' Draco replied simply, not elaborating on this as he turned to his champions screen to see he was still crashing about trying to walk across the ice.

The first champion to reach an obstacle was Lacey, who had to slow down when she nearly skated into the large rectangular area of water ahead of her in the path.

'Woah!' she said as she came to a stop and took off the skates, she glanced into the water trying to see if there was anything particularly dangerous in it. She knelt down and looked in closer and saw long, thin creatures swimming just below the surface of the water.

'Lobalug's,' Lacey whispered.

'They aren't dangerous,' Harry commented as he watched his prodigy.

'Unless you touch them, then they shoot poison,' Hermione said, to which Harry rolled his eyes and said, 'well she isn't going to be stupid enough to touch them.'

He was right, Lacey conjured up a full body shield charm and jumped into the water.

'Wow,' Draco said, genuinely impressed, 'I've only ever seen two people conjure up a full body shield charm that good.'

Lacey whizzed through the little area without any of the Lobalug's touching her or releasing venom, and jumped out of the other side.

'And those two people were Voldemort, and you Potter,' Draco finished, his eyes briefly catching Harry's.

'I didn't just become Headmaster because of my fame Malfoy,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'I like to impart my knowledge on my students.'

'Clearly I haven't done such a good job,' Draco said disdainfully.

'Ah he isn't doing too bad,' Harry admitted as Agmund easily got past the Lobalug's by levitating himself over the pit they were in and then almost slipped into the pit when his feet hit the ice on the other side.

'Merlin,' Draco said as he hit his head hit off the table.

With Lacey now just skating again Harry tore his eyes away from her to look at Gabrielle's screen but a banner caught his eye. In the stands four students were holding a green and silver banner saying 'GO HEADMASTER MALFOY' on it, and one of those students was clearly Maisie Scott, the others were her fellow Slytherins.

Harry sniggered, 'Aren't you meant to the bad guy?' he asked in amusement.

'Everybody loves the bad guy Potter,' Draco said with a smirk.

'But the girl always ends up with the Hero in the end,' Harry retorted cheekily and he glanced back to the screen so missed the knowing look exchanged between Draco and Hermione.

Gabrielle had thus far not run into anything but she had just hit her first obstacle, Merpeople.

'If she knows her stuff she'll run away,' Susan murmured from next to Harry as she watched this exchange.

'More than you know Susan, you'd probably try and have a lovely little chat with them,' Harry joked, but Susan didn't find this funny.

'Harry, I have to work with you, I don't like it, and you don't like it, so let's not make it any harder,' Susan said darkly.

Harry shook his head and said, 'I was only fooling around, trying to make conversation you know? But if you're going to be like that I'll share my narrative thoughts of the tournament with Hermione instead.'

'Fine, please do,' Susan snapped and Harry growled as he turned to Hermione and whispered, 'she really gets under my skin!'

'Just ignore her,' Hermione said in a way that told Harry she was fondly exasperated with him.

Gabrielle dealt with the Merpeople fairly well, she threatened them first which made them shoot poisonous Lobalug's at her but she was fast enough with a shield charm to avoid getting hurt and _then _she had the sense to run, or rather slide away.

Lacey was still just casually skating along empty paths with large ice walls, she skated past the giant squid and threw it a fish which it was happy about. She was taking it a bit slower after her near accident with the last pit but she didn't come upon another pit, only the island in the middle of the lake which was covered in snow. She hiked up onto it and when she was in the middle took out the map to see if she could find her bearings.

While Lacey was doing this Agmund had run into the Giant Squid and of course any Hogwarts student would know to wave to it and walk away, but Agmund wasn't a Hogwarts student.

'Does he know about the squid?' Harry asked Draco, if he had been in his shoes he would have told his champion everything he knew about Hogwarts.

'No,' Draco groaned, 'I didn't think to tell him.'

'He probably would not have listened anyway,' Fleur said jokingly.

'Merlin, that's all too true,' Draco sighed as he glanced to his champions screen.

Agmund had decided the best tactic to get past the squid was to attack it by sending sparks of fire flying at the poor creature, the students were all shouting and booing, Hermione was wincing and Harry didn't blame her. The Giant Squid was practically a pet, loved by all, students and teachers alike.

'Oh for the love of Merlin, just run away,' Draco moaned as the squid started going berserk and hit Agmund in the face with one of his tentacles.

Agmund staggered away holding his face which was bleeding slightly and would be swollen up by the end of the task.

'Look how much ice is around him,' Draco said in exasperation to the others, 'all he needs to do is put some on his face to stop the swelling!'

'Next time Draco,' Susan said with an amused chuckle, 'I think you should choose your champions better.'

'Merlin, trust me, next time there's going to be a qualifying bloody obstacle course,' Draco said, and he really did look like he was fed up with Agmund and his apparent stupidity.

Lacey had attempted for 5 minutes to navigate from the island but having not bumped into the squid, serpent, 'demons' or Merpeople she didn't really have any points to navigate from. She had guessed in the end and headed down one of a possible 4 paths. She hit her next obstacle fairly soon afterwards, Grindylows.

There was a crash from the path parallel to hers, to the judges and students it was clear it was just Agmund falling over for the umpteenth time but it surprised Lacey and made her spin around, in doing so she slipped and fell into the pool of water in front of her, she had already taken her skates off to make it through the water thankfully but as she kicked her feet to try and get back to the surface long thin fingers grabbed her and tried to pull her down into the lake. She pulled out her wand and blasted them, the heat and the noise scaring them so that they let go and swam away. Lacey frantically kicked out of the water and pulled herself up on the other side of the pool. There were actually two ways to go, but when Lacey pulled out the map she realised she had become disorientated because of the Grindylows so decided to stick with the path she was on.

Meanwhile Gabrielle had run into her second obstacle of the task. She rounded a corner and screamed when she saw a large green sea serpent casually lounging in the pool of water in front of her. It looked like a dead end and there was no way Gabrielle was going through that thing, it turned its red eyes on her when she screamed and that was enough to scare her.

She turned and ran as fast as she could from the thing but she fell over and hurt her leg pretty badly, she picked herself up and limped on.

'That's going to hinder her progress,' Fleur said sadly, 'she'll be slower now.'

'Poor serpent, she probably terrified it,' Hermione said with a chuckle.

Harry was frowning, there was something off about the sea serpent, they had a fantastic sense of smell, it should have looked at Gabrielle the moment it smelled her, but it didn't, it turned the second she screamed and sea serpents really didn't have great hearing.

He tried to push this from the back of his mind as he watched Gabrielle limp through the island towards the Grindylows. Gabrielle obviously hadn't figured out the map because she looked and saw nothing so decided to swim through the little pool, but the Grindylows made an appearance, she was alarmed at first but kicked them off with her good leg and blasted them with her wand then got out of the pool as fast as possible. She caught her breath and cast drying and warming charms on her clothes.

'I still don't know why I didn't think of that,' Fleur mumbled which made Harry chuckle under his breath.

Gabrielle appeared to be on a different path from Lacey as it curved slightly more, Harry had a feeling hers would be quicker.

He glanced between screens once more, Agmund was getting himself injured, again. He had run into a creature known as a Hippocampus, it wasn't particularly dangerous unless threatened. It was a weird looking thing though, it freaked Harry out with the head and forequarters of a horse and the tail and hindquarters of a giant fish, it even had fins where hooves should have been, it was peaceful enough but strange looking. Hermione saw Harry making a face and sniggered, 'who would have thought the saviour of the wizarding world was scared of a Hippocampus,' she teased.

'I'm not scared of it,' Harry said honestly as Agmund tried to swim past it and got bitten when he kicked it in the face, 'it just looks _weird_.'

Hermione shook her head in amusement but their attention was then diverted to Draco who actually let his head fall to the table with a loud thud, Susan patted his back sympathetically and said, 'he's clearly the underdog.'

'No, he's just horrendous,' Draco said, his voice muffled since his head was on the table.

Harry and Hermione both sniggered at this and even Fleur smirked.

Agmund then reached the Grindylows which he blasted his way through easily and he then ran in the wrong direction and ended up near the start of the maze with the Merpeople. He didn't understand the concept of 'leave us human scum' and tried to curse the Merpeople so he got stabbed in the arm with a trident, that was now a swollen face, a Hippocampus bite on one arm and a stab wound from a trident in the other, he was doing well. Getting more frustrated he backed up on himself and got bitten on the leg by a Grindylow then swore in Norwegian as he tried to beat up as many of the creatures as he could.

While Agmund was fighting the world Gabrielle was nearing the finish, she reached the final obstacle, little fish called Plimpys that hovered around and could be annoying but literally could not do any harm if they tried. For this part Gabrielle had to swim underneath the ice and emerge on the other side and the little fish kept swimming in her face, she spent much longer than she should have trying to get through them.

Lacey also went past the Hippocampus just before Agmund, she slowed it down by using a charm on it and swam past it being careful not to hurt it, by the time the Durmstrang champion arrived her charm had worn off unluckily for him. She then skated for a few minutes and came to a shallow pond which looked safe after a glance in. Lacey took off her skates and walked through it then swore loudly and hurried to the other side.

'Bloody hell,' she said as she pulled her sock off to find about 10 pin sized pricks in it, all of which were bleeding. She glanced in the water again to see she had stood on a Shrake, a small fish like creature that could be very jagged when it wanted to be. She should have looked more carefully really, Lacey thought to herself as she quickly patched it up and put her skates on, she was a lot slower now thanks to the searing pain in her foot.

Gabrielle had now managed to get through the plimpys and couldn't have had long to go, it didn't seem like Agmund was far behind her, but Lacey looked like she still had a while to go, then again Harry could be wrong, she was on a completely different route from the other two.

An extremely loud rumble drew everyone's attention to Lacey's screen, she was alarmed as the ice beneath her cracked and completely opened up. The large Sea Serpent emerged, turning its wicked red eyes on her, in seconds it had grabbed her and she was in the water, it was all happening so fast.

Harry got to his feet in a second but was questioned, 'What are you doing?' Draco asked him.

'Unlike the rest of you I won't stand by and watch somebody die again!' Harry said hotly and with a spin of his heel he was in the lake with Lacey, he had apparated within the grounds of Hogwarts. Everyone watched with baited breath as Harry took off his cloak and robes and shot a well-aimed spell into the crack in the ice which was clearly extremely powerful as it penetrated the water. He then dived in and finished the creature off, something that nobody saw because Lacey's camera was focused on the bottom of the lake where she was headed for.

Harry swam as fast as he could and grabbed her, his heart was pounding as he got to the surface and pulled her out, she was paler than ever as he lay her down on the ice and pumped the water from her lungs, 'enervate,' he mumbled, she had obviously been knocked out by the force of the water.

'P…p…Professor Potter,' Lacey stumbled, slightly disorientated as Harry helped her sit up.

'Something went wrong Miss. Nott,' Harry said to the girl, 'you have the right to not finish the task.'

'No, no, I'll finish it,' Lacey said instantly, although she felt zapped of energy and her head was pounding.

'Hang on a moment,' he said, he then looked into the camera on her head and said, 'Hermione, you have honeydukes chocolate right? You always do, send some.'

Hermione chuckled from the judges table and took the chocolate bar from her pocket, she closed her eyes and within seconds it appeared in Harry's hand, it was a skill Hermione had taught him that came in handy.

'Here, eat this, trust me it will help,' Harry told the girl, and he was sure Hermione was smiling as she too thought of Remus in that moment.

Lacey ate the bar of chocolate and instantly her cheeks had a little more colour and she seemed more alert, 'are you sure you're good to finish?'

Lacey nodded, 'I'll be fine, thank you for saving my life Professor Potter.'

'Don't worry, I wasn't going to let anyone die on my watch,' Harry said simply as he spun on his heel once more and appeared back at the judging panel.

Nobody got a chance to ask him _how _he could apparate within Hogwarts, he was too busy growling threateningly, and most of the judges agreed with him.

'Who the _fuck _put a Kelpie in there with a bunch of kids? I nearly got killed by a goddamn Kelpie and I'm a fully qualified wizard!' Harry said in a very quiet, very angry, and extremely threatening voice.

'I thought it was a sea serpent when I imported it,' Susan said weakly, she looked scared and pale.

'Then you clearly should have left this task to Hermione,' Harry said harshly, 'your incompetence nearly killed one of my students!'

'Harry, sit down,' Hermione said and she glared at him, 'I wholly agree with you, but Susan's probably going to pay enough for this as it is. Sit down and watch the rest of the task.'

Hermione was probably the only person on the planet that Harry would have listened too at that point in time so he sat down and took a breath. His back was throbbing, a glance at Hermione let her know what was wrong, and she nodded somewhat sympathetically but no words were exchanged as they looked back to the champions.

Gabrielle was now in the process of undoing the ropes binding Bill underwater and Agmund was throwing plimpys around underwater and getting very frustrated with them. Lacey was slow and shaky but she still easily tricked the Kappa she encountered into bowing by asking it 'what's that on the ground there?' she got past it and slowly made her way through the last path of ice.

Gabrielle pulled Bill free and struggled slightly but got him to the surface, once out of the water he woke up and together they swam to the edge, she finished first. Lacey wasn't far behind, she took a deep breath and dived down, after seeing the situation she surfaced and transfigured a rock into a knife then dived down once more and cut her brother free. Thankfully he was lighter than Bill so pulling him from the water wasn't that hard, once out Lacey threw her arms around Theo and refused to let go even as they were led to the medical tent together. She finished second.

Agmund, was last. He got past the plimpys but it took far longer than it should have then he hacked away at the rope with a rock and _eventually _freed his girlfriend and easily pulled her to the surface. Once out he started swearing about the fact he was last again (he knew this as his captive had been the only one left) and he had to be dragged away to the medical tent by his girlfriend.

'Thank Merlin its over,' Harry said with a heavy sigh and a breath of relief.

'Go on, go check on her,' Hermione said somewhat fondly, Harry didn't need permission but getting it was always nice.

'Thanks Mione,' he whispered so only she could hear and then he got to his feet and dragged his aching body to the other side of the lake to check on his prodigy. He was sure once this all cooled down there would be a funny side, and everyone would want to know how he could apparate within Hogwarts too of course.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the task, the scoring will be in the next chapter! :D Thanks for reading!**


	15. Respect Must Be Earned

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 15 - Respect Must Be Earned**

When Harry walked into the medical tent after the second task he wasn't surprised to find Agmund being treated by Madam Pomfrey, after all he had sustained the most injuries.

Gabrielle was absentmindedly swinging her feet back and forth as she sat on the edge of a hospital bed chatting animatedly to Bill, her only injury was her leg which looked like it had been fixed already.

Lacey was sitting up on a hospital bed clutching her brother for dear life, she only let go when she saw Harry walk into the tent. In a shot she had bolted over to him and hugged him, 'thank you Professor Potter,' she said as she let go, 'you saved my life.'

Harry led Lacey back over to her brother and sat her down next to him on the bed, he leaned against one of the metal poles supporting the tent and said, 'well I wasn't going to let one of my students die now, was I?'

'What happened?' Lacey asked, still a little shaken up.

'Something went wrong, didn't it?' Theodore asked from next to her.

Harry nodded and replied, 'Yes, the Sea Serpent that was supposed to be imported for this task was a Kelpie.'

Theodore's eyes flashed angrily, 'How can anyone get a sea serpent and a Kelpie mixed up?'

'Unfortunately it's easier than you might think. This particular Kelpie's favourite form is a Sea Serpent,' Harry said, he sighed, 'when Miss. Delacour encountered the creature I found it odd how it only looked at her when it heard her scream because generally sea serpents have bad hearing and a fantastic sense of smell, but I thought I was seeing things where they didn't exist. The war has made me paranoid.'

'It wasn't your fault Professor Potter,' Lacey said as her brother put his arm around her, 'I'm just glad it didn't kill me.'

'I guess having the hero of the wizarding world as Headmaster is an added bonus of going to Hogwarts, eh Lace?' Theodore asked with a chuckle. Lacey laughed and hugged him, 'guess so.'

'Well I'm glad you're okay,' Harry said to Lacey with a smile, he then turned to Theodore, 'are you heading straight home after the task?'

'Nah, do you fancy a drink in the Hogs Head?'

'Love one, I'll see you later Theo,' Harry said with a smile and he turned and left, he could hear Lacey avidly saying 'you _know _Professor Potter?' to her brother as he walked back across the lake.

His back was throbbing, he didn't know what he had done to it when he hit the lake, but he knew it was bad.

* * *

Harry took his place at the judges table once more and Hermione could tell he was in pain even if he was doing his best to hide it.

'Was it the way you hit the water?' She asked in an undertone.

'I don't know,' Harry replied honestly through his grimace, 'all I know is how painful it is.'

'We'll fix it later,' she whispered as she handed him a scoring sheet, 'you better hurry and get your scores written down, we'll be announcing them in 10 minutes.'

Harry sighed and quickly jotted down his scores for each champion, he was angry about the Kelpie and he couldn't even look at Susan, Lacey deserved a 10 if that hadn't happened and even then it hadn't been her fault and she could have died.

'So Potter,' Draco said from further along the table, 'how come you can apparate within the grounds of Hogwarts?'

Harry smirked at this and replied, 'Headmaster's secret.'

'How come Dumbledore couldn't do it?' Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

'He could, he just didn't let anyone _know _that he could,' Harry replied with a chuckle.

'So why did you?' Draco asked, this made Harry roll his eyes.

'I wasn't intending to let anyone know I could do it,' Harry said, 'but then I wasn't going to let one of my students die either.'

Hermione gently patted Harry on the leg and said, 'You did the right thing.'

They couldn't talk about it anymore because at that point the three champions emerged from the tent, Lacey still clinging onto her brother which made Harry smile slightly.

'Now for the scores. First up, Miss Gabrielle Delacour who finished the task first in 58 minutes,' Hermione began and Gabrielle stepped forward.

Fleur gave her score first, 'I award Miss. Delacour 8 points. She demonstrated excellent navigational skills and chose the fastest route. However, she _did _injure herself in her haste to get away from the supposed sea serpent.'

Gabrielle gave a small nod and smiled at her sister, Hermione then stood up and said, 'I award Miss. Delacour 7 points. I also believe she cleverly chose the fastest path through the maze and finished with the best time. I agree that what we believed to be a sea serpent distracted her, and she also struggled with animals that should have been simple such as plimpys.'

Gabrielle nodded again and Harry then stood up, 'I award Miss. Delacour 8 points. Like the other judges I agree that her navigational skills were fantastic, and her time was impressive. However she threatened the Merpeople which wasn't the most educated approach to creatures as intelligent as Merpeople.'

Again Gabrielle gave a small nod and looked to Susan who said, 'I award Miss. Delacour 9 points. I think she did a fantastic job of navigating the maze and dealing with the creatures, she did not receive injury from any of the creatures faced, her injury was through her own slip, which is why I deducted a point.'

Finally Draco got to his feet, 'I award Miss. Delacour 6 points,' he said, the harsh judge as ever, 'she _did _finish with the best time and she did choose the best path but since I'm fairly certain she didn't work out the clue I put that down to luck more than anything else. She _didn't _deal with the Merpeople very well, and she injured herself so I believe that deserves the deduction of another point. Finally plimpys are harmless creatures, it should _not _have taken 10 minutes to swim through a small group of them.'

Gabrielle looked like she was going to cry but instead just gave a small nod.

'That gives Miss. Delacour an overall score of 38,' Hermione announced and with a smile and a nod Gabrielle stepped back.

'Now to announce the scores for Mr. Agmund Erickson who finished in third place in 1 hour and 2 minutes,' Hermione said, and at this Draco once more let his head fall loudly onto the table to a cheer of 'GO HEADMASTER MALFOY' from the crowd. Agmund glared at his Headmaster.

Fleur began, 'I award Mr. Erickson 4 points. I feel he did not show he had any sense of navigation or respect towards the creatures encountered. For that matter I also do not think he had any knowledge of those creatures and he did not finish within the time limit.'

Agmund glared at Fleur but kept his mouth shut after what had happened the last time. Hermione stood up and said, 'I award Mr. Erickson 3 points. I agree that his navigation was poor, and that his treatment of the creatures was despicable. He also received the most injuries and all of those injuries were a result of his own incompetence.'

Agmund's face was slowly turning redder and he looked like he might actually kill someone as Hermione sat down and Harry stood up to give his score, 'I award Mr. Erickson 2 points. I agree with the other judges that he had no sense of direction or respect to the creatures he encountered, He displayed no traits to be proud of, only traits to be frowned upon. He acts rashly and charges on when he should stop and consider his next move. Speed and strength is not the only way, or the best way, to progress well in this competition.'

Agmund's face was now an even darker colour of red as Harry sat down.

'I award Mr. Erickson 5 points,' Susan said, and nobody knew what she was doing for a moment, but then Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and realised that she was giving good scores to make up for what she had done with the kelpie.

'He did loop back on himself slightly, and he did get injured but he finished the task, and he was only 2 minutes over the time,' Susan said with a smile as she sat down.

Agmund still looked ready to kill someone, and now it was Draco's turn to give his score.

'If I were allowed too I would award Mr. Erickson 0 points,' Draco said harshly, 'however the rules state that a champion may be awarded 1 point for completing the task. Therefore I award him 1 point for finishing the task. I felt he did everything wrong, and his performance was frankly pathetic for someone at his level of magical education. He is a disgrace to this tournament.'

This was the final straw, Agmund snapped.

'How dare you say that about me? My Father will hear about this! He is on the board of Durmstrang governors!'

At this Harry and Hermione both burst into hysterical fits of laughter and ended up crying with laughter, nobody else seemed to understand what they were laughing about, apart from Draco of course.

Agmund took offence at being laughed at, 'Do not laugh at me! I am better than a mudblood and a pathetic Headmaster of a pathetic school!'

Draco got to his feet and said firmly, 'Do not insult Harry Potter in front of me! Regardless of our disagreements in the past he has done more for the wizarding world than you could ever imagine and he has personally saved my life on several occasions!' he was towering over Agmund and Harry had never really noticed before how tall Draco actually was, 'Miss. Granger is the smartest witch of this generation Mr. Erickson, and she has more courage, intelligence and wisdom in her little finger than you will _ever _have! Her blood does not define her, you are a pureblood and you are neither strong nor intelligent, you are a miserable excuse of a Triwizard Champion!'

At this Agmund drew his wand but before he could curse, or attempt to curse Draco, he was unconscious on the ground. It had happened so fast nobody knew at first who had cast the spell until they saw Harry casually spinning his wand between two of his fingers.

The students in the crowd were going wild and Harry shot Draco a smirk, the Slytherin held out his hand and shook it, 'thanks Harry'.

'No problem, he was being incredibly rude,' Harry said with a chuckle, Hermione shook her head and mumbled something about how Harry and Draco kept saving each other.

'Are you two friends now?' Susan asked vaguely amused, she was directing this at Draco, considering how Draco had said he neither liked nor disliked Harry the last time they spoke she was amused by the change.

'He's growing on me,' Draco said simply.

'He does that,' Hermione said, 'like a fungus.'

'Wow, thanks Hermione,' Harry said through his laughter.

Hermione smirked and got to her feet as one of the healers helping Madam Pomfrey took Agmund back to the medical tent on a stretcher.

'We award Mr. Erickson a total of 15 points. Finally, we will announce the scores for Miss. Lacey Nott who finished the task second in 59 minutes.'

Lacey stepped forward, she still had her arms wrapped around Theo who seemed slightly amused by this.

'I award Miss. Nott 8 points,' Fleur said, and Lacey nodded, that seemed fair, 'overall she performed very well in the task and chose a sensible path. I do not deduct points due to the Kelpie incident because I feel like she is not in any way at fault for this. I was impressed that she finished within the time limit considering what happened, and I deduct my two points for her disorientation with the Grindylows and her injury from the Shrake.'

Hermione got to her feet next and smiled, 'I award Miss. Nott 9 points. I think given the circumstances she showed that she has incredible magical ability and skill, her navigational skills were fantastic and her knowledge of the creatures she faced was pleasant to watch. I deduct a point only due to the incident with the Shrake.'

Lacey grinned and Theo winked at Hermione, 'Thanks Hermione,' he said, and for some reason Hermione blushed. Harry narrowed his eyes, was he missing something here?

Harry himself was next, he stood up and said, 'I also award Miss. Nott 9 points. I think she did a fantastic job, and I was particularly impressed with her shield charm. She used all of the skills she has gathered in her time here at Hogwarts and I couldn't help but be impressed by her use of Transfiguration despite it being one of her weaker subjects. I do not put her at fault for what happened with the Kelpie and I find it intriguing that she chose to carry on, a very Gryffindor trait to find in a Slytherin student.'

There were boo's from the Slytherins in the crowd and cheers from the Gryffindors. Harry smirked, 'although that could be Mr. Williamsons influence.'

'Who's Mr. Williamson?' Theo asked his sister with narrowed eyes, Lacey blushed and Harry said, 'watch out Williamson, her brother knows!'

The crowd laughed at this and Theo said, 'Thanks Harry, although I don't agree with you Gryffindorising my little sis.'

Harry laughed and sat back down, then Susan stood up and Harry whispered to Hermione, 'I bet she'll give her 10.'

'She's trying to save her job,' Hermione whispered back.

'Really? Looks like she's trying to save face to me,' Harry muttered.

'I award Miss. Nott 10 points,' Susan said and Harry and Hermione shared slightly exasperated looks.

'She completed the task in a good time, and despite the problems faced she managed to treat creatures with respect and keep a level head, for this I think she deserves 10 points.'

Lacey smiled and nodded then turned to Draco as he got to his feet.

'I award Miss. Nott 8 points,' Draco said and Theodore snorted, 'because she's your Goddaughter and you don't want to look like your showing favouritism?'

'No,' Draco said calmly, 'I agree with the other judges that she showed excellent magical skill and ability, her intelligence was clear, as was her wit, a very _Slytherin _trait Headmaster Potter,' he pointed out with a glance to Harry, 'however I deduct one point for the fact she stood on a Shrake, a rather careless mistake. I also deduct a point for the fact she had to get saved by her Headmaster.'

'That wasn't her fault!' Theodore said hotly.

'No, it wasn't,' Draco agreed, 'and she dealt with it well, but considering that it affected the time the task was completed in I feel it should be taken into account.'

He sat down and Hermione stood up, 'We therefore award Miss. Nott an overall 44 points. This places Miss. Nott first for this task, Miss. Delacour second, and Mr Erickson third. In the overall tournament Miss. Nott is still in 1st place, Miss. Delacour in 2nd and Mr. Erickson in 3rd.'

There was yet more cheering because Lacey was first again, and the Hogwarts crowd were going wild as the champions were led away and the students started to leave the grounds for the warmth of the castle.

Harry groaned, 'Thank Merlin it's over.'

* * *

With the task over Harry just wanted to crawl into his bed, but he couldn't, he knew that he couldn't. He sighed and trudged up to the castle, he knew Hermione was close by his side, watching him like he was going to break, and he hated it.

'Harry, are-'

'I'm fine Hermione,' Harry snapped and he stormed off to his office, he was sick of her looking at him like he was going to fall over all of the time. His back was throbbing badly, and he was being careful not to do anything stupid right now as he got in the shower and let the hot water run over it.

Harry groaned in pain, the water burned, but it was giving him some relief from the pain. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the brief moment of relief from the searing agony. He knew this would happen the moment he dived into the lake to save Lacey, but he hadn't cared, as far as he was concerned any injury to him was nothing compared to what could have happened if he hadn't intervened.

He shook his head angrily, he still couldn't believe how stupid Susan had been in sourcing a Kelpie instead of a Sea Serpent, he could understand the similarities between the two creatures when the Kelpie took that form, but there should have been a process, a _secure _process and that either hadn't happened or hadn't happened well enough.

Harry sighed, he was just glad that Lacey was alright. This tournament as fun as it was at times, was also a trainwreck and he couldn't wait for it to be over. He really was in over his head, he wasn't ready to be Headmaster, surely all this had done had proven that? He turned the shower off and tried to ignore the pain as he got dried and dressed, he wasn't capable of this, no matter what McGonagall seemed to think.

The Headmasters portraits on the wall were still 'asleep', if he hadn't gained their respect yet he sure as hell wouldn't any time soon.

Hermione knew when to push Harry and when to leave him alone, she didn't bother him that afternoon as he tried to get through some marking, it wasn't going well and when the clock hit 5pm he decided that he might as well go to dinner because he had nothing better to do.

He caught her eye briefly when he walked into the hall, and Harry supposed he should probably apologise to Hermione for being so rude to her earlier. He didn't get to finish this thought, he was halfway up the great hall when a commotion broke out.

Someone tried to curse someone else, and then someone else joined in, and in a few seconds spells were flying around the hall in all directions from all of the house tables. Harry had no idea who or what had started it, but he sure as hell wasn't going to put up with it. He reached the end of the hall and roared, 'SILENCE'.

Instantly everybody stopped what they were doing, silence fell and all eyes were on Harry.

'This is not what Hogwarts stands for!' Harry said angrily, 'I may be a young Headmaster, and you may not think I take my job seriously, but I do. Hogwarts is one of the most respectable schools of magic in Europe, and _nobody _is acting in a respectable manner right now!'

The silence became guilty, and eyes flicked down to the floor.

'This is not the kind of behaviour I expect from students, and frankly this behaviour disgraces the name of Hogwarts. If it _ever _happens again I will make sure _everyone _involved spends a month in detention!'

Nothing broke the silence, Harry doubted any of the students had ever seen him so angry, he knew some of the people at the Head Table had though.

'If the person responsible for this does not come forward I will be forced to punish everyone,' Harry said, his eyes scanning the hall.

A Gryffindor stepped forward, 'it was me Headmaster,' he said, and Harry recognised the voice before he saw the student.

'It was my fault too Headmaster,' another voice said, and Harry definitely recognised that voice as a girl stepped forward.

'No, I provoked them,' a third voice said and another boy stepped forward.

The three troublemakers were familiar, the first boy who had stepped forward was Robert Williamson, the second was of course Lacey, and the third was a Slytherin boy called Ewan Harrington.

'All of you, in my office, now,' Harry said to the three pupils and they didn't question this, all three left the hall with Harry at their heels. Nothing was said on route to the office and Harry could tell that the three pupils he was transporting were worried, and in Lacey's case guilty.

When they reached the office Harry sat down across from them and surveyed the two Slytherins and the Gryffindor for a moment.

Nobody said a word.

'So, do I have to try and find this out for myself? Or is someone going to tell me what happened?' Harry asked, he was sure he sounded as tired and fed up as he felt.

Lacey's cheeks burned pink and Harrington looked down at his feet, leaving Williamson to do the talking, typical really considering he was the Gryffindor.

'Harrington started it sir. He insulted Lacey,' Williamson said.

'Insulted Miss. Nott how?' Harry asked irritably.

Harrington and Lacey both had slightly pink cheeks.

'He called her offensive names sir,' Williamson said, 'he said…he said…'

'Spit it out Williamson,' Harry said impatiently.

'He said she was sleeping with you Sir,' Williamson said, his cheeks flushing pink.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this, 'Is this true Harrington?'

'I was just repeating the rumours that are going round Sir,' Harrington said in a small voice.

'Interesting,' Harry said as he leaned back in his chair, 'I heard a rumour about you and Darlington in the Quidditch changing rooms, I suppose since I heard it that it must be true.'

Harrington was alarmed by this, 'How did you hear about-', he cut himself off, 'I mean that's not true Sir!'

'Not all rumours are true Harrington,' Harry said, 'and calling someone offensive names is never okay. I think your detention should be something befitting your 'crime', so I shall be contacting Professor Malfoy. I am aware he is in need of a practice dummy to train his champion against.'

Harrington's eyes widened and Harry caught Lacey smirking slightly out of the corner of his eye, 'but Sir! You can't do that! That's against human rights! My Father will hear about this!'

'Harrington, your Father will do nothing about this but tell you to grow up,' Harry said briskly, 'get out of my sight,' he added lazily and with pink cheeks Harrington angrily left the office.

'Williamson, you shouldn't have reacted,' Harry said to the Gryffindor.

'I know Sir.'

'Nott, you shouldn't have reacted either.'

'Yes Sir, I know Sir.'

'Why did you both attempt to curse Harrington?' Harry asked the two students.

'Because he's an idiot,' Williamson said honestly, and Harry smiled slightly at this, 'I agree with you, but I have to be seen as punishing you in some way. You will have detention with Professor Longbottom for a week, helping him keep the duelling club going.'

Williamson smiled, it wasn't really a detention, 'Yes Sir.'

'And take 10 points for Gryffindor for not taking Harrington's nonsense,' Harry added, Williamson nodded.

'Miss. Nott, detention with me for a week,' Harry said and Lacey nodded, she looked up for the first time and said, 'but Sir that isn't going to help the rumours.'

'I don't care about the rumours,' Harry said simply, 'you need to start preparing for the third task.'

'Yes Sir,' Lacey said, and Harry nodded to them both, 'On you go, get back to dinner, and have 10 points for Slytherin Miss. Nott.'

Lacey chuckled as she and Williamson left the office.

Harry sighed and sank down into his chair behind his desk, 'I hate this job sometimes.'

'Suck it up Potter, you don't retire from this job.'

'Unless you're Minerva of course.'

Harry looked up in surprise at the portraits on the wall, all of them had their eyes open now and were watching Harry with interest.

'Oh so now you're talking to me?' He asked, as he surveyed the two who had spoken, Snape and Dumbledore.

'You have earned the respect of the school Mr. Potter,' Dippet said, 'therefore you have earned the respect of its Headmaster's.'

'How did I do that?' Harry asked, his head spinning and the spasms in his back getting worse than ever.

'You saved Miss. Nott,' Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling, 'which won you the loyalty of the students.'

'And then you showed the staff that you are a responsible Headmaster,' Dippet said as he smiled down at Harry.

Harry rested his head on the table and groaned in pain, his back was now throbbing so badly he was trying not to cry out in pain, he thought he might pass out as it got so bad and the world blurred around him. He was vaguely aware of the door opening and somebody rushing into the room, but then the pain seared and there was a flash of white, after that Harry's world went black.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.**


	16. The Hospital Wing

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 16 - The Hospital Wing  
**

Everyone was talking, and it was hurting Harry's head, he tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He couldn't even concentrate on what the voices were saying, everything seemed blurry.

'He's waking up,' a voice said and it cut through the haze.

'Mione,' Harry mumbled, or tried to mumble, he didn't know if it came out clearly at all.

'Harry,' her voice said, and he felt a hand in his. He tried to open his eyes, they were heavy but they opened slowly. The world slowly came into focus and Harry identified the faces surrounding his bed.

Hermione was standing next to him, holding his hand and looking terrified. Next to her Neville was looking anxious and Daphne was with him. At the other side of the bed Draco and Theo were lounging and talking quietly under their breath, Fleur was standing nearby, in fact, the only person missing was Susan.

'Hey,' Harry said as his head stopped spinning, 'how are you?'

Hermione laughed, it was a familiar laugh, one of relief and exasperation, 'how am I? You're the one who I found passed out on the floor.'

'Oh,' Harry said as he tried to remember this, 'sorry.'

Hermione shook her head, still laughing, 'Don't apologise.'

'You're lucky Headmaster,' a new voice said, and Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey who was still the matron at the school.

'How so Poppy?' Harry asked as he pushed himself up in the hospital bed.

'If Miss. Granger hadn't found you so soon then you might not have been so lucky,' Pomfrey said with a glance at the woman, 'it seems you still can't keep out of trouble, even as an adult.'

Harry chuckled and said, 'it's in my nature,' he then tried to move his legs and his eyes widened in horror when he realised that he couldn't. Is that why they were all crowded around his bed? Would he never walk again? Was this the sympathy?

'Harry calm down,' Hermione said quickly, placing her hand on his shoulder, 'it's temporary, the potion paralysed you to let your body heal, it will wear off in a few hours.'

'You're sure?' Harry asked, only Hermione understood fully the fear that went through his mind at this.

'Positive, I did it myself,' Hermione said, her hand once more finding his.

'Then why is everyone crowded around me like I'm going to die?' Harry asked as he looked around the group of people.

'If you were dying Potter we'd be drinking firewhiskey,' Draco commented and Theo sniggered, 'and there would be party hats.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, 'None of them will admit it, but they were all worried.'

Theo scoffed, '_I _wasn't worried. I just came because Lacey was freaking out.'

'And I just came to keep him company,' Draco claimed with a slight smirk.

Harry smirked back, 'Nice to know you care.'

'I will freely admit that I was worried,' Neville said with a chuckle, Daphne laughed from next to him, 'but I only came to keep him company,' she said with a wink.

'I am glad you are alright Harry,' Fleur said as she swooped over and kissed him on the cheek.

'What about you? Were you worried at all?' Harry asked Hermione in amusement.

'No,' she said sarcastically, 'I wasn't worried at all.'

'You two can stop pretending you aren't together now,' Theo said with a grin towards them, 'we figured it out when she burst into tears when we brought you in here.'

Hermione's cheeks flushed pink and Harry chuckled, 'well we weren't fooling anyone,' he admitted, 'I know Nev figured it out.'

'I knew too,' Daphne said smugly.

Apparently Fleur didn't know, but she rushed over and kissed Harry again, then kissed Hermione, and told them how happy she was for them.

'I knew,' Draco piped up, this made Theo snigger, 'only because you asked her out and she rejected you.'

'You asked my girlfriend out?' Harry asked Draco in amusement.

Draco's cheeks actually flushed and Harry grinned, 'are you _blushing _Malfoy?'

'No,' Draco said very defensively.

'Leave him be Harry,' Hermione said sternly, 'he was very sweet about it.'

This only made Draco blush more, and Theo was now practically rolling around laughing, 'sweet? Merlin Hermione you really are an exception.'

Hermione now blushed and Harry frowned slightly, Hermione told him everything but he seemed completely in the dark about whatever had happened between her and Theo when they had returned to school.

The issue was brushed over, only Hermione noticed the expression that flashed across Harry's face.

'Anyway Potter, I'm glad you didn't die,' Draco said, his blush gone as he got to his feet, 'see you around.'

'I'll see you for that drink some time Harry,' Theo said as he too got to his feet.

'See you around,' Harry said with a wave as they left, Fleur followed shortly after, leaving Harry alone with Hermione, Neville and Daphne.

'Aren't you lucky Hermione is always around when you decide to pass out?' Daphne asked with a smirk.

Harry had never heard Daphne refer to Hermione by her first name. He was sure that it was her way of saying 'congratulations', because Daphne would never flat out say it.

Neville smiled, Hermione was fairly quiet at the moment, 'You're very lucky to have Hermione.'

Hermione's cheeks were bright red, Harry found this amusing, but he held out his hand to her. She took it with a slight frown and looked him in the eye.

'I know how lucky I am,' Harry said, and although it was an answer to Neville's question it was directed at Hermione.

'Thanks,' Hermione said quietly because it was all the words that were coming to her head.

'We told the others to keep it quiet,' Neville said smiling, 'and I told Theo you'd curse him if he told Lacey.'

'He wouldn't tell anyway,' Hermione said somewhat matter of factly, 'he's rather good at keeping secrets.'

'Is he?' Harry asked, maybe it was the fact he was tired, or maybe he was just jealous, but he hated that Hermione had kept, and was still keeping something from him.

'He is,' Hermione said with a slight frown, not understanding Harry's anger.

'We need to go,' Neville said, sensing an argument, 'hope you get better soon mate.'

'Yeah, hope you feel better Harry,' Daphne said with a smile as she looped her arm through Neville's and they swiftly left the hospital wing together.

Once they were gone Hermione turned on Harry, she didn't seem angry, just confused, 'What's wrong? Is it because the other's know about us?'

'Hermione, I don't care who knows about us,' Harry said sincerely, 'I'd tell the whole world right now if you let me. I just want to know what happened between you and Theo, I feel like you're trying to keep me in the dark about it.'

'Have you told me everything about your love life?' Hermione asked defensively as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'Yeah,' Harry said honestly, and that was the sad part, 'I really have. You know everything about me.'

This seemed to soften something in Hermione because she unfolded her arms and sighed, 'Nothing really happened.'

'Liar.'

'Fine,' Hermione groaned as she looked away from Harry, 'we went back to Hogwarts to redo our final year, which you know of course.'

Harry nodded, and Hermione continued, 'And there weren't many other people we knew, so we became friends and he knew I was unhappy with Ron,' she sighed and glanced down at her hands which she was wringing in her lap.

It was slowly dawning on Harry what Hermione was saying, 'Hermione,' he all but whispered, 'you didn't?'

Hermione looked like she might cry, 'I did,' she said, and she looked incredibly guilty, 'it was just kissing, but I still wish it hadn't happened. It meant something at least...'

'Why didn't it last?' Harry asked, still surprised that Hermione had cheated on Ron, with Theodore Nott of all people.

'Weirdly enough we were two similar,' Hermione admitted, she still hadn't looked Harry in the eye, 'I've never told Ron, and I still feel guilty about that.'

'I'm not saying what you did was right, but you shouldn't have kept it to yourself for so long,' Harry said, feeling sorry for Hermione, 'but I know how hard it must have been. When Ginny and I were together and it didn't feel right there were times when I could have…' he trailed off, but Hermione understood.

'I never told you because I didn't want you to judge me for it,' Hermione said quietly, 'you seem to have this image of me as perfect, and I'm not. I've done as much wrong as anyone else.'

'But you've done more right than anyone else I know,' Harry said as he took her hand, 'we all make mistakes Hermione, it's called being human.'

Hermione smiled and finally looked up and caught Harry's eye, 'thank you.'

Harry smiled and squeezed her hand, 'No problem.'

* * *

Hermione decided to let Harry rest so she left for the night but came back the next morning and was drinking coffee when Harry woke up.

'Morning,' Hermione smiled when Harry groggily opened his eyes.

'Morning,' Harry yawned.

'How do you feel?' Hermione asked, she was pale and Harry suspected she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

'Better,' Harry replied honestly as he tried to move his legs and realised that he could now, 'and I have feeling back in my legs.'

'I told you that you would,' Hermione said brightly, 'read this,' she said as she handed him the day's edition of the Daily Prophet which was Sunday's version.

'_**FREAK ACCIDENT IN TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**'_

The headline read, there was a picture of Lacey clinging onto Theodore after the task and Harry quickly scanned the article beneath this.

'_The Triwizard Tournament, a traditional tournament between the three most powerful Wizarding schools in Europe has been held once more at Hogwarts for the first time in 10 years. Yesterday on the grounds of Hogwarts a freak accident almost killed Hogwarts champion Lacey Nott (daughter of the late death eater). _

_The Second Task in the Tournament required the three champions to navigate their way through a maze of ice on the frozen 'Black Lake'. The task should have been simple but the incident occurred when Miss. Nott was snatched by a creature believed by organisers of the event to be a sea serpent. It later emerged that the creature was in fact a Kelpie, a creature with the Ministry Classification of XXXX. The rules of the tournament stated that only creatures with a classification of XXX or lower were to be used unless they were domesticated or capable of human intelligence (such as Merpeople and Centaurs). _

_Upon being snatched by the Kelpie Miss. Nott was dragged beneath the water (to the seabed where Kelpies devour their prey). However Headmaster Potter managed to get to the Seventh Year student in time by apparating within the grounds of Hogwarts, a skill only the Headmaster of the school can hone. Headmaster Potter proceeded to kill the creature and retrieve Miss. Nott from the water. Miraculously the Seventh Year Slytherin student continued and completed the task within the time limit with an impressive overall score. She remains in first place in the overall tournament._

_The question being asked now is; 'How did this happen?' there are strict Ministry rules to prevent things like this happening when dealing with the exportation of lethal, and non-lethal creatures. Miss. Hermione Granger, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, commented on this for us yesterday evening._

'_As the main person involved in the organisation of the Triwizard Tournament I understand that this accident must be addressed and the person responsible appropriately punished, despite the fact that nobody was seriously hurt because of it. Following preliminary discussions the decision stands that the person responsible will be let go after the duration of this Tournament. The Nott family will receive any money in compensation they feel they require to make up for this accident, although at the moment they are not pressing for this. The Ministry have begun a full investigation into how this mistake was not noticed in the many steps it went through before reaching the lake in the grounds of Hogwarts. We apologise profusely for anyone affected by this terrible mistake and send our condolences to the Nott family, and also to Headmaster Potter as he recovers from an injury caused when he saved Miss. Nott.'_

_There will be more to come on this story as the Ministry investigation unfolds, however something like this should never have been able to happen given the amount of quality control checks that occur at the Ministry in the exportation process regarding magical creatures._

_Our thoughts are with the Nott family and Headmaster Potter.'_

'Her name wasn't even mentioned,' Harry hissed angrily, 'and they've made it look like you're taking the fall Hermione!'

'I'm not,' Hermione assured Harry, 'the newspaper story is a cover-up. They didn't want the press to know quite how bad it was.'

'So what's happening to Susan?' Harry asked, still unhappy.

'Well as you read she's lost her job, she sees out the tournament but that's the end of her job as the Head of her department, and probably the end of her career in the Ministry,' Hermione admitted, she looked guilty, 'she will be named when the full Ministry investigation is leaked to the press after the Tournament and she'll lose all credibility she ever had in the Wizarding world when that happens.'

'Good,' Harry said harshly, 'perhaps you feel guilty about this Hermione but that mistake was serious. If she makes mistakes that big she shouldn't be working in that area of expertise.'

'I agree,' Hermione said honestly, 'I just remember the way the press ruined you in 5th year.'

'That was different, they ruined me because they hated what I stood for,' Harry said as he pushed himself up in his hospital bed, 'Susan brought this upon herself.'

'I know,' Hermione said with a deep sigh.

* * *

Harry hated hospitals, he hated the hospital wing, he hated St. Mungo's…there was nothing to do apart from read books and sigh loudly about how bored he was.

He had only been in for a day, and Madam Pomfrey was keeping him in for three, so suffice to say Harry was going slightly mad. Hermione had popped in whenever she could of course, but she was busy working on the clean-up from Susan's big mistake in the second task which involved dealing with the press a lot so Harry didn't envy her.

After a day of marking tests and essays in his hospital wing bed and eating dry, tasteless food Harry was desperate for Hermione to drop by and keep him company, so his heart leapt when the door opened after dinner that night, but he didn't expect to see Draco Malfoy stride over to his hospital bed, and this shock was probably evident on his face.

'Potter,' Draco said stiffly with a nod.

'Malfoy,' Harry said back, wondering what on earth Draco Malfoy was doing visiting him in the hospital wing.

'I'd like to say it's good to see you, but why in Merlin's name are you here?' Harry asked Draco with bemusement.

'Trust me, I've been trying to work that out myself since I started walking up here,' Draco said slightly awkwardly.

'Okay, have you had yourself checked for Imperius or any sort of mind altering potion?' Harry asked with a slight smirk.

Draco actually smiled slightly, 'I hate to say it but I'm here of my own accord.'

'Alright, so what are you here to talk about Hermione or Susan?' Harry asked, trying to contain his smirk.

'Both, actually,' Draco said with an awkward air about him, 'but we'll tackle Granger first.'

'Uh-huh,' Harry said with a snigger, 'I bet you'd like that. After all you _did _ask my girlfriend out.'

Draco rolled his eyes, 'How was I supposed to know that she was your girlfriend?' he asked in exasperation, 'we were at school together for 6 years and you never asked her out then. How was I supposed to know that you'd pick the one year I was back to do it?'

'Okay, I suppose you have a point,' Harry admitted sheepishly, 'so what did you want to talk about Hermione for?'

Draco then looked down at the table, 'Did you know I had a crush on her throughout school?'

'Seriously?' Harry asked in shock, 'you didn't show it very well, you were kind of an asshole to her.'

Draco sighed deeply, 'Would you shut up Potter? This isn't easy for me.'

Harry actually felt slightly guilty, he nodded and Draco continued, 'I hated the thought of her with Weasley, he wasn't good enough for her and I hated the thought of her spending the rest of her life with him.'

Harry nodded, his thoughts far away, 'Yeah, I hated that thought too.'

'Despite everything Potter, I never actually hated you. To be honest I was jealous of you,' Draco admitted awkwardly, 'you had everything I wanted.'

'I didn't Draco,' Harry said, no longer mirthful and joking, 'I had dead parents and someone trying to kill me for 7 years.'

'Yeah you might have had that,' Draco said, not meeting Harry's eyes, 'but you had friends who liked you for who you were, not who your parents were or because of your family name. You had the respect of the Wizarding world. You had people willing to teach you, people who knew you were good enough. You were on the right side Potter, and I never was.'

Harry nodded, not sure what to say to that, 'A wise woman once told me that we choose our own destiny, we don't let anyone else define it for us. I guess you didn't have that choice.'

'The only choice I had was to do as I was told or die,' Draco said darkly, a haunted look in his eyes.

'I'm sorry, that you never got a chance with Hermione,' Harry said honestly, 'because truth be told I think maybe if I hadn't realised how in love with her I was, Hermione might have actually dated you.'

Draco didn't seem convinced, 'Do you think so?'

'Draco, you might have been an asshole when we were at school, but look at you now. You're a respected Headmaster who is bringing up the standards of a school known typically for producing dark wizards and nothing else,' Harry said, genuinely impressed, 'you're a changed man.'

'Perhaps, but someones entire nature doesn't change,' Draco argued.

Harry shrugged, 'Maybe not, but you were never that bad. You were just pushed in all the wrong directions. Someone once told me that we have light and dark within us, but the part we chose to act on defines who we really are. Back then you may have acted on the dark side within you, but now you're acting on the light side.'

'So bloody philosophical Potter,' Draco mumbled, he glanced up at Harry for the first time, 'be careful, you're starting to sound like Dumbledore.'

'That's funny, I've been told that a lot recently,' Harry said, not particularly bothered by the comment, 'anyway, if you're finished being self-depreciating, what was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?'

'Susan, why did you break up with her? Was it because she was a crazy stalker like Brown? Or was she just too smart for you?' Draco asked, only smirking slightly.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin, 'why are you asking me this?'

'Well…I might...I don't know, she seems okay, but I'm checking what I'd be getting myself into,' Draco said, looking slightly sheepish.

'Susan now? A minute ago you were telling me you were mad on Hermione,' Harry teased with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'I liked Granger when we were teenagers, I suppose I wanted to see what could be more than anything else,' he admitted, 'but I've been getting to know Susan over the course of the tournament.'

'Well in answer to your question I didn't break up with Susan,' Harry admitted with a sigh, 'she broke up with me, and as for warnings…where do you want me to start?'

'Why doesn't that surprise me?' Draco asked under his breath, 'so why did she break up with the boy hero?'

Harry expected himself to feel bitter talking about this, but he was pleasantly surprised when he realised that he wasn't, 'She left me for someone else.'

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, 'Who would be better than the chosen one? What other guy could be better than the boy who wouldn't bloody die?'

'Maybe it wasn't another guy,' Harry said, his voice free from being bitter.

'Seriously?' Draco asked in surprise.

'Seriously,' Harry said with a sigh.

'Who?'

'Angelina Johnson,' Harry replied, only a tiny bit bitter.

Draco of course laughed very loudly at this, when he eventually recovered he said, 'so is she …'

'Nah, just an experiment apparently,' Harry said, vaguely amused at Draco's reaction.

'So…what do you think?' Draco asked, unsure of himself once more.

'Look…she's fantastic,' Harry admitted, 'she can be brilliant, she's witty and intelligent, and sarcastic,' he smiled at the nostalgia, 'but she's volatile. I had an engagement ring, I was that close, and then after 3 years she left me with a note,' he sighed, 'if you think it's worth the pain she might put you through then by all means go for it, but she's a heartbreaker.'

'I never thought I'd say this about a Hufflepuff, but I think she's worth it,' Draco admitted with a slight blush.

'Never say that to her face,' Harry warned Draco with a chuckle.

'Why?' Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, 'Trust me, just don't say it.'

Draco frowned but nodded, 'Right, well thanks Potter,' he said awkwardly as he go to his feet.

'No, thank you Draco,' Harry said with a smile.

'Why are you thanking me?' Draco asked with a frown.

'Do you have any idea how boring it is being stuck in here?' Harry asked with a chuckle.

This made Draco laugh, 'No, I never did end up in here as often as you did, unless of course you put me here.'

Harry sniggered at this, 'Yeah, I'm sorry about that.'

'Don't worry I probably deserved it,' Draco said with a slight smile, 'hope you get better soon Potter.'

'Thanks,' Harry said as Draco left the hospital wing.

* * *

Perhaps it was the fact that he had been through a war, or perhaps Harry had just gotten used to having to listen even in his sleep but he had a certain awareness of the world that others around him lacked. Hermione was very similar, she would awake the moment she heard a footstep, sometimes worrying that it was someone who might cause her harm.

Late on his second evening in the hospital wing Harry awoke quickly, but didn't open his eyes. There was silence all around him, but he felt a presence in the room and then heard someone breathing quickly. He opened his eyes and looked around but saw no one at first glance, then he looked closer and could just make out the whites of someone's eyes against the pale white curtain that was drawn around his bed.

'Reveal yourself,' Harry said in a deep, threatening voice.

A moment later the culprit materialised, 'I'm sorry Professor Potter,' she said guiltily, 'they wouldn't let me in to see you and I just wanted to know that you were okay.'

Harry stopped panicking when he saw Lacey standing in front of him, wringing her hands together and looking incredibly guilty, he wasn't sure why she felt that way.

'You didn't have to sneak in here in the middle of the night to say that,' Harry said as he surveyed the girl.

'I know,' Lacey said, she was chewing her lip, 'but I heard Miss. Granger talking to Miss. Bones about how you need to go to St. Mungo's and I feel like it's my fault for not being able to kill the sea serpent, I mean Kelpie.'

Harry shook his head, 'I needed to go to St. Mungo's before this Lacey,' he said honestly, 'I have an injury that needs to be checked on every so often.'

'From the war?' Lacey asked.

Harry sighed, he nodded but this was a lie. His injury had happened around a year after the war ended, 'and I would please ask you to stop blaming yourself for what happened during the task. You weren't expected to be able to defend yourself against a creature as dangerous as a kelpie. I told you before that even I could not defend myself against one.'

'Sir, you know how you told me about that time you were nearly killed by a Kelpie?'

Harry nodded and Lacey frowned, 'how did you survive?' she asked curiously.

'Luckily Miss. Granger saved me,' Harry said with a slight smile.

'She always seems to be around to save you Sir,' Lacey noted, something in her eyes told Harry she suspected that he and Hermione were together.

'Yes,' Harry agreed, 'she does.'

'Is Miss. Bones going to be punished Sir?' Lacey asked.

'She will likely lose her job,' Harry replied honestly, 'and her reputation once the investigation is over and the Ministry name her to the press.'

'I feel guilty,' Lacey admitted, 'I mean, everyone makes mistakes.'

'They do,' Harry said, 'but that mistake could have killed 3 innocent teenagers, she has to be punished.'

Lacey nodded, looking down at her feet once more and seeming nervous.

'What did you really sneak out here so late to talk about?' Harry asked, detecting that Lacey was hiding something from him.

'I was worried about you Sir,' Lacey said, her cheeks flushing slightly, 'I wanted to see that you were going to be okay,' she said honestly.

Harry smiled slightly, 'Well as you can see I'm fine, but you better get back to your dormitory or I'll be calling Filch.'

Lacey nodded, looking slightly brighter now, 'Okay Professor, I hope you feel better soon.'

She quickly disillusioned herself and Harry listened to her footsteps as she crept quietly out of the hospital wing. When she was gone he lay back down in bed with a heavy sigh, Lacey had reminded him that he had to go to St. Mungo's tomorrow.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :D**


	17. The Past Comes Back to Haunt Us

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 17 - The Past Comes Back to Haunt Us  
**

'I'm here to rescue you.'

Harry smiled when Hermione walked into the hospital wing with this line.

'You aren't really rescuing me,' Harry said with a grimace, 'you're taking me to something worse.'

Hermione rolled her eyes as she flung some robes at Harry, 'You need to go today.'

'I know,' Harry said honestly, 'but that doesn't mean I have to be okay with it.'

'Think of it this way, you go to the hospital, let the Healers examine you and then you're on your way to being cured and being able to have a family someday,' Hermione said gently as she sat down on the edge of the bed, 'or you don't go and you'll spend the next few years watching your life, and the hope of a family, slipping away from you.'

'Wow Hermione,' Harry muttered, 'you sure do have a way with words.'

Hermione fixed him with a stern look, 'I'm serious Harry.'

'You're being pushy,' Harry complained childishly.

'Harry,' Hermione said, her voice no longer harsh, but instead quiet.

Harry frowned and looked up at her, he saw in her eyes that she was indeed serious.

'This isn't just about you,' she said quietly, 'has it never crossed your mind that I want a family one day too?'

Harry's eyes widened slightly at this and Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink, 'With me?' he asked in disbelief.

'Who else would I want one with?' Hermione asked, her voice still quiet as if she was unsure of herself.

Harry was still in shock as Hermione got to her feet and kissed him on the cheek, 'get changed and meet me outside.'

'Yeah, sure,' Harry said, watching Hermione walk away. Yet again this moment only reiterated how serious things were becoming between Harry and Hermione. Lately they had been spending more and more nights together and Hermione had done a lot of sneaking back to her quarters under Harry's invisibility cloak.

He got up feeling slightly stiff and sore and dressed as quickly as he could. He was grateful to be getting out of the hospital wing but he didn't exactly appreciate the fact that he was leaving one hospital for another.

As he made his way as slowly as possible to the door where Hermione was waiting for him Harry repeated in his head what she had said. He wanted a family, he wanted to be able to teach his children how to fly and to do that he had to face his fears and go to St. Mungo's today.

'Are you ready?' Hermione asked when Harry emerged fully dressed from the hospital wing.

'Ready as I'll ever be,' Harry said honestly.

At this Hermione merely smirked and said, 'I still can't believe the saviour of the wizarding world is afraid of hospitals.'

'You would be too if you had spent as much time in them as I have,' Harry grumbled.

Hermione chuckled and linked her arm through Harry's, 'You seem to forget that I've been in them as much as you have, I've just been sitting next to the bed rather than in it.'

'I know,' Harry said as he smiled at Hermione, 'and I'll never stop being grateful for that.'

* * *

Harry was fairly quiet as he and Hermione snuck into St. Mungo's, he let Hermione speak at the desk and lead him to the topmost floor to a white waiting room.

'Why is everything white?' Harry asked in an undertone, 'why can't they make it red or something?'

'Don't ask me, I'm not a Healer,' Hermione retorted, she didn't particularly like hospitals either.

'Hermione,' Harry said quietly as they waited.

'Yes?'

'Why are you with me?' Harry asked weakly, 'I mean I know this is maybe going to help but I'm a cripple who will probably never be able to have kids…you'll spend the rest of your life looking after me.'

Hermione sighed and said in an undertone, 'Harry if this trial works you won't be a cripple and you will be able to have a family, you just need to give it a chance. Also I've spent the last 12 years looking after you.'

Harry smiled ruefully at that, 'I guess,' he said.

'You mean a lot to me Harry,' Hermione said in a whisper, 'I'd never just give up on you, not like Susan did.'

Harry nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat, 'Ginny doesn't know about us.'

'I think she'll figure it out,' Hermione said thoughtfully.

'I don't mind if she does,' Harry said simply.

'No, neither do I,' Hermione said softly.

'Harry Potter!'

Thankfully the waiting room was empty now so nobody saw Harry being led into an examination room with Hermione in tow. Luckily the only person in the room was Ginny.

'Hey Harry,' Ginny said with a smile, 'take a seat on the bed over there.'

Harry sat down on the hospital bed looking very uncomfortable and Ginny turned to Hermione and whispered, 'would you believe the saviour of the wizarding world is afraid of hospitals?'

Hermione chuckled and said, 'I know,' she leant against the wall as Ginny did the standard things a Healer did at a check-up. She checked his blood pressure, his temperature, his eyes, his ears, etc. After 10 minutes it came to the part that Harry hated, the examination of the injury in his back. Ginny knew what had happened, she hadn't been a Healer at the time but she knew through Ron. It had happened about 5 months after they had broken up so Ginny had still been at school.

'Take your shirt off so I can have a closer look Harry,' Ginny said as she readied her wand.

'If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me naked,' Harry joked weakly as he removed his shirt and lay on his front on the bed.

Ginny did a few standard spells to assess the damage, she hummed a little and noted some things down, 'Alright Harry the preliminary assessment gives us some good results,' she said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

'That's good,' Hermione said slightly anxiously, 'isn't it?'

Ginny smiled slightly and said, 'Yes. I had a look over your file and the Healers didn't understand why you weren't paralysed instantly by the injury. You were lucky Harry, if the shard that caused the injury had gone 1 centimetre deeper your spinal cord would have been severed and you would never have been able to walk again.'

'So what's happening now?' Hermione asked Ginny, 'why did the Healers say he would eventually end up paralysed?'

'That's the complicated part,' Ginny admitted, 'but from what I can see the spinal cord is under pressure because of the tightness of the muscles in the back. I imagine the pain gets excruciating after heavy lifting or sitting in one position for too long?'

Harry nodded and Ginny continued, 'a simple potion taken daily for a week will solve the muscle problem.'

'But there's more isn't there?' Hermione asked, she was biting her lip and it made Harry smile as he thought of the similarities between her and Lacey.

Ginny nodded, 'The difficult part is what the clinical trial aims to fix. The injury has caused a leakage of spinal fluid which is causing the seizures and the temporary paralysis. This can be solved by draining the fluid but it's a taxing job that would have to be done three times a day, it requires full time care.'

'What's the other option?' Harry asked, giving Hermione a miniscule shake of his head to let her know that there was no way he was letting her become his full-time carer.

'Surgery is an option,' Ginny explained, 'it would stop the fluid leaking into your system, but there is no guarantee the stress of the surgery would not cause paralysis.'

'These options aren't very promising,' Harry sighed.

'Well, the final option involves my clinical trial,' Ginny admitted, 'I could drain the fluid today which would give you some minor relief and send you home with a potion you would have to take weekly. The potion would replace the damaged cells, it would essentially rebuild the damaged parts of your spinal cord.'

'That seems favourable,' Harry said, trying not to let himself sound, or be, hopeful.

'While the potion was working you would need the fluid drained from your spine once a week,' Ginny said, 'but if it made you more comfortable I'd just floo to your office and do it there. It's a simple procedure.'

Harry nodded, 'That would be great,' he admitted.

'Do you want to do it?' Ginny asked with a smile.

'Right now I think it's my best option,' Harry said, catching Hermione's eye and smiling.

'In that case I'll give you this,' Ginny said as she scribbled out a prescription for the potion she had referred to, she then scribbled out an appointment slip and handed them both to Harry, 'hand the prescription in to the front desk and they will give you it straight away. You'll have to come in monthly to get check-ups until the potion has finished working. It should take 2 months but it can take up to 4.'

'Okay,' Harry said, still smiling and feeling hopeful about his injury, something he never thought that he would do.

'So,' Ginny said with a smirk as she leant against the wall by the hospital bed, 'When did you two hook up?'

Harry smiled and replied, '2 weeks ago.'

'On Valentine's Day,' Hermione said with a chuckle.

'I never thought you were the romantic type,' Ginny teased.

'Ah well you know Hermione, she's an exception,' Harry said with a grin that made Hermione blush.

'What happened to both of you swearing blind you were just friends at Christmas?' Ginny asked in amusement.

'We stopped lying to ourselves,' Hermione said simply.

'And I stopped acting like a complete asshole,' Harry said matter of factly.

'I can see why that might have helped,' Ginny said, shaking her head in amusement, 'well I'm happy for you both.'

'Thanks Gin,' Hermione said with a smile.

'Thanks Ginny,' Harry re-iterated, 'but don't tell anyone. We're keeping it as quiet as possible at the moment.'

'Does Ron know?' Ginny asked.

Harry and Hermione caught each other's eyes, they had completely forgotten to tell Ron, Hermione bit her lip and Ginny laughed, 'I'll take that as a no.'

'We probably should tell him,' Harry said in amusement, 'well thanks a lot for this Ginny, I can't thank you enough.'

'Don't worry about it, by being my test subject you're helping me out,' Ginny said happily, 'good luck with it.'

* * *

After getting back from St. Mungo's Harry and Hermione went their separate ways. Hermione still had a lot of work to do before the third and final task, and Harry needed to get back to his Headmaster duties.

When he reached his office he took his first dose of the potion that Ginny had given him and was surprised when it didn't taste disgusting or burn his throat. Hermione had told him to rest but he didn't intend to. He spent the rest of the day getting through the marking he missed while he was in the hospital wing and then after dinner he slipped out of the school to meet an old friend in Hogsmeade.

'How's the invalid?' Theodore asked with a grin when Harry walked into the nearly empty Hogs Head.

'Shut up,' Harry said with a smirk as he sat down next to his old friend on a barstool, 'I'm perfectly healed.'

'I always said you had a hero complex,' Theodore remarked, 'I never thought it would end up saving my sisters life though.'

'Aren't you lucky to be friends with the saviour of the wizarding world?' Harry asked sarcastically as he ordered two double strength firewhiskeys.

'Clearly,' Theodore snorted, 'so you ended up with Hermione Granger?'

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'I hear you two have a history.'

'Nah,' Theodore said as he drank from his glass of firewhiskey, 'I wouldn't call it a history, a fling maybe.'

'You're one of few, Hermione doesn't do flings often,' Harry remarked.

'I'm clearly exceptional,' Theodore said with a wink at the former Gryffindor sitting next to him.

Harry snorted at this, 'And look at you, I mean you went and got married.'

'I know, and she's a Gryffindor and everything,' Theodore said shaking his head in amusement, 'but I'm happy with Lavender and the kids.'

Harry smiled, 'Well I'm glad you're happy,' he said honestly, 'after the war I wasn't sure.'

'Nah neither was I,' Theodore said, 'and a part of me still loves her but she's been gone a long time now.'

Harry nodded, 'Well nobody should have to lose the person they love,' he said simply.

'Lacey's got a thing for you by the way,' Theodore said with a smirk.

'Seriously?' Harry asked, he hadn't noticed it.

'Yeah, she has a major crush on Headmaster Potter,' Theodore said with a wink, 'she denies it of course but it's funny how obvious it is.'

'She's going out with that Gryffindor boy, Williamson,' Harry said as he sipped at his firewhiskey.

'Yeah but she still has a crush on you,' Theodore sniggered.

'Does she know about you being an informant in the war?' Harry asked, this was the connection he shared with Theodore.

'Nah,' Theodore replied, 'I've not directly kept it from her and I know she's old enough to be able to cope with it now but it's one of those things I've kept to myself quite a lot.'

Harry nodded, 'I can understand why,' he said honestly, 'although it does seem to be typical of Slytherins to hide the best parts of themselves from society.'

'I reckon it probably is a Slytherin trait,' Theodore said with a smirk, 'the hat should add that to its song.'

'I'll pass that on,' Harry said with amusement. He and Theodore had gotten on well since Harry had found out that Theodore was a spy just before Bill and Fleurs wedding, he had kept it from Ron and Hermione because it hadn't been his secret to talk about.

'I reckon you should probably tell Lacey about the war soon,' Harry informed Theo, 'and maybe treat her like more of an adult. I told her how your Father died, she said you wouldn't and I felt she had a right to know.'

'She did, she does,' Theodore agreed with a slight frown, 'I just wasn't sure she could handle the news.'

'She handled it about as well as she could have done,' Harry said honestly.

'Well that's something,' Theodore said as he finished off his drink and ordered two more, 'I hear the judge who caused all of this is in trouble,' he commented as he sipped from his new drink.

Harry nodded grimly, 'Susan is going to have a trial about the incident, she'll probably lose her job over it, and maybe her place on the judging panel.'

'You have a history with her, don't you?' Theodore asked knowingly.

'Yeah I do,' Harry admitted with a slight frown, 'but how do you know that?'

'Daphne told me,' Theodore said seriously, 'I didn't know you were even in Gringotts when those death eaters attacked it.'

'Not many people do,' Harry said honestly, 'Hermione had just started out in the Ministry-'

'And she started out with the Prophet,' Theodore filled in with a slight smile, 'so you got her to cover it all up?'

'A combination of Hermione's help and having a lot of money and sway at the ministry made it disappear,' Harry said with a sigh.

'Is that how you got injured? Lacey told me you end up in the Hospital Wing with pain a lot, and you just dropped out of Quidditch really quickly with a lame excuse,' Theodore said with narrowed eyes.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend, 'Were you stalking me?' he asked weakly, attempting to joke.

Theodore shook his head, 'No, but I was making sure you were alright,' he said honestly, 'you saved my life in the war.'

Harry smiled weakly, 'That's kind of nice,' he said.

'So what happened that day, between you and Susan?'

'I saved her life and we started dating not long after,' Harry said shortly, not particularly wanting to elaborate, 'so, can I get you another drink?'

* * *

'Did you read what the prophet wrote about me?'

Ernie looked up from his desk and raised an eyebrow when he saw Susan storm in with her hair flying all over the place making her look slightly insane, 'Well you _did _set a Kelpie on a student, and didn't the Headmaster ban you from ever entering his school again?'

'Shut up Ernie,' Susan snapped as she sat down heavily, 'I don't care what Harry said, I'll come here if I want.'

Ernie shook his head in disbelief and slight amusement, 'Right, and yes I did see what the prophet wrote about you.'

'Can you believe Hermione gave them a statement?' Susan asked bitterly.

'Somebody had too,' Ernie said reasonably, 'and she is the one in charge of the tournament.'

'I've already been informed that once the tournament is over I am relieved of my position in the Ministry,' Susan said with a sigh, 'and I have a trial so I might not even get to see out the tournament depending how that goes.'

'I'm sorry Susan,' Ernie said with a sigh, 'but at the same time that Kelpie could have killed someone.'

'SO EVERYONE KEEPS TELLING ME!' Susan snapped angrily.

'Calm down,' Ernie said softly.

'How am I meant to be calm?' Susan asked as she pushed herself to her feet, 'I've lost my job, Harry hates me even more than he did before, I've lost any respect I had at the Ministry, and the prestige of being a judge in this tournament!'

As she finished her rant Susan broke down in tears and fell into her best friends arms, Ernie sighed and hugged the girl he had known for years, 'Don't worry Susan, you'll get back on top of things again, I know you will.'

'I've really screwed up Ernie,' Susan said as she pulled back from the hug, 'all of this started when Harry and I broke up.'

'Do you think he's cursed you or something?' Ernie asked jokingly, but Susan's eyes lit up as an idea came to mind.

'You still hold a torch for Hermione, don't you?' Susan asked, biting her lip thoughtfully.

Ernie frowned, 'Why do you care if I do or don't? You've never expressed any interest in me.'

'But you've always been my best friend,' Susan said as her plan unfolded in her mind, 'I've always wondered if we could be anything more.'

'Really?' Ernie asked in surprise.

Susan nodded earnestly, 'I just need your help with one thing before we can try anything.'

'What do you mean?' Ernie asked with narrowed eyes.

'I can't move on until I know Harry has,' Susan said with a slightly evil glint in her eye, 'so I want to try and break him and Hermione up. If it works he isn't over me, if it doesn't then he really loves her and he is over me.'

'Alright, I guess that makes sense,' Ernie said slowly, 'why do you need my help?'

Susan grinned, 'You'll see,' she said simply.

* * *

'Harry!' Hermione called as she walked into his office at Hogwarts.

'Hey Hermione,' Harry said brightly as he looked up from his marking.

'Did you remember to take your potion today?' Hermione asked as she put some coffee down on the desk in front of him.

'I did,' Harry said with a yawn as he accepted the coffee, 'my back hasn't hurt at all in the two weeks since I started taking it.'

'That's great,' Hermione said happily.

'Yeah, Gin reckons in a month the treatment will be finished and hopefully I'll be fully cured,' Harry said with a beam on his face.

Hermione's grin matched Harrys at this, 'That's so great Harry,' she said, 'sorry I haven't been around that much. We've just been getting things ready for Susan's trial, and the clean-up is still on-going.'

'Did the Nott's sue?' Harry asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head, 'No thankfully not. The Minister is angry though and as I'm sure you've read the Diggory's aren't exactly thrilled either. They never wanted this tournament to take place.'

'So basically what the Ministry hoped would give them good propaganda has turned around and slapped them in the face,' Harry said.

'That's exactly what has happened,' Hermione said with a heavy sigh, 'it makes me wonder whether Susan did this on purpose.'

'She wouldn't do that Hermione,' Harry said quickly, 'I know you don't exactly see eye to eye with her but she would never put something in there knowing it could kill innocent children.'

'Since when where you on her side?' Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I didn't realise there were sides,' Harry admitted.

'Of course there are sides Harry! You're giving evidence at her trial against her!' Hermione snapped.

'Since when?' Harry asked angrily.

'That was actually what I came here to tell you,' Hermione said as she got to her feet, 'but it looks like you wouldn't give objective evidence!'

'Hermione,' Harry said with a sigh, 'of course I'd give objective evidence. I'm hardly going to lie about what happened, am I? I just wish you hadn't sprung it on me like that.'

'I'm sorry,' Hermione said honestly, 'I'm just so stressed right now.'

'I know the feeling,' Harry said as he yawned once more, 'the board of governors are outraged about the incident and are demanding a meeting with me so that I can prove the school is safe for their children,' he let his head drop into his hands, 'I had actually started to think this competition would be smooth sailing.'

'When is anything at Hogwarts ever smooth sailing?' Hermione asked with a slight smile.

Harry laughed out loud, 'Never when you and I are around.'

* * *

When Ron walked out of the shower room at the Chudley Cannons training ground he didn't expect to see anyone standing there waiting for him, and he especially didn't expect to see Susan Bones.

'Oh, hey,' Ron said sounding slightly alarmed, 'Susan, isn't it? Susan Bones?'

'Yeah,' Susan said with a smile, 'you remember me?'

'Sure,' Ron said, 'you dated my best friend for years. What brings you here?'

'Embarrassingly enough you,' Susan said with a slight smile, 'to be completely forward about it, we never did get much time together while Harry and I were together, and I'm a massive fan. I wondered if you wanted to go out for a drink with me?'

Ron was fairly certain his surprise showed on his face, 'Sure,' he said, 'I'd be happy to. I didn't even know you were a Cannons fans.'

Susan shrugged as she walked in line with him out of the stadium, 'I've seen all of your games for the last 3 seasons,' she admitted.

'As a matter of fact I do remember you dragging Harry along to a couple of games,' Ron said thoughtfully.

'Yeah, he hated watching Quidditch when he was told he could never play it again,' Susan said with a frown.

'I know,' Ron said, 'it created a bit of a rift between us.'

'Are you still close?' Susan asked curiously.

Ron shrugged, 'Not as much as we used to be. When we were in school Harry, Hermione and me were inseparable but then Harry's accident caused us to drift apart and Hermione gravitated more towards Harry.'

'You know, when we were at school I always thought you and Hermione would end up together,' Susan mused.

Ron chuckled slightly, 'So did I,' he admitted, 'but it was only when we did get together that we realised how different we really were. I mean she hates Quidditch, how could that ever have worked?'

Susan smiled, she knew however that Ron was wrong about this. Hermione liked Quidditch, in fact she loved watching it as long as no one she knew was playing. She only hated playing it. They had talked about this on one of their double dates while Hermione and Ernie were still together.

'So where do you wanna go for this drink?' Ron asked with a smirk when they had left the ground.

'The Hogs Head?' Susan suggested.

Ron laughed, 'What do you want to go there for? Are you going to murder me?'

Susan chuckled and replied, 'Of course not, I know the owner so I get free drinks,' she said with a smirk.

'Ah, so you know Abe too?' Ron asked with a smile as they both spun on their heel and apparated.

Seconds later they appeared next to each other in the street outside of the Hogs Head.

'I know Abe from the war,' Susan said as she led the way inside the dingy pub which was entirely empty.

'Me too,' Ron said, 'did you know him through the DA?'

Susan nodded as they took seats at the bar, 'Yeah, I helped Neville sometimes when he'd smuggle food in through Abe. Do you want a firewhiskey?'

'Don't worry I'll get it,' Ron said as he caught Aberforth's eye and said, 'two firewhiskeys Abe.'

He slid his money across the bar and two firewhiskeys slid across afterwards.

Susan and Ron both sipped their firewhiskey and then put it back down on the bar, 'So who have you kept in touch with from Hogwarts?'

'Apart from Harry and Hermione…no one really,' Ron admitted, 'I see Neville sometimes, and Seamus when I'm playing against him but that's really it. How about you?'

'I didn't really keep in touch with Harry after we broke up, I still talk to Hannah, Ernie and Justin though,' Susan said with a smile, 'and you'll never guess who I recently came into contact with.'

'Draco Malfoy?' Ron guessed, and Susan nodded.

'Yeah, me too. I saw him at the Yule Ball. Although I don't remember seeing you there,' Ron noted.

'I was there, I slipped away fairly early when my date deserted me,' Susan said with a chuckle, 'I went with Viktor Krum.'

Ron snorted, 'I would have thought Hermione might have warned you about that.'

'Hermione and I don't exactly get on,' Susan said honestly.

'You used to,' Ron said in surprise.

Susan shrugged, 'Since Harry and I broke up there has been a rift, a rather large one. I think it's because she has feelings for him.'

Ron barked out a laugh, 'Harry and Hermione?' he asked in surprise, 'having spent 7 years in school with those two I know perfectly well the only feelings they have towards each other are platonic.'

'Hmm,' Susan said thoughtfully, 'That's funny. They spend lunch together practically every day, and she even helps him pick out what robes to wear for feasts, and she helps him teach his classes.'

'Well she does work for the Ministry,' Ron said with a smirk, 'it must get pretty boring, no wonder she hangs out in Hogwarts.'

'Yeah, working in the Ministry can get rather boring,' Susan said and just as Ron was about to ask her what she did in the Ministry a loud crash from behind made him spin around. Susan then whipped out a vial and poured it into his firewhiskey.

By the time he had seen the smashed glass cabinet behind him and turned back around it was safely stashed back in her pocket.

'That was weird,' Ron said with a frown as he took a sip of his firewhiskey.

'Stuff like that happens a lot in here,' Susan said simply, 'it was probably just invisible Barry.'

'Invisible Barry?' Ron asked in amusement.

'Yeah, he's a squib who tried to kill himself with cleaning potion and ended up invisible, he gets drunk and smashes things quite a lot,' Susan said, and she was such a perfect liar that Ron didn't notice as he drank yet more of his firewhiskey.

The love potion was a slow-acting one so Susan had to keep Ron talking until it took effect, 'so how long have you been working with the Canons now then?'

Ron shook his head as he thought about it, 'Pretty much since the war,' he said, 'so about 7 years now.'

'Wow,' Susan said, 'and you're still not bored of it?'

'Nah,' Ron said simply, 'how could I get bored of playing the sport I love for a living? I've seen so many amazing places all over the world, I've met people from every continent. It's the best job there is. What about you? What do you do at the Ministry?'

'I'm the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports,' Susan said, which was kind of the truth because for the moment that was her job.

'Oh yeah of course you are,' Ron said as he shook his head, 'you sign off on every tournament I play.'

Susan chuckled, 'That's me.'

'You were great when you played for the Harpies,' Ron said, 'why did you stop?'

Susan frowned slightly as she debated whether she should tell Ron the truth or spit out another lie. One look at his pupils told her that he was under the influence of the potion so it wasn't like he would remember anything she said anyway.

'I stopped playing in May 2002,' Susan said as she kept her eyes down and on the bar, 'when I found out I was pregnant.'

Ron's eyes widened and Susan continued, 'I didn't tell anyone, not even Harry and…' she swallowed a lump in her throat, 'I lost the baby when I was 3 months pregnant, the week before Harry's birthday. That's why I broke up with him, I couldn't face it and every time I looked at him I was reminded of what had happened…I didn't want to go back after that so I got a desk job.'

Susan looked up at Ron and cleared her throat. The former Gryffindor was surprised, 'Merlin, that must have been horrible. Did you ever tell anyone?'

Susan merely shook her head and Ron placed his hand on hers, 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be,' Susan said, 'it's not like it was your fault.'

'I suppose,' Ron said as the love potion began to do its work properly, his pupils dilated even more, 'So do you want to take this back to my place?' he asked.

Bingo, it had worked. Now all Susan had to do was get him alone so she could put her plan into action, 'Sure,' she said with a smirk as they got up from the bar stools.

When Susan walked past one of the tables she whispered to a disillusioned Ernie, 'Nice work with that glass cabinet.'

* * *

It was late on Tuesday night and Harry should have been asleep, not marking test papers. Hermione likewise should have been at home in her bed rather than here at Hogwarts helping him do it.

Harry yawned, 'Pass the coffee Mione,' he said sleepily.

Hermione pushed the jar across the desk and Harry poured himself a fresh cup, 'thanks again for helping me do this.'

'Don't worry about it, I'm grateful for anything that gets me away from the Ministry and this massive clean-up,' Hermione said as she stretched back in the chair across from Harry's desk.

Harry was mid yawn when the door to his office banged open loudly and Ron walked in. Harry frowned, it was well past midnight, 'is everything alright Ron?' he asked, immediately worried.

'Fine,' Ron said as he sat down in the chair next to Hermione with a smile, 'although I've been hearing crazy things about you two having feelings for each other,' he laughed loudly.

'Actually Ron,' Hermione said as she chewed her lip and glanced to Harry.

'We're sort of…together,' Harry admitted sheepishly.

'What?' Ron asked loudly and sceptically, 'when did _this _happen?'

'About a month ago,' Hermione said quickly, 'we were going to tell you Ron, we were just waiting for the right time.'

'And when would the right time have been? In a year? A year and a half? You two never make time for me anymore! It's like Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, the golden duo!' Ron spouted off bitterly.

Harry frowned, 'It's not our fault Ron,' he bit back, 'we never know which country you're in, or whether we're going to see you at birthdays or Christmases.'

Ron scoffed, 'Whatever,' he said bitterly, 'it's not like your relationship is going to work anyway. Harry can't stop having sex with random women and it's obvious he's only doing this to get Susan back.'

Hermione glared at her friend, 'Shut up Ron,' she snapped, 'that's not true. Clearly the rift between the three of us is because Harry and I have grown up, and you haven't!'

'I can't believe you've fallen for it Hermione,' Ron said in disbelief, 'think about it. Did he ask you to pretend to be together before Susan showed up like he asked that Greengrass woman he was screwing?'

Hermione frowned, Harry had asked her to pretend so he could make Susan jealous.

Ron's expression changed, he looked smug, 'think about the timing. You and Harry got together the year that Susan comes back into his life. Nothing happened in the 2 and a half years since he split up with her!'

Harry cut in angrily, 'Ron, shut up! You're just jealous because things never worked out between you and Hermione!'

Ron scoffed at this, 'You and I both know that I'm not jealous. You're becoming as much of a playboy as Sirius was, screwing with people's feelings this way! It makes me wonder if you'll meet the same sticky end that he did!'

Reminded of Lucius Malfoy Harry forgot all about his wand which was buzzing in his back pocket and punched Ron as hard as he could in the face. It threw Ron back against the wall.

'Get the hell out of my school and never step one foot in here again!' Harry said in the most low, dangerous voice he could muster.

Ron got to his feet glaring at Harry and said, 'happily!'

Nothing more was said as the redhead slammed the office door and left the room in uncomfortable silence.

Breathing heavily Harry turned to Hermione, 'I can't believe he'd say things like that!' he said, still fuming with anger, 'I mean where the hell did all that come from? He was probably drunk again, he normally is!'

'Harry,' Hermione said in a very quiet, timid voice that made Harry's insides freeze.

'What is it?' Harry asked, immediately feeling anxious, 'you don't believe any of the rubbish he said, do you?'

Hermione shrugged, keeping her eyes down on the ground, 'what he said makes sense. All of this interest you've shown in me has been since you knew Susan would be around this year.'

'But Hermione…' Harry said helplessly, 'I've always had feelings for you…I've just not had the guts to do anything about it until now.'

'Harry, you're the saviour of the Wizarding of the world. You can't not be brave enough to tell someone how you feel,' Hermione said quietly, 'and like Ron said there were 2 and a half years between you and Susan breaking up and now, but you didn't tell me then.'

'I know but that's not because I did it to make Susan jealous,' Harry said desperately, 'how do you explain what happened during the war? That was before I even really knew Susan.'

'I can explain it easily, it was two desperately lonely people seeking out comfort in the only other human being within a hundred miles,' Hermione said sadly, 'you can't use that as an example of ever having feelings for me.'

'In that situation all it did was force my feelings to come out faster than I meant them to,' Harry said, 'it seemed like it was nothing at first, but it wasn't, that's how I realised my feelings for you!'

'And what about all of the times you screwed Daphne after Susan broke up with you?' Hermione asked angrily and bitterly, 'did that force your feelings to come out faster than you meant them to?'

'Hermione you were different,' Harry said, wanting so much to say more. To admit to Hermione what he'd been keeping inside for the last few months, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Even now when it could save what they had, he was too afraid.

'Yeah, and I bet that's what you told Susan, and Daphne, and every other woman you've slept with in the last few years!' Hermione spat angrily.

'No, Hermione, please,' Harry practically begged, 'you've got this all wrong.'

'I think I've got it perfectly right actually,' Hermione said as she tried to remain calm, 'and I'm glad Ron opened my eyes to this now.'

'What do you mean? You're not leaving, are you?' Harry asked, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. The last few months had been incredible and in a moment he felt like he was losing it all.

'I knew this was too good to be true. We were stupid to try and make our friendship anything more than that,' Hermione said as she walked towards the door, 'I'm going back to the Ministry and I'll be telling the guards on my floor not to let you in so don't even bother trying to come around.'

'Hermione-' Harry began desperately as he got up and hurried around his desk.

'I'll see you for the third task Harry,' Hermione said curtly as she swiftly left and shut the door loudly behind her.

Harry stood frozen to the spot in shock as he stared at the door that Hermione had just left through. In seconds everything he thought he knew was gone and it felt like his entire world was crumbling around him.

'That was eerily reminiscent of a similar conversation I once witnessed between your Mother and Severus here,' Dumbledore's disembodied voice said from the portrait on the wall.

'Shut up you old coot,' Severus drawled.

Harry was ignorant to the conversation of the two former Headmasters as he stared at the door, unaware of the tears running down his face. Hermione was gone, and so was any chance Harry ever had of making things work with her.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: Angst, I'm sorry! But I DID say Harry's playboy ways were going to bite him in the ass, and now they are!**


	18. The Trial

**Skeletons **

**Chapter 18 - The Trial**

_**A/N: I should have put a warning in the last chapter but I forgot then deleted the original, so I'll pop it here instead because its true of this chapter too. There is a pretty emotional scene relating to a failed pregnancy, if that is upsetting for anyone then it's probably best not to read this chapter.**_

* * *

It was 4am in the early hours of Wednesday morning. It had been approximately 3 hours since Harry's girlfriend and best friend had broken up with him and walked out on him. It had also been approximately 3 hours since he had broken into his secret firewhiskey stash.

As he walked through the school wearing his invisibility cloak and holding the Marauders map he felt mildly drunk, but it hadn't taken the pain away, it had barely even numbed it. He scanned the map, searching for someone, anyone to talk to.

His finger slid clumsily over the parchment, 'Neville…I'll talk to Neville,' he decided as he started to walk in the direction of his friend's office. Then he stopped, 'no, he'll just tell me to fix things, and that isn't going to work…'

'Daphne,' Harry said with a nod, 'she'll know what to say,' he turned around and started walking in the direction of Daphne's office but then once more he stopped in his tracks, 'no…I shouldn't do that...'

Harry groaned and leant against the wall, gradually ticking off teachers who he couldn't talk too, 'McGonagall would be too philosophical and she'd flip if she knew I was drinking on a school night,' he snorted, 'Flitwick, no…Trelawney, definitely not…Ernie, Merlin no…there's always Aurora…'

Harry seriously considered going up the astronomy tower to her office and wavered for a moment in the corridor before groaning and saying, 'I can't do that to Hermione.'

Harry sighed heavily as he looked back down to the map. His eyes had happened to fall on the grounds where he saw a dot pacing in the lake. Harry frowned and looked closer, 'what the hell,' he mumbled as he read the name of the dot through blurry eyes, _'Draco Malfoy'_. He then realised that Draco wasn't pacing in the lake, he was pacing in his ship but that of course wasn't showing up on the map because the Marauders hadn't known about it.

'Oh perfect, that's just what I need, a Malfoy,' Harry said bitterly as his feet began to drag him down the spiral stairs to the entrance hall, 'but he's probably the only other person around here whose awake,' Harry realised with a sigh, 'and cursing him might make me feel better.'

Aware he probably sounded like a crazy ghost to anyone who happened to hear him Harry made his way rather noisily to the entrance hall where he pushed the large oak doors open and slipped through them into the chilly grounds.

He made his way across the icy ground to the boat that was floating silently on the lake. It was only when he got there that he realised there was no way up into the boat.

'Great,' he muttered sarcastically to himself as he put his invisibility cloak and the map in his pocket and began to climb the ship, a difficult feat when he had drunk as much as he had. He was feeling quite impressed with himself until he got halfway up and slipped, yelping as he fell into the water below.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was pacing the deck of his ship thoughtfully. It was 4am and the cool morning air was refreshing. He was working his way through the rules of the tournament trying to figure out if there was _any _way he could replace his champion. So far the only loophole he had found involved Agmund's death and even he wasn't that ruthless, although at the moment he was slightly tempted.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud splash. He frowned and strolled to the side of the ship, when he looked down he saw ripples of water and rolled his eyes, assuming a student had been attempting to climb his ship, probably for some kind of prank.

'Wingardium Leviosa,' he mumbled lazily as he flicked his wand and levitated the perpetrator onto the deck of the ship. It was only as he ended the spell and dropped them onto the hard wood floor that he realised who the coughing, spluttering mess was.

'Potter?' he asked in disbelief.

Harry coughed up the water in his lungs, 'oh hey Malfoy,' he said as casually as he could.

Draco raised his eyebrows at the man, 'Why were you trying to climb the side of my ship?'

'I…uh, I wanted company and you were the only person around who was awake,' Harry said, still feeling like he was in a bit of a drunken haze, but mostly he felt miserable.

'And why did you not just use the walkway over there?' Draco asked with vague amusement as he pointed to a walkway from the ground to the ship on the other side of the huge ship.

'Didn't see it,' Harry mumbled, 'you should light that thing up, people could trip over it, or something.'

'Only drunken idiots like you Potter,' Draco said with narrowed eyes, 'and how exactly did you know I was awake?'

'I saw you walking on the lake,' Harry said, feeling worse for his dip in the water, 'but then I realised you were walking on the ship.'

'What in Merlin's name are you talking about?' Draco asked, vaguely amused but he also seemed a little worried oddly enough.

'Look,' Harry said as he pulled out the Marauders map which had stayed dry, probably due to some charm the Marauders had put on it, 'it's a magic map!'

Draco looked at the map in amazement, sure enough he saw himself and Harry on the lake where the ship was, and other names were dotted around in offices or dormitories, 'this is amazing Potter, where did you get it?'

Harry shrugged and took the map back, 'family heirloom.'

'How much have you had to drink?' Draco asked with a frown, he had never seen the former Gryffindor like this.

'Not enough,' Harry grunted, 'don't you have a stash of really expensive, strong firewhiskey anywhere in this ship?'

'Even if I did, why would I share it with you?' Draco asked smoothly,

'Because I've had the shittest night imaginable,' Harry said grumpily.

'What happened?' Draco asked curiously.

'My girlfriend and best friend broke up with me and walked out on me,' Harry said as he leant against the side of the ship and nearly fell off. Draco grabbed his arm and led him into a wooden room with a table, a few chairs and a trap door in the floor.

'How can you break up with a best friend?' Draco asked as he pried open the trap door.

'I don't know,' Harry said as he let Draco push him into one of the chairs, 'but she basically said she never wanted to see me again.'

'Interesting, does this mean I can ask her out again?' Draco asked as he stepped into the trapdoor.

'Shut up Malfoy, she's still mine,' Harry said angrily as the blonde disappeared down a staircase.

Harry let his head fall onto the table and he groaned heavily. He tried to figure out just how he'd gotten in this mess but through the haze of alcohol he couldn't figure it out. All he knew as Draco emerged from the trapdoor with a bottle of double strength firewhiskey was that it was all Ron's fault.

'So what did you do to piss her off that much?' Draco asked as he poured Harry a drink and slid the glass across to him, 'watch out, it's pretty strong.'

'Trust me, I've had worse,' Harry said as he sipped the firewhiskey easily, 'Hagrids home brewed stuff is the strongest firewhiskey you will ever taste.'

'You didn't answer my question,' Draco commented, vaguely amused once more.

Harry shrugged and drank deeply from the glass, 'Ron came storming in saying I was using Hermione to get Susan back and Hermione believed it and said we had been stupid to try and make our friendship anymore than that. Then she stormed out and told me I wouldn't see her until the third task.'

'Well you will see her, at Susan's trial,' Draco pointed out calmly.

'That isn't helping Malfoy!' Harry groaned.

'Why did you come to me of all people then?' Draco asked with a smirk, 'did you think I was going to hug you and tell you it was all going to be okay?' he asked sarcastically.

'I wanted to talk to someone who was more of an asshole than I feel right now,' Harry snapped, 'and you fulfill that criteria perfectly.'

'I could have left you to drown in that lake, be grateful Potter,' Draco said smoothly as he leant back in his chair and surveyed the drunken war hero, 'and let's face it, you came here in the hope I would have strong firewhiskey which I do. I kindly even let you have some.'

'Right, cause you're such a genuine guy,' Harry muttered sarcastically.

'Of course, I'm so nice I do everything for nothing,' Draco said with a glint in his eye.

'What do you want Malfoy?' Harry asked, detecting Draco's tricks despite the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

'A favour,' Draco said simply, 'I want to know everything you know about the third task.'

'I don't blame you,' Harry said with a snort as he finished the glass of firewhiskey Draco had given him, 'you need all the help you can get given how useless your champion is.'

'Yes Potter, I'm aware of that,' Draco said with a glare, 'now tell me everything you know and you can have this entire bottle of firewhiskey.'

* * *

When Harry woke up his head was pounding and he felt like he was on an unstable surface. He groaned and made to roll over which turned out to be a painful move because he plummeted to the floor and hit it with quite some force.

'Ow,' he muttered dryly.

'Potter, don't roll over when you're sleeping in a hammock,' an exasperated voice said from the doorway.

Harry opened his eyes and sat up, his head surprisingly hurting even more now, 'Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?'

'This is my ship Potter,' Draco said with a raised eyebrow, 'you fainted here last night after getting incredibly drunk.'

'Oh,' Harry said as he rubbed the spot on his head where he had hit it off of the floor, 'I did do that, didn't I?'

Draco threw him a vial of potion which he just caught before it hit the floor, 'hangover potion, I thought you might need it.'

'Thanks,' Harry said as he swallowed the potion, he then narrowed his eyes at Draco.

'I didn't poison it,' he assured Harry in amusement.

'Then why are you being so nice to me?' Harry asked suspiciously as his headache immediately began to subside and the queasy feeling in his stomach began to fade.

'Because you gave me lots of valuable information about the tournament last night,' Draco said with a slightly evil glint in his eye, 'and because I do actually feel a little sorry for you.'

'I wasn't aware that it was in your capacity to feel sympathy Malfoy,' Harry said dryly.

'Sometimes,' Draco said simply, 'join the club of people who have been emotionally hindered in some way by Hermione Granger. Weasley is the President, Krum is the Secretary and Ernie is the Treasurer.'

'What does that make me?' Harry asked dryly.

'The Newbie,' Draco replied sarcastically, 'we're in the process of making badges.'

'You're an asshole Malfoy, you know that right?' Harry asked with a glare as he got to his feet and walked out of the cabin into the bright early morning sunshine.

'Yeah, but judging from the fact you came and found me last night, what does that make you?' Draco asked with vague amusement.

'Desperate,' Harry mumbled as he walked towards the walkway off of the ship.

'Do use the walkway this time Potter, although I hear the water is lovely today,' Draco called after him.

'Fuck off Malfoy,' Harry said back, making Draco snigger.

'Stay in touch,' Draco called sarcastically as Harry walked down the walkway back into the grounds.

* * *

A month had passed since Hermione had stormed out of Harry's office on that fateful evening. She hadn't seen him since, not even in the form of a photograph in the daily prophet, and she had scoured it every morning for any mention. All she had seen so far was a tiny article about the board of governors which mentioned him briefly.

She sighed as she got up and apparated to work. Her kitchen was full of paper bags and cardboard boxes from various takeaways. She hadn't been eating right and she had been spending all of her time working, she had barely been sleeping either and she knew she looked terrible.

'Morning Hermione,' her co-worker said as she slinked past her into her office. Hermione sighed as she sat down behind her desk and immersed herself in paperwork. She forgot about the world and the time passed blissfully quickly until a knock on her door drew her out of her work-filled daze.

Hermione was surprised because it was a Sunday, the office was usually deserted on a Sunday bar a few crazy, lonely people like Hermione. She frowned and called, 'come in.'

The person who walked through the door was someone familiar to Hermione because she had worked with her for the last 5 years. It was Tracey Davis, who had been a Slytherin in the same year as Hermione when they were at Hogwarts.

'I just thought I'd come in and remind you that the trial is tomorrow,' Tracey said as she leant against Hermione's desk.

'What trial?' Hermione asked.

Tracey raised an eyebrow at the woman who was essentially her boss, 'The trial we've been planning for the last month,' she said as she pushed a folder into Hermione's hands, 'you're really not with it at the moment, are you?'

Hermione sighed heavily, 'No. Everything's just too much at the moment, and normally I'd-'

Tracey narrowed her eyes at Hermione, 'normally you'd just visit Harry, I know, but you won't because you're too stubborn. Now, switch on, this trial is so important, you can't be a mess for it. Stop being pathetic and act like the Hermione Granger I know and put your personal problems behind you. This woman nearly killed an innocent student, she's going down for it and unless you get over your petty problems she'll walk away free.'

Hermione got to her feet angrily, 'How dare you talk to me like that? I'm your superior!'

'How dare you act like this?' Tracey snapped back, the two women were friends but they both had tempers on them, 'you've spent the last month walking around like a zombie not paying attention to anything but work! If you're going to bury yourself in work then at least do it properly!'

'I can fire you for this disrespect!' Hermione said angrily as she took a step closer to Tracey.

'Go ahead and try it!' Tracey hissed, 'I'll just tell the Minister about what I've done for you all month!'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Hermione asked with a glare.

'I've had to check every bit of paperwork that's come out of your office this month! And do you know how much of it I've had to fix? You're not with it at all, I could get you fired in seconds so don't you dare threaten my job!' Tracey said in an angry undertone.

Hermione frowned, her anger ebbing away, 'What do you mean?' she asked.

Tracey sighed, 'Hermione, I've had to rewrite entire letters because your translation has been terrible.'

Hermione's frown deepened, 'I didn't even realise.'

'I know, I've never seen you this way before,' Tracey said, 'I'm worried about you, we all are.'

'I don't know why it's happening,' Hermione said helplessly as her head dropped into her hands.

'You're lying to yourself,' Tracey said simply, 'we all know why this is happening. You need Harry, it's clear you can't function without each other.'

'What do you mean? I'm sure Harry's fine,' Hermione said simply.

'Haven't you heard the stories coming out of Hogwarts? Daphne told me he's been wandering around in a daze half the time, and that he barely shows up for any meals,' Tracey said, surveying Hermione, 'sound familiar?' she added with raised eyebrows.

Hermione scoffed, 'Shut up Tracey.'

'You can tell me to shut up all you want,' Tracey said, 'but you're going to have to face it sooner or later. You'll see him tomorrow at the trial.'

'I know,' Hermione said with a sigh, 'I'm not looking forward to it.'

'What even happened between you two?' Tracey asked, shaking her head in disbelief, 'you seemed so perfect.'

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

'Come on, don't freeze up on me now. This is the most conversation I've gotten out of you all month,' Tracey said from where she was still leaning against the desk.

Hermione sighed again, 'He was using me to get his ex-girlfriend back.'

'And did it work?' Tracey asked, straight to the point.

'I don't know, and I don't really care,' Hermione said bluntly, 'I guess we'll find out tomorrow.'

'Wait…his ex-girlfriend is Susan Bones?' Tracey asked in alarm, 'if they are back together he can't give evidence at the trial tomorrow.'

'Tracey, don't please,' Hermione said quietly, 'whether they are together or not keep it quiet please.'

'You're still protecting him? After all of this?' Tracey asked in disbelief, 'you must really love him.'

Hermione frowned, love had never really come into for her, she had just been enjoying her newfound relationship with Harry, 'there are some things you can't go through together without becoming great friends with someone,' she said, recalling something Harry had said to her many years ago, 'and fighting a 12 foot mountain troll is one of them.'

'I think you actually might be losing it,' Tracey said as she shook her head in exasperation, 'but I'll keep this quiet just this once. Look through that folder and get some sleep before tomorrow, please.'

'Sure,' Hermione said, grasping the folder tightly, 'Tracey?'

'Yeah?' Tracey said, turning around as she reached the door of Hermione's office.

'Thanks,' Hermione said with a smile.

Tracey smiled back and shrugged, 'I know you would have done the same for me,' she said as she left the office.

* * *

Hermione was feeling sick with nerves as she sat in one of the small court rooms on level 10 of the Ministry. This wasn't going to be a full trial, it was held by the Department of International Magical Cooperation in conjunction with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. There would be representatives from the Department of Magical Games and Sports too. A judge would rule over the trial, but there would be no Wizengamot as it was an inter-department trial.

There was an elevated seating platform where members of each department would sit, and a box in the centre for the judge. Then there was a platform where the evidence would be given. As this was only a small court room there were three rows of seating at the front for those who would give evidence in defence and prosecution for Susan.

At the moment the judge was arranging his files and Hermione was sitting nervously flicking through the folder Tracey had given her the day before. Next to her was the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Roger Davies. In place of the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports was the Deputy, Oliver Wood.

The rest of the court-room was empty at the moment, the three representatives were required to be here early to get prepared for the trial.

'Are you alright?' Roger Davies asked Hermione from where he sat next to her, 'you look a little pale.'

'I'm nervous,' Hermione admitted.

'Didn't you negotiate one of the biggest government peace treaties last year?' Roger asked with a chuckle.

Hermione managed a small laugh at this, 'Yeah, yet I'm nervous at the thought of a trial.'

'I get it,' Roger said honestly, 'you've held a fair few of these but you've never had to give evidence at one.'

'Exactly,' Hermione said as she swallowed, she left out the part about seeing Harry again of course.

* * *

'I'm nervous,' Susan said from where she sat outside the courtroom, her hand sweating in Harry's.

'Don't worry,' Harry said a little stiffly, 'the trial is going to go fine. I'm sure of it.'

Susan sighed and leant into Harry who hugged her, 'thank you Harry.'

'I'm sorry I have to give evidence,' Harry said as he hugged Susan.

Susan shrugged, 'It's not your fault that Hermione is making you do it,' she said a little bitterly.

'She didn't force me,' Harry said, 'I can't lie about what happened, you did do something wrong.'

'I know,' Susan said with a sigh, 'and I regret it so much now.'

'I know you do,' Harry said as he squeezed her hand and remembered the night they had gotten back together.

_It had been a week since Hermione had left Harry and he hadn't exactly been coping very well with it. He was used to having her around and when all of a sudden he didn't he realised he had to adjust his entire life. He had been sitting up in his office late at night attempting to mark some essays when a knock on the door had distracted him._

'_Come in,' Harry said weakly. _

_He was surprised when the door opened and Susan walked in._

'_Didn't I ban you from entering my school?' Harry asked dryly._

_Susan shrugged, 'I never really lived by the rules,' she said as she sat down across from Harry's desk._

'_What do you want Susan?' Harry asked, sounding tired and fed up._

'_I want to talk to you Harry,' Susan said honestly, 'I know I made a mistake with the Kelpie, and I regret it, I really do. It could have killed someone and whatever consequences follow I deserve them.'_

'_Well at least you admit that now,' Harry said as he surveyed the redhead._

'_I don't know why you won't try and fix things between us,' Susan said quietly, 'we were in love once.'_

'_And then you left me for someone else,' Harry said bitterly._

'_I didn't,' Susan said in a very small voice, 'I lied about leaving you, that's why I did it in a note. I knew if I said it to your face you wouldn't believe me.'_

_Harry frowned, 'Why would you lie about that?'_

'_Because I couldn't tell you the real reason I was leaving,' Susan said weakly, and Harry knew her well enough to sense genuine emotion in her voice, she wasn't playing any games with him._

'_Susan, what could be so bad that you pretended you had left me for someone else? And why a woman?' Harry asked in disbelief._

'_I knew you would ask too many questions if I said it was another man, you would want to know who and you would dig deeper and find out I had lied,' Susan said honestly as she chewed her lip._

'_You took quite some measures to stop me from finding out the real reason you left me,' Harry said bitterly, 'could you not have just told me the truth?'_

_Susan shook her head, 'I can barely bring myself to tell you now Harry.'_

'_Susan, please,' Harry said, practically begging the former Hufflepuff._

'_I was pregnant Harry,' Susan said quietly, 'I found out in May 2002 when I quit the Harpies, that was why I left.'_

'_Why didn't you tell me?' Harry asked, his eyes wide._

'_I didn't want to tell anyone at first, I was going to wait until after your birthday until I said anything,' Susan whispered._

'_So where's the baby now?' Harry asked quickly, 'did you put it up for adoption?'_

'_No,' Susan said, her voice now quieter than a whisper, 'I lost the baby Harry, about a week before your birthday,' her voice broke and Harry felt his throat constrict, 'Susan-'_

'_I couldn't tell you,' Susan said as she looked up to Harry with tears running down her face, 'because I blamed you. I knew the accident had given you problems…and I blamed you for what went wrong. The Medi-witch said it was something wrong in the genetics that had caused the mutation,' she sobbed, 'I loved you so much but I blamed you and I didn't think we could recover with me feeling that way about you.'_

_Harry swiftly made his way around the desk and wrapped his arms around Susan as she sobbed against his chest, 'Susan, you should have told me,' he said, aware that he was crying too, 'you shouldn't have had to handle something like that alone.'_

'_I'm so sorry Harry,' Susan sobbed as Harry held her tightly._

'It's time,' Harry said as the doors to the court room opened, 'I can't walk in with you, I'm sorry.'

'Don't be,' Susan said as she got to her feet, 'will you be waiting for me out here after?'

Harry nodded, 'Of course I will,' he said as he watched Susan walk into the court room.

* * *

Hermione and Susan never even made eye contact when she walked into the room and took her seat at the front of the room. The defence made their way in next, this included a Kelpie specialist, and two lawyers. Finally the prosecution entered the room which included Draco, Fleur, Theodore and Lacey who would all give statements. At the back of the group was Harry who walked into the room and sat down in the front row, he shot a comforting smile towards Susan and then caught Hermione's eye.

In that moment Hermione couldn't breathe, she saw pain and hurt in his eyes, but also anger and betrayal. She stared at him with wide eyes until he adverted his gaze and stared down at the floor.

The judge then stood up to begin the trial, 'We are here today to assess the state of Susan Bones in relation to an incident involving a Kelpie that led to the injury of a student. Would you like to start us off Miss. Granger?'

Hermione gave a fake smile and got to her feet, 'the prosecution argue that, the endangerment of Miss. Lacey Nott, was down to gross negligence on behalf of Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports Susan Bones. Strict procedures should have been in place to avoid such an incident ever occurring, had Miss. Bones followed these procedures appropriately then the problem would never have arisen. To support our case we call our first witness, Madame Fleur Delacour-Weasley.'

Fleur got up gracefully and made her way to the podium where she would be questioned.

'Madame. Delacour,' Hermione said politely, 'can you tell us what you saw on the morning of the 26th of February?'

'I saw what I thought was a sea serpent turn to my sister who ran from it and injured her ankle. I then later saw the same creature emerge from the ice that should have been impenetrable and drag Miss. Nott into the lake,' Fleur answered.

'In your opinion did the creature pose a reasonable threat to Miss. Nott?' Hermione asked.

Fleur nodded, 'Yes, it posed a great threat. I was sure that the creature would kill Miss. Nott until Headmaster Potter saved her.'

'Without Headmaster Potter's interference what do you believe might have happened?' Hermione asked curtly.

'I am almost certain that Miss. Nott would have drowned,' Fleur answered.

Hermione nodded, 'That will be all Madame. Delacour.'

'Do the defence wish to cross-examine?' the judge asked, looking to the two lawyers flanking Susan. One of them nodded, 'Yes Sir,' he said as he got to his feet.

'Madame. Delacour, did you notice that the creature was not a sea serpent?' he asked.

'No,' Fleur replied honestly.

'Do you have any involvement with the planning or organization of the tasks or the tournament?' he then asked.

'No,' Fleur replied again.

'So you have no way of knowing whether or not Miss. Bones was the reason that the Kelpie ended in that lake?' he asked finally.

'That's correct,' Fleur said, feeling useless.

'That will be all,' the lawyer said with a smug look as Fleur made her way back to her seat.

Hermione sighed, this wasn't a good start, 'We now call forward one of our primary witnesses, Miss. Lacey Nott,' she said.

Lacey looked rather shaky as she made her way towards the podium and stood on it with a pale face.

'Miss. Nott, can you please tell us what you remember from the morning of the 26th of February?'

Lacey nodded and took a deep breath, 'I remember that the task had gone well and that I was nearing the finish when I was distracted by a loud noise. The ground then opened up beneath me and I fell over, I hit my head and fainted, but the last thing I remember was being dragged underwater.'

'Can you describe the creature that grabbed you?' Hermione asked gently.

'It looked like a sea serpent, but it had bright red eyes, and I seem to remember only one incredibly rare breed of sea serpent having red eyes,' Lacey said, still shaking a little as she recounted the memory.

'Can you share with us what the Nurse who examined you said?' Hermione asked, again keeping her voice soft and gentle.

Lacey nodded once more, 'I was told that I was lucky to be alive. Had Headmaster Potter not gotten to me when he did I would have suffered brain damage.'

'Thank you Miss. Nott, that is all,' Hermione said with a soft smile.

'Would the defence like to cross-examine?' the judge asked and once more the lawyers nodded and the same one got to his feet and began to question Lacey.

'Do you have any indication that Miss. Bones was involved in the incident you refer to?' he asked lazily.

'No,' Lacey replied honestly.

'Did Miss. Bones ever act in such a way to suggest she may be involved in such an incident?' he asked again, sounding lazy.

'Not that I know of,' Lacey answered again as she swallowed hard.

'That's all,' the lawyer said, smirking as he sat back down.

Hermione sighed, they were losing this badly, she decided to skip Theodore because she knew she wouldn't get any extra information from him than she had gotten from Lacey and Fleur, 'We will now call our main witness Headmaster Harry Potter to the stand,' Hermione said.

Harry got to his feet, refusing to catch Hermione's eye as he made his way to the podium. When he did get there he had to look at her and Hermione had to swallow her personal feelings and get on with her job.

'Mr. Potter, can you please tell us what you remember from the morning of the 26th of February?' Hermione asked politely.

'Like the others I remember a creature we believed to be a sea serpent attacking Miss. Nott from beneath the ice. I also remember Miss. Gabrielle Delacour meeting the creature earlier in the task.'

'Did anything about this encounter startle you?' Hermione asked.

Harry glanced to Susan and saw the fear in her eyes then looked back to Hermione who was begging him with her eyes to tell the truth, 'no,' he lied, leaving out what he had thought about something not quite being right with the sea serpent when Gabrielle ran into it.

Hermione looked hurt and disappointed but quickly hid this and continued, 'Why did you feel the need to interfere when the rules of the tournament specifically state that mentors and judges should not interfere in the tasks?'

'I believed Miss. Nott would die if I did not interfere,' Harry said simply and Hermione nodded, 'That is all.'

'We wish to cross-examine,' the same lawyer said as he stood up and faced Harry.

'Are you involved in the organization of the tasks in this tournament in any way Mr. Potter?' he asked.

'No,' Harry replied honestly.

'And do you have any evidence to support the fact that Miss. Bones was involved in the Kelpie ending up in that lake?' the lawyer then asked.

'No,' Harry replied with a sigh.

'Then all you can say is that the Kelpie was a danger? You cannot confirm that Miss. Bones was involved in any way?'

'That is correct,' Harry stated.

'That's all,' the lawyer said smugly as Harry went back to his seat.

Hermione was cursing under her breath, they were losing the case badly.

'The defence may now present their case,' Hermione said as she sat down and let Roger Davies stand up.

'The defence argue that the system is to blame for the Kelpie ending up in the lake during this task, they argue that Miss. Bones is not in any way at fault. They present their first speaker, Mr. Thomas Wilson, a Kelpie Keeper.'

This man took the podium and was then questioned by Roger.

'Do you believe Kelpies are distinguishable from sea serpents?'

'In their natural form yes, they are very different,' the Keeper said, 'however this particular Kelpie takes the form of a sea serpent around 90% of the time it has been sighted. The only distinction is the eyes which are red instead of orange, even then this is a small difference.'

'So Miss. Bones could have accidentally transported a Kelpie?'

'Yes, she could easily have done this. However there _should _be regulations in place to stop this from happening.'

'Objection,' Hermione cut in.

'You have the right to speak Miss. Granger,' the judge said and Hermione nodded her thanks to him.

'The system is not to blame for this incident. Miss. Bones has been a Head of Department for almost 3 years, she should know how to fill out some simple paperwork to regulate the transportation of a creature. Had this paperwork been completed fully, correctly and within the date limit, then this would never have happened. There is clearly some human error involved,' Hermione said harshly.

At this Roger then said, 'We call our next witness forward,' and Hermione smirked, the defence couldn't dispute her argument which was a good sign, 'the deputy Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Padma Patil.'

Padma stepped forward onto the podium looking nervous and was questioned by Roger.

'Is the transportation of a creature for a task like this something that should be handled by somebody in the Sports and Games Department?' Roger asked.

'No,' Padma replied, 'ideally it should be handled by the person deemed most qualified.'

'And who would that be?'

'In this case it is the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation,' Padma said.

'Why was this not the case?' Roger asked.

Padma replied, 'the Minister of Magic deemed that one task should be arranged by the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports to promote a more unified approach to the tournament.'

Roger nodded, 'That is all.'

'Do you wish to cross-examine?' the judge asked Hermione who nodded and got to her feet.

'To follow up the defence's line of questioning. Whose decision was it that this task would be handled by Miss. Bones?' Hermione asked harshly, still avoiding looking at Harry.

'It was Miss. Bone's decision,' Padma answered.

'Did you examine all of the paperwork submitted by Miss. Bones thoroughly?' Hermione asked Padma.

'Yes,' Padma said nervously.

'And was it all completed to the high standards expected when dealing with the transportation of magical creatures?' Hermione asked curtly.

'There were some discrepancies,' Padma admitted.

'Could you please detail these discrepancies?' Hermione asked.

Padma replied, 'the creature was only quarantined for two weeks instead of the suggested four due to the paperwork being submitted late. The eyes of the creature were not scanned due to this box not being ticked in the paperwork as presenting an issue. Finally the creature was transported in a container smaller than that suggested which could possibly have worsened the situation by enraging it.'

'If these discrepancies were noted, why was the creature passed by your department for the tournament?' Hermione asked.

'According to the paperwork we were certain we were dealing with a sea serpent, not a Kelpie. There was no indication that it could be anything but a sea serpent,' Padma said, swallowing a lump in her throat.

'Who sourced this creature?' Hermione asked finally.

'Miss. Bones herself did,' Padma replied.

Hermione tried not to look too smug as she said, 'that will be all,' and she took her seat once more.

'We would like to hear from one final witness,' Roger said after some muttering with the two lawyers, 'would Headmaster Draco Malfoy please take the stand?'

Draco nodded and walked to the podium, he knew the defence expected him to say what they wanted to hear, but he smirked because he knew things that would blow this case out of the water.

'Do you disagree with anyone else's recollection of the events of the morning of the 26th of February?' the lawyer asked Draco.

'No,' Draco replied simply.

The lawyer frowned slightly, 'Is there anything you can add to make things clearer?'

'Yes,' Draco replied simply, 'three specific things in fact.'

The lawyers eyes lit up at this, Draco continued, 'the first being that I heard Miss. Bones conversing with Mr. Davies on the morning of the task. I overheard her saying that the sea serpent had been difficult to transport and how glad she was that Mr. Davies had been able to fast track it through for her given that she had been late with the paperwork.'

'That's all thank you,' Roger said quickly.

'Objection!' Hermione said, 'do not cut off the witness.'

'Agreed,' the judge said, 'do continue Mr. Malfoy.'

'Secondly,' Draco said, 'I believe that Miss. Bones has been distracted by her former boyfriend Headmaster Potter as this is the first time they have spent a significant amount of time together since the end of their 3 year relationship. Finally, I am aware that Miss. Bones took the class Care of Magical Creatures at N.E.W.T level and received an 'Outstanding' grade for this subject. Having done this N.E.W.T myself I happen to know that the exam covers the differences between Kelpies and other magical creatures, including sea serpents.'

'Does the prosecution wish to cross-examine?' the judge asked Hermione.

'Do you believe that anything, or anyone else could be blamed for this incident?' Hermione asked simply.

'Mr. Davies is as much at fault as Miss. Bones for this incident in my opinion. In a department that involves the transportation of dangerous creatures there should be no 'fast tracking' as far as I am concerned,' Draco said on a final note.

'That will be all,' Hermione said as she sat back down and Draco went back to his seat.

'Having heard all of the evidence I make the assessment that Miss. Bones was indeed at fault and I immediately relieve her from her position as Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I also deem her unfit to judge in the Triwizard Tournament and suspend her immediately with the condition that her successor takes on this role. The evidence will be examined again in one months' time to judge the involvement of Mr. Roger Davies in this serious incident.'

With this over Susan left the room and slowly everyone else filed out too. Hermione sighed as she grabbed her files and left the room, expecting the passage outside to be empty. She didn't expect to see Susan and Harry out there hugging, Susan crying and Harry holding her. She stopped in her tracks, feeling sick at the sight.

'Come on,' Harry mumbled, he hadn't seen Hermione yet. He pulled away from the hug and took Susan's hand, 'you'll be okay, I promise,' he said as he walked down the corridor hand in hand with Susan, oblivious to Hermione's presence behind them.

'I'm sorry you had to see that,' Draco said, making Hermione jump.

Hermione sighed, 'Just confirms my suspicions,' she said softly, 'Harry _was _using me to get Susan back.'

Draco shrugged, 'I'm not so sure about that,' he said.

'It's barely been a month and they are back together,' Hermione said bitterly, 'it doesn't take a genius to figure it out.'

'You don't look very well,' Draco said, actually sounding concerned.

'I'm fine,' Hermione said quickly, 'thank you by the way, for what you did in there. You really turned the case around for us.'

'Don't thank me,' Draco said with a smile, 'thank Tracey. She gave me all the information I needed,' he added as he walked away down the corridor, leaving Hermione alone in the chamber with Tracey.

'Thank you,' Hermione said honestly.

'Like I said yesterday, you'd have done the same for me,' Tracey said simply.

'You know, you're pretty noble for a Slytherin,' Hermione said with a smile.

'You're pretty conniving for a Gryffindor,' Tracey commented with a smirk.

'I suppose I am,' Hermione said, 'well done Tracey, you've earned yourself a promotion.'

Tracey's eyebrows shot up, 'Really?'

'Really,' Hermione said, 'I'm promoting you to Assistant Head of the department.'

'Thank you Hermione!' Tracey said as she hugged her boss, and Hermione chuckled, 'you deserved it.'

'How do you feel after that?' Tracey asked, pointing from the court room to the corridor Harry and Susan had left down.

Hermione shrugged, 'It just confirmed what I already knew,' she said as she swallowed her pain and did what Tracey had told her to do, got on with her life.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: Hope you are all still enjoying the fic, despite this turn in events!**


	19. Realisations

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 19 - Realisations**

After the trial Hermione immersed herself in work as she tried to forget about Harry, and the fact he and Susan were clearly back together. It mostly worked, but there were moments when even paperwork couldn't distract her.

When she was lying in bed at night trying to get to sleep it was all she could think about. She went through it all in her head trying to work out what had been real and what had been an act. She knew she was only torturing herself by working through it this way but she couldn't stop it.

Hermione sighed as she opened her eyes and dragged herself out of bed. The trial had been a week ago today, and ever since she had been grumpier than usual but her work was back to its high standard thankfully. She yawned as she sat down heavily in the kitchen and picked up the prophet.

She froze when she saw the front page, as the paper was folded over all she saw at first was the headline which blared outrageously in bold, _**'WAR HERO HARRY POTTER MAKES MIRACULOUS RECOVERY AND SPEAKS OUT FOR THE FIRST TIME!'**_

Hermione couldn't help herself from reading the article, despite how she felt towards Harry right now. He had worked for a long time to keep his injury out of the papers so she had no idea why he would talk about it openly now. What did the miraculous recovery part mean? Was he cured? Had Ginny's clinical trial really worked? All these thoughts flew around Hermione's head as she unfolded the paper.

A large picture emblazoned on the front page of the paper made Hermione lose her appetite. Harry was standing in the atrium of the Ministry, clearly where he had talked to the reporters. By his side, holding his hand and smiling supportively, was Susan.

'That should have been me,' Hermione whispered to herself as she stared at the photograph. Harry didn't look particularly well in it, like the week before at the trial he looked slightly pale and tired. Hermione supposed he was just stressed with work and swallowed hard as she prepared herself for reading the article.

'_In an enlightening speech to reporters yesterday, war hero and saviour of the wizarding world, Harry James Potter, talked about his struggle with a life-threatening injury and his miraculous recovery. In his speech Mr. Potter talked for the first time about an injury that has previously been kept very quiet. _

'_I was visiting Diagon Alley to check on my finances on the morning of the 2__nd__ of May, 1999. It was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and the end of the war, which I was trying to avoid thinking about. I heard screaming inside Gringotts and rushed in to see what was going on and if I could help. I saw the Death Eaters attacking the bank and I saw the amount of people lying dead on the ground while others ran or hid. I heard someone shouting my name and calling for help so I rushed to them and threw myself over them as rubble began to fall and the bank began to collapse in on itself.'_

_As he spoke Mr. Potter was very mournful and emotional. He talked of how this person he had helped was Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff whom he had gone to school with. He then told listeners that when the bank collapsed he and Miss. Bones fell 20 feet into a vault and would have died had it not been for Miss. Bones fast use of a shield charm which he himself taught her while they were at school together. Miss. Bones broke down into tears as she recalled the events of the day._

'_I was in the bank waiting to take money out. I was buying flowers to drop off at the graveyard to the fallen in Hogwarts. When the Death Eaters first arrived I ran and hid behind one of the desks and froze, I wanted to help the people who they were killing but I couldn't move. At the time I was suffering post-traumatic stress after the war. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry come in and I shouted to him, he covered me just as everything began to collapse and the last thing I remember before blacking out was casting a shield charm as we fell.'_

_Mr. Potter spoke truthfully about the events for the first time, stating that he had suffered a severe injury and did not want to be sympathised with by the press, or treated differently by his friends. When asked how he felt when he woke up in St. Mungo's, Mr. Potter's answer was painfully honest._

'_Honestly? I felt like my life was over. I woke up after spending a month in a coma. The Healers didn't know if I would ever wake up at all. When I did they said it was a miracle and that the force of the fall should have killed me, despite the shield charm. Throughout the month I had spent in hospital my friends hadn't stopped visiting, or given up hope and they helped me through my recovery. When I was told that my injuries were so severe that I would end up paralysed from the neck down, or the waist down, within 5 to 10 years my life changed drastically because I felt like the time I had was gradually ticking away.'_

_As he finished his opening speech listeners were then free to ask him questions, some of which Mr. Potter gave interesting and intriguing answers to. When asked how he had dealt with the pain Mr. Potter stated that he had to have excruciatingly painful treatments which could be administrated at home or at St. Mungo's. Mr. Potter revealed that he has a fear of hospitals and had all of his treatments performed by best friend and war heroine, Hermione Granger. Miss. Bones, who dated the war hero for 3 years and whom Mr. Potter has recently reconciled with, recalled these treatments._

'_It was horrible. I wouldn't be allowed in the room because it distracted Hermione, so I would wait outside and have to listen to what was going on. The pain would be so bad that Harry shouted out in pain and it took him up to an hour to recover, he would shake and sweat. I hated seeing him like that and in the beginning it had to be done once, sometimes twice, a month.'_

_Questions were directed at Miss. Bones, in addition to Mr. Potter. The couple were asked how they had begun dating after what they went through together in the Gringotts attack. Miss. Bones answered._

'_I visited Harry in hospital when he was in a coma and then when he woke up I would sit and talk to him, just to keep him company. I appreciated that he saved my life, and he thanked me for my shield charm because he was convinced it was what had saved his life. We began dating in June, around a week after he woke up.'_

_In the latter part of his speech Mr. Potter talked about his struggle to adapt to the fact he would be paralysed 5 to 10 years in the future. His relationship with Miss. Bones gradually began to deteriorate because he felt like he was burdening himself on her, and the fact he could no longer play Quidditch also grated on him. When Miss. Bones ended her relationship with the war hero 3 years after the Gringotts attack he turned into something of a playboy, akin to his Godfather, the deceased, and wrongly accused, Sirius Black. However since reconciling with Miss. Bones, it seems that once more his life has been turned around by the extraordinary Hufflepuff who helped him through his ordeal.'_

Hermione ignored the tears streaming down her face as she read the article. Susan had gone through hell listening to Harry's screams of pain? Hermione had been forced to make him feel that pain, she had held his hand, watched him cry in agony, she had been the one who had sat with him when it was over, not Susan!

Susan hadn't helped him through any ordeal, Hermione had, and if Harry really couldn't see that then she knew it was worthless to try and make anything out of the feelings she had for her best friend. Since he had met her, Susan was all Harry could talk or think about. She consumed him completely and Hermione had come to accept that, but now that she had experienced that short time with Harry she felt like her heart was breaking all over again.

Hermione angrily wiped her tears away and looked down to the paper which was blotchy in parts from where her tears had stained it. She knew it wouldn't get any better, but she forced herself to read the last few paragraphs anyway.

'_Finally Mr. Potter discussed his treatment and his miraculous recovery with us. He told listeners that he had resigned himself to the fact that eventually he would become paralysed until his close friend and former girlfriend Ginevra Weasley, informed him of a clinical trial that she was working on. Mr. Potter applied to the clinical trial and got in, giving him access to a drug that would supposedly rebuild tissue and nerves in the damaged area, effectively creating new cells to avoid future paralysis. After just over one month on this drug Mr. Potter was told that his back injury no longer existed. He told us how he felt when he heard this news._

'_I was at St. Mungo's for a routine check-up when I heard. I was in the examination room with my close friend Ginny and I expected to hear the same thing I had heard weekly, that the process was working slowly but that it wasn't quite there yet. When Ginny told me that it was gone, and there was no trace of any injury in my back, apart from the scar, I couldn't believe my ears. I think I might have actually cried. I just felt like I had my life back again.'_

_To finish off the question and answer session, a reporter asked Mr. Potter why he chose to talk about this now having spent the last 7 years purposefully keeping his life out of the public eye as much as possible. Mr. Potter's answer intrigued the entire room._

'_I think it's the right time. I understand that people look up to me, and I don't feel it's fair to lie to those people. I was afraid that I would be treated differently if people knew about my injury, or the fact I would one day become paralysed, so I kept it from everyone. Not just the press, but even those closest to me for almost 6 years. Now that it has resolved itself and I essentially have my life back, it feels like the right time to tell the world.'_

_We at the prophet admire Mr. Potter's bravery in speaking out about this, and we wish him and Miss. Bones happiness as they continue to reconcile their long lost relationship.'_

When the article was finished Hermione stared at the page for a moment, aware of the tears dripping down onto it. She didn't care as her eyes burned into the picture of Harry and Susan smiling and waving at her with smiles on their faces. It seemed like an image of perfect happiness but to Hermione something felt wrong, something in the photo didn't quite look right. As she threw the paper into the fire she convinced herself that she was looking for things that didn't exist because she couldn't accept the fact that Harry really did love Susan, and that all she had been to him was bait.

* * *

Harry Potter didn't like to be unsure of himself. It was something that had developed since the state of helplessness he had felt throughout the war. He was sitting in his office twirling something small and golden between his fingers, and he had been doing so for the past hour, probably longer.

Harry sighed as the tiny ring spun on the tip of his finger, the diamond glittering and glimmering. His mind had never really been in one place for the last month. Being back with Susan had changed his mind-set, it wasn't quite the same as it had been. Yet at the same time he missed Hermione, but he had convinced himself that he missed her friendship and nothing more. This was his last chance to have what he had with Susan, and he didn't know whether he should seize it or not.

'You have got to be kidding me,' a sceptical and familiar voice said.

Harry jumped and dropped the ring, it spun on his desk and settled the right way up. He frowned as he looked to the doorway where he saw Neville.

'I didn't hear you come in,' Harry said, still frowning.

'You were pretty immersed in that ring there,' Neville said with narrowed eyes, 'it looks suspiciously like an engagement ring.'

'It is,' Harry said as he put the ring back into its box and stared at it some more, 'I bought it about 3 years ago…but I never did have the chance to give it to Susan.'

'You're thinking about proposing to her?' Neville asked in disbelief as he took a seat across from his friend.

Harry nodded, still staring at the ring, 'this is my last chance to have what I did with Susan again…to put things back to how they were meant to be.'

'Look Harry, I know you loved Susan, but she left you. Remember?' Neville asked gently.

'I know,' Harry said quietly, 'but she lied about the reason,' he frowned as he looked up and caught Neville's eye, 'she was pregnant Nev, and she lost the baby. She blamed me because of my condition with the accident…she couldn't face telling me the truth so she made up a lie and left.'

Neville was frowning as he listened to Harry's story, 'Harry…are you sure she isn't-'

'She isn't lying,' Harry said quickly.

'How do you know?' Neville asked suspiciously.

'I've been through a war Neville, I'm paranoid. I asked Ginny to check Susan's medical record, she lost the baby on the 24th of July, 2002,' Harry said, keeping his eyes down and in the direction of the engagement ring.

'I'm sorry Harry,' Neville said genuinely as he reached across the desk and placed his hand on Harry's arm.

Harry shrugged, 'There was nothing I could have done, whether she had told me or not,' he said with a sigh.

'What about Hermione?' Neville asked with a frown, 'have you thought about how she'll feel about you proposing to Susan?'

'Not really,' Harry said with a groan, 'I'm trying _not _to think about Hermione right now.'

'You can't propose to Susan if you don't know how you feel about Hermione,' Neville pointed out.

'Hermione and I were just friends, and I don't think we even have that anymore. We were stupid to think that we could be anything more,' Harry said shortly.

'Is that how you really feel or is that just what you're telling yourself?' Neville asked, 'I know you pretty well Harry. Susan broke your heart once, and maybe that wasn't for the reasons you thought, but she still did it. Can you get over that? You need to figure that out before you even think about proposing to her.'

'I'm happy with Susan,' Harry said, still not taking his eyes off of the ring.

'Are you?' Neville asked sceptically, 'because from an outsider's perspective you seemed much happier in the short time you and Hermione spent together than you have in the last month with Susan.'

'I'm just stressed about her trial,' Harry said, 'she's good for me. I think that I should settle for that instead of trying to find something perfect. After all, perfection doesn't exist.'

'If that's how you really feel then by all means propose to her,' Neville said as he got to his feet, 'but I'll be frank with you Harry. I think you're making a mistake.'

* * *

After his talk with Neville, Harry put the ring in his cloak pocket and decided to leave it there. It weighed on him wherever he went and he could never come to a conclusion either way as to whether he should, or shouldn't, propose to Susan.

He was happy, he wasn't lying about that. But things weren't the way they were before with Susan. They were good, and Harry was beginning to wonder if good was all he would ever get. He was 25 years old now, he had to hurry up and get a move on or his life would slip away from him. People were settling down, and Harry wanted a family, he was beginning to wonder if he would lose that chance if he waited around for perfection.

Hermione was constantly on Harry's mind, but he couldn't figure out why he missed her. He didn't know if he missed her as a friend or as something more. He didn't know if he wanted her because she was forbidden since she was his best friend, or if he really did love her.

As April dragged on Harry was beginning to think that proposing to Susan was a good idea. She was good for him, and they were good together. Purebloods did it all the time, married someone who was good for them, and that worked out most of the time.

* * *

'We have got to do something about Harry,' Neville said with a sigh.

Daphne frowned and looked up at Neville, 'you've talked about some weird things when we've been lying in bed together, but Harry is a new one.'

Neville smiled and said, 'I'm sorry, I've just been worried about him lately.'

Daphne nodded and sat up, pulling the covers around her, 'I know, I have been too.'

'He's thinking about proposing to Susan,' Neville told Daphne, he had been debating for the last couple of weeks whether he should keep Harry's secret or share it with his girlfriend.

'What?' Daphne asked sharply.

'I know,' Neville said quickly, 'I don't get it either. He says he's happy with Susan and he should settle for the fact it's good because he thinks that's the best he's going to get,' he elaborated.

'What about Hermione?' Daphne asked with a frown.

'Apparently they were stupid to think that they could be anything more than friends,' Neville said, relaying his conversation with Harry.

Daphne scoffed, 'That's rubbish, I had a pretty long fling with him and all he ever talked about was Hermione. It's obvious they have more than friendship.'

'I think Harry does know that, but he's so sure that Hermione wants nothing to do with him that he's trying to pretend what happened between them never happened,' Neville said with a frown.

'No one else would understand you Neville Longbottom,' Daphne said fondly, 'but to me that makes sense, and it's given me an idea.'

'You have a plan?' Neville asked hopefully.

'Yes, I do,' Daphne said with a glint in her eye, 'a very cunning one.'

* * *

'Why are we in the Hogs Head?' Neville asked in amusement as Daphne dragged him into the empty pub, 'does your plan involve murder or anything else illegal?'

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'I know I'm a Slytherin, but I'm not that bad,' she said as she sat down at a table by the bar, 'we're here because I thought it would be a nice, quiet meeting place.'

'And not because we're doing anything illegal?' Neville asked with narrowed eyes as he sat down across from her.

'We're not doing anything illegal,' Daphne assured her boyfriend, 'calm down golden boy.'

Seconds later the door opened and Neville was worried for a moment until he realised that the two people who had walked in were Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott. He didn't know Theo particularly well, but having had Draco around for the past few months he felt fairly comfortable with the former Slytherin.

'What did you need our help with?' Draco asked in drawl as he and Theo sat down at the table. The question was directed at Daphne.

'Harry needs help,' Daphne informed him, 'without Hermione he's a wreck, and as much as he convinces himself he's happy with Susan I think we all know he isn't.'

'So what do you propose we do about it?' Theo asked as he leant back in his chair and surveyed Daphne.

'I don't know yet,' Daphne said, 'but I brought you all here to scheme. To figure out what to do, we need to figure out how they broke up.'

'I can answer that,' Draco said smoothly, 'Weasley accused him of using Granger to get Susan back. Granger believed it, they fought and she left, telling him she wanted nothing to do with him.'

'How do you know that Draco?' Neville asked in surprise, 'Harry wouldn't even tell me what happened.'

'He turned up drunk on my ship asking for my stash of double strength firewhiskey,' Draco said with a smirk, 'suffice to say it loosened his tongue.'

Daphne narrowed her eyes at Draco, 'this isn't funny. Harry wasn't using Hermione to get Susan back. He was genuinely over her and well on his way to falling in love with Hermione.'

'So why would Weasley accuse him of using Hermione?' Theo asked with a frown.

'He was probably jealous,' Daphne said.

Neville shook his head, 'Breaking up with Hermione was the best thing that happened to Ron. They were so different, the only thing they did was fight. Jealousy wouldn't be the answer.'

'Maybe jealousy was the answer,' Draco said as a brainwave hit him, 'Susan told me at the Yule Ball she was a hat stall. She nearly became a Slytherin.'

'So?' Theo asked with a frown.

'So she must possess some of the traits of a Slytherin. No offence but she seems a bit like a conniving bitch to me,' Draco said bluntly.

Daphne giggled at this and said, 'Draco, you sound like a teenage girl.'

Neville smirked and said, 'He does, but he might actually be onto something. It was clear Susan was jealous of what Harry and Hermione had. If she had found out that they were dating she would have done anything to break them up.'

'So you're suggesting she roped Weasley into it?' Daphne asked thoughtfully, 'I hate to say it, but I wouldn't have thought he would betray his best friends that easily.'

'As much as I also hate to say it, I think he's more noble than that,' Draco said with a slight frown, 'but Susan got an O in Potions, she could probably brew up something that would make him act differently…'

'She made love potions for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes before she played for the Harpies,' Theo said quickly.

'How do you know that?' Daphne asked with a frown, 'and Draco, how do you know what grade she got for Potions?'

Both men shrugged and said in unison, 'I pay attention.'

Daphne shook her head in amusement, 'so you think she drugged Weasley to make him do her bidding?'

'From what I've seen, and heard, it wouldn't surprise me,' Draco said simply.

'And I know for a fact that Ron is pretty susceptible to love potions,' Neville said with a slight smile as he remembered the stories about Ron and the love potion from 6th year.

'So we need to get in touch with Weasley and get him to tell Harry what Susan did. Hopefully he'll see the light and end things with her, and then we can work on getting him to talk to Hermione again,' Daphne concluded.

'I'll track him down and meet up with him,' Neville said as the others got to their feet.

'Alright sounds like a plan for the moment,' Theo said with a nod.

'Let's just hope it works,' Daphne said with a smile, 'meeting adjourned.'

Draco shook his head in amusement, 'What would Potter do if he knew 3 Slytherins were helping him? In conjunction with Longbottom of all people.'

Neville rolled his eyes at this and Daphne said with a chuckle, 'he'd probably find it hilarious.'

'He _would _find it hilarious,' Theo said in amusement, 'I better get back to Lavender and the kids. Keep me posted with the scheming Daph, I'm always up for a good old scheming session.'

Daphne laughed and said, 'don't worry Theo. We don't forget about you just because you're married.'

As Theodore and Draco left Daphne slipped her hand into Neville's and they left the pub into the cool evening air, 'I think this may actually work,' the former Gryffindor said hopefully.

'Of course it will,' Daphne said with a grin, 'I told you it was a cunning plan.'

* * *

When Hermione went into work after reading the article about Harry and Susan she was in a worse mood than usual and ignored everyone as she made her way through the corridor to her office. Most people knew to leave their boss alone when she stormed into work in such a bad mood, but Tracey followed Hermione into her office regardless.

'Would it be stupid to ask you if you've seen the paper this morning?' Tracey asked.

Hermione glared at her friend, 'Of course I've read the bloody paper.'

'I thought you might have,' Tracey said as she shut the door and leant against the wall, 'he won't be allowed to give evidence at the final trial because of his involvement.'

'I'm aware of that,' Hermione said curtly, 'can you deal with him please?'

Tracey smiled slightly, 'Did you make me assistant head so you didn't have to deal with your ex?'

'He's hardly my ex Tracey, it's not like anything was ever official,' Hermione said with a deep sigh, 'and I made you assistant head because you're good at your job.'

'I'm sorry Hermione,' Tracey said honestly, 'I never really saw him as an asshole, but I guess the fame has gotten to his head.'

'All that's gotten to his head is Susan,' Hermione said darkly, 'she's always had this hold on him. He's just weak to her, I really thought things were different but I guess I just fell for his tricks like Daphne did.'

'Daphne had feelings for him,' Tracey admitted, 'but she was just someone to sleep with in his eyes. But you're his best friend Hermione, you've literally been through the wars with him. I can't see him using you that way.'

'Well clearly he did,' Hermione said shortly, 'I need to get back to work Tracey.'

'Okay,' Tracey said as she grabbed the door handle, 'just don't write him off completely yet.'

Hermione gave a small nod and Tracey left her office. She sighed and rested her head on her desk, she didn't know how much longer she could handle this pain for.

* * *

After sending a cryptic letter to Ron on Friday night Neville spent the weekend anxiously waiting for post and praying Harry wouldn't propose to Susan before he could talk to Ron.

'I think I'll do it on the 2nd of May,' Harry said one morning at breakfast as he held the ring in his cloak pocket.

'The anniversary of the war?' Daphne asked with a frown, 'why would you do that?'

'Because that's sort of when we got together. When we saved each other that day at Gringotts,' Harry said with a slight frown.

'Harry, I don't think this is a good idea,' Neville said in an undertone, 'I really think you should talk to Hermione before you decide to settle for 'good' instead of great.'

'Hermione made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want to talk to me,' Harry said curtly as he got to his feet and left the hall. Neville sighed and shared an exasperated glance with Daphne and Draco.

'I hope Ron writes back before the 2nd of May,' Daphne said with a sigh, 'does Harry really not notice how big a mistake he's making?'

'If he does he's ignoring it,' Neville said as an owl fluttered in through the rafters. He frowned, it was Sunday, usually there wasn't any post on Sunday even in the wizarding world.

He watched the owl fly towards him and drop a letter in front of him. He recognised Ron's handwriting instantly and tore open the letter, aware that Daphne and Draco were both nosily peering over to read what the letter said.

'_Dear Neville,_

_Your letter seemed urgent, when you refuse to tell me exactly why you need to talk to me I know something is up. I've just finished a game in Amsterdam, I'll drop by Hogwarts tomorrow morning on my way back to the training ground in London. Meet me at the gates around 9am._

_See you soon,_

_Ron.'_

'Thank Merlin,' Neville said as he folded the letter up and put it in his pocket, 'he might get around the world quite a bit these days, but he's still always there when you need him.'

'Harry needs him right now,' Daphne said as she bit her lip, 'and I think he might be the only person that Harry will actually listen to.'

'Apart from Susan you mean?' Draco asked with a smirk.

Daphne rolled her eyes and Neville said, 'Susan controls him, Harry respects Ron. I think this plan of Daphne's might just work.'

* * *

Neville wasn't sure why, but as he waited by the gates that Monday morning he felt incredibly nervous. He wiped his sweating hands on his trousers one last time and then saw Ron on a broomstick drifting down towards the gate.

He dismounted easily and smiled at Neville, 'Hey Nev,' he said as he briefly hugged his friend, 'what's up?'

'Harry's about to make the biggest mistake of his life,' Neville said simply.

Ron frowned, 'What do you mean?'

'He's going to propose to Susan,' Neville explained.

'He got back together with Susan?' Ron asked in surprise.

Neville nodded, 'After he broke up with Hermione.'

'Hold up a minute,' Ron said in surprise, 'Harry and Hermione were together?'

Neville's frown deepened, 'Well…yeah. You're the reason they broke up.'

'I didn't even know they were together!' Ron exclaimed.

Neville was now incredibly confused, 'You burst into Harry's office accusing Harry of using Hermione to get Susan back and then she broke up with him.'

'When was this?' Ron asked as he wracked his brains for a night he couldn't remember well.

'About a month ago,' Neville said.

'Shit,' Ron muttered under his breath, 'there was that one night…Susan met me at the training ground and said she wanted to go out for a drink with me. We went to the Hogs Head and I remember talking for a while, but then I woke up in my bed and I completely couldn't remember the night. I thought it was just because I'd had so much to drink…'

'The last thing you remember is being in the Hogs Head?' Neville asked as he began to walk in the direction of the pub and Ron followed him.

'Yeah, like I said we were just catching up, we weren't talking about anything significant,' Ron said as they walked towards the Hogs Head.

'We'll ask Aberforth if he remembers anything,' Neville said, 'if that's the last thing you remember that's probably where she drugged you.'

'What? You think she drugged me?' Ron asked, his voice slightly high-pitched.

'Why else would you try and break up your two best friends and then black out?' Neville asked as if it ought to be obvious that Ron had been drugged.

'True,' Ron mumbled.

* * *

'Morning Abe,' Neville said as he walked into the Hogs Head which was deserted apart from two passed out hags at a table by the door.

'Bit early for you, isn't it?' Aberforth asked Neville.

Neville chuckled, 'I'm actually here to see if you can help me out.'

'What do you want to know?' Aberforth asked as he leant across the bar.

'About a month ago my friend Ron was in here with a woman called Susan, she's pretty hard to miss,' Neville said, 'do you remember it?'

'She's not the kind of woman you forget,' Abe said simply.

'Well he was drugged that night and we're trying to figure out what happened,' Neville explained.

'All I can tell you is that at first I thought them two were alone in here that night,' Aberforth said, 'but then one of my cabinets smashed and I did a charm to see who was there and there was someone using a disillusionment charm.'

'Did you see them at all?' Ron asked hopefully. He remembered the glass cabinet smashing, in fact that was one of the last things he did remember.

'I saw him leave the pub, he was average height, quite chubby…dark blonde hair,' Aberforth said as he remembered the night, 'that help you?'

Neville nodded and glanced darkly at Ron, 'Ernie,' the two men said in unison.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: Sorry to those who aren't enjoying the turn in events. I hope you will enjoy it again anyways when things get more back to normal :)**


	20. Reunion

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 20 - Reunion**

'Who are we meeting?' Ron asked Neville in an undertone as they hung around in the entrance hall of Hogwarts castle well after curfew. After their realisation that morning Neville had said that he had a plan, but he needed Ron's help.

'The people who are trying to help Harry,' Neville replied as Daphne and Draco emerged from a corridor leading out of the dungeons.

'_They _want to help Harry?' Ron asked in disbelief as the two former Slytherins approached them.

'One of those people happens to be my girlfriend Ron,' Neville said sharply, 'and none of us want to see Harry marry someone he doesn't love.'

Ron didn't say anymore as Daphne and Draco reached them. Daphne smiled at Ron and Draco nodded as politely as he could muster.

'What did you find out?' Daphne asked in an undertone.

'That Susan drugged Ron in the Hogs Head, and that Ernie helped her,' Neville said brightly.

'I dunno why you're all so happy about the fact I got drugged,' Ron mumbled under his breath.

Daphne raised an eyebrow at Neville who shrugged and said, 'I reckon if we intimidate him and threaten him with veritaserum he'll break and tell us everything.'

'Is that why you asked me to bring this vial of water?' Daphne asked in amusement.

Neville smirked and nodded, 'he won't know the difference.'

'Blimey Nev, when did you become so sneaky?' Ron asked in amusement and disbelief.

'I think that might be my influence,' Daphne said, sounding both amused and proud as she chuckled.

Ron shook his head in disbelief as he made his way to Ernie's office with Neville, his Slytherin girlfriend and Draco Malfoy. If he had ever wondered if high school grudges still mattered this proved to him that they most definitely did not.

They didn't talk much as they approached the office because the door was slightly ajar and there was light coming from inside. Draco and Neville led the way in while Daphne followed with the veritaserum and Ron used a muffliato charm at the back of the group. It was good team work and in seconds they had Ernie looking terrified with his hands in the air.

'Ernie,' Daphne said as she waved the veritaserum in front of him, 'we want to know what you and Susan did to break Harry and Hermione up.'

'I didn't even know they were together,' Ernie said quickly, he was lying of course, 'what is that?'

'This?' Daphne asked as she waved the bottle, 'oh, it's just veritaserum. We had a feeling you wouldn't be particularly willing to talk to us.'

'You can't do that,' Ernie stuttered with wide eyes, 'that's illegal.'

'We're Slytherins MacMillan,' Draco drawled, 'no one would catch us.'

'I'll tell Headmaster Potter!' Ernie said hotly.

'And who would he believe? You or his best friend?' Ron asked Ernie with raised eyebrows.

Ernie narrowed his eyes at Ron, 'You were the reason he broke up with the girl of his dreams.'

'So you admit it then,' Neville said with a smirk, 'you know he was the reason because you helped Susan drug him.'

'No, I didn't,' Ernie said quickly.

'Use the veritaserum Daphne,' Draco said with a sigh.

'Okay, fine!' Ernie said as Daphne uncorked the bottle, 'I did help her!'

'Tell us everything MacMillan,' Draco said smoothly.

'She said she wanted to be with me, but before she could she had to know if Harry was over her or not,' Ernie said, talking very fast, 'so she said she would try and break Harry and Hermione up and if it worked it meant Harry was still in love with her.'

'She was playing you,' Neville said, 'she never intended to be with you.'

'I know that now,' Ernie said with a glare to Neville, 'but I thought she was being honest.'

'So what did you help her do?' Daphne asked sharply.

'She made a love potion and I distracted Ron while she slipped it to him,' Ernie said, still speaking very quickly, 'then she got him to do her bidding and sent him to break Harry and Hermione up.'

Ron was glaring at Ernie, 'You helped her use me to hurt my best friends like that?'

'I was just doing it because I love her,' Ernie said weakly.

'Curse him anyway,' Draco said offhandedly.

'Don't be a noble Gryffindor about it,' Daphne said in agreement.

'I'm not going to be a Gryffindor about it,' Ron said harshly as he pulled his wand out and Ernie whimpered.

* * *

'I thought I told you to never set foot in my castle again,' Harry drawled when Ron barged into his office without knocking.

Ron glared at his best friend and ignored the redhead who was in the office with him, 'It's not your school mate. You're just the Headmaster.'

'Which means I make the rules,' Harry said, 'get out Ron.'

'I don't think I will. I need to talk to you about your girlfriend,' Ron said sharply catching Susan off-guard.

'I'll just leave so you two can talk,' Susan said quickly.

'No,' Ron commanded, 'you'll stay right here.'

'Don't talk to her like that Ron,' Harry said harshly.

'I'll talk to her however I'd talk to her any other criminal!' Ron snapped as Susan's eyes widened slightly.

'Stop talking shit Ron, she's not a criminal!' Harry said angrily, completely caught by Susan's scheme.

'Yes she is,' Ron said darkly as he took a step closer to the 'happy' couple, 'she illegally drugs people to get what she wants.'

'Stop trying to make things up just to break up another of my relationships!' Harry snapped, 'just because you can't keep a stable girlfriend doesn't mean you can ruin all of my relationships!'

'Coming from the guy who spent the last three years screwing everyone he worked with and then some?' Ron spat angrily.

Harry jumped up from his desk in a flash and pulled out his wand, 'I won't tell you again Ron. Get the hell out of my school!'

'Harry look at yourself,' Ron said quietly, not even reaching for his wand, 'I'm your best friend and you're pointing your wand at me. I would never break up one of your relationships intentionally. I was under the influence of a love potion that your girlfriend slipped me.'

'Stop accusing me of a being criminal!' Susan snapped, 'try listening to Harry and get the hell out of here. Can't you see that nobody wants you here?'

Harry had gone remarkably quiet and had caught Ron's eye for the first time.

'I never even knew you and Hermione were together until Neville told me this morning!' Ron said calmly, 'I completely blacked out one night and then I found out that it was the night _your _girlfriend chatted me up at the Hogs Head.'

'Harry he's lying!' Susan exclaimed, 'don't believe him!'

'Why would my best friend lie to me Susan?' Harry asked as he turned to the woman who was suddenly very pale.

'I wouldn't,' Ron said, his voice softer, 'you know I wouldn't. Believe me Harry, I didn't act on my own will that night.'

'Harry, he's lying!' Susan exclaimed.

'No, I think you're the liar Susan,' Harry said darkly, 'did you drug Ron?'

'Of course I didn't,' Susan said as she played innocent.

'Then why would he say that I was using Hermione to get you back when he didn't even know Hermione and I were together?' Harry hissed angrily, 'and I happen to find it quite suspicious that barely a week later you came grovelling to me to try and get us back together!'

Susan swallowed a lump in her throat, 'I just wanted things to be the way they were before Harry.'

Harry shook his head in disbelief, 'and you think that they will be after this? You broke up my relationship, drugged my best friend and lied to me!'

'I'm sorry,' Susan said as her eyes welled up with tears.

'Sorry won't forgive what you've done,' Harry said angrily, 'and you can have this,' he added as he took the black box out of his pocket and threw it at her, 'I've thought about giving it to you twice. The first time you left me, and now I've found out all the last month has been founded on is lies. That isn't the kind of relationship I want.'

'So what are you going to do now?' Susan asked angrily as tears streamed down her face, 'run back to Hermione, begging for her to take you back? You broke up with her easily enough and you were happy to get back together with me!'

'Happy isn't the word I would use,' Harry said with narrowed eyes, 'I was settling for you because what we had was good, but it wasn't anything more. You lost any chance we had of getting that back when you left me.'

'Well Hermione won't take you back so I hope you're looking forward to being lonely for the foreseeable future!' Susan barked angrily.

'There's more than two women in the world,' Harry said quietly, 'women who won't drug people illegally just to be with me. I love Hermione. Susan, I stopped loving you a long time ago so since everything seems to be a competition to you, I guess Hermione still wins.'

'Well you can't prove that I did anything,' Susan said sadistically, 'all you have is _his _word. She won't take you back just because you've broken up with me.'

'No, but it's a start,' Harry said simply.

Susan huffed angrily, 'Well I can do better than a crippled freak like you anyway,' she spat.

'Get out Susan,' Harry said in a low, dangerous voice, 'I don't want to see you around here again.'

Without any words Susan turned on her heel and left the office, slamming the door behind her.

'I'm sorry mate,' Ron said, feeling awkward after what he had just witnessed.

Harry just shrugged and slunk down into his chair, he looked twice his age at the moment, 'I should have seen it sooner.'

'When you love someone, or think you do, it can cloud your judgement,' Ron said reasonably, 'I do know about love, even if I've never had a serious relationship since Hermione.'

'She's a hard woman to get over,' Harry mumbled.

Ron chuckled slightly and nodded, 'Yeah,' he said, 'she really is.'

'Do you still have feelings for her?' Harry asked as he caught Ron's eye.

'I won't lie, I do,' Ron said honestly, 'but I care about Hermione and because of that I can see that I'm not any good for her. You are Harry, I've always known you were good for Hermione. Even when we were in school together I could see it.'

'I think I blew any chance I had with her,' Harry admitted with a sigh, 'I should have fought harder to see her…I shouldn't have just gotten back together with Susan and settled for something that was 'good' and nothing more.'

'You don't know that you've blown things unless you speak to her,' Ron said simply.

'I don't know if I have the guts to walk into the ministry and get rejected by her again,' Harry said truthfully, 'I don't think I can handle that right now.'

'I won't tell you what to do,' Ron said as he placed his hand on his friends arm, 'but I will say that I don't think you should give up on Hermione just yet. By my reckoning she's been in love with you since the war, that kind of love doesn't disappear, even if you want it too. You can fight it, but it will be there for the rest of your lives and anyone else you settle for will just be second best.'

Harry frowned in confusion as Ron left his office. Since the war? Surely that meant Hermione's feelings had been around since they had spent that time together in the tent. If Ron was right then Hermione had started to have feelings for him at around the same time he had started to have feelings for her.

He had contemplated acting on them a few times, but he had always been too scared that it would ruin their friendship so he had kept his mouth shut. When he had met Susan he had truly been happy and he would have been for the rest of his life had she not left him, regardless of her reasons for doing so. The fact that Susan had left him let Harry realise his feelings for Hermione once more, and Ron was right, love like that didn't ever disappear, it just faded sometimes…

As he sat staring at the wall he felt more conflicted than ever.

* * *

The week following Harry's break up with Susan was a painful one for all of the hero's friends. As the days passed Harry showed up less and less to meals. He looked pale, tired and weak, like he had given up on life. He barely spoke and he had lost his happy, bouncy approach to teaching his classes. Instead he wrote some instructions on a blackboard and wallowed behind his desk looking like he was about to pass out.

'We need to do something,' Daphne said in an undertone when Harry dragged himself into the great hall and sat down. Like every other night he didn't touch any of the food on the table.

'What can we do?' Draco asked simply, 'we can't force Granger to talk to him.'

'Do you know how tempted I am to lock them in a room together right now?' Neville asked with a sigh.

'I know the feeling,' Draco admitted as he looked at Harry and shook his head in disbelief, 'I hate to admit it but I prefer the stubborn git we went to school with to this wreck.'

'Locking them in a room would only make things worse,' Daphne said as she bit her lip, 'Harry would probably get cursed and Hermione would only get angrier…'

'You're the woman, what do _you _think we should do?' Neville asked, partly in jest but mostly being serious.

'I suggest a scheming session later tonight…' Daphne said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

It was late Thursday evening/early Friday morning and Ronald Weasley was drinking firewhiskey in a dingy pub scheming with 3 Slytherins and Neville Longbottom. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming, or having a terrible nightmare.

'So exactly how did they break up?' Daphne asked the Weasley.

Ron rolled his eyes, he had already been through this with them, 'I told Harry about what Susan had done, he believed me and had a pretty big fight with Susan that ended in him telling her to get out and never come back.'

'Did Hermione come up in this argument at all?' Neville asked curiously.

'Yeah, Susan kept going on about how he would be alone and Hermione would never take him back…why?' Ron asked, not understanding what they were getting at.

'Well he's worried about being alone as it is,' Daphne said darkly, 'that's obviously why he's been the way he has this week.'

'What's wrong with him?' Ron asked, he knew nothing. He had just been called by Neville to come to the Hogs Head urgently tonight.

'He's barely been eating, and he's pale and weak,' Daphne said, 'he needs Hermione.'

'He literally can't function without her,' Neville said honestly, 'when he had Susan I think it was almost enough to keep him going but even then he didn't look well.'

'So what are we supposed to do?' Ron asked helplessly, 'we can't force Hermione to talk to him.'

'No but we can try and convince her,' Neville said hopefully, 'if we tell her about the love potion and what Susan did she'll realise Harry didn't ever use her to get Susan back.'

'Yeah but she isn't going to just jump back into his arms,' Ron said, sounding exasperated.

'Either way she deserves to know the truth, but I think it should come from you mate,' Neville said to Ron, 'after all you are technically the reason she and Harry broke up.'

'I'm aware of that,' Ron said with a sigh, 'but she might not believe me. We aren't as close as Harry and I are.'

'What if you had a memory of that night at the Hogs Head?' Daphne asked with a smirk.

'That would probably help…' Ron said slowly as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the woman, 'but I don't have the memory because the potion made me black out.'

'I know you don't,' Neville said with a smirk, 'but we took the liberty of taking Ernie's memory of the night after you cursed him.'

Ron smiled slightly as Neville held out a phial full of silvery fog, 'Impressive,' he admitted, 'but I'm still not sure that it will be enough.'

'I think you're probably right,' Theodore said to Ron as he spoke up for the first time, 'Hermione had trust issues with men when I knew her and given her string of unsuccessful romances since then I doubt that's changed.'

'So does anyone have any fresh ideas?' Daphne asked with a sigh.

'Lacey?' Neville suggested slowly, 'Hermione sees herself in Lacey and Lacey respects Hermione…if Ron took Lacey with him and she told Hermione how worried we've all been…that might work.'

'Especially in conjunction with the memory,' Daphne said with a slight smile, 'you could have been a Slytherin Neville.'

Draco snorted at this and said, 'You seem to forget that Lacey is a student. We'd have to break her out of school for the day.'

'Easy,' Theodore said with a grin, 'I'm her legal guardian. I'll just tell Harry I need to take her out for personal reasons.'

'Will it really be that easy?' Neville asked in surprise.

Theodore nodded, 'Don't worry, I've got that part covered. I'll grab her tomorrow and bring her to the gates. Then you can take her with you to the Ministry to see Hermione,' he said, directing the latter part of this at Ron.

'Alright,' Ron said with a slight sigh, 'I'll do it.'

'You don't seem very enthusiastic,' Draco noted.

Ron shrugged and said, 'I got them into this mess so I guess I should be the one to get them out of it. Doesn't mean that I like all this sneaking around and scheming though.'

'Definitely a true Gryffindor,' Daphne said as she wrinkled her nose while the others chuckled.

* * *

Harry hadn't felt like himself since Hermione left, but since Susan had gone things had only gotten worse. It wasn't because he was missing Susan, in fact he was glad she was gone because he knew if he really had proposed to her he wouldn't have given himself the happiest life. Susan's parting words about how Harry was a cripple who would always be alone had wounded him and he couldn't let those words go.

_Knock Knock._

'Come in,' Harry said lazily.

The door opened and Theodore Nott walked in with a smile towards the Headmaster, 'Morning Harry,' he said cheerfully.

'Hey Theo,' Harry said with a forced smile.

'I need to talk to you about Lacey,' Theodore said as he sat down across from Harry at his desk.

Harry frowned and leant forward slightly, 'Is she alright?'

'She'll be fine,' Theodore said, 'but I do need to take her out of school for the day. You see I found out that our Great Aunt died today, and Lacey adored her. She was like a Mother to her when she was growing up. Ah, Great Aunt Bashelda…so I need to tell Lacey about her death, and well since she adored her so much I know she'll be torn up by the news. I thought I'd take her out of school for the day so she can cope with the news appropriately, but of course it won't interfere with her-'

'Okay, sure,' Harry said as he waved his hand lazily and grabbed a piece of parchment from under his desk.

'Okay?' Theodore asked, as if he was surprised at how quickly Harry had agreed, 'don't you want to hear the rest of it?'

'Not really,' Harry said simply as he scribbled something down on the piece of parchment and handed it Theodore, 'I have no idea what you're really doing today, but I know your Great Aunt Bashelda died three years ago,' he had the hint of a smirk on his face as he said, 'have a good day.'

Theodore chuckled and got to his feet, 'can't fool the great Headmaster Potter,' he said simply.

'I would never call myself great,' Harry said, back to being self-depreciating and depressed.

Theodore shrugged and said, 'Just because you don't believe something doesn't mean other people don't,' he left the office and made his way to the great hall to grab Lacey.

It felt odd, walking through Hogwarts again. It had been years since he had done this and he felt out of place amongst all the young people around him. When he got to the great hall he got some odd looks as he made his way over to the Slytherin table where he sat down next to Lacey and grabbed a slice of toast.

'Morning Lace, you have the day off school. Great Aunt Bashelda has died,' Theodore said calmly with a wink to his sister.

'Okay…' Lacey said slowly as she shared a confused glance with Maisie.

'Come on, much to do, can't hang around,' Theodore said as he jumped to his feet once more.

'Right,' Lacey said, frowning as she got up and followed her brother from the great hall.

'Didn't her Great Aunt Bashelda die three years ago?' Maisie asked her friends in an undertone as her best friend left the hall looking confused.

'Theo what's going on?' Lacey asked when they got to the entrance hall, 'Great Aunt Bashelda died three years ago!'

'Shh!' Theodore said sharply, 'the walls have ears Lacey.'

'You're so paranoid,' Lacey said in disbelief.

'No, they really do,' Theodore whispered, 'the portraits will report to the Headmaster.'

'You really are paranoid,' Lacey said as she glanced around at the portraits, 'they'd only relay really important stuff to the Headmaster.'

'Exactly,' Theodore whispered as they slipped out of the entrance hall into the warm morning air. It was almost May now, the weather was getting much nicer at Hogwarts.

'Right, no ears now. What the hell is going on?' Lacey asked her brother.

'We need your help to get Headmaster Potter back together with his girlfriend Hermione Granger,' Theodore explained.

'Ah! I knew they were together!' Lacey exclaimed triumphantly.

'They split up because Hermione thought the Headmaster was using her to get back together with Susan Bones, but that isn't true and we have to make Hermione believe that,' Theodore said, 'Susan gave their friend Ron a love potion and got him to go up to the office and tell them that Harry was using Hermione, she believed it and stormed out and they haven't seen each other since.'

'That's sad, and I do want them to get back together too. But how can I do anything?' Lacey asked with a frown.

'Well Hermione respects you, and she sees a lot of herself in you so if you tell her about how Headmaster Potter has been sick and pale, and how he isn't eating we think you might get through to her,' Theodore explained simply.

'Alright, I'll do it,' Lacey said with a slight smile, 'but why do you want to help Headmaster Potter so much? And how do you know him? I mean he was a Gryffindor and you were a Slytherin…they didn't speak before the war.'

'I know,' Theodore said with a sigh as they stopped by the lake, 'I guess I'll have to tell you something I've been keeping from you… I lied when I told you I wasn't really involved in the war, I was…I was an informant for the light.'

Lacey's jaw dropped, 'Merlin! Why didn't you say anything?'

'It was a shameful thing to be a spy,' Theodore said darkly, 'it isn't something I want to be public knowledge. I know your Headmaster because he was the person I liaised with when I was giving information over.'

'And that's why you want to help him?' Lacey asked as they resumed walking to the gates once more.

'Sort of, but it's more because I owe him one. He saved my life in the final battle,' Theodore said honestly.

Lacey smirked at this, 'Fair enough, but I think it's also cause you kind of like him.'

Theodore made a face of disgust as they reached the gates, 'Like him? Nah, I don't want to befriend the Gryffindor chosen git Lace.'

Lacey shook her head in disbelief at how bad a liar her brother was as she glanced to the red haired man waiting by the gates.

'This is Ron Weasley,' Theodore said to his sister, 'he's going to the Ministry with you to convince Hermione to take your good for nothing Headmaster back.'

'Aren't you coming?' Lacey asked her brother.

'Nah, I've got to get to work,' Theodore said simply, 'have a good day!' he added as he spun on his heel and apparated away.

'Hi,' Lacey said somewhat awkwardly to Ron.

'Hey,' Ron said back, just as awkwardly.

'Uh…so what's the plan?' Lacey asked, she couldn't believe her brother had just dumped her with some random guy she had never met.

'Well,' Ron said, 'we'll get to her office at the Ministry and I'm going to try and convince her to take Harry back which probably won't work which is when you jump in and tell her how miserable Harry is without her.'

'Right, I can do that,' Lacey said simply as an awkward silence fell over them.

'Good,' Ron said, 'so…shall we go then?'

'Yep, that sounds good,' Lacey said, 'I can apparate. I'll meet you outside the Ministry?'

Ron nodded and they both spun around and vanished from sight.

* * *

Hermione Granger was having a truly dreadful day. Since she had opened her eyes in the morning nothing had gone right. She had ruined her best work dress by spilling coffee down herself as she rushed to get to work on time. Then she had nearly splinched herself because she was in such a damn hurry. When she had gotten to work things weren't any better because two people were off sick which meant her work load doubled and to top it all off she'd had to write Harry a pretty mean letter saying he couldn't be a part of Susan's trial.

All of this had happened before the clock hit 9.30am.

Hermione sighed as she stared at the huge stack of paperwork on her desk. This day really couldn't get any worse.

_Knock Knock._

'Come in,' Hermione sighed.

The door opened and she expected to see Tracey there, not Ronald Weasley.

'What do you want Ron?' Hermione asked with narrowed eyes, 'have you come to gloat? Because what you did worked, Harry and I haven't spoken in ages.'

'I know,' Ron said as he swallowed, 'and I haven't come to gloat, I've come to explain.'

'Explain what? I think it's pretty clear Ron! You were jealous of Harry, why else would you do that to your two best friends?' Hermione asked angrily.

'Because I wasn't me,' Ron replied quickly, 'you have to believe me Hermione, I was under the influence of a love potion.'

'Right,' Hermione muttered under her breath, 'and pigs can fly.'

'Hermione!' Ron snapped, 'I knew you wouldn't believe me! Harry seems to have this thing when he knows if I'm being honest but you never trust me! You never have!' he was breathing heavily as he continued, 'Susan waited for me outside of the cannons training ground and told me she was a fan. We went out for a drink at the Hogs Head and she slipped me a love potion so that I would do what she wanted, which was to break you and Harry up.'

'That's a nice story Ron,' Hermione said as she kept her arms crossed over her chest, 'but you don't have anything to prove it apart from your word.'

'That's not true,' Ron said as he pulled the vial with the memory in it out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione, 'it's the memory of the night.'

'So if you knew all this time why did you wait until now to tell us?' Hermione asked, still angry.

'Because I didn't know until last week when Neville told me I'd apparently broken you up but I didn't even know you and Harry had been together until then,' Ron explained all of this very quickly, 'I didn't remember anything after Susan drugged me, I woke up and assumed I'd just had too much to drink and brushed it off until Neville got in touch with me. It was only then we cornered Ernie and took his memory of the night.'

'What?' Hermione asked in confusion, 'what does Ernie have to do with anything?'

'He helped Susan,' Ron said, 'he distracted me while invisible so she could slip the potion into my drink. Susan promised him if he helped her they would be together but the second you two broke up she went grovelling back to Harry.'

Hermione sighed, 'Show me the memory then,' she said, 'although I don't think it will change anything. Regardless of how Harry and I ended things he still went back to Susan in a flash.'

'Just look at it,' Ron said as he poured the memory into a bowl and murmured something to bring it to life. Hermione reluctantly placed her head inside the bowl to watch the memory.

'Do you think she's even noticed I'm here?' Lacey asked with vague amusement.

'I think she was too busy screaming at me to notice,' Ron said honestly.

'She seems to be coming around to the fact that it wasn't your fault,' Lacey said hopefully.

'I knew she would, but that doesn't mean she'll forgive Harry, and I don't entirely blame her. He _did _jump right back into his ex-girlfriends arms,' Ron said as he sighed deeply.

'He was lonely,' Lacey said quietly, 'can't you understand that? He felt like he had nothing when Miss. Granger left…and he wanted to feel something, he didn't care what he felt because anything was better than being numb.'

Ron frowned and turned to the girl, 'How do you know that? Did he tell you?'

Lacey shook her head and said, 'I…well, it's kind of weird.'

'I've heard a lot of weird things,' Ron said to appease the girl.

Lacey smiled slightly and said, 'Ever since I was little I can sort of hear people's thoughts…my brother taught me Legilimancy when I got a bit older but I don't need to cast the spell to do it. I can just sort of sense what people are thinking, or feeling.'

'Wow, that's a rare skill,' Ron said, sounding incredibly impressed.

Lacey shrugged and said, 'I don't like people to know. They look at me like I'm a freak.'

'You should talk to your Headmaster about that,' Ron said with a slight smile, 'I think he'd be able to help you. When he was your age he had a rare ability that people judged him for.'

'Did he care?' Lacey asked curiously.

'At first he did, but then he learned to use it to his advantage,' Ron answered as Hermione withdrew her head from the memory.

'Do you believe me yet?' Ron asked when he caught his best friend's eye.

'I believe you,' Hermione said as she sank down into the chair behind her desk, 'but like I said, it doesn't make any difference. Harry's happy with Susan now.'

'No he isn't,' Lacey jumped in and Hermione was startled as she noticed the girl for the first time.

'Lacey! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?' Hermione asked with bemusement.

Lacey shrugged and said, 'My brother got me the day off. The Headmaster wasn't happy with that woman, he's broken up with her.'

Ron nodded and filled in, 'Susan was with him when I told Harry about what she had done. He believed me and broke up with her. She said some pretty mean things to him before she left.'

Hermione was frowning, 'so why did he break up with her?'

'Because he found out she was the reason that you left,' Ron said simply, 'and he realised he was being stupid for even thinking about settling for 'good' instead of what was right.'

'He's scared Miss. Granger,' Lacey cut in, 'he thinks he's going to be alone forever so he was going to stay with Miss. Bones so that he would have something. He thought that something was better than nothing.'

Hermione was stunned and speechless for a moment, 'so you're here to try and convince me to run back into his arms are you?'

'No,' Lacey replied honestly, 'but we're worried about Headmaster Potter, and the only person who can help him is you.'

'He doesn't need my help,' Hermione said sharply.

'He does Miss. Granger,' Lacey said, 'he's sick. He hasn't been eating properly or ever showing up to the great hall for meals. He looks like he's going to collapse all of the time. Even his classes have gotten rubbish.'

'I'm sure you're just exaggerating Lacey, the Headmaster will be fine,' Hermione tried to assure the girl, but truthfully when she mentioned Harry's classes being rubbish that worried Hermione. Usually his problems, no matter how big or small, never affected the way he taught his students.

'I'm not exaggerating!' Lacey said, losing her temper slightly, 'Professor Longbottom says he's teaching like someone called Umbridge, he hardly ever lets us use magic in class anymore!'

Hermione got even more worried at these words, one of Harry's key things when he became the DADA Professor was to make sure there was always practical work. Something had to be wrong if he wasn't let his students use magic, 'Why do you think I'm the only person who can help him?'

'Miss. Granger, do you know what Headmaster Potter's boggart is?' Lacey asked as she chewed her lip anxiously.

Hermione frowned, she bit her lip like that often, 'Of course I do. It's a Dementor, it always has been.'

'But it isn't anymore,' Lacey said helplessly.

'People's boggarts don't change overnight,' Hermione reasoned with Lacey.

'They do if the person has gone through a big change, just like Patronuses can change to mirror differences in the casters life,' Lacey explained, 'but you know that of course,' she added quickly.

'Alright,' Hermione said with a sigh, 'I'll play along. What is his new boggart?'

Lacey knew that Hermione didn't believe her but that didn't stop her from trying to convince the woman that she was telling the truth, 'I saw it with my own eyes when I helped him teach his 3rd year class last week. He didn't let anyone have a go, he just showed them how to cast the spell and then told them to write an essay about it.'

That in itself wasn't like Harry at all, he loved the practical aspect of his classes.

'It's you Miss. Granger,' Lacey admitted as she chewed her lip once more, 'his boggart is you lying on the ground covered in blood. His worst fear is never seeing you again.'

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat as tears came to her eyes, 'It was very sweet of you to come here, both of you,' she said in a shaky voice, 'but I have work to do so I'd appreciate it if you left.'

'Please just talk to him, please Miss. Granger,' Lacey begged as Ron led her gently to the door.

'Harry deserves a second chance,' Ron agreed with a soft smile to his friend, 'you both do.'

Hermione nodded and swallowed hard, 'I'll think about it,' she promised as Ron and Lacey left her office.

* * *

As April faded into May over the weekend Hermione's thoughts were on nothing but Harry Potter. In some ways he was the best thing to happen to her, and Merlin knows she wouldn't be alive without him. But in other ways he frustrated her, the way he was so closed off annoyed her.

Yet, to her he wasn't…and that was why she was struggling to figure out how she felt. All the things about Harry that could be frustrating…none of them mattered because he didn't do them around her. He hadn't since they had begun to 'date'. Hermione had spent the weekend thinking things over, and the only conclusion that she had come to was that all she was doing was making up excuses for not going to talk to Harry.

She knew the moment she saw him and looked at him she'd forget about everything that had happened, and if she did that she was letting herself into something that could be very painful. Hermione wanted to have what she had that month with Harry again, but she didn't want to hurt the way she had been this last month without him and because of that she was killing herself inside as she tried to figure out what to do.

Hermione had vowed to herself on Friday night to have made a decision by midnight on Sunday so when the clock in her kitchen chimed she shut off her logical mind and did what felt right. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. She took a deep breath as she stepped inside the green flames which lapped and crackled around her feet.

'Hogwarts castle, Headmaster's Office,' Hermione said loud and clear, this was no reflection on how she felt. She couldn't recall the last time she had felt this nervous about a man.

When Hermione stepped out into the office she was relieved to see Harry sitting at his desk until she noticed that Lacey had been right, he really didn't look well. He was pale and he looked gaunt, like he hadn't eaten in days. He was sitting in his chair leaning on his desk like it was all that was supporting him but he looked up when he heard the floo.

The moment Harry saw that the person to step out of the fireplace was Hermione his eyes lit up and despite how weak he felt he was on his feet in seconds, 'Hermione,' he said quietly, it was as if he couldn't believe that she was really there.

Upon seeing Harry, Hermione's doubts vanished as she knew they would and although crying was not something she did often she allowed a few tears to fall as she uttered, 'I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry for doubting you.'

Harry stared at her in disbelief for a moment and seemed lost for words as he leant forward and captured her lips in a slow, gentle kiss. Hermione knew she was crying but she didn't actively try to stop it as she kissed Harry like it was the last time she ever would.

'You came back,' Harry said when the kiss broke.

Hermione nodded, 'I was so angry when I found out about you and Susan but…I had to come back because I…I think I'm falling in love with you Harry.'

Still looking shocked and startled Harry gave a nod and Hermione frowned as his eyes began to roll back into his head, 'Harry!' she cried out as he fell to the floor, 'Harry!'

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: I hope I haven't made too many people hate it. Harry is meant to be suffering from depression which hasn't been diagonosed by the way, in case anyone didn't notice that. There are 6 chapters to go which I will be uploading today & tomorrow then this story will bee finished. **


	21. The Final Trial

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 21 - The Final Trial**

'Is he going to be okay?'

'He'll be fine Hermione,' Poppy Pomfrey said gently to the concerned woman. She had rushed to Harry's side the moment the matron had let her in.

'What happened to him?' Hermione asked as she took Harry's hand and examined his face which looked much fuller now but still very pale.

'A mixture of exhaustion, dehydration and hunger,' Pomfrey admitted, 'he'll need a few days to recuperate but he'll be perfectly alright.'

'Can I stay with him Poppy?' Hermione asked, although it was more like she was begging.

Poppy took pity on Hermione and nodded, 'Of course,' she said with a smile as she walked away in the direction of her office.

Hermione sighed as she glanced to Harry who looked so peaceful now that he was asleep. She couldn't help but feel at least a little responsible for what had happened to him. She shouldn't have shunned him like she did, she should have trusted him…

'It wasn't your fault.'

Hermione jumped and looked up through the semi-darkness. It was well past midnight now and the hospital wing was lit dimly by candles. She squinted towards the voice, 'Daphne?'

Daphne walked out of the shadows and smiled at Hermione, 'trust me, none of this was your fault.'

'Yes, it was,' Hermione said with a sigh, 'If I had just trusted Harry none of this would have happened.'

'But you were completely right not to trust him,' Daphne said as she leant against the wall and surveyed Hermione, 'lately he hasn't been the person you knew, so you had every right to think what Weasley said was true.'

'Maybe,' Hermione said, not taking her eyes off of Harry, 'but that's no excuse for what I did…we didn't talk in a month and a half. We've never gone that long without talking before.'

'When you love someone who you've been close to for a long time it can be hard to deal with the changes to your relationship,' Daphne told Hermione, 'but if you want it bad enough you can, and you will.'

'If he forgives me,' Hermione said quietly.

'Hermione, he's completely in love with you. Since you left all he has wanted is to have you back, of course he'll forgive you,' Daphne said sincerely.

Hermione frowned and glanced at the woman, 'I thought you didn't like me.'

'I didn't,' Daphne said with a slight smile, 'there was a time when we both had feelings for Harry and I'll be honest, I was jealous of you. Now that Neville and I are happy I can see that you're more like me than I initially thought.'

Hermione smiled a little, 'It's funny isn't it? How jealousy can cloud even the most logical persons best judgement.'

'The brain is a powerful thing, but the heart more so,' Daphne said philosophically as she pushed herself off of the wall, 'anyway, I came here to say that I hope you and Harry patch things up. We spent too much time trying to bring you back together for it to fall apart now.'

Daphne smirked at the look of surprise on Hermione's face and swiftly left the hospital wing. Hermione shook her head in disbelief, so _that _was why Lacey had come to her office, it had been to help bring her back here, to Harry.

* * *

When Harry came to his senses he could tell it was dark wherever he was. He winced as he opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings, immediately he could tell he was in the dimly lit hospital wing.

He grimaced as he tried to sit up in bed but smiled when he saw Hermione sitting in a chair by his bed. She was asleep and was resting her head against the edge of the hospital bed. His movement woke her up with a jolt.

'You're awake,' she yawned.

'Yeah,' Harry said softly, 'you really did come back.'

'Did you think you were dreaming?' Hermione asked in amusement.

'I wasn't sure,' Harry said honestly, 'how long have you been here?'

'All night,' Hermione admitted as she looked out the window to see dawn breaking, 'I was trying to stay awake. I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing.'

'Apart from the drooling you were fine,' Harry said with a chuckle.

'Really?' Hermione asked, blushing slightly.

'I'm only joking,' Harry said, smiling broadly at her, 'so are you here to stay? Or are you going back to the ministry?'

'Well that depends,' Hermione said honestly, 'I can base myself here or at the Ministry for the third task.'

'What does it depend on?' Harry asked as he caught her eye.

'You,' she said honestly.

'And what exactly do you mean by that?' Harry asked with a slight frown.

'Well we broke up,' Hermione said, looking down at the ground, 'and the next thing I knew you ran off with Susan. Regardless of your reasons for that…I thought I meant something to you, but it seemed you replaced me almost immediately.'

'Hermione,' Harry said with a sigh, 'I need to tell you why Susan and I got back together,' he frowned, 'and I know my reasons don't mean anything, but maybe it will help you understand.'

'Okay,' Hermione said, now frowning too and looking extremely confused.

'She came to my office, about a week after we broke up,' Harry said, not able to look at Hermione for some reason, 'and she told me the real reason she left me.'

'So it wasn't for another woman?' Hermione asked, smirking a little.

Harry shook his head, 'When I found out the real reason I wished it had been the lie.'

Hermione frowned, 'What was it?' she asked.

'Susan was pregnant,' Harry said with a sigh, 'and she lost the baby. She thought it was my fault because of my injury and she blamed me for it.'

'She blamed you?' Hermione asked in disbelief, 'but Harry, that couldn't have been your fault.'

Harry shrugged, 'Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Either way she couldn't be with me anymore, but she didn't know how to tell me so she lied.'

'And that's why she left a note, because she knew if she told you in person you would be able to tell she was lying,' Hermione realised.

'Yeah,' Harry said with a sigh, 'so when she told me that what was I supposed to say? We got back together because I felt guilty and because I thought you'd never forgive me and I didn't want to be alone for the rest of my life.'

'You weren't exactly stable as it was,' Hermione said honestly, 'I don't blame you if she threw that at you on top of it all.'

Harry hmm-ed thoughtfully and said, 'But never mind, things are better now. Did Ginny tell you? I'm cured.'

'I saw it in the paper,' Hermione said, smiling fondly at Harry, 'and I'm glad for you. It means you can finally get on with your life.'

'I'd quite like to get on with it with you Hermione,' Harry said sheepishly, 'but if you don't want me back…well, I'd understand.'

'I know I shouldn't want you back,' Hermione said, trying to contain her smile, 'but I sort of can't not want you. I didn't exactly function well in the last few months...'

'Really?' Harry asked in surprise, 'you can't function without me?'

'Ask my new assistant head,' Hermione said with a chuckle, 'I had to promote her because she was correcting all my screw-ups.'

'You had to appoint a new member of staff because you were that lost without me?' Harry asked with a slight smirk.

'Harry,' Hermione said with a chuckle, 'when was the last time we went nearly two months without seeing each other or talking?'

Harry frowned as he tried to think about this, 'Wow,' he realised, 'probably not since we spent summer holidays apart.'

'Exactly,' Hermione said, 'even if it was just as friends and nothing more, we still saw each all the time. Whenever I had a crappy day I had no one to talk to about it.'

'Tell me about it,' Harry muttered, 'I had a crappy month.'

'Me too,' Hermione admitted, catching his eye again.

'So, when do you want your old quarters ready here? Tomorrow? Next week?' Harry asked casually.

Hermione shook her head in amusement, 'Give me till Friday to sort out things at the office,' she said.

'How long are you staying?' Harry asked with a smirk.

'Probably until the end of the school year,' Hermione said nonchalantly.

'Is this a good time to ask you out again?' Harry asked with a chuckle.

'I guess it's as good a time as any,' Hermione said, she glanced around the hospital wing, 'but this time let's keep it quiet.'

'And do a better job of it than last time,' Harry agreed with a smile, 'can we seal it with a kiss? It's not like there's anyone around.'

'Deal,' Hermione said, leaning across the bed and kissing Harry lightly on the lips.

Harry beamed and said, 'Congratulations.'

'Are you congratulating me on the fact you're technically my boyfriend again? Because if you are you know that makes you sound like Malfoy, right?' Hermione asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

'Actually,' Harry said with a smirk, 'I was congratulating you on making me not feel miserable considering the date.'

'Oh,' Hermione said, blushing a little, 'right. It's the 2nd of May.'

Harry nodded, 'and for once I don't feel guilty today.'

'But you do have to give a speech,' Hermione reminded him.

'Oh shit!' Harry muttered, 'Hermione, can you write it for me?'

'I'm not your personal secretary!' Hermione said as she raised her eyebrows.

'No,' Harry agreed, 'but that would be interesting.'

Hermione was in such a good mood she didn't even bother telling Harry off as she laughed at his words and pulled a piece of parchment and a quill, 'alright, what do you want written in this speech?'

'Uh…' Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Do you want me to think it up for you too?'

'Well, if you're offering…' Harry said with a grin.

'Harry,' she said, shaking her head, 'here was me thinking you'd grown up.'

'Grown up, yes,' Harry said with a smile, 'grown good at writing speeches on the other hand, no. I don't work at the ministry for a reason.'

'You wouldn't last a day,' Hermione smirked, 'they'd make you do paperwork.'

'Don't say that word in my presence Hermione,' Harry said mockingly making Hermione chuckle as she started to write his speech.

* * *

'With all due respect Headmaster you are not going anywhere,' Poppy Pomfrey said sternly to Harry who was out of bed and dressed.

'But Poppy I'm fine!' Harry said, and he did feel fine, just hungry and a little tired.

'Headmaster, only last night you were brought in here dying of dehydration and starvation!' Poppy exclaimed.

'Now Poppy, I was hardly dying,' Harry said, 'I was merely going through a troublesome time, but look Hermione's healed me, I'm fine.'

'Why are you so intent on leaving?' Poppy asked with narrowed eyes.

'It's the anniversary of the war,' Harry said, 'look, I have a speech and everything prepared!' he said as he thrust it into her hands.

Poppy surveyed the speech and handed it back to him, 'Miss. Granger wrote this, didn't she?'

'Yes, she did,' Harry said, smiling as Hermione shook her head in amusement, 'but it's imperative that I deliver it.'

'I see your hatred of hospitals is not overpowered by your fear of speeches,' Poppy said, smiling a little, 'your free to go, but keep an eye on him Miss. Granger.'

Hermione smiled at the matron, 'I will,' she promised.

* * *

'Well, well, well,' Draco said as Harry and Hermione walked into the great hall together, 'look who's back.'

'Fuck off Malfoy,' Hermione said almost fondly.

'I've missed you too Granger,' Draco said with a smirk.

'Oi Draco, stop flirting with my-' Harry began, lowering his voice and whispering, 'girlfriend.'

'Oh I see, you're attempting to keep it secret again,' Neville said in amusement.

'Yeah, good luck with that,' Daphne said with a chuckle.

Hermione rolled her eyes and nudged Harry, 'your speech, do it.'

'Do I _have _to?' Harry whined.

'It was your excuse to leave the hospital so yes you have to, or you can go back there if you'd rather,' Hermione said somewhat evilly.

'Alright, alright,' Harry muttered as he got to his feet, 'speech, I'm doing it.'

Hermione smirked as Harry called for attention and read the speech Hermione had written from memory as best he could.

'As you all probably now today is the anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding War,' he began, 'on this day as is customary we will have a one minute silence for those who sacrificed their lives to create the world we live in today.'

He bowed his head, and the hall fell silent until the minute was up.

'Thank you, it's important to remember that the people who gave their lives were Hogwarts children, like you are now, and it was not so long ago in the past,' Harry said, smiling and adding, 'and well done for all being quiet, usually somebody laughs.'

There was some chuckling around the hall as Harry sat down and let the usual chatter commence, 'thank Merlin that's over, I'm starving.'

'That's probably cause you stopped eating for like a month,' Daphne pointed out sarcastically.

'Seems like I'm not the only one who can't function when we're apart,' Hermione muttered to Harry with a slightly satisfied smirk.

* * *

The following week passed faster than the last month had for both Harry and Hermione as they got on with their work. Hermione tying things up at the Ministry, and Harry holding one of his dreaded meetings with the board of governors.

With time passing so fast they couldn't quite believe that it was 11th of May and thus the day of Susan's final trial.

'Ready to go?' Harry asked Hermione as he met her in the entrance hall. She looked very professional for the trial which amused Harry because he rarely so her so formal.

'Do I look like I'm going anywhere apart from a trial?' Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

'Good point,' Harry said as they left the castle together and started walking down the path.

'Are you nervous?' Hermione asked, sensing Harry was worried about something.

'You know I'm not good at talking in public,' Harry said with a sigh, 'that's why I get you to do all my speeches.'

Hermione smiled, 'you hardly have to speak, and she's going down anyway. You should see the amount of evidence we have on her.'

'That much?' Harry asked with surprise.

'I've seen the file, it's about 100 pages long,' Hermione said honestly as they left the gates and prepared to apparate.

'Good, she deserves it after all she's done,' Harry said darkly, 'see you there?'

'Yeah,' Hermione said with a smile as they both spun and apparated to the Ministry where Susan's final trial would be held.

* * *

By the time they were outside of the courtroom that Susan's trial was due to take place in, both Harry and Hermione felt a little nervous. They filed in to the fairly small room where the Wizengamot were already seated in the gallery.

'Ah Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger,' the judge said with a smile, 'please take your seats.'

Harry and Hermione nodded politely and they took seats on the side of the prosecution. Hermione was grateful she only had to give evidence at this trial rather than being the head of the prosecution like she had in the initial trial. At that point Susan's 'crimes' were only related to the Triwizard Tournament which Hermione headed therefore it had been her responsibility. However now that Susan was charged with drugging someone against their will, and bribery in addition to gross negligence it was in the hands of people much higher up.

Harry smiled comfortingly at Hermione as a couple more people filed into the room, like Roger who surprisingly joined the side of the prosecution. Hermione resisted rolling her eyes, she knew he had agreed to co-operate for a lesser sentence, she hated politics. Ernie and Ron also came in and joined them and then the doors closed. There were surprisingly little people on the side of the defence as Susan was led in through another door.

The judge got to his feet and cleared his throat, and so it began, 'We are here today to assess the alleged charges of gross negligence, forced drugging and bribery against the accused, Susan Bones. Mr. Thomson, if you would like to start us off.'

Mr. Thomson, the leader of the prosecution got to his feet and cleared his throat, 'the prosecution argue that all charges should be upheld. The evidence for the fact gross negligence was involved in acquiring a Kelpie instead of Sea Serpent for the Triwizard Tournament has already been provided in abundance to this court. However the more recent charges should not be let go. Miss. Bones has been involved with bribes in more than one Ministry department which we have the evidence to show today in the form of the people she bribed. Her use of an _illegal _drug can also be provided by two statements and a memory that we have tested and determined is genuine. With all evidence given by the end of today's session we recommend a 5 year sentence in Azkaban prison.'

Susan swallowed as the man leading the prosecution, Thomson, called up his first speaker. The Kelpie side of the incident was already wrapped up, so today the speakers were talking of the charges of bribery and corruption, and then the drugging. Harry and Hermione were quiet as a couple of co-workers confirmed that they had noticed discrepancies in the paperwork and then Roger was called up.

'Mr. Davies, can you tell the Wizengamot how Miss. Bones used your economic situation to bribe you into fast-tracking the documents for her?' Thomson asked the former Ravenclaw.

'My Wife has just had our second baby and we're struggling for money, when she offered me money to fast-track the documents I am ashamed to say I accepted it out of desperation,' Roger said, his eyes shamefully on the ground.

'And did Miss. Bones use any other method before agreeing to pay you off?' Thomson asked.

'Yes, she initially tried to seduce me and sleep with me,' Roger said weakly.

Hermione was shaking her head in disgust and Harry slipped her hand into his, squeezing it to comfort her.

'Is it true Mr. Davies, that you have blank spots in your memory than you can't explain?' Thomson asked.

Roger nodded, 'Yes, I have gaps of around an hour from the time when I was being bribed that I can't account for. I remember being at my desk in my office and then suddenly looking up to the clock to realise an hour had passed.'

'Can you specify the amount of money that Miss. Bones sent you?'

'She sent me two payments, each one consisting of 300 galleons,' Roger said dutifully.

'And can you confirm the dates of these payments?' Thomson asked.

'I don't recall off the top of my head, but I gave my account statement as evidence,' Roger said.

'Yes, thank you Mr. Davies. That will be all,' Thomson said, sitting down.

'Does the defence wish to cross-examine?' the judge asked and immediately Susan's lawyer was on his feet, 'yes your honour.'

The man, a Mr. Donaldson, walked forward, 'Mr. Davies. Did you sleep with Miss. Bones? Remember you are obliged to tell the truth in the presence of the Wizengamot.'

'No,' Roger said truthfully.

'When did this 'offer' happen Mr. Davies?' Donaldson asked.

'Two days before I agreed to the bribe,' Roger said quietly.

'Final question Mr. Davies, do you have any medical proof that your memory has been tampered with?'

'No,' Roger admitted.

'I rest my case,' Donaldson said, raising his hands into the air.

Roger left the box and the next witness was called up, this time it was Ernie.

'Mr. MacMillan, can you please inform the Wizengamot of the events that transpired on the eve of Mr. Ronald Weasley's alleged drugging?' Thomson asked the Hufflepuff.

'On that night I went with Susan to the Hogs Head and created a distraction while she slipped the potion into his drink,' Ernie said shakily.

'And the events that led to this?' Thomson asked.

'She told me she had feelings for me and would start a relationship with me if I helped her, and as I had feelings for her for years…I naturally agreed,' Ernie admitted shamefully.

'And did Miss. Bones follow through on this promise?'

'No,' Ernie said simply.

'You provided the memory of your night to the court. Can you swear on oath that it is in no way tampered with?'

'Yes,' Ernie said honestly.

'As our officials have come to the same conclusion we have no further questions for this witness your honour,' Thomson said to the judge.

'Defence, do you wish to cross-examine?' the judge asked, sounding almost fed up.

'Yes your honour,' Donaldson said, jumping to his feet straight away.

'Of course you do,' the judge muttered, sharing an amused look with Hermione who he worked with often.

'Mr. MacMillan, did you willingly aid Miss. Bones in the drugging of Mr. Weasley?'

'Yes,' Ernie admitted.

'And did you realise the consequences of this action?' Donaldson asked briskly.

'Yes, I did,' Ernie said.

'So you are as much to blame as Miss. Bones?'

'Objection your honour!' Thomson said loudly, 'that's not a question.'

The judge quieted Thomson, 'Answer the question please Mr. MacMillan.'

'I merely provided a distraction, I did not actively drug anyone,' Ernie said.

'But you were aware of Miss. Bone's plan to do so and didn't stop it?'

'Yes,' Ernie said.

'No further questions your honour,' Donaldson said, and Ernie left the box looking miserable. Things were going quite well, despite Donaldson's irritating questions so Harry and Hermione were quite grateful as it looked like they wouldn't be needed as witnesses. The final witness for the prosecution was Ron who looked quite calm and collected as he took the box.

'Mr. Weasley, can you explain to the Wizengamot how you ended up in the Hogs Head with Miss. Bones on the evening of the alleged drugging?' Thomson asked.

'I was met by her when I finished Quidditch practice. She told me she was a fan of my team and asked me out for a drink, I went with her to the Hogs Head.'

'And at the Hogs Head she slipped you a potion?'

'Yes.'

'And you have no recollection of events after this?' Thomson asked.

'No, the next thing I remembered was waking up the following morning,' Ron said simply.

'Did you present medical proof to the Wizengamot that your memory had been altered?' Thomson asked.

Ron nodded, 'Yes I did, the report from the Healer who checked my brain.'

'And that healer is available to give evidence today as required?' Thomson asked.

'Yes, she is,' Ron said.

'No further questions your honour,' Thomson said as he took his seat.

'I assume the defence want to cross-examine,' the judge said in slight amusement.

'Yes your honour,' Donaldson said as he eagerly got to his feet once more.

'Mr. Weasley, were you drinking anything alcoholic on the night of this occurrence?'

'Yes,' Ron admitted, knowing this would affect his case.

'So your memory loss could be due to alcohol?'

'Yes, but it's highly unlikely given the small amount I took in,' Ron said.

Donaldson merely hummed at this, 'And you admit going willingly with Miss. Bones to the Hogs Head?'

'Well yes, but I didn't know she was going to drug me,' Ron said sarcastically, losing his temper a little.

'Can you provide proof from a qualified professional that your memory was indeed tampered with?' Donaldson asked finally.

'Yes, I can,' Ron said indignantly.

'Do you wish to call forward the healer who examined Mr. Weasley?' the judge asked Donaldson who said yes. Ron then took his seat and the healer was called up, she confirmed that Ron's memory had been tampered with that night and then she too sat down which meant it was time for the defence to have their say.

'Mr. Donaldson, may you please present the defence's case?' the judge asked politely as Donaldson got to his feet once more.

'The defence argue that Miss. Bones did not bribe any Ministry officials, there is no proof that the money in Mr. Davies account came from Miss. Bones. We also argue that Miss. Bones is mentally unstable and unable to speak for herself which we will highlight with a qualified witness.'

'Do you wish to cross-examine Mr. Thomson?' the judge asked.

'Yes your honour,' Thomson said, standing and addressing Donaldson, 'You may not have proof the money came from Miss. Bone's account, however can you confirm the dates and amounts match perfectly with Mr. Davie's account of events?'

'Yes,' Donaldson said a little bitterly.

Smirking Thomson took his seat, 'no further questions your honour.'

There weren't many people to stick up for Susan, the only witness was a Healer who took the podium next.

'Can you confirm that Miss. Bones is mentally unstable?' Donaldson asked.

'Yes, she suffered severe trauma in the loss of her child with Mr. Potter. From my initial analysis I believe being around Mr. Potter again this year has caused her to relapse into depressive thoughts and caused her to act compulsively.'

'Cross-examining?'

Thomson nodded, on his feet once more, 'Does Miss. Bones have any history of mental illness?'

'No,' the Healer said.

'And do you have any proof that she is mentally unstable, apart from speculation?' Thomson asked finally.

'No,' the Healer said again.

Thomson sat down and the trial was put on hold while the Wizengamot discussed the sentence. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in silence for half an hour outside the court room as they waited for the court to be called back into session. When it finally was everyone felt a little nervous and Harry's hand was sweating in Hermione's.

'Mrs. Havisham,' the judge said, 'can you please deliver the Wizengamots decision?'

The woman who was tall and horse-like, rather like Harry's Aunt Petunia nodded, 'We choose not to give a sentence to Mr. MacMillan as we do not feel his involvement was significant and he also gave the court the memory which aided the prosecutions argument. We sentence Mr. Davies to 200 hours of community service and loss of headship, demoting him to the most basic role in his department.'

Roger looked gutted, and Ernie surprised but as the Wizengamot got ready to deliver the verdict on Susan she looked pale as a ghost and terrified.

'We sentence Miss. Bones to 3 years in Azkaban prison,' Havisham said, 'due to the nature of her crimes within the Ministry, and against other human beings we feel this is a fair verdict.'

The hammer fell and that was it, the court was out of session and Susan was going to be on her way to Azkaban.

'Glad that's over,' Ron said as they left the courtroom.

'Yeah,' Hermione said with a heavy sigh.

Harry only nodded, 'Want to drop by my office later tonight? I've got a stash of firewhiskey.'

'Yeah, might as well,' Ron said and Hermione nodded wordlessly as the trio left the Ministry.

* * *

When the trio were sitting in Harry's office it was a bit surreal considering Harry was sitting behind the desk. It was the first time they had all spent a significant amount of time in the office since Harry had become Headmaster.

'This is sort of nice,' Hermione said with a small smile, 'it's so rare all three of us are together.'

'That should change soon,' Ron admitted, 'I'm gonna pack it in soon, get something based in the UK.'

'Really?' Harry asked, 'that's good mate, it'll be nice to have you around again.'

'It will be,' Hermione agreed.

'Well I figured I needed some more permanent,' Ron said with a smile, 'now that you two are settling down and all. I'll need to be around for the wedding, and my Godchildren.'

Hermione choked on her firewhiskey and Harry laughed loudly, sharing in this laughter with his best friend.

'Please tell me that was a joke,' Hermione said weakly, unable to hide her smile.

'It was,' Ron said as he chortled, 'but seriously, you two are together aren't you?'

'Not really,' Harry said with a slight smile at Hermione, 'we're unofficially having fun together. It's against the rules for judges on the panel to be in relationships…'

'Ah, got you,' Ron said with a sly wink, 'never thought I'd see the day,' he added shaking his head in disbelief, 'you and Hermione.'

'Apparently it was obvious in school,' Harry said in amusement, 'or so Draco thought.'

'Still can't believe you're on a first term basis with bloody Malfoy,' Ron said partly in jest and partly in disbelief.

'He really isn't that bad Ron,' Hermione agreed, 'and hes turned Durmstrangs reputation around.'

'Bloody hell,' Ron muttered under his breath, 'you two really are perfect for each other, Saint Potter and Mother Granger.'

This caused a fresh bout of laughter around the room and it was nice to all be together again, to be laughing and carefree and having fun. Ron left not long after, and it was only when he was gone that Harry and Hermione actually discussed the trial.

'How are you feeling?'

'I'm glad it's over,' Hermione said honestly, 'I feel like we can finally get on with our lives. But she wasn't my ex-girlfriend, how are _you _feeling?'

Harry shrugged and said, 'I don't know, it's bittersweet if you know what I mean. I'm glad it's over too, but at the same time I'm sad at how things came to an end between us. I can't help but feel losing the baby _was _my fault and it _did _push her over the edge.'

Hermione frowned, 'Oh Harry, don't think that way. Losing the baby was an accident, a tragic one, but it wasn't anybody's fault. Susan was obviously troubled by it, but you can't blame yourself for that.'

'Bad things happen to people who love me Hermione,' Harry said quietly.

'What about me?' Hermione asked gently, 'I'm fine.'

'But you were tortured in the war because of me,' Harry said.

'That was a long time ago Harry,' Hermione said, reaching across the desk and taking his hand, 'do you even realise the implications of what I just said?'

Harry frowned for a moment, realisation dawning in his eyes, 'you love me? In a romantic way.'

Amused at his surprise Hermione nodded, 'Yeah,' she said simply.

'Wow,' was all Harry could say as he comprehended this, 'I love you too Hermione, no doubt about it.'

Hermione positively beamed at this and kissed Harry lightly on the lips, causing some of the female portraits to 'aww'. Harry smiled at Hermione as they broke from the kiss, it was late, they had gotten back from the trial and eaten in Harry's office with Ron then had a few drinks.

'Can you stay tonight Hermione?' Harry asked, hastening to add when her eyes widened, 'not for anything like that, just so that I…its stupid.'

'So you have someone to hold?' Hermione asked, Harry nodded, unable to catch his eye.

'Of course I can Harry,' Hermione said with a smile as she stood up and took his hand, leading him up to the bedroom, 'how miserable are you?'

'Pretty miserable,' Harry said honestly.

'So not even a hint about the third task could cheer you up then, huh?' Hermione asked, a smile playing on her lips.

Harry's face broke out into a grin at that, 'No, that will cheer me up!' he exclaimed as he and Hermione made their way into the messy bedroom, lying together fully clothed and wrapped in each other's arms.

**TBC :)  
**


	22. A New Judge & Dinner With the Weasleys

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 22 - A New Judge & Dinner with the Weasleys**

A few days passed after Susan's trial, Harry still struggled a little to cope with the aftermath. The press had a field day, the Daily Prophet in particular tore into Susan for her crimes. Harry knew that Susan had brought this all upon herself, but it saddened him to see her fall from grace regardless of what she had done to him. Her sentence was long, but Harry had some small comfort in the fact that Azkaban was no longer the place it had once been. The dementors were long gone and it was an ordinary prison now with much better conditions although it was still basically an island in the middle of nowhere.

Around a week after the trial had come to a close Harry was sitting in his office with Hermione, Fleur and Draco all gathered there for a big announcement.

'Alright, so apparently I need to do this formally according to the Ministry,' Harry said as he leant back in his chair, 'to me that just means we all need to be in the same place. Due to the imprisonment of the previous Head of the Department of Magical Sports and Games a new Head has been appointed and will be the new judge for the remainder of the tournament.'

'Obviously the rules state that this shouldn't happen unless a Judge dies,' Hermione added, 'but given the circumstances we've had to tweak them a little.'

'Nothing wrong with tweaking the rules,' Draco said somewhat suggestively towards Hermione.

Harry made a face at this, 'Malfoy, decorum please.'

Draco smirked, 'Whats the problem Potter? It's not like she's your girlfriend.'

Harry rolled his eyes and said, 'for official purposes Hermione is my girlfriend, but we're not officially together because it's against the rules, understood?'

'Details, details,' Draco said with a nonchalant wave of his hand, 'when do we find out who this new judge is anyway Potter?'

'At some point in the next half an hour,' Harry said as he glanced to the clock on the wall, 'Kingsley is dropping by to introduce him and to talk to Hermione about the third task. Obviously the protocol is very strict to make sure nobody is hurt this time.'

Draco and Fleur both nodded and the door to the office opened, Harry frowned when his best friend walked in.

'Ron, what are you doing here?' Harry asked, 'we're in the middle of a meeting.'

'I know,' Ron said with a shrug, 'Kingsley told me to come by your office now, sorry.'

'Oh, why?' Harry asked with a frown.

'No,' Ron said with a frown, 'he just thought I'd be useful.'

'Well that makes the third task obvious,' Draco said in amusement, 'the third task clearly has something to do with flying, after all that is all Weasley can do.'

'Thank you Draco,' Ron said with mock politeness.

Draco frowned, 'Huh?'

Harry and Hermione sniggered, even Fleur had to hide a smile.

'You would do well to remember Draco,' Fleur said with a smile, 'that Ron is my brother-in-law and I am known for my temper.'

'Sorry,' Draco muttered.

'Say it to his face, not to the ground,' Fleur said as if she was speaking to one of her children.

Draco sulked as he looked up and said, 'Sorry for insulting you Weasley.'

'And his name…'

'But I call Potter and Granger by their second names!' Draco exclaimed, the others all amused by the amount of control Fleur had over him.

'Draco, remember, I know your secret,' Fleur pointed out.

'Sorry…Ron,' Draco managed to choke out, by which point everyone was in fits of laughter, and Harry was curious as to what his 'secret' was.

The amusement was interrupted by the door opening again, everyone stopped out of respect for the Ministry of Magic. Harry got to his feet and shook the man's hand, 'Good to see you again Kingsley, I thought you were bringing the new Head with you?'

'I said I was meeting him here,' Kingsley corrected, 'ah Ron, good to see you. How are you settling in?'

Fleur smiled slightly, giving the expression she had expected this. Hermione's jaw dropped, 'Ron?'

Harry laughed at this and Draco groaned, letting his head fall into his hands.

Ron smirked and said, 'Great thanks Kingsley,' he turned to the others, 'I'm your new Judge, and the new Head of the Department of Magical Sports and Games.'

'No shit,' Draco mumbled under his breath.

'Draco,' Fleur said in a warning tone.

'Merlin woman you're not my Mother,' Draco said sarcastically.

'Congratulations Ron!' Hermione said happily as she hugged her friend, 'that's great!'

'Yeah,' Harry agreed, 'congrats, it really is. It's great to have you permanently in the country again.'

'How long until I get to go back to Bulgaria?' Draco asked with a groan, Fleur didn't say anything this time as she clipped him over the back of the head, 'ow,' he said dryly.

'I had a suspicion Ron,' Fleur said as she hugged him, 'Bill nearly slipped up, congratulations on the job.'

Ron smiled and thanked his sister-in-law, and Kingsley nodded politely, 'Hermione, could we have a word about the final task?'

'Of course,' Hermione said with a nod, 'excuse me,' she said to the others as she left the office with Kingsley.

'So, when did you decide you wanted to go for Head of department?' Harry asked in amusement.

'I had the interview the day before the trial, but I only found out that I got the job last night,' Ron answered as he sat down in a chair in front of the desk, 'I told you and Hermione I was thinking about coming back to the UK.'

'Maybe now you can finally settle down,' Fleur said hopefully.

Draco snorted at this, 'Who'd want to marry him?'

Fleur hit Draco over the head again.

'Merlin woman, stop that!' Draco exclaimed.

Harry shook his head in amusement, 'Why do you have so much power over him anyway Fleur?'

Fleurs eyes sparkled as she said, 'Oh, let's just say I know something that Draco doesn't want anyone else to know about.'

Harry chuckled and said, 'Had you gone to Hogwarts you would surely have been a Slytherin.'

Fleur merely smiled at this, Harry said with a sigh, 'Right then, meeting dismissed. Good luck with preparing your champions for the final task.'

'You too,' Draco said with a nod, and Fleur said something similar. They both left the room but Ron stayed.

'So where are you going to stay now your back?' Harry asked as he sat down and offered Ron a drink, it was a Wednesday night so Harry shouldn't have had one as he had classes the next day, but he did anyway.

'London,' Ron said thoughtfully, 'I've viewed a nice flat in Chelsea. I might actually buy it, I only ever rented before because I was around so little.'

'_Do _you think you'll settle down now?' Harry asked curiously.

Ron shrugged and said, 'Well that depends, if I meet someone then yeah. I'm fed up of the flings and one night stands, I'm getting too old for that lifestyle.

'You're only 25 Ron,' Harry said in amusement.

'Yeah, but I've spent the last 7 years playing Quidditch professionally,' Ron said with a chuckle, 'I don't think I can do it for much longer, as fun as it was. I'm looking forward to having a bit more of a desk job to be honest. Do you enjoy it?'

'Having a desk job?' Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, 'I sit at my desk for an hour a day if I'm lucky, I may be Headmaster but I'm still the Defence Professor and you know how I like to make my classes practical.'

'Why don't you just appoint a new Defence Professor?' Ron asked his friend as they both sipped their firewhiskey.

Harry grinned a little sheepishly, 'because I love it and I don't want to give it up.'

* * *

2 days passed and at 7pm on Friday evening there was a knock on the door of Harry's office. Putting his paperwork to the side he called, 'come in!'

He was meeting with Lacey today to discuss the third task with her, he could tell she was nervous and they hadn't really had any meetings to discuss it yet. It was only a month and a half away that she would have to face the final task after all.

'Hey Professor Potter,' Lacey said with a smile as she sat down across from him.

'Good evening Miss. Nott,' Harry said with a fond smile, 'are you nervous yet?'

'Getting that way,' Lacey admitted.

Harry chuckled, 'I know the feeling,' he said, remembering how he and Hermione had practiced in empty classrooms leading up to the final task, 'we've been given an outline for the final task which we are permitted to pass on to our champions so you won't be going in completely blind.'

Lacey frowned slightly, 'How bad is it?'

'It sounds okay,' Harry said honestly, 'I don't think you'll have many problems with it.'

'Really?' Lacey asked hopefully.

'Yep,' Harry said with a smile, 'all I have been told is that this is a challenge of how well you excel in different types of magic. There will be 6 sections each which deal with a set area, you have to complete a challenge to pass through each other then you'll be scored on your performance. The score gets added to your overall score and the champion with the best score wins.'

Lacey was nodding as Harry spoke, 'so that's all you know? That there's 6 sections? Like an obstacle course?'

'Exactly like an obstacle course,' Harry said, leaning forward and saying, 'but you forget that we have the advantage because Miss. Granger is planning the tournament and I know her very well. She accidentally told me that a dark labyrinth will be involved and that there will be some flying.'

'Flying?' Lacey asked with a grin, 'I love flying!'

'We don't need to work on your flying, I mean you're the seeker for Slytherin, you'll do fine,' Harry said, 'although you _may _have to fly a broomstick that you aren't used too, but all of you will have the same broom, a Nimbus probably.'

'I can handle that,' Lacey said with ease, 'what more do you know about this dark labyrinth?'

'Just that it's dark and maze-like,' Harry said apologetically, 'but I have a feeling that I know which subjects the other sections of the course will be in. I think you'll be facing something related to Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms.'

'How do you know that Sir?' Lacey asked curiously.

'Miss. Granger and I have been friends since our 1st year of Hogwarts,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'I know how she thinks and I think she's basing the task on her own experiences.'

'Oh, okay,' Lacey said, 'so how should I prepare sir?'

'Just practice, make sure you're up to scratch on all the subjects I named which shouldn't be too hard. I know for a fact you're the best in the class when it comes to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Greengrass has informed me you excel in potions so I don't think you should worry too much about that either. Professor Longbottom has told me that your knowledge of plants is great and that you pick things up easily. I know you struggle with Transfiguration, but how are your charms?'

'I know a lot,' Lacey said as she bit her lip, 'and I get good grades…I'm probably about as good as I can be. It's Transfiguration I'm really worried about.'

'Don't worry about it too much, you might not even have to transfigure something, you might just have to fight a transfigured object,' Harry said reassuringly, 'and even if you do I really wouldn't worry, I've been watching you in the last two tasks and your transfiguration has been a damn sight better than mine was when I was in the tournament.'

Lacey smiled weakly, 'You really think I'll be alright?'

'I'll go one step better than alright,' Harry said honestly, 'I think you can win it.'

Lacey smiled a little and looked down to the ground, 'I'm not sure about that Professor Potter.'

'Come on now, don't be modest,' Harry said with a smirk, 'where's the Slytherin side of Lacey Nott?'

Lacey grinned at this and said, 'Okay, okay, you're right. I _could _win it, but my competition isn't exactly fierce, Agmund's completely useless and Gabrielle is better but she's a bit ditsy at times.'

Harry chuckled and said, 'Exactly, you're almost as good as me, which is big compliment considering I went on to defeat the darkest wizard of our age.'

'Not that you like to boast about it,' Lacey said cheekily, slapping her hand across her mouth, 'sorry Sir.'

Harry only laughed and said, 'Don't be. Now, there's one last thing we need to talk about, and it's your duelling.'

'My duelling?' Lacey asked with a frown.

'Your duelling is good, you have quick reflexes and a vast knowledge of spells,' Harry said with a smile, 'but I think you could do with a little bit of work on it, I have no doubt that it will come up in the final task.'

'Are you going to train me sir?' Lacey asked hopefully, 'you're number one in the world aren't you?'

'I'm number two,' Harry said with a smile, 'and unfortunately I can't train you since I'm your mentor. However I _will _be getting the number one in the world to train you, he's a friend of mine. He's here tonight, if you want to start straight away?'

'Sure,' Lacey said eagerly as she looked around the office for this person.

Harry smiled and patted her shoulder, 'I'll just grab him,' he said, leaving Lacey alone in the office momentarily.

Lacey sighed and sat back in her seat, she was excited and nervous about the final task, excited because she _did _have a chance of winning, but nervous because she didn't really know what she was going into but she did know it was dangerous.

When her Headmaster returned Lacey gaped at the person he brought in with him.

'Theo?' She asked in disbelief, 'you're the number one duelling champion?'

Theo smirked and said, 'There are many things you don't know about me, little sister.'

Something snapped in Lacey and she got to her feet angrily, 'Clearly! How are you so good at duelling? Uncle Draco said you were rubbish at school! How do you just happen to suddenly become the best in the world?'

'Calm down Lace,' Theo said gently, 'it's not a big deal.'

'Yes it is!' Lacey exclaimed, 'because I don't even know who you are anymore Theo! You tell me you fought in the war and now all of a sudden you're amazing at duelling! How many more secrets are you hiding from me?'

'Just tell her the truth,' Harry said in a warning tone, 'it's going to be better for everyone I think.'

Theo sighed, and Lacey was still fuming at him, he said, 'I lied to you about my job, I'm actually a hit wizard.'

Lacey's jaw dropped, 'You…you…you kill people for a living?'

'Bad people,' Theo said quietly, 'murderers…'

'It doesn't matter how bad they are! You kill people for a living!' Lacey screamed, 'I can't believe you Theo, I can't believe you would keep this from me!'

Lacey stormed from the room, leaving a distraught Theo in her wake.

'Tell her the truth? Good idea Harry!' Theo snapped, sitting down heavily in a chair in front of his desk.

'She had to know,' Harry said firmly, 'it's not my fault you kept it from her for so long.'

'You saw her reaction,' Theo said weakly, 'how could I tell her that?'

'You do kill people for a living, do you blame her?' Harry asked as he poured Theo a drink and handed it to him, 'give her some time to come around to the idea.'

'I kill people to protect her, to protect my family…to protect everyone,' Theo said quietly, 'she doesn't know how many dark lords there would have been had my department not taken them out before they got a chance to become a threat…'

'Tell her that then,' Harry said with a smile, 'you're her brother and she loves you. Just give her a couple of days to come to terms with things, wrap her head around it, you know?'

'Yeah,' Theo said with a heavy sigh, 'is she okay about the final task?'

'She's a little worried,' Harry said honestly, 'but that's only natural.'

Theo nodded and got to his feet, drinking the firewhiskey Harry had given him in one gulp, 'Thanks Harry, for the drink and the advice.'

'What are friends for?' Harry asked as he too got to his feet, 'once you two make up come back and brush her up on her duelling.'

'Sure thing,' Theo said, 'mind if I use your floo?'

'Not at all,' Harry said with a smile as Theo disappeared into the fireplace. Harry pulled his invisibly cloak out from his desk and put it on, going out to search for Lacey. She had been in quite a state when she left and Harry was worried about her.

* * *

Hermione had been on her way to Harry's office when she'd been knocked to the ground by a girl running through the corridor in tears, Hermione frowned, 'Lacey?' she asked as the girl apologised profusely and helped her up.

'I'm so sorry,' Lacey said, 'I didn't see anyone coming.'

'I'm fine,' Hermione said, wiping the marks from her skirt, 'are you alright?'

Lacey nodded, but it was clear from her puffy red eyes that she wasn't, 'Do you want to talk about it?' Hermione asked gently.

Lacey nodded weakly, it was as if she was trying not to burst out crying again. They walked into an empty classroom and sat down at one of the desks, 'What's wrong?'

Lacey sniffed and said, 'My brother is such an asshole.'

Hermione smiled weakly, 'Yeah, he can be. What's he done this time?'

'He's been lying to me about everything,' Lacey whispered, 'he never told me about his involvement in the war and now…now I've just found out that he kills people for a living.'

Hermione sighed and put her arm around Lacey, 'He does, but did you find out why he does it?'

Lacey shook his head, 'It doesn't matter, he's still a murderer.'

'Maybe he is,' Hermione agreed, 'but hit wizards have such an important job Lacey. There was one dark lord, Voldemort, but there have been so many more and we've been saved from them by hit wizards. Is it not better for one person to die to prevent a war that could kill hundreds?'

'That's a very Utilitarian attitude,' Lacey said stiffly.

Hermione smiled, 'Know your Muggle theories? Yes it is, the happiness of the majority over the happiness of the minority. Perhaps it's selfish, but as someone who lost people in a war I have a lot of respect for what your brother does.'

'How do you know my brother so well?' Lacey asked curiously.

'We dated once, if you must know,' Hermione admitted sheepishly, 'but even then, which was about 7 years ago now, he loved you very much. Everything he did in the war was to keep you safe from harm and I know for a fact he feels being a hit wizard is keeping you safe too. You, Lavender and his children are his priority Lacey, but before any of them came along you were his only one.'

'Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh on him,' Lacey said quietly.

'He'll understand that you were angry because it took you by surprise,' Hermione said, 'give it a couple of days and I'm sure he'll come grovelling for your forgiveness.'

'I should be the one apologising,' Lacey said sadly.

'No, you shouldn't. He shouldn't have kept it from you, but sometimes people keep things from those they love to keep them safe,' Hermione said as she gave the girl a hug, 'a very close friend of mine spent a long time not being truthful with me, and I thought it was because I wasn't trusted. I realised after the war that he was trying to protect me, if people didn't think I knew anything they wouldn't try and hurt me. Do you understand?'

Lacey nodded and wiped her eyes, 'Thank you Miss. Granger,' she said weakly.

'No problem,' Hermione said as she got to her feet, 'you better hurry along back to your common room before curfew.'

Lacey nodded and rushed from the room, Hermione sighed and got to her feet. She could have sworn she heard breathing as she left the room, it made her pause and look around.

'Harry, that's you, isn't it?'

'No…'

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, 'were you eavesdropping?'

The cloak was pulled off and they began to walk together to Harry's office, 'I was looking for Lacey to check she was okay actually. She sort of stormed out my office after she found out about Theo. I saw you talking and decided to listen in.'

Hermione chuckled and said, 'Well I think I managed to help, she calmed down at least.'

'Yes, she did seem better,' Harry agreed, he smiled at Hermione, 'you were talking about me weren't you? In the close friend story?'

'Yes I was,' Hermione said as they ascended the stairs to his office, 'but it don't let it go to your head, your ego needs deflating as it is.'

* * *

It was fairly late on Saturday night, Harry and Hermione were holed up in Harry's office, Harry at his desk trying to prepare an exam timetable that didn't clash, occasionally groaning or letting his head hit the table loudly, and Hermione in her comfortable pyjamas on the couch doing paperwork and signing off on things for the last task. It was all very domestic but neither of them found that they minded much.

A knock on the door drew them both out of their reverie, 'Come in,' Harry said wearily, wondering who would be coming to his office at 11.30pm on a Saturday, it wouldn't be a student since they weren't supposed to even be out in the corridors.

Harry smiled when his best friend walked in, 'Hey Ron,' he said, suppressing a yawn.

'I was right,' Ron said, laughing as his eyes flicked from Harry to Hermione, 'you two are perfect for each other. It's a Saturday night and your _both _working.'

'I prefer to be working on a Saturday night than going out sleeping around like I used too,' Harry said with a smile, 'it's a hard job being Headmaster.'

'Maybe,' Ron said as he sat down next to Hermione, displacing her paperwork, 'but you love it.'

'Ronald!' Hermione snapped, 'that was in a specific order!'

'Calm down woman,' Ron said, raising his hands in the air.

'It's rather stressful right now,' Harry said with a raised eyebrow, 'the final task and all.'

'Right, yeah,' Ron said nonchalantly, 'Well I came here to tell you we're having lunch tomorrow at The Burrow. Mum's way of celebrating me coming back, she invited you guys.'

'That sounds nice, I think it would do us both good to get away from work,' Harry said, 'right Mione?'

'Mmhm,' was all he got back.

Ron and Harry shared an amused smile, 'We'll both be there, what time?'

'Anytime after 3 she said,' Ron yawned too, 'having a sedentary lifestyle makes me so tired. Does that even make sense?'

'No,' Harry admitted with a grin, 'but then you never do.'

Ron laughed at this, 'So catch me up on the champions.'

'Ours is the best,' Harry said with a smirk, 'Gabrielle, Fleurs little sister, is pretty good but she makes a lot of silly little mistakes. Draco's guy, bloody hell Ron, he's awful. Draco pretty much always goes off on rants about how hes a disgrace.'

Ron's face spread into a grin, 'Really?' he asked eagerly, 'oh I cannot wait for this!'

* * *

This is going to be weird,' Harry said to Hermione as they met in his office shortly before departing for The Burrow.

'Yeah,' Hermione said with a frown, 'all of us together for the first time since you and I…'

'Do you think they'll figure it out?' Harry asked curiously.

'Well, Ginny and Ron already know, as does Fleur,' Hermione said slowly, 'I'm not sure about the others.'

'I'm assuming we want to try and keep it secret, even from them?' Harry asked Hermione as he threw some floo powder into the fireplace.

Hermione shrugged, 'We'll try, but if they ask…well I can't lie to them, they're like family.'

'Agreed,' Harry said, kissing Hermione on the cheek, 'see you there.'

He stepped into the fire, appearing moments later in the kitchen of The Burrow, when Hermione followed him through Bill raised an amused eyebrow.

'Oh, Hermione's staying at Hogwarts at the moment,' Harry bluffed, 'it's so much easier with her practically running the tournament.'

'Oh yes,' Molly said, nodding vigorously, 'it all seems very exciting. Although I heard about the Kelpie, that poor girl.'

'Yes it was unfortunate,' Hermione agreed, 'but that's all in the past now. The final task is a month away.'

'It makes me very proud,' Molly said as she looked around at the full kitchen, 'to see so many members of the family involved in something so important.'

'I feel a little sorry for Draco,' Fleur said, 'he is the only one not included in our circle, so to speak.'

'Yeah, but that's because he's a git,' Ron said bluntly.

'Ronald!' Molly said with a glare at her son, 'he was damaged by the war, like everyone else. Show some respect.'

'Yes Mum,' Ron muttered and George sniggered.

'I had thought of throwing him a surprise birthday party,' Fleur added, 'since he is away from his friends and family.'

'That's a nice idea Fleur,' Hermione said, and Harry nodded his agreement, 'yeah, that is nice.'

Everyone looked expectantly at Ron, he rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, I'll come but only because there will probably be free food.'

As lunch was served everybody made small talk, nobody mentioning anything about Harry and Hermione thankfully. They sat down together at the table with Ginny next to Hermione and Ron next to Harry.

'If you think you're doing a good job hiding the fact you recently got back together, think again,' Ginny said with a smirk as they tucked into lunch.

Hermione only chuckled and said, 'We're doing a fine job I think.'

Next to Harry, Ron mumbled something similar, 'I take it you two are trying to hide your relationship then?'

'Well, if they ask we'll confirm it,' Harry said quietly, 'but for the moment we're keeping a low profile, after what happened with Susan.'

'Hey, I understand, I was just asking,' Ron said, adding with a smirk, 'although I'm pretty sure most of them have figured it out, you two are practically family after all.'

As they ate they all talked, the boys and Ginny about Quidditch and Hermione, Molly and Percy about the tournament, the topic of Harry and Hermione didn't come up until dessert was served.

'So,' George said in amusement, 'do you really think we don't know?'

Arthur smiled slightly as Molly beamed, 'When did you two finally get together then?'

Hermione blushed a little and Harry smiled, putting his arm around her, 'a month or so ago.'

'That's very sweet,' Molly said happily, making Hermione blush some more.

'We were going to tell you all,' Harry said with a smile, 'but as I'm sure you've seen in the press, and heard from Ron, things have been kind of difficult, so we were giving it some time.'

'Yeah, we heard about Susan, that's tough Harry,' Percy said apologetically, 'but it's great to hear you're happy again.'

'How _did _you realise that you were in love with your best friend?' George asked Harry with a grin, 'because you were the clueless one, Hermione's been crazy about you for years.'

Harry chuckled, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Hermione blush so much, he answered, 'Like most things with me, it took a near death experience,' he said, remembering the second task vividly and how it had put so much into perspective for him.

'Yeah, about that,' Ron said in amusement, 'you really need to stop that near death thing, it's a bad habit.'

'We thought you'd have grown out of it by now,' Bill added with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, 'clearly I'm just drawn to danger.'

'Well, you are dating Hermione, that's pretty dangerous,' Ron mumbled.

Hermione glared at him and slapped him over the back of the head as Harry laughed loudly, 'you deserved that mate.'

'Bloody ganging up on me,' Ron said, shaking his head in amused disbelief, 'who's side are you on anyway?'

'Hermione's, she _is _technically my girlfriend after all,' Harry pointed out.

'Technically?' Arthur asked.

'Well, it's against the rules of the tournament since we're both judges. That's why we're trying to keep it quiet,' Hermione admitted sheepishly.

'Hermione Granger, breaking the rules,' George said with a grin as he tutted, 'I never thought I'd see the day.'

They all laughed as they moved through to the living room, Harry watched the people he loved as family interact. Bill and Fleur had two little girls, George and Angelina had a son, Percy's wife was pregnant, life was moving on. He held her hand loosely in his as he watched George sitting with Fred on his lap and out of the blue without really meaning it he said.

'I want kids.'

Hermione's eyebrows shot up at this comment, and Harry blushed as he realised that he had said it out loud.

'We need to get married first,' she quipped, surprising Harry.

He raised an eyebrow at her, a smile playing on his lips, 'so you want to marry me?'

Hermione smiled playfully, 'Don't you need a ring before you start asking questions like that?' she asked as she got to her feet and went over to Ginny who was rocking baby Jacob to sleep. Harry smiled in amusement after her, but the moment had been more than humour for him, it had been pivotal. It had been the moment he realised that Hermione Granger, the love of his life who had been masquerading as his best friend, was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Ginny handed her Jacob and they talked about something as Hermione rocked the baby, Harry had always wanted kids, and he had always known that but never before had he wanted it so badly and with none other than his best friend.

He and Hermione weren't even official yet, but Harry was thinking about engagement rings and marriage, and children. All the things he had let himself think about with Susan that had caused him to get hurt so badly. Then again, he would never be happy if he was always afraid of getting hurt, and Hermione wasn't Susan.

He had always thought Susan had been the woman of his dreams, but she had been hiding in plain sight, right under his nose the whole time, and in that moment Harry wished he had been able to realise what he felt for Hermione sooner instead of wasting so much time.

**TBC :)  
**


	23. Surprises & Big Decisions

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 23 - Surprises & Big Decisions  
**

After their impromptu chat about marriage at The Burrow, Harry hadn't been able to get the idea out of his head. Hermione had noticed that he was acting a little distant, like his mind was off in a different world, but she didn't think too much of it. She was so busy herself trying to make sure the final task would be perfect after the Kelpie mishap anyway. In fact they were both so busy, with Harry planning the exams now that they were at the end of May, that they didn't get to see as much of each other as they liked.

Hermione had started taking dinner in Harry's office sometimes when she didn't want to stop working, so it was on one of these days that Harry had a heart to heart with Neville over steak pie.

'Nev…'

'Yeah?'

'I think I want to marry Hermione,' Harry said, ignoring the chuckle from Fleur who was on his other side.

Neville raised an eyebrow at his friend, 'you've been back together for less than a month.'

'I know,' Harry said, staring into the distance thoughtfully, 'but you know how sometimes things just feel right? Like they all click into place and you know that's just it, that's just the rest of your life planned out?'

Neville smiled slightly and said, 'I know what you mean.'

'Do you think she'd freak out?'

'If you asked her to marry you now? Uh yeah, probably,' Neville said in amusement.

'Well I wouldn't do it right now obviously,' Harry said as he rolled his eyes, 'I don't even have a ring yet.'

'You're serious about this, aren't you?' Neville asked, and Harry nodded genuinely, glad that he was seated next to Neville today and not Draco, although the former Slytherin was listening in from his spot on the other side of Neville.

'What do you think I should do?' Harry asked as he pushed his food around his plate, 'I mean I need to wait until after the tournament anyway, with the rules and all…but after then, what should I do?'

'If you want to marry her then when this is all over, ask her,' Neville said with a smile, 'and I'm proud of you Harry, for becoming the person you used to be. It's harder to find yourself than it is to lose yourself after all.'

Harry smiled at this and said, 'Thanks Nev, I'll let you know when I need your help ring shopping.'

Neville chuckled good naturedly and still beaming Harry went back to his dinner.

* * *

The Friday one week after the day Lacey and Theo had argued and fallen out, found the siblings sitting once more in Harry's office.

'Have you two made up?' Harry had asked with a slight smile when they walked in together.

'The little brat came snivelling to me saying she'd made a mistake,' Theo said with a smile as he put his arm around his sister, 'and since that doesn't happen _ever _I had to forgive her.'

Harry chuckled and asked them both to sit down, 'Are you ready for your duelling lesson then Lacey?'

Lacey nodded, 'I still don't know why you can't duel me sir, it's going to be weird duelling my brother.'

'Just remember how annoyed you were with him last week when you're duelling him,' Harry remarked, waving his wand and turning his office into a mini duelling platform.

At this Lacey grinned, Harry sat down behind his desk, 'Talk her through it Theo, I'll watch.'

'You might want to put a shield charm up,' Theo remarked in amusement, 'have you seen her spell casting?'

'Her spell casting is fantastic,' Harry said with a smile, 'when was the last time you saw her use magic?'

'About 5 bloody years ago,' Lacey muttered under her breath as she took to one end of the platform.

'That almost sounded like a challenge sis,' Theo said with a grin as he got to the other end of the stage. Harry laughed and was wondering why this had ever seemed like a good idea when Hermione walked in, frowning at the scene and walking around the edge of the platform to Harry's desk.

'Hey Hermione,' Harry said politely because they were in the presence of people who didn't know about their relationship, but Theo of course, knew anyway, 'grab a seat,' he said, wandlessly conjuring one for her.

'What's going on?' Hermione asked as she sat down.

'Theo's just duelling Lacey,' Harry said as the siblings bowed to each other and walked back to their side of the platform, 'for recreational reasons.'

'He's training her, isn't he?' Hermione asked, seeing right through Harry as she always did.

Harry smiled a little sheepishly at her, 'yeah,' he admitted.

Hermione shook her head, both exasperated and amused, like she couldn't decide whether she was annoyed with Harry or secretly glad. After all, she wanted Lacey to win just as much as Harry did, but she was the judge so she wasn't supposed to show bias.

'Just in case,' Harry mumbled, conjuring a shield charm which sprung up around them like a bubble, 'you never know…sibling rivalry and all.'

'Theo's going to have to go easy on her,' Hermione said with a frown as the duel began, fierce and fast paced, 'I mean he's a hit wizard, she's just a student.'

'She's an exceptional student,' Harry said, 'she might give him a run for his money.'

'They're only using defensive and harmless spells,' Hermione noted as she watched the duel, it was incredible actually, like watching two professionals.

'They love each other really, underneath all the bickering,' Harry said, and Hermione smiled, 'I'm sorry I misjudged you Harry, when I came here all those months ago…I saw you as this irresponsible Headmaster, but you never were.'

'I was,' Harry argued, 'I was an idiot Hermione, I had you right under my nose and I couldn't see it, I couldn't see how much I was hurting you every day.'

'But every day I came back, I let myself get hurt,' Hermione said, 'I could have gone to the Ministry, I never had to stay at Hogwarts.'

Harry sighed, slipping his hand into hers, Theo and Lacey were too busy duelling to notice anyway, 'I didn't appreciate you enough, and I'm sorry for that. This last year, with you here…it's been fantastic and now…'

'Now it's nearly over,' Hermione said, and Harry nodded glumly. May was almost over, there was only a month of the school term left.

'It's going to be hard, having you at the Ministry and me here again when I've got so used to you being here. Even if you are just sitting on my sofa in your pyjamas doing paperwork,' Harry admitted with a sad sort of smile.

'You'll just have to hire me then,' Hermione said cheekily.

'Hire you? Are you serious?' Harry asked, the light bulb in his head going off.

Hermione grinned and said, 'I hear McGonagall's position is going.'

Harry smiled at this, 'You'd be a great Transfiguration professor…and I'd get to see you every day.'

'Well, not every day,' Hermione said, 'I'm thinking of promoting Tracey to Head of Department, but I still want to stay in the department, maybe work 2 days a week there.'

'I could get a temp to work 2 days out of 5, and you could work the other 3,' Harry suggested.

'Does this mean I have an interview?' Hermione asked in amusement.

Harry chuckled, about to tell her he wouldn't be able to find anyone more qualified if he tried when Lacey distracted them by shouting at Theo, 'Aw what! That was sabotage, not cool Theo!'

'Nobody said we couldn't play dirty,' Theo said with a grin as he put his wand back in his pocket. Harry frowned, trying to figure out what he had done that had irritated Lacey so much, then he saw it, a dead snake on the ground.

Theo chuckled as he jumped down from the platform, mumbling to Harry, 'learnt that one from Draco. Can you still talk to them?'

'Not since the war,' Harry admitted, and Theo nodded, 'ah, of course.'

'Professor Potter, why don't you duel my brother?' Lacey asked out of the blue.

Harry laughed and said, 'He'd beat me, he's number one, I'm number two.'

'Never thought I'd outrank the chosen one,' Theo remarked, which made Harry raise an eyebrow, 'bet I could still beat you Theo.'

'Bring it on then,' Theo said with a grin, he knew how to egg Harry on.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry got to his feet, climbing up onto the platform to duel Theo. Lacey ducked into the shield charm she put up and they watched the intense, fast-paced duel that followed. It was so good and so quick that it was hard to follow, but in the end Harry won, making Theo complain of course.

'How did you get so good again?' He asked after Lacey had left.

'My injury got healed,' Harry said, pouring his friend a drink, Hermione wasn't paying much attention as she read over some paperwork on the sofa, 'that was why I had to stop duelling in the end, if I twisted the wrong way I could barely move for days.'

'Are you going to be getting back into the duelling tournament again then?' Theo asked hopefully, 'I could do with a challenge.'

'I...I don't think so,' Harry said with a smile as his eyes found Hermione who was concentrating and had a very cute little crease on her forehead.

'Aw you're kidding right? I could tell how much you miss it,' Theo said conversationally.

'I miss it a little, but I think I'm going to settle down,' Harry said honestly, not sure if Hermione was listening or not, 'I know you and Lavender like the whole being busy thing, but between your job and duelling and your dozens of hobbies you're hardly around. I want to be there for her, and for them, when they come along.'

'You've gone soft,' Theo said with a slight smile.

'Maybe I have,' Harry said with a smile to his friend, 'but it's better than the way I used to be.'

'True,' Theo said as he got to his feet, out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Hermione smile, so she _had _been listening, 'anyway Harry I better be off, I'll see you in a month or so for the final task.'

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'see you then Theo.'

When Theo was gone Hermione walked over to Harry, hugging him tightly from behind as he sat at his desk, barely able to keep his eyes open, 'you fell asleep today in 1st year Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw, didn't you?'

'Yes,' Harry said in amusement, 'how did you know that?'

'Daphne told me, one of the kids was talking about it in potions,' Hermione said in amusement as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up, 'come on, its bed time.'

'Do you even know the way to your quarters anymore?' Harry asked with a grin as he let her lead him upstairs, 'there must be mould growing in there…'

'Oh hush,' Hermione said, 'your beds comfier.'

'Aren't we supposed to be stopping people being suspicious of us?' Harry asked in amusement as he fell onto the bed fully clothed and completely knackered.

'Nobody suspects anything,' Hermione assured him, 'apart from the people who we don't mind suspecting.'

'Normally that would make sense to me, but right now I'm so bloody tired,' Harry said as he yawned loudly.

'Goodnight Harry,' Hermione said fondly, gently kissing him on the lips, 'I love you.'

Harry smiled, he still loved hearing that, even after a month, 'I love you too,' he whispered, kissing her one last time and falling into a peaceful sleep as she curled up close to him.

* * *

'What did you tell him?'

'That we were having a meeting about the task,' Fleur said to the others who were gathered in the staff room.

'In the staff room?' Harry asked in amusement.

'He believed it,' Fleur said simply.

'Since when are you and Malfoy such close friends anyway?' Ron asked his sister-in-law suspiciously.

'Yeah, and whats this secret of his you know?' Harry asked curiously.

Fleur smiled mystically and said, 'It wouldn't be a secret if I told you.'

Hermione smirked and Harry frowned at her, he had a feeling that she knew the secret too. Well, getting Hermione to tell him would be easier than getting Fleur to tell him, she was very loyal. The staff room was fairly small and filled with balloons and banners saying 'Happy Birthday'. There weren't many people here, just Fleur, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Daphne, Neville and a bunch of other teachers, including McGonagall, Flitwick, Luna and Ernie.

When they heard footsteps they all fell silent and when the door was pushed open everyone shouted, 'Surprise!'

Draco jumped and his eyes widened when he saw the banners and the balloons, at first he looked like he might shout but then he smiled and said, 'Wow.'

Fleur stepped forward since this had all been her idea, 'Happy Birthday Draco,' she said kindly, 'we all got you a present.'

She handed him a package which he opened to find a book on advanced Defence against the Dark Arts, 'this is great, thank you everyone,' he said and he really did seem genuinely grateful. Harry couldn't help but wonder if this was the first time anyone had thrown him a birthday party in his adult life. Draco put the book down and walked over to the main group, 'was this your idea Pot- Harry?'

'Nope, all Fleurs idea,' Harry said with a smile at the French woman, 'but Hermione and I helped.'

'I just came for the free food,' Ron said from where he was holding a chicken drumstick.

'At least you're honest,' Draco remarked with a slight smile.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the table lined with food, and Harry chuckled in amusement at his friend's actions, 'we thought you might like a party since you're away from home.'

'To be honest, I've felt more at home here than I ever have in Durmstrang,' Draco said as he grabbed a butterbeer from the table.

'Well, I've got a temporary Transfiguration position on the go if you want it,' Harry joked.

Draco laughed and said, 'As much as the UK, and Hogwarts, is home…Durmstrangs where I belong. I don't know how you handle the press here.'

'He doesn't,' Hermione said in amusement, 'he curses them and gets restraining orders.'

'I did it on purpose,' Harry bluffed, 'since I had a restraining order I had to stay away from the stupid guy so he had to stop interviewing me.'

'No offence Harry but you don't seem like the type to plan that far ahead,' Draco said in amusement.

So they were Harry and Draco now? Draco really must have appreciated this whole party thing.

'Okay so it was a happy accident,' Harry compromised, and Hermione chuckled at this, 'that's more accurate.'

'Thank you for doing this,' Draco said again, 'I know it was Fleurs idea, but it's your school and I've never done anything to deserve it.'

'That's not true,' Harry said honestly, 'you helped me out when I was at my lowest point. I don't know what I would have done without your advice, and your extra strong firewhiskey the night Ron came in under the influence of that potion.'

Hermione looked down guiltily, the night she had stormed out he meant. Harry put his arm around her shoulder, all of the teachers knew anyway, it was really the students and the press that they were attempting to keep their relationship secret from.

'Well, you're welcome,' Draco said with a slight smile, 'and I'm sorry, for everything I did to you both while we were at school.'

'We were all kids then Draco,' Hermione said, 'and yes you weren't a very pleasant person, but I can't help but wonder how much of that was due to the amount your parents indoctrinated you to hate people like us.'

'A lot of it,' Draco admitted, 'but that's no excuse. I really am sorry.'

'You made up for it when you saved our lives at your house,' Harry said honestly, 'there are no grudges or resentments from us, and not from Ron either, he's just a git.'

'Oi!' Ron said from behind them, making Hermione laugh and Harry shake his head in amusement. Draco smiled and walked away, talking to Fleur briefly.

'It's kind of nice, how grateful he is for this,' Hermione said, grabbing a butterbeer and handing one to Harry.

'I don't think anyone's done something like this for him before,' Harry said as he watched his former nemesis, 'I think he was just as lonely as I was before I had you.'

'I think you may be right,' Hermione said a little sadly.

'I wonder if he and Luna have met,' Harry pondered, 'I think they would get on well…I think I'm going to go introduce them.'

'Go for it,' Hermione said, vaguely amused as she watched Harry walk towards Luna, she turned to talk to Ron but saw that he was at the other side of the table examining the desserts, rolling her eyes Hermione instead struck up a conversation with Neville about how the mandrakes were doing this year.

* * *

June flew by, with Harry preparing for the exams, writing out timetables, going over the papers that the other Professors had written and signing off on them. Hermione was just as busy with the final task so close. After Draco's birthday party at the start of June there was a two week exam period in which Harry had to do a lot of peer marking and reviewing of the examination conditions. When it finally ended Harry realised the final task was upon them, it would take place on Saturday and then students would be sent home on the train on Monday.

One week before the end of term Harry had his last meeting with Lacey, she looked a lot less sure of herself when she came into his office and sat down across from his desk.

'You look nervous,' Harry said, stating the obvious.

Lacey nodded and said, 'There's a lot more pressure with it being the final task.'

'I understand that,' Harry said honestly, 'but try and stay as calm as possible about it. I know you can do it, deep down you know you can do it. So whats really wrong?'

'What happened in the second task,' Lacey frowned, 'it hit my confidence pretty badly.'

'It wasn't your fault, and the person who was at fault has been punished appropriately for it,' Harry said gently, 'it could have happened to any of the champions, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.'

Lacey nodded and said, 'So why did you call this meeting Professor? I thought we discussed everything in the last one.'

'We did,' Harry said, 'but I just wanted to do a final check, to make sure you were alright and that you didn't have any more questions.'

'Will there be a trophy?'

'There will be, but you won't get to touch it the second you finish the last task,' Harry said, 'in the last tournament there was a problem with the trophy being used as a portkey, to stop that from happening again the rules have changed slightly.'

'What do you mean?'

'You will be judged on the final task with scores, just as you were in the first two,' Harry explained, 'the champion with the highest score at the end of the task will be the winner of the tournament and then they will be presented with the Triwizard cup.'

'So how many points do I need to win?' Lacey asked, chewing her lip anxiously.

'Mr. Erickson will not be a problem,' Harry said, trying very hard not to smirk, 'he has 35 points, even if he received the maximum 50 points for this task he would still only be on 85 and you currently have 86 points.'

Lacey smiled a little and said, 'So at the very least I'll come second.'

Harry chuckled and said, 'Miss. Delacour has 72 points, if she receives an average score of 7 from each judge that will leave her on 107 points overall, meaning you have to get an average score of 5 from each judge to win.'

'Right,' Lacey said, breathing a sigh of relief, 'I might be able to do this…'

'I think you also get to go into the first task a few seconds ahead of the others because you're in the lead,' Harry added thoughtfully, 'any other questions?'

Lacey shook her head, 'No, thank you Professor.'

She left his office and Harry got back to work, trying not to think about the task too much himself because he really didn't know very much about it either.

* * *

A couple of days after his meeting with Lacey Hermione sighed and said, 'I have to go to the Ministry Harry.'

Harry had been expecting it, because she normally had to leave a few days before the task and as it was Wednesday there were only a few days left.

'Doing the preparation like last time?' Harry guessed.

Hermione nodded and said, 'But it's not for long, you'll see me on Saturday morning.'

Harry kissed her and asked, 'when do you have to leave?'

'Half an hour or so,' Hermione said as she cuddled him.

'Just stay here a little longer?' Harry asked as he held her close.

'Yeah,' Hermione said softly, 'I think I will.'

* * *

She had to leave, and when she did Harry made his way to the great hall, feeling out of sorts already without Hermione around.

'I think I'm going to ask Hermione to move in with me,' Harry said thoughtfully as he absentmindedly buttered toast.

'Move into Hogwarts with you?' Neville asked.

'Well, she's considering taking the Transfiguration job, but I mean move into my quarters with me, they're big enough.'

As well as his large office, balcony and bedroom, there was also a tapestry leading to a large living area/library that Hermione loved, and she had spent so much time there with him that it seemed the next step.

'She practically stays with me at the moment anyway,' Harry told them, 'and I hate it when she's away, like she is at the moment.'

'It's up to you at the end of the day,' Neville said with a smile, 'but I'm pretty sure she'd say yes.'

'Hmm,' Harry hummed thoughtfully, thinking about his future and realising Hermione was completely intertwined in all his thoughts, hopes and plans for it, 'Neville, you free any night this week to go to Diagon Alley?'

Remembering their conversation about ring shopping Neville smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder, 'I'm free whenever you are,' he said simply.

With the thought of a ring in his head the next few days passed faster than he would have thought, and when he and Neville had finished dinner on Friday they left the excited children in the great hall gossiping about the final task, for Diagon Alley. It was quiet at this time of night, but the shops stayed open until 7pm, they made small talk as they walked along the alley to a little jewellers squashed between two larger stores. When they walked in the bell tinkled and a short, plump witch walked forward to the desk asking kindly if she could help them with anything.

Harry said they were fine, and that they were just looking and then began to scour the display cabinets. He knew Hermione wouldn't like a diamond, he had heard her and Daphne discussing diamond rings one day over dinner. Daphne thought they were high-class and beautiful, but Hermione had said she didn't like the fact they were so plain and that she loved colour.

He wasn't sure what he was looking for really as his eyes skimmed the many different coloured gems with golden and silver bands. Then he remembered something that had happened a long time ago, he didn't know how he even recalled it but it snapped into his head as vivid as if it had only been yesterday. When Fleur and Bill had first gotten engaged and Hermione had seen the icy blue gem on the ring she had asked Fleur, _'Is that an aquamarine?' _and Fleur had said it was, he remembered Hermione saying, _'That's beautiful Fleur, I always wanted one.'_

'Neville, I know what I want to get her!' Harry realised with a grin, he approached the woman by the desk and asked to see her selection of aquamarine rings. There were 5 to pick from, 3 silver and 2 white-gold. Harry didn't need to spend a long time deliberating because his eyes found the perfect ring the moment he looked down at the rings.

It was white-gold with a square set aquamarine in the centre, it was elegant like Hermione and the moment he saw it he could imagine it on her finger, he knew that she would love it. Not paying attention to the price he told the lady that he would have it, and when it was secure in his robes he and Neville left the alley, stopping for a drink in the Leaky on the way home.

When Harry got back to his office he was faced with his next task, hiding the ring. He wasn't going to give it to Hermione until after the tournament was over, so until then he needed to make sure that she didn't find it, but she was so at home in his office…she knew all of his hiding places. As he sat behind his desk he looked around, trying to think of anywhere that could house a secret room or cubby-hole that he didn't already know about.

'Professor Dumbledore,' Harry said to the portrait of the man on the wall, 'are there any hidden areas I don't know about in this office?'

'Why of course Harry,' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, 'it takes a lifetime to discover the secrets of this castle.

'Can you tell me one?' Harry asked a little desperately, Hermione was back tomorrow morning for the final task, he had to hide the ring tonight, 'I can't have Hermione finding an engagement ring lying around here.'

Dumbledore smiled at this and said, 'On the bookshelf, there is a battered copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'. If you remove it you will see a small notch which if pressed reveals a hidden hole behind the panel.'

'Thank you Albus,' Harry said, crossing the room to the bookshelf where indeed there was a notch behind the book. When the panel slid away Harry put the box with the ring inside it into the small hole and pushed it shut once more, putting the book back in its place. Really it was kind of ironic, hiding Hermione's engagement ring behind a bookshelf, he hoped she wouldn't find it because it was in such plain sight.

As he got into bed that night, Harry felt both exhilarated about the events of the day, and nervous about the task the next day. It would be constant from the moment he woke up, greeting the families, getting to the stands wherever they may be, scoring the champions…he was also nervous for Lacey, although he knew she had the ability to win, but he didn't want her to get hurt all the same. He sighed and shut his eyes, drifting into an uncomfortable, uneasy sleep.

**TBC :)  
**


	24. The Final Task

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 24 – The Final Task**

When Harry went to the great hall for breakfast that next Saturday morning, the air was buzzing with excitement as the champions walked in, all getting cheered by their fellow class-mates. Lacey got the biggest lot of applause as she walked in arm in arm with Maisie, she gave everyone a brave smile but it was obvious she was nervous from her pale pallor. She sat down at the Slytherin table and pushed her food around, glancing over occasionally to her Gryffindor boyfriend who kept sending her encouraging grins.

Gabrielle was just as pale and anxious looking, but Agmund just looked fed up, and for the first time Harry did feel a little bit sorry for the guy. He himself didn't eat, pushing his cereal around his bowl and glancing at the clock as it ticked closer to 8am when the families of the champions would arrive.

At 10 to 8 Harry excused himself and took to pacing in the great hall until people arrived, he sighed in relief when the first family did, giving him something to take his mind off things. Gabrielle's family arrived first, Harry had the advantage that he already knew her parents so he smiled at them and made small talk, leading them into a room off to one side where the champions were waiting. Not long after this Bill arrived, smiling at Harry and shaking his hand, 'How you doing Harry?'

'Good, yeah,' Harry said with a nod, 'I'm a bit nervous for it all to go to plan.'

'I still think it's pretty tough, them chucking this at you in your 1st year of being Headmaster,' Bill noted as Harry walked him into the room where the others were waiting.

'Well I suppose if I can do this I can handle anything else Hogwarts throws at me,' Harry joked, 'did you decide not to bring the girls?'

'We didn't know if it was going to be violent or not, so I left them with Mum just in case,' Bill said, and Harry nodded, saying goodbye to Bill and walking out to the entrance hall once more.

Agmund's parents arrived and neither of them spoke very good English so Harry made a hasty job of leading them into the side-room, then he emerged into the entrance hall one last time just as Theo was making his way into it.

'Hey,' Theo said with a smile, 'how's she doing?'

'She's nervous,' Harry said as they walked into the room and Lacey immediately caught her brother's eye, 'I've told her she doesn't need to be, but a pep talk from you probably can't hurt.'

Theo laughed and walked over to Lacey, leaving Harry to prop open the large front doors so that the students and staff could make their way outside. He craned his neck, trying to see what the task looked like, but he couldn't see much apart from the large stands. After the students had gone the families of the champions made their way outside and then the champions themselves went towards the champion's tent before the task began.

Harry really couldn't see anything even as he got closer, but then he realised it was because the stands were on stilts, when he made his way up to the judges table in its own separate stand and looked down he got his first real glimpse of the task. It spanned almost the entire length of the grounds, starting with some sort of rings in the air over the lake, and then a clearing with suits of armour in it. There was blackness after that which Harry assumed was the dark labyrinth Hermione had mentioned. Then there was another clearing in the forest with a table of potions on it, and something else that looked like a plant of some kind. The final part of the task was a large duelling platform, but this was all blocked off with walls so that nothing could be seen from the ground. Lacey would have no clue what she was going into with this complicated, dangerous obstacle course.

Jogging back down to the ground Harry ducked into the champion's tent where he shot Hermione a smile, she smiled back and mouthed, 'missed you'.

'You too,' Harry mouthed, smiling at Lacey and saying, 'do you need a pep talk?'

'Already had one from my brother, but another can't hurt,' Lacey joked weakly.

'You're great, and you're going to do fine, better than fine. I swear,' Harry said, placing a hand on her shoulder, 'if I managed to win this tournament then I know you can.'

'Thanks Professor,' Lacey said with a genuine smile.

'Are we all ready?' Hermione asked, Ron was lingering in the background leaving Hermione to do the parts that included dealing with people. The champions all nodded and gathered together in front of her.

'This task is an obstacle course which will test your awareness in all the core disciplines you learn at school,' Hermione explained to them, 'you each have a separate course with the same obstacles, so you will not be bumping into each other in this task. Your score for this task will be added to your overall score and the champion with the highest score wins. Miss. Nott will enter 30 seconds before Miss. Delacour, and then Miss. Delacour will enter 20 seconds before Mr. Erickson, due to the rankings so far. You will be scored on your ability to remain calm under pressure, the time you take to complete the task, the accuracy and power of your spell casting and your general knowledge of the obstacles you face. Are there any questions?'

All three champions shook their heads so Ron led them out to get them into position while Harry and Hermione made their way up to the judges table together.

'I missed you,' Harry said, wanting to put his arm around or hug her but knowing he couldn't because people would see it.

'Me too,' Hermione admitted sheepishly, 'we're hopeless aren't we? Missing each other after a few days.'

'Maybe we are, but I don't care,' Harry said honestly. When they were sitting down Harry looked at the obstacle course once more, there were 3 directly beside each other, and at the start in front of the lake the 3 champions were standing in position while Ron explained something to them. Harry smiled when he saw the broomsticks glistening in the sunlight, the first part involved flying which would hopefully give Lacey a good lead.

Once more there were screens, one in front of the judges, and another in front of the audience, Ron gave the champions one of the headbands and the moment the headbands were placed on their heads the screens came to life. It was all going to be starting soon, Harry felt his heart pound as Ron looked up to Hermione who gave him the thumbs up. He raised his wand and shot sparks of green from it, with a blow of his whistle the final task had begun.

It was fairly obvious that the first part of the task was flying, so each champion grabbed a broom and took to the air. There were 3 different coloured rings, light green for Agmund, dark green for Lacey and blue for Gabrielle. The goal was clearly to fly through them.

Lacey mounted the broom quickly and shot off from the ground, she had an advantage already because she was 30 seconds ahead of Gabrielle, and almost a minute ahead of Agmund. She also had an advantage in that she was a fantastic flier, almost as good as Harry had been in his youth.

She easily passed through the first few 'easy' rings that were wide and fairly high above the water, and showed no problems skimming the water for the narrower, more difficult rings. By the time Gabrielle even mounted her broom Lacey was over halfway across the lake.

'She's good,' Hermione mumbled to Harry as Lacey easily manoeuvred her way through the rings.

'Slytherin seeker,' Harry said with a nod, 'although she wasn't good enough last year. Gryffindor still won.'

Hermione chuckled and this and said, 'I know, I remember how excited you got.'

Gabrielle managed the easy rings a little shakily, but with a fair speed. However Agmund was getting on his broom as she entered the more difficult part of the course which slowed her down dramatically. It turned out that Agmund was a pretty good flier as he overtook Gabrielle. Lacey however was still a good bit ahead, having already dismounted her broom over the other side of the course.

Harry's eyes were on Gabrielle as she missed a couple of rings, giving her a time penalty.

'Does she not fly Fleur?' Harry asked his friend.

Fleur shook her head, 'No, she does not like it.'

'Well,' Draco said as he leant back in his chair, 'and least he's good at _something_.'

Ron sniggered and said, 'I really wish I'd been here for the first two tasks.'

'You might have died laughing Ron,' Harry said with a slight smirk, 'I thought Draco was going to throw himself into the lake after the second task.'

'I wanted to,' Draco said darkly, making Ron laugh once more.

Harry was chuckling as he turned back to the screens, his eyes flickering between them all. Lacey was now in the second section of her obstacle course which involved fighting transfigured suits of armour.

'I recognise this,' Harry mumbled to Ron and Hermione, 'do you Ron?'

Ron grinned at Hermione and said, 'Well we drew on our collective experience.'

'This is basically your version of what we faced before Quirrell in 1st year,' Harry said with a smirk, 'isn't it?'

'We couldn't exactly copy it, but yes it is,' Hermione said in amusement, 'Ron came up with the flying.'

'And Hermione pretty much did the rest,' Ron said, causing Harry to chuckle.

He slipped his hand into Hermione's under the table and said, 'I still remember something you said to me then.'

'Yeah? You do?' Hermione said, a smile playing on her lips.

Harry nodded and said, 'You said to me that there were more important things in life than books and cleverness, like friendship and bravery.'

'You remember that?' Hermione asked softly.

'Yeah,' Harry said, his voice just as soft, 'I really want to kiss you right now.'

'Don't,' Hermione said in slight amusement as she grabbed his chin and turned his head back to the task, 'keep an eye on your champion, Headmaster.'

Harry shot Hermione a grin and did just that, just in time to see Lacey get hit in the face by the shield of one of the suits of armour. There was a collective gasp from the audience as Lacey hissed in pain, and Harry leaned forward in his seat anxiously.

Lacey pushed on despite the pain, backing further away from the suits, 'How am I supposed to kill something that isn't dead?' she was mumbling as she backed away further yet, 'oh bugger, I need to transfigure it into something else, don't I?'

She shut her eyes very briefly to focus and then uttered the incantation, turning one of the two suits of armour into a motionless metal shield.

'Hah! It worked!' Lacey said with a grin, concentrating hard and doing the same to the next one.

The moment she had done this a door materialised in the wall, quickly putting a numbing charm on her cheek she moved onto the next section.

'Agmund's ahead of her,' Harry said in surprise, noting that the Durmstrang champion was already in the next section having easily transfigured the suits of armour and passed through that section while Lacey had been struggling.

'He's good at flying and really good at Transfiguration,' Draco informed the others, 'I'm hopeful but I'm not sure he'll keep it up.'

Harry let his eyes wander to Gabrielle briefly who was about 30 seconds behind Lacey and Agmund. There wasn't much to see on Lacey or Agmund's screens at the moment because they had both just entered the dark, dimly lit labyrinth which meant everyone had to squint to see anything.

Gabrielle was midway through transfiguring the suits of armour, having already made the first one into a mouse. However she seemed to be struggling slightly with her transfiguration, like she had to concentrate on it a lot for it to work.

Fleur sighed slightly, 'She should have paid more attention in my class.'

Harry realised he didn't know what Fleur had actually taught at Beauxbatons, 'Really? You taught Transfiguration?'

'Really Harry?' Hermione asked in exasperation, 'how could you not know that?'

'He's male Hermione, he doesn't pay attention to these things. I only found out 3 years ago and she's my sister-in-law,' Ron said simply.

'Charming Ronald,' Fleur muttered, making Hermione chuckle slightly.

Harry turned back to the task in slight amusement, Gabrielle had now joined the other two in the maze and was still only about 30 seconds behind them in the darkness.

Harry had been vaguely watching Lacey as she entered the maze. Her first two actions were to use lumos which lit up dark walls and nothing else and then to mumble, 'point me'. Her wand had spun in the direction that she should go and she had been set on her way.

Agmund however didn't do this, instead he walked on through the centre of the maze, having the sense to use lumos at the very least. Lacey kept to the sides, trying to follow the wall along instead of walk down the centre. It was essentially the maze that Harry had dealt with in his tournament, only darker and smaller. There were obstacles, as Harry noted when Lacey came up to a wall with a ledge at the top of it.

She frowned, clearly trying to work this out, 'How the heck do I get up there?' she asked, as she looked at it for a moment, wracking her brain for a spell that would help. Then she got it, like a light bulb in her head had gone off. She used a sticking charm on her feet and walked up the wall, pulling herself onto the ledge and removing it.

She was now faced with a slide down into the next section of the labyrinth, 'Wicked,' she said with a grin as she slid down it.

Harry chuckled, so far so good. Agmund was starting to struggle which was also a bonus, he had come across a mist which turned the maze upside down as he walked through it, similar to one Harry had seen when he had been in his maze. It disorientated him and he went in the wrong direction.

'Come on!' Draco exclaimed, letting his head fall onto the desk, 'it all started so well!'

'There, there Draco,' Harry said, patting him on the shoulder.

'Shut up Potter,' Draco said weakly.

'You don't even sound like you mean that mate,' Ron said with slight amusement.

Draco merely groaned in answer.

Gabrielle by now had overtaken Agmund. She was still a good 30 seconds behind Lacey, but about the same amount of time ahead of Agmund. She was making good progress through the maze, following the walls around as best she could, like Lacey had done. She also had the common sense to use a four-point spell, unlike Agmund. She came to the same dead end as Lacey had, and paused for a moment.

She got confused, turning around to see if there was another way out, but there wasn't. She swore under her breath in French.

'Fleur, can we have a translation?' Draco asked in amusement.

Fleur chuckled, 'something along the lines of 'stupid bloody wall' I think.'

As her rant continued she suddenly stopped and hit herself in the head at the simplicity of the solution. Continuing to mutter in French she cast as charm on her feet and walked up the wall, just as Lacey had, moving onto the next section of the maze.

Agmund was still having a significant amount of bother with the maze. After walking off in the complete wrong direction he had come across several dead ends and was getting more and more irate with each one. Eventually when he came to yet another dead end he lost his temper and threw a blasting curse against one of the walls.

'Uh-oh,' Hermione muttered as the charm hit the wall and reflected back at Agmund who swore loudly in Norwegian and threw himself to the ground.

Ron was doubled over with laughter at this, and Harry was chuckling under his breath.

'Why is my champion such an idiot?' Draco asked the group of judges in general.

'Because hes _your _champion Malfoy,' Ron remarked.

'Shut up Weasley,' Draco said snarkily, Ron merely sniggered at this.

Hermione then made a comment, 'We designed this so that it wasn't possible for anyone to get seriously hurt, but we don't expect quite such stupidity.'

'I assume the walls are imbued with an imperturbable charm?' Harry asked.

Hermione looked surprise for a moment, 'How do you know that?'

'I _do _test Defence against the Dark Arts,' Harry said in amusement, 'as well as being the youngest Headmaster of Hogwarts ever.'

'Not that your cocky about it mate,' Ron joked.

'I'm just pointing out,' Harry said in amusement, 'that I know that charm.'

'Your such a bullshitter,' Ron said through his laughter, 'you guessed for a start, and you only had the knowledge to guess cause you saw Gin use it in Grimmauld Place.'

Hermione just shook her head at this point and muttered, 'Boys.'

The next obstacle that Lacey came across made her jump back in surprise and fear, it was a large shrouded figure, so black against the darkness it could barely be seen. Lacey felt it first, she shivered and raised her wand expectantly as it emerged from the darkness.

'Hermione!' Harry hissed angrily, 'you put a _dementor _in there?'

'Calm down Harry,' Hermione said in an undertone, 'it's not real, I wouldn't put a blatantly dangerous creature in there, I'm not Susan.'

Harry frowned at this, 'Sorry,' he mumbled as he looked back to Lacey who was just conjuring a patronus, he didn't think he had ever actually seen her patronus, come to think of it.

'Expecto Patronum!'

Harry couldn't quite believe it when an antelope sprang out from her wand and charged at the fake dementor, sending it far away.

'Are you sure you don't have any illegitimate kids?' Ron asked Harry in amusement.

'I'm sure,' Harry remarked with slight amusement, 'she's far too old to be my daughter.'

'But she is scarily like you at times,' Hermione said with a chuckle, 'although Ronald, Stags and Antelopes really aren't _that _similar. Stags represent strength and honour, Antelopes represent freedom and happiness.'

Ron merely rolled his eyes and turned back to the task, Harry smiled, thinking something along the lines of, _still a know-it-all._

Lacey was now moving away from the dementor, and Gabrielle was just reaching it.

She shrieked so loudly it caused half of the audience to cover their ears, 'Bloody hell, she's loud,' Ron remarked as he covered his ears.

Draco smirked, and got clipped over the back of the head by Fleur who said, 'she might have more progress if she screamed less and used a patronus charm.'

Just as Fleur said this Gabrielle finally stopped screaming and cast a patronus charm.

'Have Veela got a telepathic link or something?' Harry asked with slight amusement.

Fleur only chuckled as Gabrielle's charm which was essentially a mist pushed the dementor back far enough for her to rush past it. It was feeble, compared to Lacey's full patronus which made Harry slightly proud.

Agmund was dropping even further behind when he ran into a dementor on a different part of the maze which he actually managed to use a patronus charm on, it was a weak one like Gabrielle's, but he managed all the same.

'How are they not real?' Fleur asked curiously.

'They're boggarts,' Hermione replied, 'forced into the shape of a dementor.'

'Wow Hermione, wherever did you get that idea from?' Harry asked sarcastically.

Hermione shot Harry a grin and said, 'Hey, you're my inspiration Harry.'

He laughed at that, glancing to the task once more as Agmund walked on by the dementor. While Lacey and Gabrielle emerged from the darkness back out into the bright sunshine seconds apart. Lacey blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the difference in light, and then looked around herself.

'Again Hermione, this looks familiar,' Harry mumbled as Lacey walked over to a table that was laid out with 10 bottles containing potions, they were different shapes, sizes and colours.

'It was a good riddle, kudos to Professor Snape,' Hermione said simply.

In the maze Agmund was now using a 'point me' spell to help him to the exit as Lacey and Gabrielle both had. Lacey had walked over to the table with the potions on it and was now sitting on the grass reading through the riddle, trying to figure out what to do next. She kept mumbling it out loud, going over it again and again.

'There are 10 bottles containing potion on the table before you. 2 will allow you to pass to the next section, 2 will render you unconscious. The remaining 6 are harmless. To find what you need to continue to the next section you must find a bottle that is shaped the same as others on the table. You will not find a bottle that allows you to pass next to one renders you unconscious. The two that render you unconscious are shaped unlike any other. The potion you need is situated between two bottles.'

Lacey stood up, looking at the table once more, 'so these two are the ones that knock you out,' she muttered, pointing to the two that were the only ones in that shape, a pentagon and a hexagon, 'so it can't be these ones, because they're on either side of the bad potion.'

Lacey frowned, looking down at the riddle once more, 'and it can't be these two because they aren't in-between two bottles,' she mused as she looked at the two bottles on the end of the table. Already, through process of elimination she had narrowed it down to 4.

Gabrielle was in the clearing too now, and she was catching up very quickly as she studied the riddle and the potions on the table.

'Gabby loves riddles,' Fleur said with a smile as Gabrielle got to work eliminating the potions. Agmund was still in the maze, but then there were no surprises there.

'None other in this shape,' Lacey mumbled, 'well that means the rectangle is out.'

This left a circular bottle and 2 square ones.

'Right, well two will let me pass and one is harmless, I'll take my chances,' she said as she grabbed the circular bottle and drank it. She looked around and grinned as a door appeared.

She and Gabrielle entered the next section seconds apart just as Agmund exited the maze, 'It's so close,' Harry said, his hand tight in Hermione's as he watched the action unfold.

'It's almost stressful to watch,' Fleur agreed.

'You think it's stressful?' Draco asked in disbelief, 'have you seen how useless he is?' he gestured to Agmund who had figured out which potions would knock him out and was knocking back all of the others until he found one that let him pass.

'Hey it worked, don't knock it,' Ron said as Agmund made his way into the next section, 'he got through it faster than the other two did.'

'By chance Ronald, not skill or logic,' Hermione said testily.

'That's what I'd have done,' Ron said with a shrug.

'Then I'm glad we left you in 1st year,' Harry muttered to his friend, 'because some of the potions were actually poisonous.'

'Don't pretend you would have gotten anywhere without Hermione,' Ron teased.

Harry smiled at the woman next to him and said, 'I know I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without her.'

Hermione blushed furiously and said, 'you should watch this part.'

Harry turned to the task once more, the section they had just done was obviously Potions related, and now they were in an environment that was clearly meant to test their skills in Herbology. Lacey and Gabrielle were neck and neck, with Agmund a fair way behind them as they made their way up a thin avenue, avoiding plants such as the venomous tentacula and a venus fly trap the size of a bear that ate humans, instead of flies.

Lacey made her way through this avenue fine, but Gabrielle ran into trouble with the fly trap which tried to eat her and gave her a pretty nasty, oozing cut on her arm. The crowd gasped, this was the only injury to draw blood so far. Ironically enough Agmund hadn't been injured yet, despite his best attempts in the maze.

'Is going to be okay?' Draco mumbled to Fleur.

'She'll be fine,' Fleur whispered, 'as long as she finishes soon or uses a makeshift spell to stop the bleeding.'

Draco looked worried and pale, Harry frowned, leaning over and saying, 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing,' Draco lied.

'Leave it Harry,' Fleur advised with a stern glance.

Harry knew when to poke his head in and when to stop so he nodded and turned back to the task. He was just in time to see Agmund get grabbed by a venomous tentacula which was now trying to strangle him.

Draco's head dropped heavily onto the table and Fleur patted him on the back sympathetically.

'Tough luck Malfoy,' Ron said, barely suppressing his glee at how awful the Durmstrang champion was.

A yelp from the screen caught Harry's attention and he realised Lacey had been caught by a devils snare which was slowly pulling her down.

'Wh…what?' Lacey was panicking, but still had her wand, 'oh, oh no, devils snare, I need to be still,' she kept as still as possible but it kept pulling her down.

'Fire!' Lacey realised as she got pulled in to her stomach, 'it's scared of fire! But…there isn't any wood!'

They couldn't help it, at the judges table Harry and Ron caught each other's eyes and burst out with laughter that Draco and Fleur didn't understand. Hermione glared at them both, 'oh shut up, that was years ago!'

'There's no wood!' Ron said, bent over with laughter, 'is she a witch or not?'

Harry was crying with laughter but he was also keeping his eyes on Lacey as she realised she had a wand and used Incendio on the plant, pulling herself free.

'There's no wood,' she muttered to herself, shaking her head, 'talk about not reacting well under pressure…'

'See!' Hermione exclaimed in her defence, 'it's hard to think straight under pressure, and I was 12 years old at the time!'

'Do you have any idea what they're talking about?' Draco asked Fleur.

Fleur shook her head and said, 'None at all, but they do that a lot.'

Gabrielle had lost some precious time thanks to the incident with the fly trap, but she had stopped the bleeding and gotten past the devils snare with no problems however and entered the final section of the obstacle course only 30 or 40 seconds behind Lacey.

Agmund had managed to get free from the venomous tentacula, he was a bit blue and out of breath but he had managed it, and he had gotten through the section with no further problems. However he was still 2 minutes behind Lacey and about a minute and a half behind Gabrielle so he stood no chance of coming second unless either of them messed up in the final aspect of the obstacle course.

It was Defence against the Dark Arts they were finishing off on, that much was clear from the large duelling platform set in the middle of the clearing.

'Saved the best till last?' Harry asked Hermione with a grin.

'I thought it would be a good finale,' Hermione whispered suggestively, causing Harry's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.

He didn't have much time to contemplate this as he looked to the screens of Lacey and Gabrielle as they both took to the duelling platform, waiting for their opponent to arrive. As if a disillusionment charm had just been cancelled, a person appeared at the end of each podium, it was no one in particular just two women dressed in black robes that hid the rest of their body and shrouded their faces in shadows.

The duels started right away, and it was as fast-paced and intensive as Harry had expected, but the spells weren't too dangerous thankfully. Harry's eyes were focused on Lacey as she bounced between putting up shield charms to deflect spells back at her opponent and actively sending them that way herself. He was distracted by a scream from below and an anxious hiss from Draco.

Gabrielle had been injured in her duel, with a spell that had slashed her leg, she had fallen down, effectively losing the duel meaning she would have to start again.

'Draco, what is your deal with Gabrielle getting hurt?' Harry asked suspiciously.

Draco frowned, and said nothing, Fleur nudged him, 'Don't you think you should tell them?'

'Tell us what?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, what's going on?' Ron asked curiously.

'I have feelings for her,' Draco muttered to the others, 'and don't yell at me and tell me how wrong it is, I know…she's still at school.'

'Are you using her?' Harry asked darkly.

'No!' Draco exclaimed, 'I have feelings for her, and nothing has happened, nothing at all. I haven't even kissed her, we just talk.'

'I know about it,' Fleur added, 'and for the record, I'm fine with it. She's 18 years old, and she finishes school when this tournament ends today.'

'Well it's against the rules to be romantically involved with a champion, but if you aren't dating…' Hermione said with a frown, 'there's nothing I can do about it.'

'And let's face it, how many rules are you breaking by dating Potter?' Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Quite a few,' Hermione admitted sheepishly as everyone turned their eyes back to the task.

Lacey was doing well, still on the same duel while Gabrielle was on her second attempt to beat her opponent. Agmund was duelling now too, and it was a frantic race to the finish, although they didn't know that because they couldn't see each other with the big walls separating the obstacle courses.

Harry was leaning right forward in his seat watching the intense duel between Lacey and her opponent heat up.

'Incendio!'

'Confringo!'

'Rictumsempra!'

'Expelliarmus!'

The wand of Lacey's opponent was yanked from her hand, flying across the duelling platform. There was silence for a moment as Lacey looked around and then the doorway out of the obstacle course opened up.

She had finished first, which meant the judges had to give her a minimum score of 6 points. Which meant that unless Gabrielle scored exceptionally well Lacey was going to win this.

'Where did she learn that one from?' Ron asked in amusement, his eyes flicking towards Harry.

'I am her Defence against the Dark Arts teacher you know,' Harry said as he stifled his laughter.

'Well you clearly taught her well,' Draco said, although his eyes were still fixed on Gabrielle, 'only you Potter could defeat the darkest wizard of our time with a bloody 2nd year spell.'

'Thank you Draco, I consider that a compliment,' Harry said in amusement.

'You might want to watch the task, you're still going to have to score Gabrielle and Agmund,' Hermione reminded Harry with a nudge.

Turning to the task once more Harry saw Gabrielle finish the duel and make her way sluggishly towards the first aid tent, Draco rose to his feet, but someone pulled him back into his seat. Harry was surprised when he realised that it was Ron.

'Don't bother,' Ron mumbled to Draco, 'Skeeter will see it, and she'll ruin you. Have a quiet word with her later when the press are gone.'

Draco nodded, and swallowed, 'Uh, thanks…Ron.'

'Why does that sound like such a struggle?' Ron asked, amusement glimmering in his eyes.

'Because it was,' Draco replied simply, and at this Ron laughed.

'Are they bonding?' Harry asked in disbelief.

'I think so,' Hermione said, equally as surprised as they both looked to the task where only Agmund was left on the duelling platform. He was doing okay, but his spell-casting wasn't very accurate, it was powerful when it did hit its target but it was all very hit and miss. Draco didn't even seem to care anymore as Agmund won the duel and walked off to the first aid tent, it was over.

The task, the tournament, it was over. All that remained was the scoring, and Harry felt a tiny flutter of hope and excitement inside him as he realised how close Lacey was to winning this thing.

**TBC :)  
**


	25. The Winner of the Triwizard Tournament

**Skeletons**

**Chapter 25 - The Winner of the Triwizard Tournament**

The wait seemed to take forever. It took half an hour to deliberate on the scores, and there wasn't any arguing which was nice. They discussed the timings of the champions first of all.

'So what were the end times then Hermione?' Harry asked, his quill poised over his notepad.

'Lacey finished first in 1 hour and 9 minutes,' Hermione said, 'Gabrielle finished second in 1 hour and 23 minutes…and Agmund finished third in 1 hour and 27 minutes.'

With the times now known the judges began to deliberate. After 15 minutes all the judges had their final scores ready which meant the next 15 minutes were spent waiting around. They had discussed ideas, and they had all written their scores down so they couldn't be changed. However they wouldn't know who the winner was until the final judge, which was Draco, had given his scores.

'I'm so nervous,' Harry mumbled as the champions eventually came out from the tent, Gabrielle with a slight limp, but Agmund and Lacey otherwise fine. Agmund's throat was slightly bruised from his run in with the venomous tentacula and Lacey with a slightly black eye from where the suit of armour had hit her.

'Think how they feel if you're nervous,' Hermione said gently as the three champions made their way up the stairs of the stand the judges were situated at.

Harry smiled slightly and said, 'true.'

The champions reached the top of the stairs and sat down on the seats provided at the front of the judging panel. As usual every judge put a sonorus charm on themselves for the giving of the scores, and Hermione stood up to start things off. Harry shot Lacey a wink and mouthed 'well done'. She brightened up a little at this, smiling and looking a little bit less pale.

'As usual we shall give the scores in alphabetical order,' Hermione said, 'so we start with Miss. Gabrielle Delacour.'

Gabrielle got to her feet with slight difficulty, and looked expectantly at her sister who began the scoring as usual, Fleur got to her feet too, 'I award Miss. Delacour 7 points. I feel she made good progress throughout the task overall with an acceptable completion time, and her solving of the potions riddle was excellent. I also felt that she made good time in the dark maze. However I deduct points for the fact she missed some rings in the flying obstacle, and also for the fact she received two serious injuries.'

Gabrielle gave her sister a nod as Hermione got to her feet, 'I award Miss. Delacour 8 points. I agree that she did remarkably well in the Transfiguration, Charms and Potions aspects of the task, and that her overall time was more than acceptable. However she did not deal with the Herbology or the defence against the Dark Arts sectors very well. I sympathise with the flying aspect being someone who is also not a good flier, but I deduct two points for the two injuries sustained in the afore mentioned sectors.'

Gabrielle smiled and gave Hermione a nod. Harry got to his feet next, 'I award Miss. Delacour 8 points also. As my fellow judges have pointed out she did well in most sectors of the task, and made quick work on the Potions challenge. I also feel that she excelled in the Charms based labyrinth. I deduct two points from the two injuries sustained, but would like to congratulate her for going out with a bang.'

Gabrielle smiled at this and gave Harry a polite nod, as he sat down Ron stood up and Harry found himself wondering whether Ron would be a harsh judge or a nice judge, Susan had been a little bit too nice on everyone.

'I award Miss. Delacour 6 points,' Ron began, harsh then, 'I do agree that her progress and overall time was good, but she missed 3 rings in the flying challenge and there only were 6 to pass through. She also allowed herself to get caught by a venus fly trap which could have easily been avoided had she paid better attention. She was also the only champion who was knocked out of a duel and had to take a second attempt.'

Gabrielle gave a subdued nod and swallowed as Draco stood to give his score. Harry and Hermione had already warned him that he had to be objective and not biased towards Gabrielle.

'I award Miss. Delacour 7 points,' Draco said neutrally, 'I agree with my fellow judges that she did finish the task with a good time, and with good general progress. As the judges have said I feel points should be deducted for the flying mishap, and the injury sustained from the venus fly trap. I agree that the injury she received in the duel could have been avoided and furthermore support Mr. Weasley in that she was the only champion to take a second try to complete the duel. Finally it should also be noted that when faced by what she believed to be a dementor she panicked before using the Patronus charm. However, I feel that her general progress through the task was fantastic and fast, and I congratulate her on that.'

Gabrielle was blushing slightly as Draco sat down, Hermione smiled slightly as she got to her feet and said, 'We award Miss. Delacour with a total of 36 points.'

'Thank you,' Gabrielle said, sitting down once more.

'We will now give the scores for Mr. Agmund Erickson,' Hermione said, sitting down and letting Fleur stand to give her initial score, 'I award Mr. Erickson 6 points. I feel this was his best task yet, and that he excelled and showed us how much talent he does in fact have. His flying skills and Transfiguration skills impressed me. However I deducted marks for the fact he didn't use the four-point spell in the dark maze initially and got lost because of it, and also for the injury he sustained from the Venomous tentacula.'

Agmund nodded, looking pretty happy with that score as Fleur took her seat.

'I award Mr. Erickson 7 points,' Hermione said as she got to her feet, 'I also agree this was his best task yet. I was impressed by his flying, Transfiguration and duelling skills, he dealt with all three of these situations quickly and with relative ease. I deduct points for the fact he didn't use skill or logic in the potions task, he just drank and hoped for the best, and also for the injury he sustained in the Herbology sector. Finally I felt that his use of a blasting curse in the maze was foolish and dangerous'.

Again Agmund gave a polite nod, happy with the score, he seemed to have learned his lesson from last time.

'I also award Mr. Erickson 7 points,' Harry said as he got to his feet, 'like my other judges I feel he has vastly improved since the first and second tasks. I was impressed with his duelling technique, and his ease in the flying aspect of the task. His Transfiguration was fast and immaculate, my reason for deducting points were due to his injury, but mainly were down to the fact he lost his bearings in the labyrinth when he could have easily used a four-point charm.'

Another polite nod as Harry sat down, and Ron stood up.

'I award Mr. Erickson 5 points,' Ron said, and Agmund's face got a little red but he kept his mouth shut, he had definitely learned his lesson, 'I feel he _did _do well in some aspects of the task, but frankly the labyrinth was not dealt with well at all. He chose to blunder through it without using the appropriate spell, and he took a very indirect route adding to his time. Equally he finished last with the slowest time, and he allowed himself to come close to strangulation from a plant that is in theory easy to control.'

Agmund gave Ron a brisk, angry nod and the redhead sat down, allowing Draco to stand and give his champion his final score, 'I award Mr. Erickson 6 points. I am impressed by his progress and happy to see how much he has come on since the first task. He did have the slowest time, but he was not far behind the champion who came second in this respect. I was impressed with most aspects of his progress, he deal with the rest of the Herbology sector well, despite his unfortunate run in with the venomous tentacula. I deduct points due to the injury he received from that plant, and from his lack of knowledge of charms to navigate the maze, I was also not impressed with the rash, foolish way he dealt with the potions challenge. However, overall he impressed me.'

Agmund gave Draco a small nod, a slight smile on his face at the fact his Headmaster had something nice to say to him.

'We award Mr. Erickson a total of 31 points,' Hermione said, smiling at the boy as he took his seat, 'finally, we will give the scores for Miss. Lacey Nott.'

Lacey got to her feet, she didn't shake but she looked very pale. This was it, the moment of truth.

Hermione sat down and Fleur stood up, then it began, 'I award Miss. Nott 7 points,' she said, 'I think overall she did a fantastic job and finished first with a remarkable time. Her flying was fantastic, and her Transfiguration acceptable. However I deduct a point for the injury she sustained, her handling of the maze was clever. I deduct another point for the fact she got caught in devils snare and for initially forgetting to use her wand.'

Lacey nodded weakly, and Hermione then stood up.

'I award Miss. Nott 8 points,' she said, 'I agree that she excelled in the Flying, Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts sectors, and that she had a fantastic overall time. I also think her time was perfect for the potions challenge, and deduct two points for the injury she sustained from the Transfiguration sector, and for the fact she cracked under pressure when caught by the devils snare,' she ignored Harry and Ron, she could practically _feel _their smirks, 'overall I think Miss. Nott did an absolutely excellent job on this task.'

Lacey smiled at Hermione, a little bit colour coming back to her cheeks as Harry stood up, 'I agree and award Miss. Nott 8 points. In my opinion she excelled in all aspects of the task, apart from perhaps the Herbology sector. Despite the injury she received in the Transfiguration sector she still did an excellent job of the Transfiguration itself. Her work through the maze was both fast and powerful, she managed a fully corporal formed patronus, something no other champion did. Her duelling technique was smooth and clean cut, like that of a professional which I feel needs more credit than it has gotten so far. I deduct my marks for the mishap with the devils snare and the injury she received.'

Lacey nodded once more, paling a little as Ron got to his feet, he had been pretty harsh so far, 'I award Miss. Nott 7 points. I agree with everything my fellow judges have said, she excelled in many aspects of the task, and I was particularly impressed with her flying skills and duelling technique. However she did sustain an injury that could have been avoided had she transfigured the suits of armour sooner, she also got caught by devils snare which could have been avoided had she been paying better attention, then she proceeded to get stuck in it by buckling under pressure. Her time however was good, and overall I was impressed by the magical ability she possessed for her age.'

Another weak nod, and then Lacey's eyes fell on her Godfather as he got to his feet.

'I award Miss. Nott 8 points,' Draco said, surprising both Lacey and the rest of the judging panel, 'I feel she did a fantastic job, finished with an excellent time, and excelled in almost every sector. For the most part she kept a cool head under pressure, and I deduct my points only for her injury and lack of judgement with the devils snare. However, I feel overall her performance was almost perfect.'

Lacey grinned proudly at this and then Hermione stood up to finalise it, she was holding the trophy, and Harry's heart was pounding.

'We award Miss. Nott with a total of 38 points,' she began, 'which means that our overall scores are…'

There was an intake of breath from everyone, students, staff and judges all included.

'In third place with a total of 66 points, is Durmstrangs Mr. Agmund Erickson.'

Agmund gave a dignified bow as people clapped, it died down and Hermione continued, 'In second place with a total of 108 points is…Beauxbatons Miss. Gabrielle Delacour.'

Everyone knew what that meant.

'Which means our winner, with an amazing 124 points, is Hogwarts very own Lacey Nott!' Hermione announced, and then it happened, it was like an explosion. Hermione handed Lacey the trophy from behind the judges table, and the crowd roared and cheered, the sound of clapping filled the stands and Harry was ecstatic.

'SHE DID IT!' Harry said, jumping up from his chair in excitement.

Hermione was grinning happily next to him and he turned to her saying, 'she did it! She did it Hermione!'

And then they were kissing, and the adrenaline was pumping through Harry and he couldn't remember when he had last felt so exhilarated as he kissed Hermione like he never had before, the sound of the crowd roared in his ears, but he didn't care as he focused on her soft lips, and her taste, and her mouth. She broke the kiss, her cheeks bright red and her expression a little startled.

'Cats out the bag!' Ron said with a grin towards his two best friends. The photographer was going wild, and Rita Skeeter was frantically writing away in her notepad.

Gabrielle was laughing along with Fleur, and Agmund looked perplexed, Lacey was grinning, at the fact she had won the tournament and also at her Headmasters antics.

'Who cares? Tournaments over now,' Harry said brightly, grabbing Hermione's hand, 'we can finally be ourselves again.'

Hermione nodded happily, still stunned by the kiss Harry had just given her.

'Congratulations Lacey,' Harry said, shaking her hand and beaming at her, 'I'm proud of you.'

'You did it sis!'

Lacey grinned, hugging her brother as he jogged up the stands to her, 'I know, I did it!'

'Way to finish your schooling with a bang,' Theo said with a wink that made Lacey laugh.

In that moment Harry literally felt on top of the world, he was living his win the way it should have been through Lacey's and he felt so happy, like nothing could go wrong. He didn't care about the press, he didn't care if they knew about him and Hermione. He would happily shout it out to the whole world.

The students all began to move like a swarm to the great hall where the big after party would take place, and as Lacey was dragged away by her brother the group on the stand began to dwindle, leaving Harry and Hermione picking up the slack at the back as they walked through the sunny grounds.

'Come with me,' Harry said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the lake.

'Where are we going?' Hermione asked, chuckling at Harry's enthusiasm.

'It's a surprise,' Harry said simply, he kept walking until they reached a large oak tree and then Harry stopped and turned to Hermione.

Hermione frowned as she looked at the tree, 'What are you doing Harry?' she asked in amusement.

'Do you know this tree is significant in my family?' Harry asked his best friend.

Hermione shook her head, still frowning slightly, 'No, you've never told me that.'

'This tree is where my Dad proposed to my Mum in their 7th year,' Harry told Hermione.

She smiled, 'Oh, that's sweet,' she said, then her eyes widened, 'wait, are you-'

'So it feels fitting Hermione,' Harry said, placing a finger on her lips to quieten her, 'that it becomes significant for us.'

He dropped to his knee and Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise, Harry grinned as his hand went into his robes and he pulled out a little black box.

'Hermione Granger, I am completely in love with you. I have been completely, and totally in love with you for years and I never saw it because you were the girl of my dreams masquerading as my best friend, and I missed out on so many years I could have had with you. Now that I have you I never want to lose you,' he flipped the box open, 'Hermione, will you marry me?'

Hermione had to take a moment to collect herself as tears streamed down her face, she shook her head in disbelief.

'No?'

'No,' Hermione said, shaking her head and laughing, 'No, I don't mean no, I mean yes,' she said with a watery smile, 'Merlin Harry, I've loved you for a bloody decade, of course I'll marry you!'

Harry grinned and jumped up, sliding the ring onto her finger where it automatically shrunk to fit her.

'It's so beautiful Harry,' Hermione breathed as her lips crashed against Harry's in a wet, salty, passionate, perfect kiss.

'I love you Hermione,' Harry whispered into her ear as he broke the kiss and held her close, 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too Harry,' Hermione said, still beaming and unable to take her eyes off of the beautiful ring on her finger.

* * *

When they walked into the great hall hand in hand nobody really noticed. The house tables had all been pushed aside for the occasion and everyone was milling around drinking pumpkin juice, or non-alcoholic punch. At the top of the hall, gathered around the head table the Professors were equally as happy about the result, and everybody was letting go a little which was so nice to see. Harry and Hermione weaved through the crowd, both still grinning, Hermione's cheeks still flushed with excitement.

'Where have you two been?' Neville asked in amusement when they arrived at the top of the hall.

'And what is that on your finger?' Daphne asked with wide eyes.

'An engagement ring,' Hermione admitted with a grin as she held it up.

'Oh Merlin! Really?' Daphne asked, immediately examining the ring and telling Hermione how gorgeous it was.

'Well done mate,' Ron said, slapping Harry on the back.

'Yeah, congratulations,' Neville said happily.

'So you really did it?' Draco asked with a slight smile, 'congratulations, both of you.'

'Thanks Draco,' Hermione said brightly.

'You'll get an invite to the wedding,' Harry promised, 'and if things go the way you want Gabrielle will force you to come along.'

'I don't doubt it,' Draco said with a smile as his eyes fell on the girl who was approaching with her older sister.

'Have you heard the news Fleur?' Ron asked, 'look whose getting married.'

Fleur's eyes widened, 'Really?' she asked, hugging Hermione and then Harry, and saying congratulations about 5 times, Bill just chuckled and patted Harry on the back, 'congrats mate.'

They could be themselves in here, the press were gone now, it was just friends and family, and the students who were all much too busy socialising to notice what was going on at the top of the hall.

'Congratulations Harry,' Professor McGonagall said as she walked over to them and shook Harry's hand, 'I'm glad you realised in the end.'

'Thanks to you Professor,' Harry said honestly, 'thank you, I'll be sad to see you go on Monday.'

'And I'll be sad to leave,' McGonagall said honestly, 'but at least now I know I'm leaving you in Miss. Granger's hands.'

Hermione smiled and said, 'Don't worry Professor, I'll keep him under control,' she joked.

She turned to leave then stopped, turning back to them, 'Considering I no longer teach here, you don't have to call me Professor, Harry. I'm sure Minerva will suffice from now on.'

At the look of surprise on Harry's face she smiled and turned around, walking towards Professor Flitwick.

'So it's true then? Harry Potters getting married!'

'Yes, Theo, I am,' Harry said happily to his friend, 'Hermione has the ring to prove it and everything.'

Hermione waved her hand in the air and Theo grinned, slapping Harry on the back, 'Never thought I'd see the day, but I'm happy for you.'

'Thanks Theo,' Harry said, beaming and wrapping his arm around Hermione and thinking to himself that there was no way his life could get better.

* * *

_Tap, tap._

'Mmm, Harry, that's the paper.'

'Don't care,' Harry mumbled into Hermione's hair, not even bothering to open his eyes.

_Tap, tap._

'You should probably get it,' Hermione mumbled sleepily.

'Nah,' Harry said simply, his naked body was pressed up close to Hermione's and he could feel the heat radiating from her, it was so comfortable and warm, he really didn't want to get up.

Last night had been amazing, it had been the first night anything more had happened between them since those days long ago in the tent, and they were both so glad that they had decided to wait, it had been entirely worth it for last night alone.

_Tap, tap._

'Ugh,' Harry groaned and got to his feet, padding naked across the cold floor to the window which he pried open. He gave the owl its fee and shut the window, walking back to the bed where he practically collapsed onto it.

'Guess who made the front page?' Harry asked with a yawn.

'Oh, I have no idea,' Hermione said sarcastically.

Harry grinned and said, 'Leave the sarcasm to me sweetheart.'

Hermione chuckled and curled into Harry's side, 'what has the vulture wrote this time?'

'It's mostly the truth for once,' Harry said as he began to read the article aloud to Hermione.

'_**WAR HEROES HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER SHARE PASSIONATE KISS**__._

_Yesterday when the winner of the Triwizard Tournament was announced as Hogwarts champion Lacey Nott, Headmaster Harry Potter celebrated by sharing a passionate kiss with fellow war hero and close friend Hermione Granger. The pair have been pictured together a lot in the past year, with Miss. Granger working and living at Hogwarts for the tournament as Head of the Department of International Magical Co-Operation. It seems they have grown closer than friends over this time._

_It is of course against the rules for two judges to be in a relationship for the duration of the tournament, and we therefore assume our two war heroes have harboured feelings that they were unable to act on, accumulating in what can clearly be seen as a passionate kiss._

_A source close to the friends said that, 'Harry and Hermione have always had a bond stronger than friendship, but they were such close friends for so many years that it was a struggle for them to overcome that hurdle.'_

_We have also heard rumours that the boy-who-lived proposed to Miss. Granger moments after the tournament ended, but these have not been confirmed. Has Mr. Potter, who has been notorious for rumours of inappropriate affairs, finally found the woman who can keep him tied down? We hope so!'_

'Wow,' Hermione said, 'that _is _actually pretty accurate for Rita.'

'Maybe she was just feeling in a good mood,' Harry said, getting back in bed and kissing Hermione on the neck, 'how much do you want to bet her inside source was Ron?'

'Oh I'm 100% sure of it,' Hermione said lazily, 'but I don't care,' she turned around and slipped into his arms, 'I want the world to know your mine Harry Potter.'

Harry grinned at this, 'possessive, are we?' he asked.

Hermione chuckled as she kissed him, 'Well you are the chosen one, a lot of people want you.'

'Well then you're in luck,' Harry said, kissing her again, 'because I only want you.'

'Uh huh?'

'Uh huh,' Harry confirmed, kissing her once more, 'future Mrs. Potter.'

Hermione grinned and said, 'I used to write that on my notes in 4th year you know?'

'I didn't know that,' Harry said with a grin, 'are we sharing school crush stories now?'

'If you want too,' Hermione said, lying on her side, curled up to Harry.

'Well,' Harry said in a tone that was almost seductive, 'in 5th year I had a dream about you in the prefect's bathroom and you were completely-'

'Harry!' Hermione said, laughing as she smacked him playfully over the head.

Harry grinned, pulling her in for another kiss and feeling as if her body just moulded with his own, like they were the perfect fit for each other.

**The End (Sort of)**

_**A/N: Still an epilogue to come, but then this story is finished! **_


	26. Epilogue

**Skeletons **

**Chapter 26 - Epilogue**

'Harry, I _told _you this wasn't a practical way to travel!'

'It's perfectly practical!' Harry objected as he looked out of the train window, 'look at the view.'

Hermione shook her head in amusement as she looked out at the snow tipped mountains, 'yes but it took _2 days _to get the train to Europe!'

'That's not important,' Harry said with a wave of his hand, 'we've got our little house in here.'

'It is comfortable,' Hermione admitted as she looked around the luxury little steam train.

'We're nearly there,' Harry said as they went into a dark tunnel and the lights on the train flickered to life.

The train rattled through the tunnel and then emerged in a station similar to Hogsmeade station. It was October so the place was covered in snow and looked very picturesque.

'Harry, look!' Hermione exclaimed, pointing to a castle on a hill, it was both very similar and drastically different to Hogwarts at the same time Harry thought as the train came to a stop in the station.

'Rosalina! Come and have a look at this sweetheart.'

A 3 year old girl toddled over excitedly and Harry beamed at her, lifting her up so she could look out the window, 'see that? Isn't it pretty?'

Rosalina nodded and asked, 'Daddy, is that our new house?'

Hermione laughed as she got to her feet, 'no sweetheart, it's just where we'll be staying for a little while,' she said as she put a heavy cloak on her daughter to keep her warm. She was an amazing mix of Harry and Hermione, with Harry's black hair, but it was curly rather than unruly, her eyes were Harry's through and through, from the shape to the fact they were a beautiful emerald green.

'I'll get the students,' Harry said, walking into the other compartment and leading the group of 10 students outside then walking back onto the train to his wife and daughter, 'Are you ready?' Harry asked Hermione, she nodded and he lifted Rosalina up. They left the train, shivering in the cold air, it was even colder here than it was at Hogwarts. They walked through the wrought iron gates and up the icy pathway to the school which was very gothic and quite scary looking. All of the students were waiting to greet them in the entrance hall due to the cold weather outside.

Harry smiled at Draco when he walked through the doors, 'Draco, nice to see you again,' he said, shaking the man's hand.

'You too Harry,' Draco said with a smile, 'and you too Rosalina.'

'Hello,' Rosalina said brightly, wriggling in Harry's arms.

Harry chuckled as Hermione hugged Draco and greeted him like an old friend, 'How is Gabby?'

'Great,' Draco said brightly, 'if not a little bit grumpy.'

Hermione laughed, 'When is she due?'

'December,' Draco said happily, 'Christmas eve in fact.'

'Well that would be a Christmas to remember,' Harry said in amusement.

'Indeed,' Draco said with a smile.

'Is Fleur here yet?' Harry asked as he looked around the entrance hall, it was large and gothic inside too with students packed in excitedly awaiting the arrival of the other schools.

'Not yet,' Draco said, 'and nor is Ron, but he did say he would have to apparate and the wards stop at the station so he may have a slight walk here, as you did.'

'I think Fleur and her girls are going to struggle with the temperature change,' Harry said with a chuckle.

'I think you may be right,' Draco said as a smile played on his lips, 'Gabby found it hard when she first moved here.'

'Gabby still wears about 5 cloaks when she goes outside here,' Hermione said in amusement.

Draco laughed and nodded, saying no more as Fleur strutted in with her girls behind her, she was shivering and Draco and Harry shared a slightly amused glance.

'Draco, Harry!' she said happily, 'it's lovely to see you both again!' she kissed them both on the cheeks and then hugged Hermione, 'hello Rosie!' she said to Rosalina who was still wriggling.

'Auntie Fleur!' Rosalina shouted, as Fleur happily took her from Harry for a hug.

'I hope bringing her isn't a problem,' Harry said to Draco.

The blonde shook his head, 'No, of course not. I understand that you didn't want to leave her for a year. You know what its like anyway, you don't really do anything you can't do with her with you until the tasks.'

'Well that was our logic,' Hermione admitted, smiling as Fleur tickled Rosalina.

'I still can't get over how much she looks like you Harry,' Draco said, shaking his head in amusement.

'It's those big green eyes,' Harry said with a chuckle.

'She can get anything she wants with those eyes,' Hermione said fondly, 'just like her Father.'

Harry grinned at his wife, 'I got you with those eyes.'

'Those eyes and that charm of yours,' Hermione remarked as she took her daughter back from Fleur.

Harry smiled and then their last guest walked in, none other than their best friend Ronald Weasley. He strode across the hall and grinned at them all, 'Sorry I'm late, I've just come from St. Mungo's.'

'St. Mungo's? Are you alright?' Hermione asked anxiously.

'Better than alright,' Ron admitted happily, 'because now that it's official I can tell you that Tracey's expecting again.'

'Really? Wow that's fantastic Ron!' Hermione said, hugging her friend.

'Yeah, congrats Ron,' Harry said with a grin.

Draco smiled too, 'Congratulations, although I still can't quite believe you married a Slytherin.'

'I still can't believe you married a French girl,' Ron retorted, 'I thought she would run away.'

'Touché,' Draco said as Ron got slapped around the head by Fleur, this made Rosalina giggle hysterically.

'Shall we move to the great hall?' Draco asked, leading the group into the hall which was spectacular, in the same gothic style as the rest of the place with an impressive arched ceiling. The students followed them into the hall, Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students taking seats with other students from Durmstrang, Harry found he was quite glad that they had done away with all this opening ceremony stuff. It was so tedious after a long journey.

They all took seats at the head table and Harry and Hermione couldn't help but grin at each other as they were reminded of the tournament that had brought them together 5 years ago. Rosalina bounced on Hermione's knee as Draco stood and gave a charismatic speech about the tournament and the goblet of fire.

It felt right to come back, they had wondered if it was the right thing to do with Rosalina being so young, but they decided exposing her to different cultures young would probably benefit her a lot. Ron was doing an in and out role, coming only for the tasks and other important events, but Harry and Hermione had decided to stay at Durmstrang and change things if they realised it wasn't working for Rosalina. She was used to growing up around students, after all she _had _been raised at Hogwarts.

Harry found it strangely fitting, because for him Hogwarts had always felt like home, and now it was his home. It was where he and his wife lived, where his daughter had been born, in the hospital wing he had spent so much time in. It was more importantly Rosalina's home, it was where she had grown up and where she would continue to grow up.

Harry smiled as he turned to Hermione, 'Here we go again,' he mumbled.

'I can't wait,' she admitted with a grin.

**The End **

_**A/N: Finally, it's over! I have NEVER been more glad to finish a fanfic. The amount of hate I got both from reviewers and in personal messages has been disgusting. Theres not liking a story and then there is personally attacking someone because you don't like it. This was my first foray into a multichapter Harry/Hermione story that wasnt a crossover, and I will never be doing it again because of some of the hateful things that were said to me. From now on I'm sticking to the other pairings I write where people don't send me hate just because they don't like my stuff. **_

_**To those who did enjoy, and who did favourite, follow, and leave nice reviews, or at least constructive ones, thank you very much. And I hope you enjoyed this story. All I can say is I am glad I had already finished it when I uploaded the first chapter because otherwise all the crap would have put me down so much that I would never have finished it.  
**_

_**So thanks again to those who did enjoy it, and stick with it! **_


End file.
